


Lo que dejé atrás

by itsaboutvale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 109,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutvale/pseuds/itsaboutvale
Summary: Jon Snow perdió todo el día que decidió seguir al deber, sus amigos, su familia y sobre todo... la mujer que amaba. Dos años después, Jon vuelve a su hogar para tratar de recuperar aquello que alguna vez le fue arrebatado; lo que no sabe, es que todo ha cambiado, y volver a reconstruir el pasado y sanar heridas será más difícil de lo que imagina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic! espero que lo disfruten y que se enamoren de esta historia que vino a mi mente un día. Como pueden ver es una versión moderna del Jonerys, aunque tiene toques de cosas de la serie/libros, como personajes, lugares, etc. Está llena de drama (porque ¿Qué sería la vida sin eso? Jajaja) pero también de mucho romance y ternura.  
> Por cierto, pienso subir esta historia también en inglés, aunque estoy buscando betas que me ayuden un poco en esa parte, porque ese no es mi primer idioma (lol) pero aun así quiero seguir practicándolo y creo que tener la historia será productivo para aprender más (¡y también para que más personas la conozcan!!!)  
> En fin, espero que les guste la historia y que dejen muchos muchos comentarios, ¡prometo leer y responderlos todos! y, si alguno/a se anima a ser mi beta (ya sea en esta en español o la de ingles) ¡lo espero! xoxo

 Capítulo 1:   

  

_Los sonidos de las balas penetraron el aire de la noche; Jon giro su cuerpo y sintió como su abdomen ardía, aún en la oscuridad podía ver la sangre salir de su lado derecho y el dolor era tan insoportable que casi lo hace caer al suelo. Como pudo, se refugió detrás de unos contenedores y busco su arma; a su lado, Sam disparaba mientras gritaba ordenes por el radio que traía en su chaqueta, al mirar que Jon estaba herido, corrió a su lado y como pudo trato de mantener presionada la herida para que no perdiera tanta sangre._   

_"Mierda" Dijo Sam mientras miraba a Jon "Vas a estar bien amigo, ya vienen los refuerzos… mírame Jon, no cierres los ojos" Fue casi un susurro, pero Jon podía sentir como Sam poco a poco iba perdiendo la tranquilidad._   

_"Tienes que salir de aquí Sam" Jon lo agarro de la chaqueta para que este lo mirara "Tienes que irte antes de que nos encuentren"_   

_"No te voy a dejar, maldita sea" Sam arranco un pedazo de su camisa y lo amarro en su cintura "Escúchame Jon, o nos vamos juntos o morimos juntos"_  

_Las balas seguían cayendo y los gritos eran cada vez más agonizantes, Jon miro a su alrededor y los cuerpos inmóviles de sus hermanos de la Guardia estaban por todos lados._   

_"Sam, tienes que llevar la evidencia" Dijo Jon mientras ponía una pequeña caja en la mano de Sam "Hemos estado años detrás de esto, no podemos fallar, tienes que irte" el desespero en su vos se mesclaba con el dolor de su herida._   

_"No Jon, no te voy a dejar, ¡NO!"_   

_"Escúchame y haz lo que te digo, si no lo haces, no podremos terminar esto, ¡y muchos más morirán! ¡Tienes que irte ya!"_   

_En sus 5 años de servicio en la Guardia, Sam nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas y el miedo se apoderara de él. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero aun así el dolor era tan insoportable que quería dejar de lado el deber e ir en contra de todo lo que conocía para hacer lo que su corazón le decía. Tenía que proteger a su hermano, esa era la regla principal de la Guardia… la regla principal después de cumplir con el deber._   

_"Jon…" Fue un susurro, pero Sam sabía lo que tenía que hacer "Volveré con los refuerzos" Dijo mientras guardaba la caja en su chaqueta "Mantén presión en la pierna, voy a volver Jon, te lo juro"_   

_"Vete ya Sam, no hay mucho tiempo" Jon podía sentir como sus miembros se iban debilitando por la pérdida de sangre. Sam se dispuso a levantarse, pero antes Jon lo agarró del brazo "Cuida a Dany… dile que la amo y que me perdone"_   

_Las lágrimas que Sam trataba con todas sus fuerzas por detener, salieron e inundaron sus mejillas; trato de decir algo, pero sabía que, si hablaba, no podría seguir._   

_"Volveré"_   

_Jon vio cómo su amigo salía corriendo en la oscuridad. En su mente, oro para que lo lograra y por fin pudieran terminar con todo esto; sabía que era la única forma en la que podían acabar con todo y ayudar a tantas personas. Lo sabía y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que daría por no estar en esta situación._   

_Su mente, ya débil por el dolor, evoco lo único que tenía para poder seguir viviendo. Sus ojos violetas que se iluminaban cada vez que reía, su cabello plateado, tan suave al tacto, la forma como su nombre salía de sus labios cada vez que hacían el amor. El dolor de saber que no la volvería a ver era tan insoportable como el propio dolor físico que sentía._   

_"Perdóname Dany" Jon sentía sus lágrimas caer, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como la oscuridad lo iba absorbiendo._   

El ruido de la alarma despertó a Jon de la pesadilla. Últimamente eran tan recurrentes que a veces no tenía caso dormir, pero luego de varias noches en vela y con los ojos llenos de ojeras sabía que tenía que descansar al menos unas horas si quería seguir lucido. Pero los sueños eran peor que estar despierto, los sueños lo mataban más que el no dormir; llenos de sangre y de bellezas de ojos violeta.   

Al mirar su celular para apagar la alarma, Jon se dio cuenta que era un mensaje el que lo había despertado, un mensaje que había estado esperando durante dos largos años.   

 

_Todo termino. Eres libre de volver._   

 

~°~  

 

"Aquí tiene su orden, gracias por comprar en Sweet Dragons" Dany cerro la máquina y guardo los muffins en la vitrina, el olor a chocolate recién salido del horno impregno toda la tienda mientras los trabajadores iban y venían con las ordenes. Missy estaba al teléfono y le hizo señas a Dany para que tomara la llamada- 

"Hola?" dijo mientras veía a Missy lanzar una sonrisa cómplice a Dany "Daario, como estas?"  

"hola Dany, que gusto escucharte" Dany no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar la voz coqueta de Daario, pero el sonrojó era también de vergüenza porque había olvidado que iba a venir a la tienda 

"bien, ya sabes lo caótico que es la tienda en esta época del año, pero aun así es genial, así que no me quejo" 

"me alegro mucho; llamaba para decirte que ya está todo listo para las fotos de esta tarde, iremos como a las 4 para realizarlas y si todo sale bien el fin de semana las calles estarán llenas con la publicidad" Dany sonrió mientras su mirada iba a la cuna que estaba en su despacho; la idea de las fotos había sido de Sansa y cuando Dany le comento a Daario que quería un poco más de publicidad extra para el negocio, él mismo se postuló para tomar las fotos de la pequeña Lyanna 

"no puedo creer que mi bebe vaya a ser famosa" Dany soltó una carcajada al imaginar la reacción de Lyanna cuando estuviera en frente de todos los dulces y vestidos "bueno, la poca fama que hay en Winterfell" Daario se unió a su risa 

"tienes que admitir que es fantástico, y además tu hija es adorable, estoy seguro que no tardaran en llamarte para más fotos" Dany sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero aun así sintió cosquillas en el pecho y un orgullo de madre inmenso mientras veía al bebe dormir en su cuna "Sansa me envió hoy unas fotos de los vestidos que le hizo a la pequeña Lya" continuo Daario "y déjame decirte que son espectaculares; no sé cómo no ha abierto un local con lo talentosa que es" 

Dany también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero sabía la razón por la que Sansa no quería, y no podía culparla, la perdida de Cat aún era reciente… tan reciente como la de él… 

"Dany? ¿Sigues ahí?" Dany escucho la voy de Daario, pero su mente se inundó de recuerdos dolorosos que se negaban a desaparecer "tengo que ir a verificar que todo esté en orden para las fotos, nos vemos en la tarde" 

"Si… claro, nos vemos" Dany trato de que su voz sonara normal, pero sabía que su tristeza se reflejaba en ella "le diré a Missy que tenga todo listo para cerrar antes de que llegues" 

"claro, nos vemos entonces" hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que continuara "tal vez cuando terminemos podamos ir a tomar algo" 

Dany cerro los ojos y suspiro, no era la primera vez que Daario le pedía salir, y ya se le estaban acabando las excusas  

"nos vemos en la tarde" uso un tono más alegre para tratar de mitigar el indirecto rechazo, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse mal al colgar; Daario era un buen hombre, siempre atento con ella y aún más importante, con la pequeña Lyanna, pero Dany sentía que era muy pronto. 

"deberías salir con él" Dany rodo los ojos al escuchar la voy de Missy "es en serio Dany, eres joven y muy bonita, tienes que darte otra oportunidad para encontrar a alguien"  

"Missy, no quiero hablar de eso ¿sí?" Dany miro a la cuna y vio los ojos abiertos de su pequeña, sonrió mientras la levantaba y le daba besos en los cachetes regordetes "hola cariño, ¿estas emocionada por tus fotos?" la pequeña le sonrío y Dany vio como uno de sus dientes estaba ya casi por salir, sabía que cuando eso pasara la pequeña no estaría muy feliz "la tía Sansa te hizo muchos vestidos para que te veas hermosa" la pequeña soltó una carcajada y a Dany se le inundo el corazón de amor. 

"Lo estas volviendo a hacer" Dijo Missy mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusatoria "te escondes en Lya para ignorar lo que te digo" Dany se puso al bebe en las caderas mientras miraba las facturas en la pantalla del computador 

"ya te lo he dicho Missy, por ahora no busco una relación, solo quiero estar enfocada en mi bebe y en el negocio" Dany suspiro, sabía que era la misma excusa que les decía a todos, pero aun así seguía usándola para evadir la verdad  

"si claro, como digas" el sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido, y Dany solo pudo rodar los ojos y suspirar "es en serio Dany, ya han pasado casi dos años, es hora de que sigas delante" 

"y eso hago Missy, en serio" le dio a la pequeña Lyanna su peluche favorito para que se entretuviera mientras la depositaba en su cuna "sigo adelante con mi vida y con mi negocio. Ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en la otra sucursal que tendremos y en todo lo que hay que hacer; no tengo tiempo para nada mas" para nada que no fuera su hija, ella siempre estaba en la prioridad número uno 

"hablando de eso" Missy le paso un papel "Arya llego cuando estabas hablando por teléfono y dejo esto, dijo que era la cotización para las remodelaciones del local"  

"gracias" guardo el sobre en el bolso "lo veré en la noche luego de salir de todo este caos de las fotos" dijo riendo "no se quien está más emocionada si Sansa, Lya o yo" recogió todas sus pertenencias mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Lya en brazos  

"O Daario" Missy le guiño un ojo y Dany suspiro Okey, ya te dejo de molestar" 

"Gracias" dijo sarcásticamente "voy a ir a buscar los vestidos y luego a comer, avísame cuando cierres todo para volver y organizar el lugar para las fotos" se despidió de Missy y se dirigió al auto. Acomodo a Lya en su sillita para bebes y se dispuso a manejar a la casa de Sansa 

Dany estaba muy feliz por la nueva promoción para el local, sabía que era muy pronto para tener otro, pero el éxito de Sweet Dragons la tomó por sorpresa y decidió que esta era una oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar. Al principio era una forma de escapar del dolor y de tratar de sacar adelante a su pequeña y lo poco que quedaba de su vida, pero luego descubrió que el local le traía tanta alegría y a veces se le olvidaba el dolor y todos los recuerdos, para dar paso a un futuro más esperanzador en el que solo estaban su hija y ella. 

Las memorias volvieron y Dany sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, suspiro y trato de dejar todo de lado, pero sabía que era inútil, los recuerdos de lo que tuvo y perdió estaban tan marcados que era imposible dejarlos de lado. Casi dos años y aun sufrida por la pérdida de Jon. 

Parecía como si hubiese sido ayer que estaban planeando un futuro juntos; el anillo que Jon le había dado como símbolo de su amor, las promesas y los sueños que compartían cuando estaban juntos en la cama, la esperanza de un futuro junto… todo eso hacia aún más difícil que Dany pudiese seguir con su vida. Lo peor era saber que todo fue una farsa, y descubrir la verdad junto con la perdida. Dany suspiro mientras recordaba como el capitán Davos le había dicho toda la verdad: el trabajo de Jon como agente de la Guardia, la misión por desarticular una red de la mafia, el por qué no pudo decir nada solo para protegerla, como todo al final salió mal y Jon tuvo que sacrificarse por su deber… 

Un golpe en la ventana saco a Dany de sus recuerdos, giro la cabeza y vio a Arya del lado del copiloto mientras tocaba el vidrio. Dany no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en la casa Stark, y no estaba segura cuanto tiempo llevaba afuera en el auto. 

"Sansa esta como loca haciendo ajustes de último minuto en los vestidos" Arya saco a la bebe del carro mientras le hacía cosquillas y la besaba "creo que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento" 

Dany no pudo evitar reír al pensar en Sansa y su obsesión por el control y el orden; sabía que cuando le pido encargarse del vestuario para Lyanna iba a volverse loca de la emoción. 

"Estoy muy nerviosa, y ni siquiera es a mí a la que le van a tomar las fotos" exclamo Dany mientras entraba por la puerta 

"es una idea genial esa de la publicidad, imagínate lo enamorados que quedaran todos al ver a esta preciosa en los afiches" Arya se sentó en el sofá con la pequeña en el regazo "con esos ojos violetas y el cabello negro, de seguro será una rompecorazones cuando crezca" Dany rodo los ojos mientras se sentaba 

"no tan rápido tía Arya" dijo con voz de bebe mientras tomaba una de las regordetas manos de su hija y la besaba "apenas nos estamos preparando para que nos salgan los dientes, aun no podemos pensar en tener novios" 

"definitivamente sus genes crearon una preciosura" la sonrisa de Dany se borró y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas "lo siento Dany…" susurro Arya mientras tomaba una de sus manos- no quería ponerte triste 

"Está bien, no te preocupes" trato de sonreír "Lya es igualita a Jon, cada vez que la veo es como si él estuviera aquí" acaricio una de las mejillas de su hija mientras sonreirá con tristeza "aunque tenga mi color de ojos, siento que su mirada es como la de el" 

"aun así de pequeña tiene esa misma mirada de Jon" dijo Arya riendo "¡incluso cuando se enfada se enfurruña como el!" ambas soltaron una carcajada y la pequeña Lya se rio junto con ellas  

"Dany! ¡Por fin llegas!" Sansa bajo las escaleras con los brazos llenos de telas "termine los arreglos, vamos a probarle los vestidos y a escoger cual le pondremos"  

"wow Sansa, esos son muchos vestidos" dijo riendo mientras veía los hermosos diseños "no creo que alcancen las fotos para todos estos" 

"bueno, sé que exagere un poco" puso los vestidos en la mesa y tomo a Lya en brazos "pero igual ya casi vienen las festividades y esta princesa va a poder usarlos todos. Vas a ser la bebe más hermosa de toda la ciudad" 

"en serio Sansa, son hermosos. Muchas gracias por ayudarme en esto" miro los diseños y prosiguió a ponerle uno a Lya "estoy segura que todos se le verán muy hermosos" 

"bueno, no se diga más… vamos a escoger los que se pondrá hoy y a preparar todo para esta tarde" 

"en unas horas Missy va a cerrar la tienda para que todo esté listo cuando Daario llegue" Dany vio como Arya ponía mala cara; sabía que ella no gustaba de Daario, pero no entendía el por qué 

"no sé por qué aun no aceptas salir con el Dany" suspiro Sansa "es tan guapo y tan atento contigo y con Lya" 

"oh Sansa, no tú también" gruño Dany mientras iba a la cocina y se servía un vaso con agua "estas igual que Missy; ya les he dicho que no estoy buscando una relación, solo quiero pensar en Lya y en todo esto del negocio" 

Sansa suspiro y siguió arreglando a la bebe; sabia las razones de Dany para rechazar a Daario, y aunque no podía imaginarla con alguien que no fuese Jon, le dolía pensar que ella no se daba ora oportunidad en el amor por seguir pensando en su hermano. A todos les dolía aun la muerte de Jon; apenas se cumplían los dos años de su partida, pero parecía como si hubiese sido ayer que él estaba aquí con ellos. Su muerte había sido un shock para todos y reponerse era una tarea del día a día. Lyanna era lo que su hermano dejo aun sin saberlo, y gracias a ella tenían un recuerdo de el para siempre. 

  

~°~  

  

El flash de la cámara se disparaba una y otra vez mientras Dany movía el peluche favorito de su hija desde atrás de Daario para hacerla reír; la pequeña tenía la cara llena de glaseado de colores y sostenía un cupcake entre sus manos. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas y detrás se veía el logo del local, su vestido azul estaba lleno de chispas de colores y glaseado, Dany sabía que iba a ser tarea difícil quitar todo el azúcar, pero las fotos estaban quedando tan bien y su hija se estaba riendo como nunca, que todo eso quedo de lado y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento. 

"vamos Dany, quiero tomar algunas fotos de ustedes dos" Dany se sonrojó, la idea de estar frente a una cámara la aterraba 

"no, creo que solo las arruinaría" rio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-  

"estás loca, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido Vamos, ponte junto a Lya y toma uno de esos cupcakes" Dany se sentó en una de las sillas y tomo un pastelito que le dio su hija "okey, ahora solo jueguen un poco y rían" Dany tenía que admitirlo, estar con su bebe jugando y comiendo el delicioso postre hizo que se le olvidaran los nervios de estar frente a una cámara "Listo, creo que ya lo tenemos" Dany sonrío y beso la mejilla de su hija, se rio al sentir el sabor del glaseado en sus labios 

"estoy segura que quedaran muy bien Daario, eres un excelente fotógrafo, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi" Daario sonrió y se sentó a su lado 

"Sabes que lo hago de todo corazón Dany, pero por el momento puedes pagarme aceptando salir conmigo" sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le hacía cosquillas a Lya "es más, quiero tener un recuerdo de esto" acomodo la cámara "vamos a tomarnos una foto los tres" Dany sonrió mientras abrazaba a la bebe y el flash de la cámara se activaba 

"mira que tierna se ve en las fotos" Daario iba pasando una a una las imágenes de Lya en la pantalla del computador mientras Dany las observaba con su hija en el regazo "esos ojos son de otro mundo definitivamente" Daario la miro y sonrió "es una pena que no tenga tu color de pelo, sería como una mini tu" 

Dany miro al bebe y esta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y gorgoteos, acaricio su sedoso cabello negro y sonrió; su hija era perfecta, lo único que saco de ella eran sus ojos, el resto era todo de Jon, algo por lo cual Dany estaba agradecida, así siempre tendría un recuerdo de él.   

 

"bueno, creo que tenemos todo lo necesario para la publicidad" Daario guardo la cámara y el equipo en el auto "¿estas segura que no quieres que las lleve a tu casa?" Dany sonrió y guardo las cosas en el auto 

"no te preocupes, traje mi auto y además tengo que pasar a donde Sansa a dejar los vestidos" cerro la puerta y abrazo a Daario y le dio un beso en la mejilla "gracias otra vez por todo" 

"sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto" sonrió y pellizco la mejilla de Lya que estaba en brazos de Dany "espero que consideres lo que te dije" la miro fijamente y tomo su mano "lo digo en serio Dany, me gustas mucho y quisiera estar contigo" sonrió "con las dos" 

Dany se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que decidir algo, si no se iba a complicar todo.  

Más de lo que ya estaba. 

"está bien" sonrió "acepto salir contigo" Daario sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazo, justo después escucharon el quejido de Lya que aún seguía en brazos de Dany "lo siento pequeña" rio Daario  

  

Al llegar a casa Dany soltó un suspiro; puso sus cosas en la mesa de la entrada y sonrió al ver que Lya estaba dormida en sus brazos, menos mal y pudo bañarla antes de llegar a casa, así no estaría llena de azúcar y chocolate.  

Una bola de pelos gigante llego corriendo cuando Dany entro a la sala, el perro movía la cola mientras Dany acariciaba su pelaje blanco. 

"hola preciosura" susurro Dany con cuidado de no despertar a Lya "¿cómo estás?" el perro lamia su mano mientras la seguía hacia el cuarto de la bebe "alto ahí" Dany trato de poner voz seria mientras levantaba la mano para que Ghost no entrara al cuarto "sabes las reglas" no pudo evitar sentir como se le encogía el corazón al ver como el perro obedecía y se acostaba en la entrada del cuarto 

"eres un amor" le lanzo un beso y se dirigió a la cuna para acostar a la bebe  

"te amo mi amor" susurro mientras la besaba. 

Cuando se acostó en la cama, Dany soltó un suspiro. Era en estos momentos donde todo el peso se apoderaba de ella y el insomnio la consumía. Imágenes y recuerdos inundaban su mente y como cada noche, no la dejaban descansar. Miro su mesa de noche y vio la imagen de Jon; en la fotografía estaban los dos sentados en el parque, Jon la tenía rodeada en sus brazos mientras ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, para ese entonces debía tener unas cuantas semanas de embarazada, pero ni ella ni Jon lo sabían. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle la noticia… tenían tantos planes a futuro y el de ser padres era uno de esos. 

_Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo mi amor, ser tu compañero en las buenas y las malas, envejecer juntos… ver crecer a nuestros hijos, estar por siempre a tu lado_  

Dany recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Jon cuando le pidió que se casaran, había sido el momento más feliz de su vida; verlo de rodillas diciéndole cuanto la amaba y pidiéndole pasar el resto de su vida juntos.  

El anillo lo llevaba ahora en una cadena en su cuello, por mucho tiempo lo uso en su dedo anular, pero el dolor de saber que nunca se casaron y que nunca lo harían eran demasiado fuerte. Aun así, no se podía desprender del recuerdo ni del significado de esa promesa, por eso decidió llevarlo consigo y en un futuro entregárselo a Lya para que fuera un recuerdo de su padre.  

"oh Jon" susurro mientras las lágrimas salían y mojaban la almohada "¿Cómo hago para olvidarte?" 

  

~°~  

  

Jon Snow no recordaba el frio de Winterfell en esta época del año. Las calles estaban llenas de luces de navidad y la nieve caía hasta formar una delgada capa en el suelo. Se sentía como un extraño en la ciudad; aunque recordaba cada una de sus calles y casas, sentía como si todo fuera diferente y como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. 

 Sabía que las cicatrices emocionales eran más difíciles de sobrellevar que las físicas, y aunque la pesadilla ya hubiera terminado, era muy difícil seguir con su vida. Por eso había tomado la decisión de volver.  

Mientras caminaba por las calles y veía las vitrinas de las tiendas, Jon se preguntaba cómo iba a explicar todo lo que había pasado en estos dos años. Había cosas que ni el entendía, pero sabía que le debía una explicación a su familia. A su familia y a ella.  

Lo más probable es que me haya olvidado. Ese era el pensamiento que hacía que le doliera el corazón. Imaginarse que ella no estuviera más en su vida era lo peor que le podía pasar, pero Jon sabía que no tenía derecho a nada. La culpa era de el por haber mentido y haber hecho sufrir a tanta gente.  

Una foto lo hizo detener en frente de una vitrina. Era una hermosa bebe rodeada de globos que sostenía un pastel cerca de su boca mientras reía; la bebe era hermosa, pero lo que a Jon lo dejo sin palabras eran sus ojos… de un color violeta que eran casi irreales. Jon se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba fijamente la foto. 

"Dany…" miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, pero Jon solo tenía la imagen de esos ojos violeta, pero en la cara de la mujer que amo con toda su alma.  

  

 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Hoy nuevo capitulo!! Lo subi un poco mas temprano de lo que habia planeado, pero es porque no creo poder actualizar esta semana antes del sabado. Asi que subi este antes para que no murieran en la espera jajaja.
> 
> Muchas gracias a @Cassidy_And_The_Company por ayudarme con el fic en ingles (y de paso con este) xoxo
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 2:

 

  
Missy estaba detrás de Dany mientras decidía que peinado hacerle.

  
“creo que una trenza larga y al lado sería lo mejor…No, mejor una en el centro y dos a los lados… no, ya se, tengo otra idea”

  
Dany suspiro, cuando le dijo a Missy que había aceptado salir con Daario sabía que se iba a volver loca, y así había sido. Missy le dijo en seguida que ella se encargaría de arreglarle el cabello y de cuidar a Lyanna mientras iba a su cita; Dany había pensado en dejar a Lya con Sansa y Arya, pero irónicamente ambas tenían una cita esta noche; Missy iba a estar libre ya que Grey, su novio, tenía que trabar el turno del sábado en la noche en el bar.

  
“Missy, es solo una comida, no voy a ir a ver a la reina ni nada por el estilo” bajo la mirada a su hija, la cual estaba pegada a su pecho mientras mordía un juguete “Robb dice que como le están saliendo los dientes, tenía que buscar algo para que mordiera” Dany rio al ver que la bebe miraba el juguete y luego se lo metía a la boca “él dice que ayuda para el dolor en las encías” la pequeña bostezo y se acercó al pecho de Dany “¿tienes hambre cariño?” se desabotono la blusa y acerco el pecho a la bebe “voy a dejarte un poco de leche y papilla en la nevera por si le da hambre más tarde”

  
“tu tranquila, nosotras vamos a estar de maravilla” tomo unos prendedores y los puso en el cabello “por lo único que debes preocuparte es por ponerte más labial y esos tacones de infarto que tienes en el closet” movió unos mechones y luego sonrió “listo, quedaste hermosa”

  
Las trenzas se entrelazaban unas con otras, pero la parte de abajo caía suelta y en ondas. Dany quedo sin palabras, hace tanto tiempo que no se arreglaba que le costaba reconocerse.

  
“Quedo muy lindo amiga, gracias” sonrió mientras tocaba su cabello; Lya tomo un mechón y lo acaricio “hasta a ella le gusta” rio mientras se ajustaba el vestido

  
“Pues claro que le gusta” tomo a la bebe y le dio pequeños saltos

  
“no creo que debas…” un pequeño grito salió de la boca de Missy y Dany no pudo evitar reír. Lya había vomitado un poco de leche en la blusa “regla número uno: nunca muevas mucho a un bebe cuando acaba de comer” dijo riendo y tomo a Lya otra vez

  
“muy graciosa” murmuro Missy “tienes suerte que seas adorable” pellizco el cachete de Lya y luego suspiro “voy a cambiarme antes de que…” el timbre de la puerta sonó “...llegue Daario”

  
“no te preocupes, ve a cambiarte, yo abro y te espero mientras bajas” Dany se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras le hacía muecas a Lya para hacerla reír

  
“Hola Daario, pasa “sonrió al ver las flores que le daba “están hermosas, gracias” la bebe toco las flores y soltó una risa “voy a ponerlas en agua”

  
“¿quieres que te ayude?” dijo Daario mientras extendía los brazos a Lya; la bebe escondió su rostro en el cuello de Dany

  
“Vaya, hoy si esta penosa, pero cuando le tomabas las fotos era toda risas” dijo mientras miraba a su hija y le hacía cosquillas “no te preocupes, de seguro en unos minutos no va a querer que la dejes” se dirigió a la cocina y puso las flores en un jarrón

  
“Listo, ya me cambié… ah, hola Daario, ¿cómo te va?” Missy tomo a Lya y sonrió “menos mal no la tenías tú, sino era el fin de tu chaqueta”

  
“Creo que tienes un poco…” Daario señalo el cabello de Missy

  
“Debe ser una broma…” Missy se miró en el espejo de la sala y vio un poco de algo blanco en su cuello “definitivamente eres una pequeña destructora” dijo mirando a Lya

  
“¿estas segura que no necesitas ayuda? Puedo llamar a Gilly, estoy segura que ella y Sam no tendrían problema en cuidarla”

  
“Tú no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control” le guiño un ojo a Lya “solo sácate la leche y déjala en la nevera y yo me encargo del resto”

  
Dany se sonrojo al escuchar eso y más al ver como Daario miraba sus pechos.

  
“ya todo está en la nevera, solo recuerda calentarla un poco” tomo su bolso y le dio un beso a su bebe “creo que estas un poco caliente” Missy giro los ojos “okey, ya me calmo… pórtate bien con la tía Missy mi amor, mami te ama” la bebe le sonrió y tomo su cara mientras le daba un beso

  
“adiós Missy, ya sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas” dijo mientras salían por la puerta  
“no sé si ya te lo dije, pero te ves hermosa Dany” dijo Daario una vez estuvieron en el auto

  
“gracias” Dany se sonrojo un poco “tú también te ves muy guapo”

  
“espero que te guste la comida Thai, hay un nuevo local y dicen que es buenísimo”

  
“me muero por conocerlo” Dany forzó una sonrisa mientras miraba el bolso que tenía en sus piernas. Lo cierto era, que ella odiaba la comida asiática.

 

  
~°~

  
  
Arya no sabía si reír, llorar, o desmayarse. Todo parecía un sueño y tenía miedo de moverse o hablar, porque si lo hacía de pronto despertaba… y ella no quería despertar.

  
“Jon…” fue un susurro, pero era lo único que podía salir de su boca en esos momentos. Ver a su hermano en su puerta era lo que menos se imaginaba que iba a ocurrir hoy

“Jon… estas aquí… eres real” su voz salía como hilo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas

  
“Arya, lo sie…” no pudo terminar la frase, los brazos de su hermana lo apretaron tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar; a Jon se le olvido todo lo que había planeado decirle: las disculpas por haber mentido, explicarle todo por lo que habían pasado, tratar de recuperar el tiempo…

  
“Arya? ¿Quién toco la puerta?” Sansa bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en seco al ver la escena “¡Jon!” el grito retumbo en todo el lugar, mientras Sansa corría hacia ellos y los abrazaba “No puede ser… no puede ser…” no podía contener el llanto y le era difícil articular las palabras “estas vivo… estas aquí…”

  
A Jon se le salieron las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a sus hermanas; esto era lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, estar de nuevo con su familia y tratar de olvidar el pasado. Seguir adelante.

  
“No sé ni por dónde empezar” estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, cada uno tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y aun Jon no había tenido la oportunidad de explicar todo

  
“creo que necesito un trago” Arya se dirigió a la nevera y saco unas latas de cerveza

  
“gracias” Jon abrió la lata y le dio un largo trago “hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirles, pero creo que lo principal es pedir perdón por haberles mentido”

  
“Jon…” Sansa se quedó sin palabras, aun no podía asimilar que su hermano estaba con vida

  
“Cuando estaba en la Guardia, uno de los principales objetivos era desarticular una banda de narcotraficantes” suspiro “pero todo se complicó el día en que nos infiltramos en su lugar de operaciones” los recuerdos parecían tan recientes que Jon aun sentía el escozor de las heridas

  
“Sam nos contó como todo salió mal en la operación” susurro Sansa “nos explicó todo el trabajo que realizaban y el por qué no nos dijiste nada…”

  
“Todo era tan secreto y peligroso” prosiguió Jon “era cuestión de vida o muerte; no podía arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes… por eso no les dije nada de esa operación” hubo una pausa, Jon trataba de explicar todo sin entrar en detalles dolorosos “Cuando me hirieron en el lugar, le dije a Sam que se fuera. Era la única forma en que podíamos terminar con todo y salvar muchas vidas; pero mientras estaba tendido en el suelo, un grupo de ellos me encontró y me tuvo retenido por varios meses” Sansa soltó una exclamación y se tapó la boca con las manos “luego de un tiempo y con la ayuda de alguien pude escapar, pero cuando los de la Guardia me encontraron me pusieron en un programa de protección. Ellos sabían que si volvía seria como traer el peligro a ustedes y podían hacerles daño”

  
“Pero… nos dijeron que moriste” las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Arya “ellos dijeron que no pudieron encontrar tu cuerpo porque hubo una explosión y todo quedo… hecho cenizas…” susurro

  
“Ellos no tenían ni idea de que me habían secuestrado, y cuando regrese era muy peligroso revelar la verdad. Podían venir por ustedes, podían matarlos” Jon sentía una opresión en el pecho “solo hasta hace unas semanas todo por fin termino y ahora pude volver” termino su cerveza y suspiro “hay mucho que debo contarles, pero creo que es demasiado para procesar en una sola noche” el ruido del teléfono interrumpió el silencio que siguió

  
“¿Si?” Sansa escucho con atención y dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Jon y a Arya “no te entiendo muy bien Missy…” Jon se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, pero antes de poder preguntar Sansa le hizo señas a Arya y ambas fueron a la cocina

  
Jon sentía que el peso de la verdad se desprendía de él. Por fin era libre y decirles la verdad a sus hermanas era algo que le hacía saber que podía seguir con su vida.  
Sansa y Arya regresaron y ambas tenían una expresión muy nerviosa en su rostro. Miraron a Jon y luego entre si

  
“Jon…” comenzó Arya mientras se sentaba a su lado “hay muchas cosas que han pasado desde que desapareciste” Jon estaba desconcertado, la expresión de sus hermanas lo hacía sentir nervioso “lo que quiero decir… es que… hay mucho que no sabes, y que va a cambiar tu vida”  
Arya no sabía cómo decir aquello, era una noticia que sabía que su hermano no se esperaba

  
“Tienes una hija Jon” Sansa hablo tan rápido que creyó que Jon no la había entendido, pero la mirada petrificada de este le confirmaba que si  


  
~°~

  
  
Daenerys corrió tan rápido por la sala de urgencias, como sus tacones se lo permitieron. El corazón le latía a mil y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control; cuando Missy la llamo, supo que algo no estaba bien, y mientras trataba de entender lo que le decía, su nerviosismo iba en aumento y la preocupación la hizo olvidar todo

  
“Dany…” volteo la cabeza al llegar a la recepción y vio a Robb y a Missy

  
“Robb, dime que está bien” las palabras salían tan rápido y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la cordura “ella estaba bien… ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde la tienen?” su voz subía a medida que el desespero se iba apoderando de ella

  
“Dany cálmate” Robb le sujeto los brazos “Lya esta con la pediatra ahora, la están valorando. Todo parece ser que es neumonía”

  
El corazón de Dany se detuvo

  
“Neumonía…” susurro “pero ¿Cómo? Ella estaba bien, no tenía gripa ni nada”

  
“Esto es algo difícil de predecir Dany, puede ser algún germen que contrajo al estar con otros niños o en el parque, y más en esta época” Robb sonrió tratando de confortarla “estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Voy a ver cómo sigue y te mantendré al tanto”

  
Dany solo pudo asentir. Sienta como el llanto se volvía más y más incontrolable. Missy la abrazo.

  
“Lo siento mucho Dany” sus ojos también estaban llorosos “Lya de la nada empezó a toser y yo me asusté mucho cuando vi que no paraba y le costaba respirar. Así que llame a Robb y me dijo que la trajera, pero cuando llegamos ella se puso peor y la llevaron de urgencias”

  
“Oh Dios mío” la voz de Dany salía como un hilo “mi bebe…” Missy la abrazo más fuerte mientras Dany sollozaba “es mi culpa… yo debí estar con ella…”

  
“No Dany” Missy acaricio su espalda “No es tu culpa, tu eres la mejor mama de mundo” le sonrió “estoy segura que todo estará bien”

  
El tiempo pasaba y Dany sentía que iba a enloquecer. Daario le trajo un poco de café, pero ella no tenía apetito de nada.

  
Robb salió de un pasillo y le sonrió.  
“Ya todo está bajo control” Dany se acercó rápidamente y el la abrazo “le pusimos oxígeno y algunos medicamentos, pero se va a poner bien”

  
“¿Dónde está? Quiero verla” susurro Dany

  
“la trasladamos a un cuarto para que estuviera más cómoda, en seguida te llevo con ella” Robb le tomo las manos “pero primero tienes que calmarte. Ella está muy intranquila, y si te ve así se va a asustar”

  
Dany asintió y como pudo se limpió las lágrimas y respiro para tratar de calmarse.

  
“Listo, ya estoy mejor” siguió a Robb por el pasillo y él le abrió la puerta de la habitación

  
Lyanna estaba en una cama grande, en su pequeña nariz había un tubo que transportaba el oxígeno. Al verla, la pequeña soltó un gritico y las lágrimas salieron de sus pequeños ojos

  
“oh mi bebe” Dany corrió a su lado y la abrazo con cuidado “mi pequeña” susurro mientras la besaba y secaba sus lágrimas “todo va a estar bien” trato de sonar alegre

  
“Ma…ma” la pequeña sollozaba mientras se refugiaba en sus brazos. Dany se acomodó en la cama y la acuno mientras susurraba palabras dulces para calmarla

  
“Vamos a dejarla esta noche en observación, ya mañana podrán irse” Robb estaba escribiendo en unas hojas “vamos a seguir con tratamiento, pero Lya va a estar bien” le sonrió “trata de descansar. Puedes quedarte con ella aquí”

  
“Gracias por todo Robb” sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas

  
“Por nada, sabes que adoro a mi sobrina con todo el corazón” acaricio la pequeña cabeza de Lya “nos vemos en la mañana”

  
Cuando Missy llego le dijo a Dany que había llamado a Arya y Sansa para informarles de lo que paso.

  
“dijeron que vendrían en seguida” se sentó y le dio un vaso “te traje un poco de agua; cuando lleguen las chicas voy a ir a casa a traerte algo de ropa a ti y a Lya”

  
“gracias Missy” susurro Dany. El cansancio hacia que poco a poco se le cerraran los ojos “por favor dale comida a Ghost”

  
“no te preocupes” sonrió “por cierto, Daario se tuvo que ir, pero me dijo que mañana pasaba a ver como seguía todo”

  
Dany suspiro, había olvidado que Daario estaba con ella.

  
“vaya forma de terminar una cita” rio Dany  
“espero que a pesar de todo esto, te la hayas pasado bien”

  
Dany cerro los ojos. La verdad era que toda la cita trascurrió tranquilamente. Estar con Daario era simplemente eso… estar con él. No sentía ninguna emoción ni mariposas en el estómago. Trato de disfrutar el tiempo con él, y aunque lo hizo, sabía que nunca podría estar con alguien que no la hiciera sentir nada.

  
“pues que te digo Missy…” Dany suspiro “no sentí nada” murmuro cerrando los ojos

  
“ohhh” Missy la miro con compasión “que lastima Dany” trato de sonreír “pero tal vez después de que pase todo esto puedas volver a intentarlo”

  
“ahora no tengo cabeza para nada” Dany acaricio el cabello sedoso de Lya. La bebe se había quedado dormida en cuanto su madre había comenzado a arrullarla “solo quiero estar con mi bebe”

  
“claro que si cariño” acaricio el brazo regordete de Lya “voy a ver si Arya y Sansa ya llegaron”

  
Cuando Missy salió, Dany soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Aun después de que Robb le dijera que todo estaba bien, ver a su hija así le dolía y le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando estuvo embarazada; cuando supo la noticia de la muerte de Jon, Dany lo tomo tan mal que tuvo una crisis muy fuerte y tuvo que ser ingresada a urgencia; ahí fue cuando, después de la trágica noticia, se enteró que estaba embarazada.

  
Dany sabía que tendría problemas para concebir; cuando era adolescente sufrió de muchas dificultades con su periodo y los médicos le dijeron que si quería tener un hijo en el futuro tendría que ser bajo supervisión y con muchos tratamientos, pero que aun así sería muy difícil de que ocurriera. Si bien Jon la había apoyado en todo y le aseguraba que lo solucionarían juntos, Dany no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que tendrían que pasar para poder formar esa familia que tanto anhelaban.

  
El enterarse que iba a ser madre del amor de su vida, que había muerto ese mismo día, fue algo tan fuerte que, combinado con sus problemas de concepción, hizo que su embarazo fuera de alto riesgo. Los médicos le aseguraron a Dany que si no se cuidaba podría perder a su bebe; a pesar del dolor y de las constantes amenazas de aborto, trato de ser fuerte por su pequeña, y cuando por fin la tuvo en sus brazos, supo que su hija era lo que Jon le había enviado para tener una parte de el por siempre.

  
Verla así, tan frágil y pequeña, rodeada de todos los aparatos y el ambiente médico, hizo que Dany recordara todo lo que tuvo que pasar, todo el constante miedo de perder a su bebe hoy se volvía a hacer realidad.

  
“por favor…” rezo a quien pudiera escuchar sus plegarias “no te la lleves a ella también” las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y abrazo más fuerte a su hija “no podría vivir sin ella… no esta vez” cerro los ojos con fuerza y mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija, el sueño se apodero de sí. Sueños llenos de risas y de una pareja feliz con su hija.

 

  
~°~

 

  
Sansa bloqueo la puerta de la entrada con su cuerpo, mientras Arya tomaba los brazos de Jon para impedir que saliera.

  
“No puedo creer que no me hayan dicho nada en todo este tiempo!” Jon exclamaba mientras trataba de salir “suéltame Arya, ¡necesito ver a Daenerys ahora mismo!”

  
“¿detente Jon!” grito Arya “¿no puedes simplemente ir y decirle que estas vivo!”

  
“claro que puedo” Jon tomo las llaves de su auto “eso hice con ustedes y mira lo bien que salió”

  
“tú no entiendes Jon” dijo Sansa “Daenerys no reacciono a tu muerte como nosotros” Jon se quedó petrificado ¿quería decir eso que a ella no le importo? No, no podía ser

  
“Sansa tiene razón Jon. Dany sufrió mucho con tu muerte, cuando se enteró casi le da algo, y estuvo a punto de perder al bebe” Arya trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón “tu muerte para ella fue algo de lo que aún no se repone, y eso, más lo del embarazo hizo que todo fuera más duro para ella”

  
“no puedes solo ir a su casa y decirle todo” Sansa suspiro “y menos con lo que está pasando ahora Jon, Dany debe estar muy nerviosa por lo que le paso a Lya”

  
“Lya…” murmuro Jon “de Lyanna?”

  
“ella quería que se llamara como tu madre Jon” sonrió Arya “sabía que era muy importante para ti y por eso lo hizo”

  
Jon no sabía que decir. Cuando llego a su antiguo hogar, nunca pensó que sería él quien quedaría sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado en estos años. Tenía una hija. Una hija suya y de Dany

  
“espera… dijiste que algo le paso a… mi hija…” las palabras sonaban extrañas en su boca, y aun no podía creer que fuera verdad

  
“Lya tuvo un ataque de neumonía” susurro Arya. Jon sintió que su corazón se detenía “Missy nos llamó y nos dijo que ya todo estaba bien, pero Dany está muy asustada. Por eso no puedes ir a buscarla Jon, imagínate lo que pasaría si te ve”

  
“ahora más que nunca necesito estar con ella. Necesito verla… ver a mi hija…”

  
“tienes que calmarte Jon” Sansa lo llevo a sofá “este no es un buen momento, tenemos que hablar primero con Dany, y eso será cuando ya salga del hospital. Voy a llamar a Missy para saber cómo sigue” Sansa fue a la cocina con el celular en la mano

  
“Jon…” Arya miro a su hermano y vio como temblaba “sé que es algo difícil de procesar, pero tienes que saber como vas a hacer todo esto. Para Dany fue algo muy duro, además de que vivió engañada por mucho tiempo…”

  
“lo se Arya, pero entiéndeme” Jon paso sus manos por su cara “todo lo que hice… todo lo que evité decirle fue para protegerla”

  
“y eso lo entiendo, pero tú debes entender que para ella no fue fácil salir adelante y necesitas saber cómo vas a decirle todo esto”

  
“creo… creo que tienes razón” Jon soltó todo el aire de su cuerpo “pero es que no puedo esperar… yo necesito verla… no sabes todo lo que he sufrido en estos años en solo pensar que no volvería a verla”

  
“te entiendo Jon, y te prometo que todo va a salir bien” lo abrazo “todo va a ser como debió ser desde un principio. Y vas a estar con tu familia”

  
Jon había soñado tantas veces con eso. A pesar de que creció con la familia de su tío Ned, y los consideraba como sus hermanos, Jon siempre sintió que no pertenecía a un lugar. Después de la muerte de su madre en ese accidente y de no saber nada de su padre, Jon se había criado con su familia materna, pero incluso rodeado de ellos sentía que no era su lugar. Todo eso cambio hasta que conoció a Dany.

  
Con ella tenía todo lo que alguna vez soñó y lo que sabía que le faltaba, algún día formarían una familia y todo estaría bien.  
Ese día había llegado, pero para Jon era como si no fuera real, como si otra vez no perteneciera a esa familia.

  
-Missy me dijo que Lya ya está mejor. Dany se va a quedar en el hospital y mañana le darán de alta a la bebe” Sansa tomo su bolso y sus llaves “voy a ir a verla, pero creo que lo mejor será que mañana la veas tu” los ojos de Sansa estaban rojos, todas las emociones de la noche aún estaban en su mente y sentía que era un sueño todo lo que había pasado

  
“yo me quedo con Jon, y de paso organizamos tu cuarto”

  
“está bien. Nos vemos” antes de salir Sansa volvió a los brazos de Jon y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza “te quiero mucho. Estoy tan feliz de que estés de nuevo aquí”

 

  
~°~

 

  
El olor a tan característico del hospital recibió a Sansa cuando entro por las puertas de urgencias. Miro a los lados tratando de buscar alguna cara familiar, cuando vio a su hermano llenado unos papeles en la recepción.

  
“Robb…” su hermano volteo y Sansa corrió a su lado para abrazarlo. Las emociones de lo que pasaba la abrumaban y sabía que su hermano tenía que saber todo antes de llegar a casa.

  
“hey… tranquila, Lya ya está mejor” su hermano trataba de animarla mientras la abrazaba “ella ahora está durmiendo tranquilamente, ya le dije a Dany que mañana…”

  
“Robb, no es eso” Sansa no sabía cómo iba a decirle a su hermano la noticia “hay algo que tienes que saber…”

  
Robb no podía creer lo que su hermana le dijo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un extraño dolor invadió su corazón.

  
“Dios… júrame que no es un sueño Sansa…” Robb iba de un lado a otro en el pequeño cuarto donde estaba con tu hermana. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por las mejillas de Sansa mientras una gran sonrisa invadía su rostro

  
“créeme Robb, es real… Jon está vivo” una risa salió de su boca “nuestro hermano vive!”  
Robb no pudo contener su alegría y soltando una carcajada abrazo a su hermana mientras le daba vueltas en el aire

  
“Robb, bájame!” reía Sansa. Su hermano la deposito en el suelo y Sansa respiro hondo “tenemos que hablar con Dany” murmuro.

  
“oh dios… Daenerys” Robb sabía que iba a ser un shock para ella “la pobre ahora está sufriendo con lo de Lya y esto…”

  
“lo sé. Jon quería venir en seguida hacia acá, pero Arya y yo lo convencimos para que esperara. Dany ahora tiene mucho en su cabeza como para recibir una noticia así, y menos si él se aparece así de repente!”

  
“creo que lo mejor será esperar a que Lya y ella estén en su casa, así podremos decirle con calma todo lo que está pasando”

  
“tienes razón. Lo que no se es como voy a ir a verla sabiendo todo esto”

  
Robb suspiro, sabía que su hermana era muy cercana a Dany, y mentirle sobre esto sería algo muy difícil

  
“¿por qué mejor no vienes mañana cuando le dé de alta a Lya? Así podrás estar un poco más descansada para que Dany no sospeche nada” propuso Robb

  
“¿tú crees?” el asintió “está bien… dile que pasare por ella temprano”

  
“le diré que viniste pero que ella estaba dormida así que no quisiste despertarla” Sansa asintió. Le dio a Robb otro abrazo y se dispuso a ir a casa.

  
~°~

  
Su cama se sentía diferente. Si bien Jon durmió con una tranquilidad y una paz interior que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, era extraño estar otra vez en su antiguo dormitorio de cuando era un adolescente.  
Habían pasa muchos años desde que durmió en su cuarto. Al terminar la carrera, Jon se dedicó a esta en cuerpo y alma, lo cual hacia que pasara mucho tiempo por fuera de la ciudad; cuando volvió años después fue para comenzar una vida con Daenerys.

  
Su relación había comenzado como un amor a primera vista; Jon no creía en todas esas historias de películas románticas, pero cuando vio a Dany supo que era la mujer destinada para él. Había sido algo tan intenso que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero sabía que era lo que le faltaba a su vida.

  
Se conocieron en Dragonstone, una ciudad costera a la que Jon había llegado para tomar el mando de las oficinas de la Guardia ahí. Dany trabajaba en la tienda de libros de su familia que estaba a unas calles de donde él estaba viviendo, cuando un día al volver del trabajo, Jon decidió comprar ahí el regalo de cumpleaños para Sansa.

  
Todo en ella era perfecto y Jon se quedó eclipsado apenas la vio; era más que simple atracción física, para él, su mundo entero se sacudió cuando la conoció. Se sentía como un torpe estando junto a ella, hasta el punto que no podía articular ninguna palabra cuando quiso invitarla a salir, y en su nerviosismo choco con varios libros los cuales se cayeron causándole aún más vergüenza, pero todo eso quedo olvidado al escucharla reír, su risa era la melodía más hermosa que Jon hubiera oído, y mientras trataban de acomodar los libros ella acepto tener una cita con él.

  
Estar con ella era como haber encontrado por fin eso que Jon estaba buscando desde hace tiempo. Dany entendía cada parte de su vida y Jon la comprendía como nadie nunca lo había hecho, podían pasar horas hablando de sus sueños, esperanzas y preocupaciones, o estar simplemente uno al lado del otro, abrazados y sin decir nada por horas y horas, y eso era suficiente para hacerlos felices. Estar juntos hacia que se olvidaran todos sus problemas, pero al mismo tiempo los hacia enfrentarlos con más fuerza, y pronto se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir sin el otro.

  
Cinco años después de empezar su relación, Jon volvió a Winterfell, pero esta vez Dany estaba a su lado. Juntos iniciaron una nueva vida y poco a poco fueron construyendo su hogar hasta que él le pidió que se casaran. Era el paso que les faltaba para que todo fuera como alguna vez lo soñaron; era el momento perfecto: Jon había dejado de lado la Guardia para centrarse en su nueva vida con Dany, lejos del peligro que representaba estar en ahi para así poder empezar de cero una nueva vida. Pero todo cambio cuando tuvo que volver a hacer eso que había dejado atrás.

  
Jon se levantó de la cama y camino por el cuarto, todas sus cosas seguían tal y como él las había dejado antes de irse; sus fotos, su ropa, incluso las cajas de cosas antiguas en el armario. Sin nada más que hacer, Jon saco algunas y se dispuso a ver y a recordar todo lo que estaba en ellas.

  
Había algunos trofeos de cuando estaba en el colegio, la camiseta del equipo de futbol favorito de su padre, su hermano y suyo, el álbum de fotografías de cuando era un bebe… pero lo que llamo la atención fue una pequeña manta que estaba al final de la caja.  
Jon sonrió lleno de nostalgia al verla. Era una manta suave de color blanco con pequeñas rosas azules bordadas. Había sido suya de cuando era un bebe, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su madre; su tío Ned le había contado la historia de cómo su madre, con ayuda de Cat, la había tejido durante todo el embarazo. Para Jon, tenerla era como tener a su madre por siempre.  
El corazón se le lleno de ternura al imaginar a su hija con esta misma manta, sería como tener otra vez a su madre presente, pero esta vez junto a su hija.

  
Su hija… Jon se levantó aun sosteniendo la manda en los dedos, tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

  
No podía esperar más, estar sin ver a Daenerys y mucho menos conocer a su hija era algo que no podía esperar, así que tomo una decisión.

  
Y esta vez no había hermanas que le impidieran salir por esa puerta.

  
  
~°~

  
  
“en serio Sansa, no tenías que haberme buscado al hospital para traernos a casa” Dany abrió la puerta y dejo el bolso en el sofá

  
“claro que si” Sansa acariciaba la cabeza de Ghost que llego corriendo apenas escucho el ruido de las llaves “no podía dejar que vinieras tu sola desde allá”

  
Dany sonrió mientras miraba a Lyanna quien estaba profundamente dormida en el coche  
“la verdad es que me asuste muchísimo con todo lo que paso” murmuro. Sansa se acercó a ella y la abrazo “no sabes todo lo que pensé mientras la veía en esa cama de hospital…”

  
“shh, tranquila, todo ya está bien” dijo mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda “Robb ya nos aseguró que Lya va a estar bien”

  
“aun así… no sé qué haría si la pierdo Sansa” Dany sintió como sus lágrimas caían otra vez “ella es lo único que tengo… no puedo perderla también…”

  
Dany sintió como Sansa se tensaba y sus brazos se paralizaban

  
“Sansa…” dijo mientras la miraba “estas bien… te pusiste muy pálida…” Dany la miraba con los ojos abiertos de preocupación

  
“yo… em… estoy bien, no te preocupes” se dirigió al cochecito de bebe y saco con cuidado a Lya “voy a acostarla, tu ve y come algo” Dany noto que Sansa evitaba mirarla

  
“¿estas segura que estas bien?” Sansa solo asintió mientras subía las escaleras

  
Dany movió la cabeza mientras caminaba a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo. Sabía que Sansa se ponía muy sensible cuando se trataba de hospitales y enfermedades, por lo que Dany imagino que esta situación le traía recuerdos displacenteros.

  
Enfrentar la muerte de sus padres con tan poca diferencia de tiempo era algo muy difícil. Dany no había conocido al padre de Jon, ya que había muerto poco antes de que ellos regresaran a la ciudad, pero recordaba a Cat, era muy parecida a Sansa, aunque un poco más seria y reservada, pero aun así era muy amorosa con sus hijos, incluso con Jon a quien ella y Ned había criado desde la muerte de su madre.

  
El timbre de la puerta saco a Dany de sus pensamientos mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo para llevarle un poco a Sansa

  
“Yo abro!” Dany escucho como desde el piso de arriba Ghost ladro, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

  
“Dany…”

  
No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El aire salió de su cuerpo y sintió como su corazón se detenía; el vaso de vidrio se rompió en el suelo derramando todo el líquido y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Todo a su alrededor se movía y sintió como su cuerpo se volvía ligero.

  
Su visión se volvió negra, y lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo fue a Jon corriendo para sostenerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Proximo capitulo el sabado, nos vemos xoxo


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo!! Espero que les guste!
> 
> Gracias a @Cassidy_And_The_Company por ayudarme con el capitulo :D

Capítulo 3:  
  
  
Daenerys sentía como si llevara años sin despertar, trataba de abrir los ojos, pero era como si una fuerza le dijera que los mantuviera cerrados; poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, pero todo se veía borroso, y sentida un dolor punzante en la cabeza.   
  
“creo que está despertando” podía escuchar la voz de alguien, pero era como si estuviera distante   
  
Sintió un cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta su cuello, en donde sentía una pequeña caricia que se le hizo levemente familiar. Poco a poco Dany fue recordando lo que paso.   
  
Recordaba estar con Daario en el restaurante y como el olor de la comida le resulto desagradable, luego paso lo de Lya, Sansa la acompaño hasta la casa y luego sonó el timbre…   
  
Jon   
  
Dany sintió como sus ojos se abrieron del todo, y la cara preocupante de Sansa la miraba con los ojos abiertos   
  
“¿Sansa?... que… ¿Qué me paso?” Dany se incorporó del sofá donde se encontraba, lo que no recordaba era como había llegado a ahí   
  
“Dany… ¿Cómo te sientes?” el dolor en su cabeza iba desapareciendo poco a poco y Dany trataba de poner en orden todo lo que había pasado   
  
“yo… estaba en la cocina… el timbre sonó y…” de repente todo volvió a su mente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo salió de sus labios. Volteo su rostro y lo vio de pie al lado del sofá “Jon…” su llanto se hizo incontrolable, como pudo se levantó y corrió a donde estaba Jon quien tenía los ojos aguados y los brazos abiertos.   
  
Estar en sus brazos era igual de cómo lo recordaba. Su rostro estaba escondido en su cuello, mientras que sus manos y piernas lo abrazaban como no queriendo dejarlo ir. A lo lejos escucho como Sansa sollozaba, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Jon. Su olor era el mismo de siempre, la suavidad de sus risos en sus dedos era tal y como la recordaba, sus labios que besaban su cabeza y su frente eran igual a los que la besaban todos los días al despertar y todas las noches antes de dormir envuelta en sus brazos.   
  
“Jon…” no podía articular palabras, tenía tanto que decir, pero de su boca no salía nada. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes. “no lo puedo creer… estas aquí” susurraba mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.   
  
Jon sentía como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras besaba los cabellos de Dany y acariciaba su espalda. Los sentimientos lo abrumaban y solo podía pensar en lo bien que se era tenerla otra vez en sus brazos.   
  
“Dany… mi amor…” Jon susurraba mientras la felicidad lo embargaba completamente.   
  
Por fin, luego de casi dos años, sus labios se unieron en un beso, Dany acogió el sabor de sus besos mientras las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban. Sus labios se reconocieron al instante, los de ella tan suaves como él lo recordaba, los de él tan insistentes tratando de tomar todo de ella. El beso se volvió intenso, mientras trataban de decirse todo lo que no podían con palabras, con los labios.   
  
“Jon…” su nombre era lo único que Dany podía decir. Miro su rostro y vio que estaba un poco más cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, pero sus ojos eran igual de como los recordaba. Dany beso cada parte de su rostro mientras murmuraba palabras incoherentes.   
  
“Ya estoy aquí mi amor” Jon la besaba con tanta fuerza que sus labios ya estaban rojos. Dany volvió a esconder su rostro en su cuello mientras los sollozos iban poco a poco calmándose   
  
“como… ¿Cómo es posible?” murmuraba varias veces mientras negaba con la cabeza   
  
“Dany…” Jon cerró los ojos, sabía que iba a ser difícil contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo conocía a Dany, sabía que ella comprendería la situación   
  
  
  
El ruido de algo rompiéndose hizo que Sansa corriera de la cocina a la sala, la escena que se encontró era la última que había esperado ver.   
  
“¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Jon?!” Daenerys gritaba mientras sollozaba.   
  
“Dany por favor, tienes que entender… lo hice para protegerte…” las palabras de Jon quedaron a medias cuando Dany le tiro un cojín. Se paseaba de lado a lado buscando una forma de calmarse, pero sus sentimientos estaban tan mezclados en su mente, que le era imposible encontrar algo coherente a que aferrarse.   
  
“¡Maldita sea Jon! ¡Casi dos años!” grito “¡dure casi dos años pensando que estabas muerto!” los sollozos se hacían cada vez más intensos, y las lágrimas le nublaban la visión “¿tienes una idea de todo lo que pase mientras pensaba que te había perdido para siempre?”   
  
Jon trato de abrazarla, al principio Dany se resistió, pero el saber que estaba con ella era más fuerte que todo, así que le devolvió el abrazo mientras agarraba su camisa con fuerza.   
  
“Dios Jon…” murmuraba “pensé que iba a morir cuando lo supe… yo casi me vuelvo loca…”   
  
“lo se… Dios Dany, no sabes cuánto sufrí por no poder estar a tu lado” Dany respiro hondo mientras se separaba de él y limpiaba sus lágrimas.   
  
“¿Por qué Jon?” su voz sonaba tan débil que a Jon se le encogió el corazón “¿Por qué nos dejaste?” era un murmullo, pero el dolor y la rabia estaban presente.   
  
“todo lo que hice Dany” Jon tomo su rostro en sus manos mientras secaba sus lágrimas “lo hice para protegerte”   
  
Dany no podía pensar, solo negaba con la cabeza mientras caminaba por la sala   
  
“no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar Jon…” sentía como un peso se ponía en todo su cuerpo “yo no sabía si podía seguir adelante… estaba sola y…” lo miro a los ojos mientras se daba cuenta de la verdad que el aun no sabía “con mi bebe Jon… con nuestra hija” fue un murmullo tan suave que pensó que Jon no la había escuchado   
  
“lo se…” Dany abrió los ojos mientras su rostro se volvía pálido   
  
“¿lo sabias?” la rabia broto de su cuerpo tan fuerte, que por un momento todo se quedó en blanco “¡¿sabías que tenía una hija y aun así te fuiste?!” grito   
  
“Dany, escúchame…” Jon trato de acercarse a ella, pero Dany se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la sala   
  
“no quiero oír nada Jon” paso por el lado de Sansa mientras se dirigía a las escaleras   
  
“Dany, no es lo que crees…” Sansa trato de detenerla, pero Dany solo la esquivo mientras subía los escalones   
  
“no quiero hablar con nadie, déjenme sola…”   
  
“Dany, por favor deja que te explique…” Jon iba detrás de ella, pero al llegar a su cuarto la puerta se cerró en su cara “Dany…” toco la puerta, pero lo único que escucho fueron los sollozos del otro lado “por favor cariño, abre la puerta”   
  
“Jon…” Sansa llego a su lado y lo tomo de la mano “déjala que se calme un poco” el negó con la cabeza mientras seguía tocando   
  
“No la voy a dejar Sansa, no esta vez…” el dolor volvía a ser tan fuerte como antes, Sansa tomo la mano que él tenía en el pómulo de la puerta y volteo su rostro para que la mirara   
  
“lo sé, pero entiende que ella necesita tiempo para calmarse y entender todo lo que está pasando”   
  
Jon suspiro mientras su frente se apoyaba en la puerta, sabía que cuando todo se calmara iba a estar mejor, pero le dolía saber que todo esto lo había provocado el.   
  
“Jon” Sansa lo miro mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro “¿quieres conocer a tu hija?” susurro   
  
El corazón le dio un vuelco y las emociones lo llenaron. Jon solo pudo asentir mientras Sansa lo guiaba a una habitación al final del pasillo.   
  
“debe estar dormida” susurro Sansa mientras se dirigían a una cuna blanca. Jon miro a su alrededor y sonrió, el cuarto estaba pintado con dibujos de animales de peluche y tenía muchas hojas, había una mecedora antigua con varios cojines y un pequeño caminador al lado.   
  
Los juguetes estaban esparcidos en una esquina y Jon sonrió cuando vio un pequeño dragón de peluche color negro y rojo, recordaba las historias que Dany le contaba acerca de cómo amaba esos animales; Jon se reía cada vez que ella le decía lo mucho que le gustaría ver uno, o cuando la sorprendía en la librería leyendo alguno de los libros sobre dragones; para su cumpleaños 27, Jon le había regalado un collar con un dragón de tres cabezas, cuyos ojos eran pequeños rubíes que brillaban con la luz. Dany había llorado tanto al ver el collar, que Jon pensó que lo había odiado, pero al ver la sonrisa y posteriormente el beso lleno de amor que ella le dio, fue suficiente para borrar todo su temor.   
  
Su mirada se dirigió a Sansa, quien ahora sonreía mirando dentro de la cuna, se dirigió hacia ella nervioso y con cierto temor. Había enfrentado situaciones peligrosas, pero ver por primera vez a su hija creo en el sensaciones desconocidas. ¿Y si ella lo odiaba? ¿si al no haberlo conocido lo rechazaba?   
  
“aun esta despierta” Sansa lo miro y tomo su mano para acercarlo “creo que le costara un poco conciliar el sueño después de lo que paso” susurro.   
  
Lo primero que vio Jon al acercarse a la cuna fueron los ojos violetas que lo miraban fijamente. Eran igual a los de Dany, de hecho, todo en su hija era igual a ella, a excepción de su cabello, el cual era oscuro y rizado como el suyo. La bebe lo miraba y Jon sintió como aquellos momentos eran los más cruciales en su vida. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto, su hija le dio la sonrisa más hermosa en el mundo, mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada. Jon sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al verla ahí sentada jugando con un peluche. Sansa estiro los brazos y tomo a la bebe   
  
“ven, siéntate en la mecedora para que la cargues un rato” Jon se sentó y Sansa le hizo cosquillas en su pequeña barriga “hola mi amor… ¿ya te sientes mejor?” beso sus cachetes y la bebe sonrió “vamos a que conozcas a tu papito… te va a dar muchos besos y abrazos… y tú tienes que darle muchos más”   
  
Con cuidado, Sansa la deposito en sus brazos, Jon no recordaba la última vez que había sostenido a un bebe, y si bien Lyanna ya tenía poco más de un año, tenía miedo de dejarla caer.   
  
“relájate, no es como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento” Sansa se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego rio “bueno, no en ese sentido”   
  
La pequeña rio mientras miraba a Jon y tomaba su camisa en las manos y la apretaba   
  
“voy a dejarlos mientras bajo a preparar algo de comer” Jon solo asintió mientras seguía mirando a su hija. Se sentía como en un sueño, verla ahí tan pequeña y frágil, pero al mismo tiempo tan llena de vida por delante hizo que Jon derramara unas cuantas lágrimas.   
  
La pequeña frunció por un momento el ceño mientras tocaba sus mejillas y con un poco de torpeza las limpiaba. Jon sonrió mientras besaba una de sus manos.   
  
“hola cariño… soy Jon… tu papi” en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su hija “me alegra mucho conocerte… a partir de ahora, vamos a estar por siempre juntos” le dio un beso en su frente y la beba estiro sus manos mientras señalaba algo a su lado.   
  
“dagon… dagon” la pequeña murmuraba mientras señalaba a su lado, Jon volteo la vista y vio al dragón de peluche que estaba en el suelo. Con cuidado se agacho y lo tomo   
  
“¿esto?” la pequeña soltó una risa y tomo el peluche mientras lo movía de un lado al otro “veo que heredaste el amor por los dragones de tu madre” sonrió   
  
“ella es igual a ti…” Jon alzo la mirada y vio a Daenerys de pie en la puerta. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho “hay días en los que al verla era como si estuvieras ahí a mi lado…” su voz se quebró y poco a poco fue acercándose a la silla.   
  
Jon cerro los ojos mientras sentía un dolor en el corazón, cuando los abrió, vio a Lyanna mover el peluche de dragón en frente de su madre mientras balbuceaba palabras incoherentes.   
  
“Dany…”   
  
“No Jon, yo… yo no quiero que sigamos hablando de eso” murmuro mientras lo miraba y tomaba una de las manos de Lya “yo entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste. Créeme, lo entiendo. Es solo… solo que…” un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios mientras cubría su boca con una mano “hubiera deseado que todo fuera diferente… que nunca hubiera pasado… yo solo… hubiera deseado que nada de esto hubiera pasado…” antes de que su voz se volviera a quebrar, Jon extendió su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, el rostro de Dany se escondió en su cuello mientras sus manos agarraban con firmeza su camisa, Jon beso y acaricio su cabello.   
  
“No sabes cuánto desearía que todo fuera diferente… Dios Dany, no sabes todo lo que daría porque nada de esto hubiera pasado” Jon seco sus lágrimas mientras besaba los labios húmedos “no sabes cuánto te amo” susurraba mientras la besaba   
  
“yo también te amo Jon” Dany asintió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza “nunca he dejado, ni nunca dejare de amarte”   
  
“todo va a cambiar cariño, ya por fin estamos juntos y nunca…” la tomo del rostro “escúchame bien, nunca te voy a dejar” sonrió mientras miraba a Lya “nunca las voy a dejar a ninguna de las dos”   
  
Dany sonrió mientras asentía y lo besaba otra vez. El beso la hizo olvidar todo el dolor y lo lleno de esperanza de algo nuevo y maravilloso que estaba por venir. Una risa hizo que se separaran y vieron a Lya sonreír y aplaudir, Jon no pudo evitar reír mientras la abrazaba y le daba muchos besos, sentó como pudo a Dany en su regazo y las abrazo a las dos.   
  
“Dios mío, voy a llorar” la voz de Sansa llego desde la puerta mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro y trataba de esconder los sollozos con las manos “tengo que contarle a Arya y a Robb”   
  
Jon y Dany rieron mientras la veían salir a toda prisa por el pasillo. El tomo de nuevo su rostro y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad. Dany sonrió pegada a sus labios y acaricio su mejilla llena de mucha más barba de lo que recordaba.   
  
“tu barba está más larga” rio y paso sus dedos por ella “y más picosa… me gusta”   
  
“me alegra, aunque estoy pensando en afeitármela…” Dany tapo su boca y el sonrió detrás de sus manos   
  
“ni se te ocurra” le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levando de su regazo “ya me enamoré de ella, así que la barba se queda hasta nuevo aviso… o hasta que empieces a parecerte a un vagabundo” Jon rio mientras se levantaba con Lya en brazos.   
  
“lo que diga mi amada esposa” Dany sonrió e instintivamente toco la cadena que llevaba en su cuello   
  
“aun no estamos casados…” susurro mientras lo miraba. Jon sonrió y se acercó a sus labios mientras susurraba sin tocarlos   
  
“¿y que estamos esperando?” Dany sonrió mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaba.   
  
Una pequeña tos los aparto de su beso, Dany miro a su pequeña y vio que volvía a toser.   
  
"es hora de darle su medicina" tomo a su hija en brazos mientras se dirigía a la mesita de noche y sacaba un jarabe   
  
"aquí... déjame ayudarte" Jon tomo el jarabe y leyó las instrucciones mientras servía un poco en la cuchara "esto huele horrible" murmuro frunciendo el ceño   
  
"no hagas esa cara" Dany lo empujo en el hombro "después no va a querer tomarlo!" Dany le hizo cosquillas al bebe, quien había visto a Jon y frunció el ceño igual que el "vamos cariño, tomate su medicina para que te sientas mejor" Jon trato de darle una cucharada, pero la bebe escondió su rostro en el cuello de Dany "haz el trencito" susurro ella   
  
"¿el trencito?" Dany sonrió mientras asentía, Jon suspiro y trato de recordar la última vez que había hecho algo así "okey... emm... Lya abre la boquita... aquí viene el ¿trencito?" Dany soltó una carcajada y Jon la imito, Lya miraba con desconfianza la cuchara, pero al verlos reír abrió la boca y Jon le dio el jarabe.   
  
La bebe hizo un ruidito se asco mientras arrugaba la cara, de repente las lágrimas empezaron a salir y la pequeña emitió unos cuantos sollozos   
  
"oh cariño no" Dany trato de consolarla mientras acariciaba su cabeza "ya paso... ya paso" susurro mientras la mecía   
  
"ahora me va a odiar por darle eso tan asqueroso" Jon bromeo mientras tocaba uno de sus pies, aunque sentía un poco de temor de que fuera verdad   
  
"claro que no" Dany rio mientras le daba a la bebe que seguía temblando por el hipo "veras como el menos de un minuto se olvida de todo" Jon abrazo a su hija mientras la acunaba tratando de calmarla   
  
"hey... todo está bien amor" Jon beso su frente y con los dedos seco sus mejillas. Lya tenía los ojos abiertos mientras su pequeño cuerpo se movía por el llanto finalizado   
  
Dany se dirigió entonces a la mesa que estaba en un extremo del cuarto, saco pañales, talco y pañitos húmedos para la bebe   
  
"acuéstala aquí, hay que cambiarle el pañal" Jon la miro con los ojos abiertos mientras se acercaba a ella "no me mires así" rio "tienes que aprender, ven, ponla aquí y yo te voy enseñando"   
  
"eh, creo que mejor yo te miro esta vez, así aprendo" le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía detrás de ella   
  
"cobarde" le susurro mientras rodaba los ojos "tu papa es un miedoso mi amor" Jon sonrió al escuchar su voz de bebe, abrazo su cintura mientras apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza.   
  
  
  
~ ° ~  
  
Bajaron al comedor juntos, pero no encontraron rastro de Sansa, Dany se acercó a la despensa mientras sacaba unas manzanas, Jon se sentó con Lya en su regazo mientras jugaban con el peluche de dragón.   
  
"definitivamente heredo tu amor por ellos" Jon rio al ver a como Dany se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza "juro que la primera vez que me hablaste de ellos pensé que estabas loca" una carcajada salió de su boca y Dany lo miro indignada   
  
"hey! Al menos no adopte a un perro gigante solo porque parece un lobo" Dany le saco la lengua mientras comenzaba a cortar las manzanas "¿ya viste a Ghost?" Jon asintió, antes de que Dany hubiera despertado del desmayo, Ghost había bajado las escaleras y se había lanzado a su cuerpo casi haciéndolo caer   
  
"esta tan grande" Jon sonrió mientras lo veía a la cocina, se dirigió a su plato de comida y comenzó a devorarlo todo "si sigue así va a parecer un caballo"   
  
"tal vez un pequeño pony"   
  
Jon sonrió mientras seguía jugando con Lya, la pequeña bostezo y extendió sus brazos a Dany   
  
"mama" Jon se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Dany   
  
"en un segundo cariño, estoy preparando tu comida" puso la fruta en el procesador y la maquina comenzó a triturar la comida. Lya soltó un pequeño grito y comenzó a reír "la mayoría de niños se asustan por el ruido" rio Dany "ella solo ríe, sabe que significa comida" beso la mejilla de su hija y se dispuso a poner el puré en un plato   
  
Sentó a la pequeña en su sillita especial y observo como Dany comenzaba a darle la comida. Jon sonrió al ver las muecas que ella hacia y la voz de bebe que ponía cuando hablaba con su hija y se sintió tan afortunado de poder tenerlas a las dos en su vida. Fue entonces cuando recordó la manta que había traído desde su casa, se dirigió a la sala donde la había dejado y regreso a la cocina   
  
"tengo un pequeño regalo para Lya" Dany lo miro sonriendo y Jon le mostro la manta blanca con rosas azules, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tocaba la suave tela   
  
"oh Jon... es hermosa" susurro, le acerco la manta al bebe con cuidado de que no la ensuciara y Lya toco las pequeñas rosas   
  
"era de mi madre" Dany sonrió mientras tomaba su mano, sabia lo mucho que Jon había anhelado tener a su madre con él, y esa manta era algo muy significativo "la tengo desde que tengo memoria, así que cuando la encontré otra vez supe que mi hija debía tenerla" Dany lo beso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, el que hubiera pensado en algo tan hermoso la sobrecogía y la llenaba de muchos sentimientos felices. Por fin podían estar juntos, ser esa familia que tanto había deseado y soñado, con el hombre de sus sueños.   
  
  
  
~°~   
  
  
  
Dany arropo a Lya con la manta de rosas azules y le dio un beso en la frente, la fiebre ya había bajado y la tos era cada vez más suave, suspiro de alivio mientras la veía dormir plácidamente. Cuando se dirigió a su cuarto, oro para que su hija se mejorara pronto y que la neumonía no generara daños graves a futuro. Dany sabia lo difícil que era luchar con una enfermedad, lo había padecido con su madre cuando a esta le dio cáncer y las secuelas de verla ahí tan débil en un hospital aun rondaban en su mente, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, y menos con su hija   
  
Al llegar a la habitación, Dany vio a Jon hablando por teléfono, escucho como reía y automáticamente sonrió, él era una persona callada y reservada, así que eran estos momentos donde lo podía ver relajado y alegre los que ella iba a guardar para siempre. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo poniendo su pecho en su espalda, Jon la miro y sonrió mientras acariciaba sus manos que estaban sobre su abdomen.   
  
“yo también, nos vemos en la tarde” colgó y se dio la vuelta para ver a Dany “era Robb, dijo que vendría en la tarde a ver como seguía Lya y hablar un poco” le dio un beso en la frente y Dany asintió mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello y le daba un beso ahí.   
  
“creo que ya está un poco mejor” susurro mientras acariciaba su espalda “la fiebre ha bajado y la tos también”   
  
“se va a poner bien” acaricio su cabello “duerme un poco, ha sido un día muy agitado y tienes que descansar”   
  
“no estoy cansada” Dany se alejó de su cuello y lo miro a los ojos “no quiero dormir y pensar que todo es un sueño” susurro   
  
Jon la beso entonces mientras su agarre se volvía más fuerte “no lo es” susurro pegado a sus labios “estoy aquí y no iré a ningún lado” Dany acariciaba su cabello mientras sus labios se juntaban   
  
“Jon…” su agarre se hizo frenético mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por debajo de su camisa “muéstrame Jon… muéstrame que no es un sueño, que estas aquí conmigo… ahora” Jon la beso con más fuerza mientras su lengua se encontraba con la de ella. Dany gimió y sintió como su vientre temblaba, podía sentir el calor en su interior y como Jon iba creciendo pegado a su abdomen   
  
Las manos de él se dirigieron a borde se su vestido y lo alzo hasta desprenderlo de ella, Dany le quito la camisa mientras temblaba al sentir los labios en su cuello; acaricio sus hombros y bajo por su pecho, ahí sintió unas cicatrices que eran nuevas para ella, se separó de él y las vio, eran aproximadamente cinco, Dany lo miro y pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Con cuidado, fue besando una a una mientras sus manos desabrochaban su pantalón. Jon gruño al sentir como lo acariciaba por encima de sus boxers, la volvió a besar mientras quitaba su bracier, sus pechos se sentían más pesados de lo que recordaba, pero seguían siendo igual de suaves, poco a poco fue explorando su piel hasta que sus labios tocaron sus pezones. Dany gimió mientras agarraba con más fuerza su cabello y arqueaba su espalda, comenzó a dar pasos hacia la cama sin desprenderse de su contacto.   
  
Jon la recostó en ella mientras seguía torturando sus sensibles pechos, Dany acaricio su espalda y metió una mano dentro de sus boxers, al sentir como ella lo acariciaba soltó un gemido que la encendió aún más, podía sentir como humedecía sus pantis y en ese momento una de las manos de él bajo por su cintura hasta quitarlas. Sus dedos entonces encontraron la humedad y Dany sintió como una descarga recorría todo su cuerpo, poco a poco Jon fue regando besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su centro, su lengua toco su pequeño nudo y Dany arqueo su espalda mientras un sollozo de placer salía de sus labios. Escucho el gruñido de Jon al saborearla y sintió como poco a poco se alcanzaba al clímax   
  
“Jon…” su nombre salía con dificultad, y como pudo lo tomo de los brazos y lo acerco hasta tenerlo frente a frente “te necesito… dentro de mi” como pudo le quito los boxers y sintió su dureza pegada justo en su entrada. Ambos gimieron al contacto y Jon la acaricio con su miembro hasta hacerla sollozar.   
  
“Dios Dany, no sabes cuánto extrañe esto” su voz salía ronca mientras abría sus piernas para posicionarse mejor. La miro a los ojos mientras se puso en su entrada y poco a poco la lleno. Cuando estaba profundo en ella ambos gimieron y Dany cerro sus piernas en su cintura mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse.   
  
Al principio las embestidas eran suaves, pero poco a poco ambos fueron perdiendo el control, hasta que Dany sintió crecer su orgasmo mientras gemía y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Jon besaba su cuello, y sus embestidas de hicieron más rápidas al sentir como sus paredes lo apretaban y como los gemidos de ella se hacían cada vez más fuertes.   
  
“Jon… si, así” Dany gemía mientras movía sus caderas al compás de las de él, sus dedos apretaban sus nalgas mientras lo urgía a ir mas rápido “Jon… JON!” el grito de su nombre salió de su boca y todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras sentía como el clímax se apoderaba de ella.   
  
“si cariño, si” Jon empujaba con más fuerza mientras sentía como su liberación iba a llegar, los gemidos de Dany lo excitaron aún más y en unas cuantas embestidas sintió su cómo su semilla salía de el para llenarla “Si, Dany si” gruño en su oído mientras el orgasmo lo llenaba. Dany ya había regresado a la realidad y lo abrazo mientras movía sus caderas para tomar todo de él.   
  
El rostro de Jon estaba escondido en su cuello mientras Dany acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cabello, aún estaba dentro de ella y poco a poco fue suavizándose. Jon rodo hasta estar a su lado y la abrazo mientras besaba su pelo.   
  
“te amo demasiado” susurro. Dany alzo la vista y sonrió mientras lo besaba   
  
“te amo” susurro aun pegada a sus labios.   
  
Su cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, los latidos de su corazón mas las caricias de el en su espalda, hicieron que poco a poco sus ojos se cerraran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :) dejenme saber sus opiniones en los comentarios.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste :)
> 
> xoxo

Capitulo 4:  
  
  
“no creo que esa pieza vaya ahí” Dany frunció el ceño mientras trataba de leer las instrucciones del castillo de juguete que habían comprado para Lya, llevaban casi tres horas tratando de armarlo, pero por más que leyeran las instrucciones era una tarea casi imposible. Jon miraba las partes y trataba de buscar el orden en que iban, pero aun cuando no tenían que usar taladro o algo por el estilo, era una tarea imposible “sostén esto, creo que ya sé cómo va”

  
Dany se sentó en el piso trato de acomodar algunas cosas, Jon trato esta vez de leer las instrucciones, pero no entendía absolutamente nada, a su lado, Lya movía sus pies y saltaba en su caminadora mientras los gorgoteos salían de su boca.

  
“¡lo tengo!” Dany mostro triunfante una de las piezas que había armado, Jon sonrió mientras trataba de contener una risa

  
“Amor, solo le pusiste la manija a la puerta” fallo al intentar contener su risa y Dany lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Jon se agarraba el abdomen mientras seguía riendo, ella soltó un bufido y tomo a Lya de la caminadora mientras se dirigía a la puerta

  
“es todo, me rindo. Voy a llamar a la única persona que puede hacer esto” miro a Jon quien ahora estaba tirado en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír “si ya terminaste de burlarte, ayúdame a buscar mi teléfono para llamar a tu hermana”

  
“Okey, ya no te molesto” Jon se levantó y se acercó a ella para darle un beso “¿ya te he dicho que eres adorable cuando te enfadas?”

  
“cientos de veces” Dany lo pellizco en el abdomen “te recuerdo que tú tampoco pudiste armarlo” encontró su celular debajo de los peluches y le mando un mensaje a Arya.

  
“en mi defensa… nunca he armado nada”

  
“Arya fue la que me ayudo a armar la cuna de Lya” Dany sonrió con nostalgia mientras tocaba la mejilla de su hija “yo tenía como ocho meses de embarazo y no podía ni caminar de lo grande que estaba” Jon la beso en la frente mientras las abrazaba a las dos “recuerdo que estaba sentada en una mecedora mientras la veía juntar todas las piezas, tiene un don para eso, te lo juro” rieron mientras se dirigían al piso de abajo

  
“eso que no la has visto disparar” reía Jon mientras se abría la nevera “era mejor que muchos de los chicos de la Guardia”

  
Dany sentó a Lya en su sillita especial y vio a Jon sacar alimentos y comenzar a cortarlos, se imaginó a Arya disparando y una carcajada se le escapo. Aunque Dany odiara las armas, pensaba que sería muy genial verla disparando y siendo mejor en eso que los otros chicos de la Guardia, sabía que era muy competitiva.

  
“había un chico llamado Gendry, era aprendiz y recuerdo que cuando vio a Arya disparar no dejaba de verla con la boca abierta” Jon rio mientras cortaba las verduras “juro que se le caía la baba mientras la veía”

  
“Oh! Gendry, lo recuerdo. El y Arya salieron por un tiempo, pero luego lo trasladaron y no supe si siguieron en contacto” Dany tomo uno de los vasos mientras se servía un poco de te

  
“pensé que no te gustaba el te” Jon la miro extrañado

  
“comencé a tomarlo hace un tiempo después de que tuve a Lya, además, cuando amamanto me da mucha sed” se acercó a la mesa y puso la tasa; tomo a Lya en brazos mientras se sentaba y se bajaba la blusa, su hija se pegó rápidamente a su pecho y Dany comenzó acariciaba su cabello.

  
Habían pasado solo un par de días desde que Jon volvió, pero para ella era como si fueran años; le encantaba ver como cuidaba al bebe, aun cuando no supiera mucho, Jon siempre trataba de aprender todo lo que más pudiera. Dany sonrió mientras lo miraba cocinar, a Jon se le daba la paternidad de maravilla y cuidaba a su hija como lo más preciado en su mundo. Si bien Lya aún no entendía muy bien que él era su papa, la pequeña le había tomado mucho cariño y no se mostraba para nada tímida estando con él. Aun le parecía irreal todo esto que estaba pasando, su vida por fin estaba completa al lado de Jon y su hija, no podía pedir nada más.

  
Dany termino de alimentar a Lya y después con cuidado la acomodo en sus brazos mientras se dormía

  
“Dios, es como una copia tuya” rio “comen y en seguida duermen” Jon la miro desde el hombro y movió la cabeza, Dany rio con cuidado de no despertarla “¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a cine después de comer y tú te quedaste dormido a los diez minutos?” una carcajada salió de ella al recordar ese momento “empezaste a roncar y no había forma de que te despertaras… tuvo que venir el asistente del cine” Dany trato de no reírse pero fallo, Lya, que estaba adormitada se movió en sus brazos, a lo que ella la meció para que no se despertara

  
“en mi defensa” dijo mientras trataba de ocultar una risa “no había dormido bien la noche anterior” la miro sugerentemente “y creo que sabes porque…”

  
“¡Para!” susurro Dany mientras se sonrojaba. Jon la miro complacido mientras servía la comida en los platos, después con cuidado tomo a una dormía Lya

  
“ve comiendo, voy a acostarla” subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hija

  
El teléfono ce Dany sonó mientras comía, al ver el numero abrió los ojos y luego suspiro

  
“Daario… hola” se había olvidado por completo de el

  
“Dany, cariño perdón por no llamarte antes, pero tuve que viajar urgente” Dany suspiro mientras trababa de pensar en una forma de explicarle todo lo que había pasado “espero que Lya ya esté bien”

  
“Si, ella ya se está recuperando” tomo aire “escucha Daario, hay algo que tengo que decirte…”

  
“igual yo, es precisamente sobre el viaje que hice” Dany deseo que le dijera que había conseguido un trabajo allá, al pensarlo se sintió un poco mal, él había sido un buen amigo y ella no quería portarse como una perra con el “¿Qué te parece si mañana te invito a comer y hablamos?”

  
“lo siento Daario, yo… emm… no creo poder” deseo que un rayo la matara ahí mismo, Dany no sabía cómo decirle las cosas a Daario “¿Por qué mejor no pasas por la tienda mañana?” sugirió, verlo en un espacio no tan íntimo sería la mejor opción

  
“sí, claro” pudo escuchar la desilusión en su voz y se sintió aun peor “nos vemos como a las cuatro”

  
“claro, nos vemos” al colgar suspiro y puo su frente en la mesa

  
“amor ¿Estás bien?” Dany levanto la mirada y vio a Jon acercándose con una mirada preocupada

  
“si cariño, no te preocupes” trato de sonreír, pero cuando el llego a su lado y la tomo del rostro suspiro “es solo que… Dios no es como decirte esto sin sentirme mal” cerro los ojos y suspiro

  
“tranquila amor, no es como si me fueras a terminar” bromeo, pero luego frunció el ceño al verla cerrar los ojos

  
“la verdad no sé porque me asusta decírtelo, no es como si hubiera pasado algo” lo tomo de la mano mientras se sentaban “antes de que… aparecieras… yo intente pues seguir” frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba “¿me entiendes?”

  
“¿o sea que conociste a alguien?”

  
“técnicamente no, éramos amigos desde hace tiempo, pero yo sabía que él quería algo más, aunque siempre rechazaba tener algo con el” suspiro mientras jugaba con los dedos de Jon “pero hace unos días el me invito a comer y pues le dije que sí, así que creo que ahora piensa que tenemos una relación o algo así, pero la verdad es que no sentía para nada algo cuando estábamos juntos, pero pensé `okey, tal vez deba darle una oportunidad` pero entonces llegaste y ahora no sé cómo decirle todo lo que paso, porque no quiero que me odie o algo así, él es buena persona y me ha ayudado mucho con el negocio y todo eso así que…” Dany hablaba tan rápido que Jon con una mano le tapó la boca

  
“cariño, cálmate” rio “no tienes que darme ninguna explicación. Yo entiendo que tu quisieras seguir con tu vida y…”

  
“no quería Jon” susurro, él la beso en los labios y le acaricio la mejilla

  
“cariño, tú te mereces ser feliz, sea conmigo o con quien tú quieras” la miro mientras acariciaba sus labios “tenías todo el derecho del mundo de rehacer tu vida, yo no estaba aquí y tu tenías que encontrar la felicidad”

Dany negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello

  
“ahora estas aquí, y no pienso perderte nunca más” susurro “te amo”

  
“yo también te amo, cariño” le beso la frente mientras la sentaba en sus piernas “de igual forma tienes que hablar con él, y decirle que tu guapo esposo, un ex-militar que tiene permiso de porte de armas, volvió” bromeo mientras le hacía cosquillas

“basta” se revolvió en sus brazos mientras trataba de zafarse de él. Jon sabia todos sus puntos débiles, así que siguió torturándola mientras ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre “basta… Jon, basta!” no paraba de reír y mientras se retorcía busco como pudo una forma de hacerle cosquillas

“HEY!” Jon salto cuando sintio sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda tratando de hacerle cosquillas “Daenerys…” trato de poner voz seria para evitar que su risa lo delatara

“sé muy bien dónde eres más cosquillado” rio ella mientras lo pellizcaba. Jon levanto las manos en señal de rendición

“okey, tu ganas” Daenerys sonrió mientras levantaba sus manos y las movía sobre su cabeza “no cantes victoria aun, espera a que sea de noche, me vengare” tomo el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes y luego la beso

“¿solo hasta la noche?” susurro seductoramente. Jon sonrió y la beso con más insistencia mientras la acomodaba en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. El beso se fue volviendo más intenso a medida que Jon acariciaba su espalda y abdomen debajo de su blusa. Daenerys acariciaba sus risos mientras movía sus caderas contra las de él haciéndolo soltar un gemido.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que se separaran mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, Jon gruño mientras maldecía a quien estuviera ahí, mientras Daenerys se bajaba de su regazo y se arreglaba la blusa.

“voy a abrir, así tienes tiempo de…” señalo con un dedo el bulto que ya se había formado en su pantalón

“Agh, voy a matar a quien sea que este ahí” Dany rio mientras lo veía arreglarse el cabello, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla vio a Arya

“no puede ser” frunció el ceño mientras veía la cara sonrojada de Daenerys y la blusa arrugada “no me digan que estaban… ugh, no quiero ni decirlo” Dany rio mientras dejaba pasar a Arya. Jon ya estaba acercándose a la entrada y tenía el ceño fruncido

“sabía que serias tú, tan inoportuna” bromeo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

“ugh, o sea que si los interrumpí” puso cara de asco mientras los miraba y señalaba con el dedo “son las tres de la tarde, que son? ¿Animales?” Dany sintio como su cara se volvía roja al instante, mientras Jon solo negaba con la cabeza. Al verla la tomo de la cintura y la pego a el mientras le daba un beso en la frente

“que te puedo decir… tengo que recuperar el tiempo” Arya soltó un quejido mientras los veía, a lo que Jon respondió riéndose y besando a Dany

“Okey!” dijo ella mientras se separaba de el “creo que ya torturaste mucho a tu hermana, además” se acercó a su lado “tiene que armar el castillo, si sigues así se querrá ir y quien sabe cómo armaremos esa cosa” suspiro.

Se dirigieron al piso de arriba y Arya se acercó al centro del cuarto donde estaban todas las piezas regadas.

“estas instrucciones son para principiantes” dijo mientras leía el papel “no puedo creer que no sepan cómo hacerlo” rodo los ojos mientras se disponía a juntar las piezas.

  
“un poco más a la derecha… no, a mi derecha Jon, no a la tuya!” Jon frunció el ceño mientras movía el castillo en su patio trasero, Daenerys sostenía a Lya mientras movía la mano señalándole el lugar donde ponerlo.

“Dios cariño, ¡esto pesa una tonelada!” grito mientras lo acomodaba

“Ahí! ¡Justo ahí!” grito triunfante. Jon suspiro mientras se acercaba a ellas y veía el castillo

“Dios, ¡es hermoso! Me dan ganas de jugar ahí dentro” suspiro. Jon sonrió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. El castillo era de color blanco con dorado y rojo, tenía dos ventanas en frente y una puerta que se bajaba sostenida de unas pequeñas cadenas; en la parte superior había cuatro torres que tenían pequeñas ventanas y las puntas de color rojo. Daenerys había hecho una bandera negra y había pegado en el medio un stiker de dragón color rojo, Jon sonrió al verlo

“es el castillo de la familia Snow Tarjaren, así que claro que vamos a jugar ahí!” dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Lya quien miraba con ojos abiertos el castillo

“vamos?” Dany lo miro tratando de ocultar la sonrisa

“pues claro! Yo también quiero jugar ahí” sonrió mientras la besaba.

“oh por Dios, paren ya par de tortolos” Arya llego a su lado y tomo a Lya en brazos mientras la bajaba y tomándola de las dos manos la ayudaba a caminar hacia el castillo

“vamos cariño, entremos a tu nuevo hogar, lejos de tus padres que son como conejos”

  
~°~

  
Daenerys suspiro mientras abría los ojos a la luz del día, su cuerpo estaba envuelto por el de Jon quien la abrazaba por la cintura con su pecho pegado a su espalda. Sonrió al sentir su ya erección matutina mientras movía sus caderas, Jon soltó un gruñido mientras la apretaba con más fuerza en la cintura

“Dios mujer, tu apetito no tiene fin” gruño en su oído mientras mordía su lóbulo. Daenerys sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía una de sus piernas sobre su cintura

“lastimosamente…” susurro pegado a sus labios “tengo que ir a la tienda” sonrió mientras sentía su miembro rozar su ya húmeda vulva, haciéndole soltar un quejido

“mmm creo que si nos da tiempo para uno rápido” sonrió mientras acariciaba su pecho y se frotaba en su humedad

Dany gimió al sentirlo y lo beso con fuerza, sin más, Jon la penetro de un solo movimiento haciéndolos gemir. Ella agarro sus hombros mientras mordía sus labios y movía sus caderas, Jon apretaba su trasero mientras se movía con fuerza y los gruñidos salían de su boca.

“Jon…” Dany no paraba de gemir mientras lo sentía moverse cada vez con las fuerzas “si… así, oh si amor” su cuerpo se arqueaba y los gritos salían cada vez con más fuerza

“si cariño… te sientes tan bien” susurraba en su cuello mientras lo besaba “oh nena no voy a durar mucho viéndote así” gruño mientras la tomaba con más fuerza. Las unas de ella se clavaron con fuerza en sus hombros mientras su pierna se agarraba más fuerte de sus caderas. Jon movió entonces su mano para tocar ese punto sensible y Dany soltó un grito.

Sollozos y gemidos salían de su boca mientras sentía venir el orgasmo, todo su cuerpo se tensó y un gemido ronco salió de sus labios mientras sentía como el clímax se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Jon exploto casi de inmediato al sentir como lo apretaban sus paredes, soltó un gemido mientras daba las ultimas estocadas.

“eso fue…” suspiro Daenerys mientras yacía a su lado tratan de recuperar la respiración “…intenso” suspiro mientras lo miraba y sonreía

Jon la beso en los labios y posteriormente se levantó y se puso los boxes. Dany lo miraba sonriendo y el alzo una ceja “creí que tenías que ir a la tienda” sonrió mientras la miraba desde el pie de la cama “si me sigues mirando así, vas a llegar muy tarde”

“ojalá no tuviera que ir” suspiro mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bata.

“solo serán unas horas, además iré por ti y Lya para llevarlas a almorzar” sonrió mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su mejilla

“voy a hacer el desayuno” la beso y se dirigió a la puerta

Dany sonrió mientras lo veía salir, se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo. Su rostro se veía más relajado y feliz, su vida por fin había vuelto a ser la que era antes, ahora por fin estaba completa y sabía que nada podía arrebatarle esta felicidad.

  
Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina, sintio el olor del desayuno y escucho la risa de Jon y su hija, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras él jugaba con sus manos haciéndola reír

“mira quien ya está despierta” sonrió mientras se acercaba a su hija y la besaba “hola mi amor, ¿Cómo está mi princesa?”

“mama!” Lya sonrió mientras alzaba los brazos “alza, alza!” Dany sonrió y la levanto en brazos mientras la besaba por todo el rostro provocando carcajadas en ella

“¿Quién es mi bebe hermoso? Tú, si tu” Jon sonrió al escuchar su voz de bebe mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Dany de la cintura “¿puedes decir papa?” le sonrió a la bebe mientras acariciaba su cara

“pa…pilla” La pequeña rio y Dany miro a Jon con una mirada de disculpa, Jon sonrió mientras movía la cabeza y tomaba una de las manos del bebe

“no te preocupes amor, todo a su tiempo” la beso en la mejilla “mira lo que ya aprendió, Lya mi amor ¿Quién soy yo?” dijo mientras se señalaba en el pecho

“Jon!” grito la pequeña mientras aplaudía. Jon la beso en la mejilla y Dany sonrió mientras la abrazaba

“muy bien mi amor!” sonrió y miro a Jon complacido “y muy bien a ti también papa” sonrió mientras lo besaba en la mejilla “solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella sepa quién eres tú” le dio al bebe y se dirigió a comer su desayuno.

“voy a ir a ver a Sam en la tarde” dijo Jon mientras tomaba su café “hable con el antes de ayer y quedamos en vernos” suspiro “hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar”

Daenerys tomo su mano y la apretó mientras le sonreía tratando de darle ánimos. Sabía que había muchas cosas de las que Jon no había hablado con ella, pero entendía el por qué no lo había hecho. El no quería preocuparla con cosas dolorosas del pasado, y, aunque ella le recordara que eso era parte de él y que juntos tenían que enfrentarlo, Jon no quería poner todos sus demonios del pasado en ella.

Una parte de ella apreciaba el no saber toda la verdad, a fin de cuentas, así es menos doloroso, pero amaba a Jon y saber todo lo que el había pasado era la única forma en la que podían enfrentar eso. Como una pareja.

“sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras amor” susurro mientras acariciaba su barba “no me importa si crees que no poder soportarlo, somos un equipo y las cargas las llevaremos juntas” lo tomo del rostro mientras lo miraba “te amo y quiero ayudarte a superarlo todo” susurro

Jon suspiro mientras asentía y sonreía con nostalgia. No quería que ella sufriera aún más por lo que había pasado, pero sabía que ella necesitaba oír toda la historia.

“te lo prometo amor, te voy a contar todo” susurro “solo… no quiero que sufras más con todo esto… solo quiero que sigamos adelante”

“lo sé” dijo asintiendo “yo también cariño, y la única forma de seguir al futuro es enfrentar el pasado”

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras se abrazaban, Daenerys acariciaba su espalda mientras el su pelo. Este era todo el deseaba en el mundo, estar sin preocupaciones junto a ella. Pero sabía que no podía ser así. Ella tenía que conocer toda la verdad.

El ruido se su celular los separo y Dany contesto, Jon siguió dándole la comida a Lya mientras le lambiaba la barbilla llena de puré

“era Missy, hubo un problema en la tienda” Dany tomo su bolso mientras guardaba sus papeles “voy a llamar a Sansa para que venga a cuidar a Lya”

“no te preocupes amor, yo puedo cuidarla” la pequeña tenía la cara llena de puré y Jon movió la cuchara para que comiera

“¿estás seguro?” Daenerys frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba “puedo llamarla para que venga a ayudarte?” Jon negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía

“no te preocupes cariño, lo tengo todo bajo control” tomo a Lya en brazos mientras se acercaba a ella “Lya y yo vamos a pasar una mañana muy divertida” le sonrió a la bebe mientras le hacía cosquillas “¿no es así cielo?” la bebe sonrió mientras tocaba su barba

“está bien” sonrió Dany “no me voy a demorar, volveré antes de mediodía” le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego otro a su hija “los amo, pórtense bien” sonrió mientras salía por la puerta

“bueno cariño, creo que ahora somos solo tú y yo” sonrió y vio a Ghost acostado en la cocina “y este dormilón” la pequeña rio mientras aplaudía “vamos a terminar de desayunar y luego veremos ese programa de muñequitos tan extraño que te gusta”

“Fisbo!” la pequeña grito mientras aplaudía

“ese mismo, las aventuras de Fisbo” Jon rio mientras recordaba la caricatura llena de colores, música y baile

  
~°~

  
“esto es increíble Dany! Estoy muy feliz por ti” Missy la abrazo mientras estaban en el despacho de la tienda; Dany sonrió al recordar como ambas había llorado mientras ella le contaba como Jon había vuelto “no puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado” susurro ella

“lo sé, fue tan…” no sabía cómo describir ese momento. Las emociones aún estaban mezcladas en su mente y una parte de ella aun temía que todo fuera mentira.

“me imagino” ambas se sentaron en las sillas mientras tomaban un poco de té “tu vida ha dado un vuelco completo Dany, estoy tan feliz por ti” Missy tomo su mano y le dio un apretón “ya verás como todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora” Dany sonrió mientras asentía y se llevaba la taza a los labios

“Dany! Te buscan en la entrada” al oír a una de las cajeras Daenerys volteo la mirada y vio a Daario parado en la entrada de la tienda

“oh no…” un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos “se suponía que lo vería mas tarde” susurro. Missy la miro con los ojos abiertos mientras ambas se levantaban y se dirigían a la entrada

“Dios, esto va a ser incómodo” susurro ella, Dany asintió mientras veía a Daario sonreírle con un ramo de rosas en las manos “suerte” susurro Missy mientras le daba una mirada de animo

“Dany, cielo, perdón por venir antes, pero en la tarde tengo una sesión” se acercó a ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla “para ti, no son igual de bellas que tú, pero adornaran tu vida como tú lo haces con la mía” Daario la miraba con una sonrisa pícara mientras le entregaba las rosas. Dany las tomo mientras trataba de sonreír para que no se le notara lo incomoda que se sentía

“gracias Daario, son hermosas” susurro. Vio como el tenía una mirada de complacido mientras sonreía pícaramente “Daario, yo… tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…”

“igual yo Dany, de varias cosas de hecho, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu despacho a hablar en privado” Daenerys asintió mientras se dirigían al despacho “la primera noticia sé que te va a alegrar mucho” se sentaron en las sillas y Daario sonrió mientras sacaba unos papeles de su maleta “cuando fui a la ciudad, me encontré a unos productores” le paso las hojas a Dany y ella reconoció el logo de uno de los almacenes más famosos del país

“¿Lannister?” susurro mientras veía el logo del león dorado y leía las paginas

“si! ¿no es emocionante? Cuando fui a ver unos contratos para unas fotos, uno de los dueños me llamo diciéndome que había visto las fotos de Lya ¡y que le encantaron! Me dijo que estaban planeando lanzar una colección para niños y que les gustaría tener a Lya, ¡como la modelo para las fotos y los comerciales!” Dany lo miro con los ojos y la boca abierta sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

“esto es… increíble, no sé qué decir” susurro mientras miraba las fotos de la nueva ropa que pensaban lazar y leía los términos de la publicidad

“di que sí Dany, esta es una oportunidad única” Daario el tomo de la mano mientras acariciaba su muñeca con el pulgar

“yo… tengo que pensarlo” trato de separar sus manos de su agarre

“Dany, esta es una oportunidad de oro, puede ser una buena publicidad para el negocio, además obviamente que yo tomare las fotos así que también será muy importante para mí”

Dany frunció el ceño al escuchar la última frase, obviamente que él iba a sacer algo de todo esto y la idea de que solo quisiera que ella aceptara para el obtener algo la molestaba “tengo que pensarlo Daario, no puedo tomar una decisión, así como así, además esta…”

“claro, claro, yo entiendo cariño, piénsalo y cuando tengas una decisión me avisas” Dany asintió mientras retiraba sus manos de las de el “Dany, creo que esta será una oportunidad también para nosotros, podremos estar más tiempo juntos y afianzar nuestra relación”

“Daario, yo… tengo que decirte algo muy importante” Dany se levantó y el la imito

“Yo igual Dany” suspiro mientras la miraba fijamente “Dany, he estado a tu lado por mucho tiempo, y sé que he sido honesto con mis sentimientos hacia ti. Esa noche, a pesar de haberse arruinado” Dany frunció el ceño al oírlo referiste así de lo que le paso a su hija “para mí fue muy especial, y siento que tenemos una conexión muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que podemos iniciar algo juntos Dany” ella cerro los ojos para que el no leyera su mirada, trataba de encontrar la forma de decirle lo que había pasado “Dany, quiero que iniciemos una vida juntos, te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…”

“Daario, para” Dany se alejó un paso del mientras inspiraba

“sé que crees que es muy pronto para ti, pero Dany, ya han pasado casi dos años, es hora de que sigas con tu vida. El ya no está, punto, tú necesitas un hombre a tu lado que te cuidé y que crie a tu hija. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer eso. Podemos estar juntos, formas una familia, tener más hijos…”

“No Daario, para” Dany se dio la vuelta para no ver su rostro “este fin de semana llego a mi vida una de las sorpresas más increíbles de mi vida” una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se volteaba y lo miraba “es sobre Jon… el… está vivo” susurro

“¡¿Qué?!” El grito de Daario hizo que diera un pequeño salto “¿Cómo que está vivo?”

“todo es más complicado de lo que parece… hubo una explosión y nunca encontraron su cuerpo, pero la verdad era que lo habían secuestrado y luego cuando logró escapar tuvo que esconderse porque era muy peligroso que volviera, pero ahora todo termino y por fin pudo volver…” estaba sonriendo, pero al ver la mirada furiosa de Daario su sonrisa se borro

“¿o sea que todo este tiempo estuvo vivo, pero no fue capaz de regresar por ustedes?”

“No, no es así… es más complicado, todo lo que hizo fue para protegernos…”

“¿protegerlas? Dany, las dejo solas. Te dejo a ti con una hija y no le importo nada” Daario se movía de un lado a otro por el despacho.

“no, Daario, el no sabía nada… si lo hubiera sabido todo habría sido diferente” no sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones, pero quería hacer que entendería todo lo que Jon había sacrificado por protegerla

“¡pero no lo hizo! Te dejo y no fue capaz de ver como estabas tú, no se preocupó por lo que estabas pasando en ese momento, Dany, él no te merece” se acercó a ella y la tomo del rostro “yo he estado contigo todo este tiempo, yo si te aprecio por lo que eres, ¡que se joda! Tu no lo necesitas, no estuvo en todo este tiempo y no tiene porque estar ahora” Dany se separó de el mientras negaba con la cabeza

“yo lo amo Daario, nunca podre amar a nadie más que a él” la mirada de Daario era seria, su rostro estaba contraído mientras respiraba agitadamente. Luego de un silencio incomodo cero los ojos y respiro profundamente

“está bien, es tu decisión” tomo su mochila y se la puso en el hombro “hazme saber lo que piensas sobre la propuesta de los Lannister” se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que saliera Daenerys lo tomo de la mano para que la mirara

“no quiero que estés molesto conmigo, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos, me preocupo por ti y no quiero perder eso” susurro mientras sentía como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. La mirada de él se suavizo al ver sus ojos llorosos y le dio una media sonrisa

“no te preocupes cariño, todo seguirá como siempre” le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a salir. Dany suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentaba, había sido muy duro verlo así, ella no quería hacerlo sentir mal, ni mucho menos perder la amistad que él le había dado durante todo este tiempo. A pesar de todo, él siempre estuvo ahí apoyándola y siendo un buen amigo en los momentos donde ella más lo necesitaba. No quería perder eso.

Daario camino rápido hasta su auto, al entrar tiro los papeles y la mochila en el asiento de atrás y le dio un golpe al volante. Era una malagradecida, el habría dado todo por ella, le entrego su amor durante estos años y estuvo con ella cuando más lo necesitaba. Él había estado ahí, no el imbécil de su novio que la había dejado abandonada y embarazada.

Daario encendió un cigarrillo mientras manejaba a su casa, el siempre conseguía lo que quería y más si se trataba de una mujer. No se iba a dar por vencido, así como así. Le haría entender a Daenerys que él era el hombre para ella. Lo iba a hacer como sea.  


~°~

  
“soy yo princesa Lya, el príncipe Jon” Jon tenia puesto una corona de juguete mientras estaba sentado afuera del castillo, Ghost estaba a su lado moviendo la cola mientras soltaba ladridos de alegría. Lya estaba dentro del castillo vestida de princesa con una corona y una varita mágica, aunque Jon dudaba que las princesas usaran varita. Lya salió por la puerta mientras caminaba hacia el con pasos torpes, antes de llegar a su lado tropezó, pero Jon la tomo en brazos antes de que cayera y la alzo en el aire dándole vueltas.

La pequeña reía y movía las manos, a su lado Ghost ladraba mientras le alzaba en sus patas traseras. Jon sonrió al ver la felicidad de su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se sentó en el césped la pequeña puso la varita con cuidado sobre la cabeza de el mientras sonreirá

“¿me estas coronando? ¡Soy ahora un caballero!” Lya asintió mientras reía. Jon se levantó e hizo una inclinación mientras Lya saltaba y reía “bueno princesa, es hora de tu baño. Vamos antes de que venga tu madre” Jon la tomo en brazos mientras se dirigían al piso de arriba con Ghost siguiéndole los pasos

Jon preparo la tina mientras ponía el jabón líquido y los patitos de hule, probo que el agua no estuviera tan caliente o fría y luego metió a su hija. La pequeña comenzó a jugar con las burbujas y le dio un patito amarillo a Jon, este lo tomo mientras lo movía frente a ella

“es hora del baño pequeña Lya” Jon sonrió al escuchar su voz de bebe “vas a quedar muy limpia y fresca” Jon comenzó a jugar con su hija, el jabón había hecho muchas burbujas y ambos comenzaron a salpicarlas entre ellos. Jon y Lya reían mientras explotaban y jugaban con el agua, a su lado Ghost perseguía las burbujas que estaban volando en el aire mientras las atrapaba con su hocico.

Poco a poco el agua fue salpicando en piso del baño y también la camisa de Jon, este tomo el champú y comenzó a lavar el cabello de su hija, Lya tomaba la espuma en sus manos y luego soplaba hasta que esta caía en la cara y el cuello de Jon, la pequeña soltaba carcajadas y movía los brazos suplicando más agua.

  
Daenerys cerró la puerta de su casa y escucho desde el piso de arriba las risas, luego escucho las pisadas de Ghost y abrió los ojos al verlo. Su perro tenía el pelaje mojado y lleno de burbujas, Dany trato de alejarse para que este no la mojara, pero fue imposible, el perro movió su cuerpo y la salpico. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a donde provenían las risas, al asomarse por la puerta del baño sonrió al ver la escena.  
Jon estaba dentro de la bañera con todo y ropa, tenía espuma en el cabello y sostenía un juguete de plástico; Lya estaba a su lado moviendo una sirena de juguete y soltando carcajadas.

“me pregunto quién limpiara este reguero cuando terminen” Dany entro sonriente al baño, con cuidado de no resbalar con el agua. Jon sonrió al verla y Lya soltó una carcajada mientras levantaba los brazos

“hola mi amor, veo que te estas divirtiendo” le dio un beso a su hija y luego miro a Jon mientras levantaba una ceja “¿Por qué estas metido con la ropa puesta?” soltó una risita

“porque nuestra adorada hija me lleno de agua y después me hizo entrar a la bañera para jugar a los piratas y sirenas” sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hija y le daba un beso. Tomo a Dany de la mano y la acerco para darle un beso “entra para que juegues con nosotros”

“oh no, ni se te ocurra…” Dany trato de alejarse, pero Jon la jalo del brazo y cayó en la bañera, un grito de indignación salió de sus labios y luego escucho como ambos reían “JON!”

“vamos, cariño, juega con nosotros” Dany lo miro frunciendo el ceño, pero luego soltó un suspiro y comenzó a jugar con ellos

 

  
Luego de terminar de secar el baño, Jon se dirigió al cuarto de Lya donde Dany la había llevado para cambiarla; al llegar la encontró sentada en la mecedora con la bebe en brazos dormida, ella la arrullaba mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, Jon sonrió ante la imagen y se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados en el pecho mientras las veía. Luego de terminar la canción, Dany levanto la vista y lo vio, sonrió mientras se levantaba y con cuidado acostaba a la bebe en la cuna.

“extrañaba escucharte cantar” susurro Jon una vez que ella se acercó a su lado, la tomo en brazos mientras besaba su cabeza “tu voz es hermosa”

“la tuya es horrible” Dany rio pegada a su pecho

“hey!... bueno, es verdad” rio mientras la abrazaba, ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto y se acostaron en la cama, Dany apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras Jon acariciaba su cabello “Dios, estoy exhausto, quien diría que jugar sería tan agotador” Dany sonrió pegada a su pecho

“si quieres podemos pedir comida a domicilio, no tengo muchas ganas de salir tampoco” se sentía tan cansada despues de pasar toda la mañana resolviendo asuntos en la tienda y peor despues de lo que paso con Daario “hoy hable con Daario” susurro

“¿y que tal fue?” Dany lo miro y suspiro “veo que no fue nada bien” acaricio sus cejas

“me sentí tan mal… al principio se molesto, pero luego se resigno y creo que todo quedo como antes” Dany no le menciono todo lo que Daario le había dicho, no quería que Jon se molestara con el, solo deseaba pasar la pagina y esperar que su relacion con Daario siguiera como una de amistad

“mmm” Jon murmuro pensativo, Dany lo miro con curiosidad

“¿Qué?” Jon negó con la cabeza pero Dany insistió “¿en que piensas?”

“nada, solo que es extraño que se haya rendido asi no mas” Jon se levanto y le dio un beso en la cabeza

“no te preocupes, estoy segura que todo va a ser como antes” Jon la miro y alzo una ceja

“okey, de pronto un poco mas incomodo, pero se que tarde o temprano lo superara”

“de igual forma, quiero que tengas cuidado cuando estes con el. No quiero que se propase contigo” Dany se levanto y puso sus brazos en su cuello

“¿estas celoso?” trato de aguantar la risa, Jon la beso tomándola por la cintura

“¿celoso yo? ¿de un tipo que quiere a mi mujer? Para nada” dijo sarcásticamente a lo que Dany sonrio y lo beso

“me encanta verte celoso” sonrio “te amo y eres el único hombre que tiene mi corazón” Jon sonrio y apollo su frente con la de ella

“te amo” murmuro y la beso, aun le preocupaban las itenciones de ese tipo, pero no iba a dejar que eso se interpuciera en su relacion con ella. Poco a poco sintio la respiracion de Daenerys mas suave y supo que se habia quedado dormida, cerro los ojos y dejo que el sueño lo consumiera tambien


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5:

 

 

_“ahora si poli, dinos que es lo que sabe la Guardia sobre nosotros”_

_El cuchillo entro con más fuerza en su pecho, su frente estaba llena de sudor y los gritos se perdían en el pañuelo que tapaba su boca “vaya, veo que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba… te va a durar poco, tarde o temprano todos caen” Jon soltó un grito al sentir con más fuerza como traspasaba su piel; cerro los ojos mientras las lágrimas salían de estos y sus uñas se hundían en el cuero de la silla._

_Se necesitaron tres hombres para llevarlo por el pasillo hasta el pequeño cuarto donde lo tenían encerrado. Su cuerpo estaba débil después de los golpes y la sangre corría por su pecho, al llegar, los sujetos lo tiraron al suelo frio y mugriento, Jon cerro los ojos del dolor al sentir el impacto de su cuerpo contra el piso._

_“maldición, mi camisa se manchó de sangre” gruño uno de los tipos “ahora se echó a perder” la pierna de este se estrelló contra la espalda de Jon, como pudo, este la tomo y lo tiro con fuerza al piso. Los golpes empezaron a impactar en la cara del hombre mientras los otros trataban de separar a Jon de él “¡me rompiste la nariz idiota!” el hombre se tocaba la nariz y Jon vio cómo su mano se llenaba de sangre “esta me las vas a pagar…” antes de que pudiera acercarse a él, sus amigos lo separaron_

_“para Olly, lo necesitamos vivos” Jon respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de incorporarse “vamos, esa rabia la puedes sacar con alguna de las chicas” los tres sujetos cerraron la puerta y Jon se quedó solo en la oscuridad del cuarto._

_“vamos, tienes que levantarte, no tengo tanta fuerza” la pelirroja lo tenía agarrado por la cintura mientras corrían por el pasillo “robe las llaves de uno de los sujetos, tenemos que encontrar la puerta de la parte de atrás para así…” ambos se detuvieron al escuchar los disparan y gritos “maldición, tenemos que correr”_

_Jon corría mientras seguía a la chica por los pasillos, podía escuchar a los perros ladrar y las balas resonar. Cruzaron los árboles y se adentraron a la espesura del bosque, sus piernas ardían del dolor y sentía que no podía respirar; trato de llamar a la chica para que se detuvieran, solo quería dormir y no pensar más en el dolor. Solo quería cerrar los ojos por un momento…_

“Jon”

Podía sentir que alguien lo llamaba, pero su mente estaba desorientada. Sentía que el mundo se estaba moviendo, tal vez un temblor o algo así

“JON!” no, alguien lo estaba sacudiendo, pero él no podía abrir los ojos “Jon por favor, despierta” la voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, pero todo se veía borroso “amor por favor…”

El rostro de Dany estaba lleno de lágrimas, se encontraba de rodillas a su lado mientras sus manos sacudían sus hombros y gritaba su nombre

“¿Dany?” su voz salió ronca, se levando hasta estar sentado y la miro

“Oh por Dios Jon” Daenerys lo abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho “no sabía que te pasaba y estabas gritando y moviéndote… yo… yo no sabía qué hacer” los sollozos salían de su boca y su cuerpo se estremecía

“estoy bien… fue solo una pesadilla” su voz salió como un susurro, acaricio su espalda y su pelo besando su frente

Jon cerro los ojos mientras recordaba su sueño. Podía sentir como le ardía el pecho, su respiración era entrecortada y el corazón le latía rápido. Abrazo con más fuerza a Dany mientras escondía su rostro en su pelo. Los recuerdos aun asechaban su mente

 

_“no puedes volver Jon… tenemos que escondernos, no estamos a salvo aun_ ”

 

Trato de olvidar las voces y los recuerdos, pero estaban demasiado presentes en su mente

 

_“ven conmigo Jon, empecemos una nueva vida juntos… ella ya no está esperando por ti”_

 

“No…” Daenerys alzo la vista al escucharlo

 

“shh” acaricio su mandíbula y le dio un beso en los labios “ya estás aquí” ella trato de sonreírle, aunque sus ojos aún estaban rojos y lagrimosos “te amo… todo va a estar bien” Jon asintió y la abrazo de nuevo mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza que estaba pegada a su pecho

 

 

“todos los días me encerraban en ese cuarto y me amarraban a la silla para preguntarme cosas sobre la Guardia” Jon estaba recostado en la cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de Daenerys, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras sus dedos repasaban las cicatrices

 

“¿así fue como te las hicieron” susurro ella. Jon podía sentir las lágrimas mojando su pecho, él no quería que ella sufriera al escuchar esto, no quería llenarla de todas las cosas que le habían pasado

 

“si… esa era la forma en la que trataban de hacerme hablar” 

 

Daenerys sentía como su corazón le dolía más y más a medida que Jon le contaba lo que le había pasado. Solo podía abrazarlo para hacerle saber que ella estaba aquí, que ya no estaba solo enfrentando todo esto

 

“durante el tiempo que estuve en el programa de protección fui a ayuda psicológica” sus dedos se perdían en el cabello de ella, amaba como se sentía tan suave y sedoso, sentía como se relajaba poco a poco “fue un proceso duro, pero me ayudo demasiado para tratar de superar eso” tomo a Dany del mentón para que lo mirara “pero creo que mi mejor terapia ha sido volver a estar a tu lado” sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla secando las lágrimas que aún estaban ahí “tú y mi hija son lo que me ayuda a seguir, me dan esperanza de que todo va a estar bien” la sonrisa de Dany hizo que se sintiera mejor y que todos esos recuerdos fueran poco a poco dejando su mente

 

“te amo “susurro ella pegada a sus labios

 

“Yo también te amo” su beso fue lo que necesitaba para borrar todo el miedo que sentía. Ya podía sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba y su mente borraba los malos recuerdos.

 

 

 

~°~

 

 

“hable con Sansa esta mañana, quería saber si vamos a pasar nochebuena con ellos” Jon cargaba a Lya mientras jugaba con ella y sus peluches, la pequeña hacia ruidos de dragón con su boca y Jon la imitaba “tierra llamando a Jon” Daenerys rio mientras los miraba jugar, se sentó en el suelo y tomo uno de los peluches

 

“lo siento cariño” le sonrió Jon “me perdí en el juego” Lya comenzó a aplastar el pequeño lobo de peluche con el dragón mientras gritaba y soltaba carcajadas “oh! El dragón me ha vencido, ¡me rindo! Piedad por favor” Lya lo miro pensativa por un momento y luego rio mientras tomaba al dragón y al lobo y los juntaba simulando un abrazo “gracias por perdonar mi vida” le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando volteo la vista a donde estaba Dany vio que trataba de contener la risa “¿Qué?”

 

“nada, nada” sonrió mientras miraba el peluche de oso que tenía en las manos “entonces… ¿nochebuena?”

 

“no había pensado mucho en eso, creo que sería buena idea” Jon asintió mientras la tomaba de la mano “solo espero que Arya no cocine” ambos rieron al pensar en la sazón de la hermana menor “juro que no comeré nada que haya hecho ella”

 

“Tienes toda la razón” Dany rio mientras se levantaba y cargaba a Lya “comer algo hecho por ella es sinónimo de peligro”

 

Dany tomo su bolso y ambos salieron de la casa, aún no había comenzado a nevar, pero el viento era cada vez más frio. Daenerys acomodo la manta de rosas alrededor de Lya y le puso su gorro favorito. Caminaron por las calles mientras Jon empujaba el cochecito con una mano y con la otra abrazaba a Dany, no estaban muy lejos de la casa de Sam, así que decidieron optar por ir caminando. Su amigo trabajaba muchas horas en la Guardia y, aunque ya estuviera retirado y solo se encargara de encontrar y entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, Sam pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. 

 

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que por fin llegaron al edificio donde él vivía, tomaron el asesor y se acercaron a la puerta

 

“¿estas nervioso?” Dany lo miro mientras seguía abrazada a él, Jon asintió y ella beso su mejilla y le sonrió “tranquilo amor, es Sam, tu mejor amigo de toda la vida” Jon solo asintió mientras esperaban que se abriera la puerta. 

 

Sam estaba igual como lo recordaba, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras su amigo soltaba lágrimas de felicidad

 

“no puedo creer esto” susurraba el, Dany sonrió al verlos mientras veía a Gilly hacerle señas para que entrara, tomo el cochecito se entró al apartamento

 

“Dany, que gusto verte otra vez” Gilly la abrazo con un poco de torpeza por su barriga de casi nueve meses

 

“Mírate” sonrió ella mientras acariciaba su vientre “estas hermosa” Dany saco a Lya y la pequeña miro la barriga de Gilly y con una de las pequeñas manos la toco

 

“bebe” grito Lya triunfante, Gilly sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla

 

“mira que grande estas Lya! Ya muy pronto tendrás otro amiguito con quien jugar” 

 

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, Daenerys vio como Jon y Sam comenzaban a hablar mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

 

“me imagino como debes estar” Gilly le paso una taza y Dany sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo

 

“se siente tan irreal” susurro y miro a su hija jugar con las servilletas 

 

“me imagino” asintió Gilly “Sam no paraba de gritar cuando me dio la noticia, juro que nunca lo había visto llorar tanto” soltó una carcajada y Dany la imito 

 

“lo entiendo, para mi fueron demasiadas emociones ese día, una parte de mi quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero otra quería matarlo” rio al recordar cómo le había tirado los cojines

 

“si a mí me pasara algo así, creo que estaría igual” asintió y le dio una galleta a Lya “¿Cómo le ha ido esto de la paternidad?”

 

“Jon es maravilloso con Lya” sonrió “es… simplemente asombroso verlo en su papel de padre”

 

“estoy tan feliz por ustedes” Gilly tomo una de sus manos y le dio un apretón “tu rostro tiene otra vez ese brillo de antes”

 

Dany asintió, Lya puso una de sus manos en el vientre de Gilly y comenzó a acariciarlo

 

“mira que tierna eres” Gilly puso una de sus manos sobre la de Lya para que sintiera mejor el movimiento del bebe, la pequeña soltó una carcajada al sentirlo y tomo una de las manos de Dany para que sintiera “apuesto a que serias una muy buena hermana mayor” miro a Dany y le sonrió “¿Jon y tú no han hablado de tener más hijos?” Dany bajo la vista para que Gilly no pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos

 

“yo… nosotros no hemos hablado de eso” susurro mientras tomaba a Lya y la ponía en su regazo “desde muy pequeña he tenido problemas con mi periodo y eso ha afectado mi fertilidad,  mi embarazo con Lya fue prácticamente un milagro según los médicos y fue muy complicado” Daenerys suspiro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija “cuando ella nació, los doctores me dijeron que no podría tener más hijos… así que no creo que pueda darle un hermanito o hermanita a ella” una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y Dany la seco rápidamente “Jon sabe todo esto, así que él no ha hablado mucho del tema tampoco”

 

“lo siento Dany” Gilly acaricio su brazo “no tenía idea” Dany negó con la cabeza y le sonrió

 

“no importa, está bien” Lya se había quedado dormida en sus brazos “tengo la fortuna de tenerla a ella, y con eso me basta” se levantó y acostó a la bebe en el cochecito

“es una niña tan dulce” susurro Gilly mientras la miraba dormir

“dulce y tremenda” rio Dany y Gilly la imito.

 

“dejarte en esa misión fue lo peor que pude haber hecho” Sam tenía los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace tiempo “todos los días desde ese entonces me he culpado por todo lo que ha pasado, yo…”

“no es tu culpa Sam, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer” Jon puso su mano en el hombro e hizo que lo mirara “escúchame bien, hiciste lo correcto Sam”

“claro que no… claro que no” susurraba Sam mientras negaba con la cabeza “mira todo lo que paso, todos pensamos que habías muerto, te secuestraron esos malditos, no pudiste volver a casa, no conociste a tu hija, tu hija Jon” Sam tenia lágrimas en los ojos mientras el dolor se apoderaba de él “por mi culpa no conociste a tu hija”

“basta Sam, deja ya de culparte” Jon palmeo su espalda “ya estoy aquí, junto a mi hija y junto a Dany” sonrió mientras miraba a Daenerys hablar con Gilly “todo ya está bien”

“tienes una hija increíble” susurro Sam “y Dany es maravillosa, después de todo y a pesar de todo saco adelante a Lya y lucho por ser fuerte para ella”

Jon asintió mientras su corazón se llenaba de orgullo al mirarla, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado en su vida, sabía que Dany era una persona muy fuerte. Ella había enfrentado situaciones duras en su vida, en especial con tu familia, primero el abandono de su padre, luego el asesinato de su hermano mayor y por último la muerte de su madre. Jon había estado a su lado en esto último y había viso lo mucho que sufrió por eso. Para ella su madre era lo único en su vida, juntas habían sacado adelante la librería familiar y cuando está enfermo, Dany se hizo cargo del negocio, dividía su tiempo entre cuidar a su madre y trabajar en la librería. Cuando esta falleció, tomo la decisión de venderlo todo y empezar una nueva vida al lado de Jon, lejos de todo.

“Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida” Jon miro a Sam sonriente “bueno, ella y Lya” ambos rieron y Jon vio a Sam mirar fijamente el vientre de Gilly y sonreír “ahora tú también sabrás que se siente”

“aun no puedo creer que vaya a ser papa” Sam negó con la cabeza sonriendo “estoy tan feliz y a la vez tan asustado” Jon sonrió mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

“todo saldrá bien” Jon lo miro y le guiño un ojo “al principio serás un desastre, pero poco a poco iras mejorando” ambos soltaron una carcajada “te juro que al principio no tenía ni idea de cómo cargarla, mucho menos de cambiarle un pañal” movió la cabeza “creo que aún no tengo ni idea de lo que hago”

“eso no es cierto amor” Dany llego y se sentó a su lado “Jon aprende muy rápido, cada vez se vuelve más experto en cambiar pañales” Jon rodo los ojos y abrazo a Dany dándole un beso en la frente “ya no te da miedo cambiar un pañal, eso es ya es un avance” Jon rodo los ojos y Daenerys rio dándole un beso en la frente

“claro, búrlate de mí” Jon puso cara seria. Dany tomo su mano y puso su cabeza en su hombro mientras seguía riendo. Sam y Gilly se miraron y ambos estallaron en risas “ya te quiero ver a ti cambiando un pañal” apunto con su dedo a Sam

“hey! Yo he cambiado pañales”

“cambiar los pañales de los muñecos de la clase de parto no cuenta” Gilly negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba

Jon sonto una carcajada, Dany sonrió al verlo tan relajado y feliz, podía ver como ya no estaba tan estresado y eso la emocionaba, poco a poco volvía a ser el Jon de antes.

 

  

~°~ 

  

“Jon, ¿has visto mi collar?” Daenerys entro al cuarto de Lya mientras se amarraba el cabello en un moño alto 

“¿collar?” Jon la miro frunciendo el ceño  

“si, el collar con el anillo” toco instintivamente su cuello “juro que lo tenía puesto antes de ir a dormir… o en la mesa de noche” murmuro pensativa “no lo encuentro por ningún lado” 

“tal vez está en el baño, o de pronto se cayó debajo de la cama” Jon se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla “no te preocupes cariño, en algún lado debe estar” 

“es que no quiero salir sin el” murmuro mirándolo “me siento extraña sin él” dijo mientras juntaba las cejas y suspiraba. Jon sonrió y la beso entre las cejas

“debe estar en algún lugar del cuarto, o tal vez en la tienda” dijo Jon. Se dirigió a donde estaba Lya y la saco de su cuna, sonrió mientras ponía su nariz contra la de ella para hacerla reír; la pequeña olía a talco de bebe, tenía puesto un vestido blanco lleno de abejas y dos lacitos en su cabellera. Jon sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para se quitara los moños.

“Antes de pasar por la tienda iremos a ver a Robb, ya ha pasado una semana y hoy van a hacerle control para saber cómo sigue”

“en el último todo salió muy bien, ojalá ya esté mejor” susurro Daenerys “odio verla enferma” Jon asintió y acaricio su mejilla. 

Antes de salir, Jon se acercó al closet y metió la mano en una de sus chaquetas donde estaba escondido el anillo. Había planeado desde hace días con Arya la pedida de mano de Daenerys, y había tomado el anillo porque quería dárselo de nuevo. Su tío Ned se lo había dado al cumplir la mayoría de edad, diciéndole que pertenecía a su madre y que pasaría a la mujer con la que él quisiera pasar el resto de su vida. Para Jon esa mujer era Dany, y quería que ella usara ese mismo anillo que era Tan importante para él. 

Aún tenía que ver algunos detalles del lugar donde le iba a pedir matrimonio, Jon quería que todo fuera perfecto, aunque fuera solo una formalidad, para el significaba volver a prometer su vida con la de ella. Quería que todo saliera bien. 

Bajo las escaleras con su hija en brazos y le guiño un ojo “tú eres mi cómplice, no me puedes delatar” la pequeña rio y Jon la beso en la frente

“¿Qué tanto secretean los dos?” dijo Daenerys mientras los miraba con una ceja alzada

“es un secreto entre padre e hija” le dio un beso en la frente y salió en dirección al carro.

 

“Bueno, todo está muy bien” Robb le hizo cosquillas a Lya en el estómago y sonrió “el tratamiento salió bien, ahora solo hay que vigiar si vuelve algún síntoma y seguir precavido de que este cerca de alguien con gripa o que no este lo suficientemente abrigada al salir. Del resto no hay de qué preocuparse”

Daenerys suspiro aliviada, sentía como un peso se le quitaba de encima al saber que su hija ya estaba mejor. Los primeros días habían sido duros, en especial por las noches cuando Lya se levantaba llorando y tosiendo; su pequeña había tenido que soportar medicinas e inyecciones, pero por fin ya estaba mejorando.

“¿ya no tendrán que ponerle inyecciones?” murmuro mientras abrazaba a Lya protectoramente

“por el momento no es necesario, pero más adelante si tiene que seguir con las vacunas normales” dijo Robb. Dany suspiro y beso la cabeza de su hija, odiaba las agujas, pero más odiaba ver a su hija pasar por las inyecciones.

“es solo un pinchazo cariño” dijo Jon mientras acariciaba su cabello “te duele más a ti que a ella”

“claro que no, las agujas son horribles” murmuro y abrazo a su hija.

Robb y Jon rieron al verla y Dany solo rodo los ojos

“son horribles, pero necesarias” dijo Robb

“no te preocupes, cuando te toque a ti te daré la mano para que no tengas miedo” bromeo Jon. Daenerys golpeo su hombro al verlo reír

“no es gracioso” murmuro “a ti tampoco te gustan verdad amor” susurro mirando a Lya.

 

 

~°~

 

“por Dios, es el suéter más horrendo que he visto en mi vida” gruño Jon. Estaba de pie mirándose en el espejo del baño, al salir vio a Dany sentada en el piso jugando con Lya, al verlo soltó una carcajada mientras se acostaba en el piso riendo “no voy a usar esto, me niego” antes de que Jon empezara a quitarse el suéter, Dany se levantó y aun riendo lo detuvo

“claro que tienes que usarlo, Sansa lo hizo especialmente para ti” Dany trataba de contener la risa, pero le era imposible. En verdad que era un suéter horrible, era rojo con bordados blancos y verdes, en la mitad tenia las letras “ho, ho, ho” bordadas, un reno con la nariz roja y el nombre Snow por debajo, había pequeños cascabeles cosidos en todo el suéter.

“no lo hare, punto” Jon se quitó la camisa y la tiro en la cama. Dany negó con la cabeza y la tomo, se sentó al lado de Lya mientras movía el suéter delante de ella

“mira cariño, ¿te gusta?” la pequeña sonrió al escuchar el ruido de los cascabeles, toco la nariz del reno y soltó una pequeña carcajada “ves, ella lo ama” Dany miro a Jon sonriendo, el negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía otra camisa “¿quieres que papi lo use verdad?” susurraba Dany mirando a Lya, quien reía mientras seguía moviendo los cascabeles

“no, no pasara” Jon movió la cabeza y se acostó en la cama. Dany sonrió y tomo a Lya en brazos mientras se dirigían a la puerta

“voy a ponerle su vestido, que con mucho amor le hizo la tía Sansa” dijo mientras lo miraba “vez pensando en una excusa para que le digas porque no lo vas a usar”

“le diré que Ghost se lo comió” Jon rio al ver como Daenerys abría la boca y lo miraba indignado

“como quieras, rompe el corazón de tu hermana” salió por la puerta, no sin antes tirar el suéter a la cama

Jon suspiro mientras miraba el suéter, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sansa les había dicho que pasaran nochebuena con ellos y Jon ya se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Su hermana Arya había llegado esta mañana con el paquete donde estaba el “regalo” de parte de Sansa, aun recordaba la mirada de burlona que le había dado al entregárselo. Se levantó y tomo su celular, vio que tenía un mensaje de Robb

_Sansa esta como loca en la cocina, no olviden traer el poste, sino los va a matar_

Jon soltó una carcajada y le respondió. Podía imaginar su casa vuelta un caos mientras su hermana preparaba todo para esta noche, apostaba a que Arya estaría fastidiándola y Robb probablemente habría dejado la casa para huir del caos. Tomo la chaqueta y salió hacia el cuarto de Lya. Daenerys estaba peinando su hija con moños de colores navideños, él sonrió al ver como trataba de impedir de Lya se quitará los lazos que iba poniendo en su cabello

“Lya no, deja los moños quietos” suspiro mientras los ponía de nuevo

“no entiendo para que le haces tanto peinado, igual al final se los quitara todos” sonrió mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ellas y pellizcaba la mejilla de su hija, ella le dio uno de los lazos y Jon sonrió mientras lo miraba

“es para que combine con su vestido” Daenerys trataba de poner los moños, pero luego se dio por vencida al ver que se seguían cayendo “bien, bien, sin moños será”

“si!” Lya aplaudió mientras se bajaba de su regazo y tomaba a Jon de la mano “jugar, jugar” Jon rio mientras la pequeña apretaba su mano y le pasaba un peluche

“voy a ir a cambiarme, trata de que no se ensucie el vestido” dijo señalándolos con un dedo

“Robb me mandó un mensaje, dice que no olvidemos el postre” Dany soltó un pequeño grito mientras ponía su mano en la frente

“lo olvide por completo, iba a pasar por la tienda esta mañana para buscarlo” miro el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y suspiro “no creo que de tiempo de ir a buscarlo antes de llegar a la casa”

“tranquila, yo iré mientras tú te arreglas” se levantó y tomo a Lya en brazos “voy a llevármela, así puedes arreglarte tranquila” Dany sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

“gracias cariño, voy a llamar a Missy para que tenga listo todo” se dirigieron al auto y acomodaron a Lya en su sillita “pórtate bien cariño” le dio un beso en la frente y luego fue a la ventada del conductor donde estaba Jon “asegúrate que sea de chocolate” susurro, Jon sonrió y movió la cabeza

“claro que si amor” Dany le dio un beso y luego entro a la casa

Las calles estaban llenas de adornos navideños y de luces, las casas estaban decoradas de árboles de navidad, Jon y Dany habían armado el suyo hace unos días y lo habían llenado de luces y adornos de colores, Lya había gritado de alegría al ver la decoración y estuvo a punto de abrir los obsequios que ya estaban debajo de este. Ese día Daenerys había insistido en que se tomaran varias fotos junto al árbol para ponerlas en el álbum, así que todos, incluyendo Ghost, habían posado frente a este, vestidos de pijamas navideñas.

Al llegar a la tienda vio como la genta salía con grandes bolsas llenas de postres de todo tipo, bajo del carro con Lya en brazos y se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba Missy

“Jon, Lya! Que gusto verlos” dijo sonriendo

“hola Missy” la abrazo y Lya movió su mano saludándola

“aquí tengo el pudin de Dany” puso una caja en la vitrina

“muchas gracias, si no llevamos esto de seguro que mi hermana nos mata” rio mientras tomaba la caja con cuidado “es de chocolate verdad?” Missy rio mientras asentía “bien, sino Dany seria la que me mata” se despidió de ella y salió por la puerta.

“hey” Jon volteo al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba

“hey, hola” era un hombre un poco más alto que el, pero más delgado. Tenía el cabello largo y la barba cubría gran parte de su cara

“hola… ¿nos conocemos?” el sujeto estaba serio mientras lo miraba y Jon frunció el ceño

“no, tu y yo no” miro a la bebe y le sonrió “hola pequeña Lya, ¿Cómo estás?” la niña lo miro y luego puso su cara en el hombro de Jon “soy, Daario, amigo de Dany”

“claro Daario…” Jon asintió mientras lo miraba con desconfianza “de daría la mano… pero…” hizo un gesto mostrando sus manos ocupadas

“claro, claro” Daario sonrió “en fin, pasaba por aquí y me di cuenta que era Lya, así que como _nunca_ te había visto supuse que eras Jon” a Jon no se le paso por desapercibido la forma en como dijo nunca, como haciéndole notar su ausencia en estos años; apretó la mandíbula mientras lo miraba sin decir nada “me imagino que Dany te ha hablado de mi” sonrió a medio lado

“si, tu eres el fotógrafo” vio como Daario fruncía el ceño y sonrió complacido “el de las fotos de la publicidad para la tienda”

“y un buen amigo de ella” Jon tenía ganas de darle un puño, llevaba apenas unos minutos de conocer al sujeto y ya le caía mal. Daario lo miro sonriente por unos segundos antes de agregar “en fin, pasaba a ver a Dany, pero ya que te encuentro creo que puedes darle mi mensaje. Dile que espero con ansias su respuesta…” sonrió “a mi propuesta”

“¿propuesta?” Jon frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba

“ella entenderá” le guiño el ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse “ah, casi lo olvido” lo miro desde el hombro “cuídala, mujeres como ella no se encuentran muy a menudo… y así como vienen se van”

La cara de Jon se endureció, pero antes de poder decirle algo, Daario se fue.

“hijo de…” Jon bajo la vista a donde Lya, quien lo miraba con curiosidad “lo siento pequeña” le beso la frente y continúo caminando hacia el coche.

De camino a casa trato calmarse y no pesar en lo que había pasado. Sabía que su molestia no tenía sentido alguno, pero aun así lo enfurecía pensar en ese tipo, las intenciones que tenía con Daenerys, todo el tiempo que había estado ahí junto a ella. Jon suspiro mientras conducía, no confiaba para nada en él y quería que se mantuviera alejado de su familia.

Al llegar a casa bajo las cosas del auto y tomo a Lya, entro y dejo el pastel sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras; su hija estaba dormitada en su hombro gracias a el viaje en auto, así que fue a dejarla en su cuna. Se dirigió a su cuarto y antes de entrar reconoció el aroma a rosas del perfume de Daenerys, la encontró de pie frente al espejo mientras se aplicaba el labial. Jon se recostó en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la miraba sonriente, tenía puesto un vestido rojo con tirantes delgados que le llegaba junto encima de las rodillas, su pelo caía en ondas por su espalda y llevaba tacones negros muy altos. Se veía hermosa, y lo único que Jon quería hacer era quitárselo y llevarla a la cama.

“lo estás haciendo otra vez” Daenerys sonrió mirándolo a través del espejo

“¿Qué?” sonrió Jon

“mirarme sin decir nada” dejo el labial en la mesa y sonrió mientras avanzaba a donde él estaba “¿Cómo me veo?” dio una vuelta y sonrió

“creo que deberíamos cancelar la cena” sonrió y la tomo por la cintura acercándola a el “deberíamos quedarnos aquí, solos tú, yo y esos tacones” Dany soltó una risita mientras acariciaba su mandíbula

“mmm me gusta tu idea” Daenerys roso sus labios con los de Jon, pero antes de que este la besara se separó de él “pero Sansa nos mataría si la dejamos plantada” puso sus manos en el cuello de su camisa y le quito la corbata, luego le desabrocho los dos primeros botones “así está mejor” Jon sonrió y la beso en el cuello “para…” dijo Dany, sintió las manos de Jon en su trasero y como la acercaba más a el

“cuando lleguemos, me vengare” susurro Jon y luego se alejó de ella y miro su reloj “será mejor que nos vayamos, así podremos llegar antes.

Dany sonrió mientras movía la cabeza, tomo su bolso y ambos salieron del cuarto, Jon fue a buscar a su hija y bajo momentos después con una dormida Lya en brazos, Dany tomo la caja del pastel y ambos se dirigieron al auto.

Jon tomo una de las manos de Dany mientras conducían y le sonrió, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y con cuidado quito la macha de labial. Mientras manejaba Jon acariciaba su muñeca y pensaba en su encuentro con Daario, no quería hablar de eso con ella esta noche, ni mucho menos sacar a luz sus inseguridades y celos. No iba a dejar que eso arruinara esta noche.

 

Al entrar por la puerta, Jon bajo a Lya y esta corrió con torpeza mientras se acercaba a la sala donde estaba su hermano y su hermana, Robb tomo a pequeña y la lanzo por el aire mientras ella reía

“Dios mío Robb, bájala” Dany se acercó a ellos con una mirada de preocupación “¿acaso quieres matarme de un susto?” le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego negó con la cabeza

“mas, mas!” Lya grito mientras saltaba en brazos de Robb, este rio mirando a Dany y la dejo en el suelo

“lo siento pequeña, pero no quiero morir a manos de tu madre” se acercó a Jon y lo abrazo “no dejes que tu mujer me mate” susurro y ambos rieron

“te oí Robb” Dany estaba al lado de Arya y esta rio mientras tomaba a Lya

“Jon, no llevas puesto el suéter que te hizo Sansa” Arya lo apunto con el dedo “te va a matar”

Daenerys rio al ver como Jon rodaba los ojos, abrió su bolso y saco el horrendo suéter “no creas que vas a escapar de el” dijo mientras lo movía frente a sus ojos

Jon gruño al ver el suéter y todos soltaron una carcajada, Dany se acercó a su lado y se lo dio “úsalo amor, quiero tomar muchas típicas fotos navideñas ahora que estas aquí” hizo un puchero mientras le mostraba el suéter.

“eso es manipulación” gruño mientras tomaba el suéter y subía al cuarto

“quiero tener una copia de esas fotos” rio Arya mientras Dany se sentaba en el sofá 

“espera a que se tenga que poner el disfraz a media noche” dijo Robb mientras cargaba a Lya en sus piernas y con cuidado le tapaba los oídos “está en el ático, así que tendremos que distraer a esta pequeña para que lo use”

Dany rio mientras asentía. Le había dicho a Jon acerca del disfraz de Santa que había en casa de los Starks, el cual Robb había comprado el año pasado como una sorpresa para Lya. Su cuñado se lo había puesto la mañana de navidad y Dany había tomado muchas fotos de toda la familia; al verlo Lya se había puesto a llorar, lo cual empeoro cuando Robb la cargo, vestido con barba y una barriga falsa. Ese día habían esperado a que la nieve cayera en la ciudad, pero para tristeza de todos eso no había sucedido. Dany esperaba que este año fuera diferente, quería ver la nieve caer estando junto a su familia.

Volteo la mirada cuando escucho a Arya soltar una carcajada. Robb se retorcía de la risa en el sofá y Lya aplaudía; Daenerys vio como Jon bajaba las escaleras vestido con el horrible suéter, él se acercó a su lado y se sentó mientras gruñía

“esto pica” se rascaba el estómago y jalaba las mangas “solo toma la foto ya, así me puedo quitar esta cosa” Daenerys rio y toco una de las campanitas haciéndola sonar

“te ves adorable” susurro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Lya se bajó de las piernas de Robb y camino hasta donde estaba Jon, soltó una carcajada al ver el reno con la nariz roja y lo toco. 

“Rojo! ¡Rojo!” grito mientras tocaba el suéter, Jon la sentó en sus piernas y la pequeña rio al escuchar las campanas por el movimiento.

“JON!” Sansa apareció por la puerta “Te ves tan adorable, a partir de ahora te voy a hacer una todos los años, no te muevas, iré por un gorro que combine” subió las escaleras corriendo en dirección al cuarto. Jon gruño y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Dany, esta rio mientras le daba palmadas en el cabello

“vámonos antes de que venga” murmuro escondido en su cuello. Todos rieron al escucharlo, Dany saco su celular y tomo una foto de Jon y Lya, posteriormente se lo dio a Arya para que tomara uno de los tres. Jon puso el brazo a su alrededor y ella se acurruco a su lado, Arya le hizo señas a Lya para que riera y tomo la foto.

 

 

~°~

 

“creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que el mejor regalo que hemos podido desear es tener a Jon otra vez con nosotros. Por fin la familia está completa y esto es solo una prueba más de que cosas mejores están por venir, salud.” Robb alzo la copa y los demás lo imitaron. Dany puso su cabeza en el hombro de Jon mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, el tomo su mano acariciándola y beso su frente. Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, la cena hecha por Sansa estaba servida y cada uno había tomado su lugar correspondiente. 

“estos últimos años han sido los más duros que he pasado” dijo Jon mientras miraba a sus hermanos “más que el dolor físico, lo que más fuerte era pensar en que no volvería a estar junto a ustedes” bajo la mirada a donde su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Daenerys “a pesar de todo, siempre mantuve la esperanza de volver a casa con todos ustedes, ese fue mi motor…” su voz se rompió y pudo ver como sus hermanos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a su lado Dany beso su hombro y apretó su mano “no soy muy bueno con las palabras y eso, pero quiero que sepan que ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida, y estoy feliz de poder tenerlos junto a mi lado de nuevo” 

Sonrió y miro a su hija quien estaba a su lado jugando con una cuchara “y estoy aún más feliz de tener a mi hermosa hija junto a mi” miro a Dany y beso su frente “gracias por este maravilloso regalo amor mío” sonrió y acaricio su mejilla mientras se inclinaba y la besaba con suavidad.

“te amo” susurro Daenerys rosando sus labios, Jon sonrió y la beso de nuevo, al separarse miro a su hija y beso su cabello, la pequeña tomo la cuchara y se la paso mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Cuando volteo la mirada vio como Sansa se limpiaba los ojos y Robb le daba palmaditas en el hombro tratando de consolarla Arya le sonrió y guiño el ojo, Jon asintió y volvió la mirada a Dany quien le sonreía a Sansa tratando de calmarla.

“bueno, no más lágrimas, hay que comer antes de que se enfríe” dijo Jon mientras los miraba y todos asintieron.

 

“no creí que hubiera algo peor que ese suéter” Daenerys rio mientras subía la cremallera del disfraz de Santa. El gruño mientras se acomodaba la barba y se volteaba para mirarla; tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír al verlo, la barba era blanca y le llegaba casi a la mitad del pecho, tapando prácticamente toda su cara, y la barriga falsa se alzaba de una manera muy chistosa en su estómago. Dany tomo los lentes de la mesa y se los puso, Jon abrió los brazos mientras daba una vuelta y Dany no pudo contener la carcajada. Se acercó a ella y como pudo la abrazo

“tu deberías ponerte el de la señora Claus” dijo Jon. Daenerys rio al sentir su barba en su cuello, puso sus manos alrededor de él y le dio un beso

“ni loca” rio al sentir su barriga falsa contra la de ella. Jon suspiro y tomo el saco rojo lleno de regalos y se lo puso en el hombro

“hay que ver el lado bueno, al menos no tengo que bajar por la chimenea” murmuro mientras se acomodaba el gran cinturón

“no digas mucho, a lo mejor y Arya te dice que lo hagas” tomo su mano y se acercaron a la escalera “voy a bajar y luego te doy la señal” le sonrió y beso sus labios

Daenerys bajo las escaleras y encontró a los demás en la sala junto al árbol. Arya jugaba con Lya y al verla la pequeña sonrió mostrándole una espada de madera. Miro a Arya con una ceja levantada y esta solo rio alzando los brazos

“no es de verdad” dijo ella. Dany negó con la cabeza y tomo a su hija en brazos

“¿estas emocionada por los regalos cariño?” Lya asintió mientras movía la pequeña espada con sus manos. Se escuchó entonces el sonido de pequeñas campanas y Dany rio al ver a su hija moverse impaciente en sus brazos mientras trataba de bajarse. La puso en el sueño y la pequeña se movió a su alrededor buscando la fuente del sonido

“Ho, Ho, Ho” Jon bajo de las escaleras sosteniendo la gran bolsa roja “me han dicho que hay una pequeña por aquí que se ha portado muy bien este año” se acercó a ellos y Lya se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos “¿Tu eres Lya?” Jon se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo una de sus manitos, su hija asintió mientras lo miraba con curiosidad

“mira cariño” Dany se arrodillo a su lado y acaricio su cabello “es Santa, amor. Vino a visitarte desde el polo norte” detrás de ella pudo escuchar como Arya reía y a Robb tomando fotos con la cámara. Lya la miro y negó con la cabeza “¿Qué pasa cariño? No tienes por qué asustarte, Santa es tu amigo”

“No Santa” Lya negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba con cuidado a Jon. Toco su barriga y este sonrió mientras le daba una palmadita en el cabello

“Santa está muy feliz de verte Lya” dijo Jon mientras la tomaba en brazos y se levantaba

“No” Lya negaba con la cabeza. Jon miro a Daenerys frunciendo el ceño, no sabía que era lo que quería decir su hija, tal vez no le agradaba Santa, de pronto le tenía miedo. Miro a Dany con preocupación y esta se levantó acercándose a Lya y tomo una de sus manos

“Cariño, es Santa. Vino a visitarte y a traerte regalos” susurro mientras movía su mano “no tienes por qué asustarte, Santa es tu amigo” Su hija negaba con la cabeza y Daenerys miro a Jon sin saber que hacer

“No Santa” repetía Lya mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jon se sentó en el sofá con la pequeña en el regazo y tomo una de sus manos. Lya miro su barba y luego sus ojos, frunció sus pequeñas cejas y negó con la cabeza “No Santa”

“tal vez se dio cuenta” Daenerys escucho a Robb susurrar. Miro como su hija acariciaba la barba falsa de Jon y este la miro sin saber que hacer

“Mami, no Santa” Lya la miro sonriente, Daenerys no sabía qué hacer, todos estaban en silencio mientras trataban de pensar en lo que la pequeña quería decir.

“cariño, ¿a qué te refieres?” Dany se arrodillo frente al sofá mientras la miraba. Lya soltó un suspiro con dramatismo mientras miraba a su madre negaba con la cabeza

“pequeña Lya” dijo Jon con voz grave “¿quieres ver tus regalos?” su hija negó con la cabeza y tomo uno de sus dedos en sus manos, comenzó a jugar con ellos. Jon miro a Dany y esta solo alzo los hombros sin saber qué hacer.

“Mami” Lya movió su mano para que Daenerys se acercara a ella, puso su boca en su oído y susurro “no es Santa mami”

“creo que hay que abrir los regalos” dijo Jon mirando a Dany, suspiro y después asintió “vamos Lya, veamos los regalos que Santa te trajo”

“No Santa” Dijo Lya, abrazo a Jon por el cuello y puso su cabeza en su hombro “No Santa…”

“No entiendo nada” dijo Arya frunciendo el ceño. Jon miro como todos se quedaban sin palabras y sin saber qué hacer. Su hija tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras jugaba con la barba falsa. Después de unos momentos, alzo la mirada y puso sus manos en sus mejillas

“No Santa” miro a Dany y luego lo volvió a ver mientras sonreía “No Santa… papi” Jon se quedó sin palabras al escucharla. Su hija le sonreía mientras trataba de quitarle la barba falsa, pudo escuchar como Daenerys sollozaba y se tapaba la boca con las manos “papi” repitió Lya y le quito la barba, con sus pequeñas manos toco su mejilla y lo miro sonriendo, Jon sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, beso la mano de Lya y le sonrió

“si cariño, soy tu papa” susurro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su hija puso su cabeza en su hombro y Jon acaricio su cabello. Miro a Daenerys quien estaba sentada en el piso a su lado, tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas mientras sonriera, Jon tomo su mano y la acaricio. Beso la cabeza de su hija y esta lo miro sonriente. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, su hija sabía quién era, aun vestido con este disfraz tan ridículo, lo reconoció. Jon estaba esperando este momento por semanas, pero nada de lo que hubiera imaginado podía compararse con esto, era mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Daenerys había alentado a Lya a decir papa antes, pero la pequeña no lo había hecho; aunque Jon le había asegurado que la pequeña lo diría cuando estuviera lista, la verdad era que una parte de él se entristecía al saber que su hija no lo reconocía. No lo reconocía hasta ahora. Jon abrazo a su pequeña mientras besaba su cabello.

“Miren!” Sansa se acercó a la ventana sonriendo y señalo hacia afuera. Todos se levantaron y vieron como los copos de nieve iban cayendo poco a poco, llenado las calles de un manto blanco. Jon sonrió al ver como su hija miraba con ojos abiertos la nieve, a su lado Daenerys lo abrazo mientras ponía su cabeza en su hombro; Jon la beso en la frente y acaricio su espalda

“es la mejor navidad del mundo” susurro ella mientras lo miraba sonriente. Jon la beso en los labios mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza “te amo” susurro

“te amo” Jon sonrió y beso su frente. Siguieron abrazados mientras miraban como poco a poco todo se volvía blanco

“Nieve!” grito Lya y miro a Jon “papi, jugar con nieve” Jon miro a Robb para saber si era bueno que Lya saliera, si bien ya estaba recuperada de la neumonía, no sabía si era conveniente que saliera a la nieve

“podemos sacarla un momento para que la vea, pero hay que abrigarla muy bien” dijo Robb. Sansa tomo a Lya y la sentó en una silla mientras le ponía su chaqueta y una bufanda.

“no quieres quitarte ese disfraz” susurro Dany mirándolo. Jon asintió y subió al cuarto para cambiarse. Se quitó la barriga falsa y lo demás, tomo su chaqueta y sintió en uno de los bolsillos el pequeño bulto, sonrió y bajo las escaleras; Lya estaba frente a la ventana saltando tomada de la mano de Dany, al verlo corrió a donde él y salto a sus brazos

“nieve papi, nieve” Jon sonrió y la beso en la frente. Salieron al exterior y vieron los copos de nieve caer, puso con cuidado a Lya en el piso y la pequeña toco el suelo con sus manos enguantadas, sonrió y tomo un poco, Jon y Dany se sentaron a su lado en el piso mientras su hija les mostraba la nieve.

Después de jugar un tiempo, Robb les dijo que era mejor que entraran a Lya. Arya tomo la mano se la pequeña mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Jon y entraba a la casa. Daenerys se levantó y se limpió la nieve de los pantalones, antes de entrar a la casa Jon la tomo de la mano deteniéndola

“espera un momento” dijo Jon. Dany lo miro sonriente y tomo sus manos “solo quiero decirte que te amo y que esta ha sido la mejor noche que pude desear” susurro mientras la miraba

“yo también te amo” sonrió ella acariciando su mejilla. Sintió los copos de nieve caer y cerró los ojos mientras alzaba la cabeza y los sentía en sus mejillas. Jon sonrió al verla y se alejó de ella “tenías que estar aquí para que eso sucediera, un Snow” sonrió y abrió los ojos “¿Jon?” murmuro al no verlo frente a ella. volteo la mirada y luego se quedó sin aliento al verlo arrodillado frente a ella “Jon… ¿Qué haces?” susurro

“Daenerys, amor mío” sonrió “hace unos años tome la decisión más importante en mi vida al pedirte que fueras mi esposa” tomo sus manos y las beso “ahora lo vuelvo a hacer con la misma certeza de hace años, sabiendo que eres la persona a quien más amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Tú has estado ahí cuando más te necesitaba, en las buenas y en las malas… ni siquiera la muerte nos pudo separar” inspiro y acaricio sus manos “eres el amor de mi vida y no sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras a mi lado. Quiero pasar mis días junto a ti, despertar cada mañana y que estés al lado mío, dormir junto a ti y envejecer junto a ti” las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Daenerys y con una de sus manos tapo su boca para evitar que los sollozos salieran “Dany… ¿quieres ser mi…” antes de que terminara la frase, ella lo abrazo arrodillándose junto a él y lo beso. Jon sonrió mientras la abrazaba. Después de unos segundos se separaron y Daenerys lo miro sonriente

“Si” susurro. Jon sonrió y saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta el anillo “creí que lo había perdido” susurro mientras lo miraba. Jon tomo su mano y puso el anillo en su dedo

“con este anillo comenzamos nuestra historia tiempo atrás” susurro y beso sus nudillos “y ahora empezamos una nueva juntos” Dany asintió y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Se besaron mientras la nieve los envolvía en un manto blanco. A lo lejos escucharon los aplausos de sus hermanos desde la ventana de la casa, pero el solo podía pensar en la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. La mujer con la que estaría el resto de su vida.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo pequeño para que la espera no sea tan larga :D   
> Es un flashback de la primera vez que Jon y Dany se conocieron. Algo corto, porque aun sigo en exámenes, pero tuve un pequeño tiempo libre y pues quise escribir algo para relajarme un poco, así que salio esto. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, y ya nos vemos la otra semana con el próximo capitulo!

Capítulo 6: 

  

 

Jon no se acostumbraba al clima de Dragonstone, a pesar de ser una ciudad costera, era lluviosa y fría; una parte de él agradecía el parecido con Winterfell, pero otra lo hacía añorar su antiguo hogar. Suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles y veía los escaparates de las tiendas; odiaba ir de compras, él era un hombre de gustos simples, no iba de compras a menos que fuera necesario… pero tenía que encontrar el regalo para su hermana.  

 

Cruzo la calle y busco las llaves de su apartamento, tal vez pidiera algo por internet, algún vestido bonito o un bolso… a las chicas les gustaban ese tipo de cosas, si, definitivamente no iba a seguir buscando; saco las llaves de su bolsillo y al levantar la mirada vio la librería que estaba al lado de su edificio. Tal vez podría regalarle algún libro, a su hermana le gustaban las historias romance.  

 

Al entrar escucho el ruido de las campanas que estaban arriba de la puerta, sentía un aroma agradable a café y a rosas, a su lado habían varios letreros con  frases de autores, un par de mesas y un sofá acolchado. Se dirigió al mostrador, una señora de cabello plateado y ojos violeta que jamás había visto.

 

“bienvenido” a señora sonrió, haciendo que se formaran pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos “soy Rhaella, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?” 

 

“Hola… si, busco un libro para mi hermana, su cumpleaños está cerca y pensé en regalarle alguna novela romántica o algo así” frunció la nariz y soltó un suspiro “no se mucho de eso, si pudieras ayudarme…”  

 

Rhaella rio mientras asentía “no te preocupes cariño, hay varias opciones de donde escoger. En el tercer pasillo están las novelas, hay varios autores nuevos y clásicos que le podrían gustar. Mi hija está acomodando unos libros ahí, con gusto te puede ayudar” sonrió y señalo hacia el lugar donde habían varios libros en un estante 

 

Jon sonrió y asintió. Camino hacia los libros, pero cuando llego no vio a nadie. Suspiro mientras miraba los títulos y trataba de pensar cual sería mejor. Miraba las portadas pero todas le eran iguales. Había parejas abrazadas, tomadas de la mano o simplemente letras grandes con el título; no tenía ni idea cual escoger… 

 

Se arrodillo para ver los libros de abajo, parecían novelas clásicas, esas de caballeros con armadura rescatando a la damisela en peligro… Jon sonrió al pensar en Arya y la critica que le haría a esas novelas. Tomo uno de los libros y vio que la portada era la de un hombre sin camisa que estaba detrás de una mujer que llevaba un corsé y el pelo suelto. Frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza, no, no le daría algo de fantasía erótica a su hermana.  

 

“¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?” Jon escucho la voz melodiosa y levanto la vista. A su lado se encontraba una chica que tenía en brazos varios libros. Jon se levantó mientras miraba el libro que tenía en las manos y suspiro 

 

“Trato de buscar algo para mi hermana, es su cumpleaños y yo…” las palabras murieron en su boca al verla. Era posiblemente la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto. Sus ojos eran violeta, pero un color más hipnotizador que el de la señora de la entrada, y su cabello rubio platinado caía en ondas, largos y por todo su cuerpo, que era pequeño pero curvilíneo. Trato de seguir hablando, pero se sentía tan perdido en su mirada que no encontraba palabras.  

 

“No creo que sea buena idea que un hermano regale esta clase de libros” dijo ella riendo al mirar el libro en sus manos 

 

“yo…emm sí, claro” rio nervioso "No tengo ni idea que regalarle y estaba viendo estos de aquí, pero lo último que quiero que piense que trato de darle una charla de educación sexual o algo así" bromeo mientras miraba la portada y fruncía el ceño. Ella soltó una carcajada mientras tapaba sus ojos con su mano; Jon sonrió al verla, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su risa era adorable

 

“Eso sería muy vergonzoso" dijo todavía riendo. Jon asintió mientras volvía a dejar el libro en su lugar "creo que podrías llevarle algo menos... intenso" le sonrió y guiño el ojo. Jon podía sentir como sus orejas se calentaban... Dios, se sentía como un adolescente... ya era un hombre, no entendía por que se ponía tan nervioso a su lado "algo clásico tal vez... esta orgullo y prejuicio… va más allá del romance, pero creo que a tu hermana le gustaría" tomo un libro y se lo dio. Jon asintió mientras veía la portada, muy diferente de las que había visto antes.  

 

"Si, creo que este podría gustarle" volvió a mirar los ojos violetas y le sonrió; vio como un leve sonrojo llenaba las mejillas de ella y luego apartaba la miraba de él para dirigirla a los libros que tenía en brazos 

 

“bueno, espero que le guste” alzo la vista y esta vez le sonrió tímidamente.   

 

“Estoy seguro que si…” Jon trataba de pensar en algo que decir, quería seguir hablando con ella, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer o decir. “no soy mucho de leer este tipo de historias la verdad, así que no tenía ni idea de cuál escoger” 

 

“Me declaro culpable entonces” sonrió ella mientras ponía una mano en su pecho “es uno de mis géneros favoritos”  

 

Jon rio mientras miraba el libro en sus manos “¿Cuál es tu favorito?” le dijo “tal vez ese le guste” dijo tratando de son sonar casual, sintió deseos de golpearse la frente, ¿Qué

clase de coqueteo era ese? Parecía un idiota y estaba seguro que se veía como tal. Ella le sonrió y puso sus dedos en su barbilla 

 

“Mmm mi libro favorito… es muy difícil decidirme por uno” se quedó en silencio un momento mientras pensaba “creo que tal vez… ‘Perfecta’” dijo con una gran sonrisa “de Judith McNaught”  

 

“Judith… McNaught” murmuro Jon “lo siento, pero no tengo idea de quien es” rio negando con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y busco en los estantes un libro y se lo dio

 

“Es uno de mis libros favoritos, quizá el más favorito de todos” Jon sonrió al ver como sus ojos se iluminaban 

 

“bueno, si me dices que es tu favorito entonces lo llevare” le sonrió y pudo ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban

 

“Estoy segura que a tu hermana le va a gustar”  murmuro mientras jugaba con la punta de uno de los libros que tenía en brazos, sin alzar la mirada a la de el

 

“Oh, no… este no es para ella” dijo. Ella alzo la vista y pudo ver la confusión en su rostro “es para mí… así poder saber un poco más de ti” murmuro despacio mirándola fijamente. No sabía de donde había salido eso, él era muy reservado, pero con ella se sentía relajado y más abierto

 

“bueno… creo que tenemos un problema” dijo ella. Jon suspiro internamente, pensando que tal vez fue demasiado lejos. “tú ya sabes algo de mí, pero yo aún no se ni tu nombre” dijo sonriente. Jon suspiro de alivio y le devolvió la sonrisa 

 

“Jon”  dijo extendiendo la mano. Ella sonrió y como pudo le dio un apretón mientras trataba de no dejar caer los libros.

 

“Daenerys” sonrió ella. Jon nunca había escuchado ese nombre, tal vez era extranjero o algo así, pero para él era igual de hermoso que ella “bueno, Jon… espero que te guste” 

 

“Estoy seguro que si” miro el libro y sonrió “te lo hare saber, si quieres claro… tal vez podríamos no se… emm, tal vez….” Se movía de un lado a otro y en uno de eso dio un paso cerca al estante, pero no vio que había dejado un libro en el piso y se resbalo con él. En su intento por recuperar el equilibrio, se agarró del estante de su lado, con tan mala suerte que varios libros se cayeron. Soltó un juramento mientras se inclinaba y trataba de recogerlos todos. A su lado, Daenerys reía mientras se agachaba y lo ayudaba a levantarlos.  

 

“Lo siento, no vi el libro, perdón” murmuro avergonzado mientras trataba de no mirarla 

 

“está bien, no te preocupes” dijo mientras ambos se levantaban con los libros en brazos “fue un accidente, está bien” sonrió y los puso en su lugar. Jon cerro los ojos mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza, definitivamente estaba actuando como un adolescente 

 

“yo… emm gracias por el libro… yo… lo leeré” murmuro tratando de olvidar su intento de invitarla a salir, posiblemente ella lo creería un tonto. No, mejor no le decía nada 

Daenerys sonrió mientras ponía el último libro “me encantaría” dijo mirándolo con algo de timidez 

 

“¿cómo?” dijo el sin comprender 

 

“Salir contigo, tal vez un café o algo” murmuro mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Jon se quedó sin palabras, nunca hubiera pensado que ella quisiera salir con el… una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras asentía 

 

“sí, claro, claro… ¿te parece bien mañana?” susurro. Ella sonrió mientras asentía 

 

“si quieres puedes pasar por mi aquí. ¿Tal vez como a las 5?”  

 

Jon asintió rápidamente mientras sonreía. No podía creer que fuera a tener una cita con ella 

 

“me parece perfecto” sonrió “hasta mañana entonces” murmuro y ella asintió. 

 

Al llegar a su apartamento, Jon tomo el libro y se acostó en la cama. Parecía extraño, pero sentía que era como si eso fuera una conexión con ella; lo abrió y comenzó a leer las páginas. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en las palabras y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya iba por la mitad. Sonrió mientras leía, podía entender porque le gustaba y tenía muchas ganas de poder hablar con ella sobre él, y quizá conocer un poco más de ella.  Ansiaba que ya fuera mañana para poder verla otra vez

 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7:   

  

El cielo tenía un color gris, pero para Daenerys era perfecto. La lluvia significaba poder estar en casa y disfrutar de la tranquilidad junto a Jon y su hija. Las cosas cada vez eran mejor, y más desde que la pequeña ya reconocía a Jon como su papa. Dany sonrió al recordar como lo había llamado `papi` el día de noche buena; su hija por fin sabía quién era el, y para ella eso era de las mejores cosas que le podían pasar. Sabía que Jon deseaba con todo su corazón el momento en que su hija le dijera así, y cuando por fin ocurrió, pudo ver como todas las emociones lo abrumaban en ese instante.    

 

Daenerys también había deseado que la pequeña lo llamara así. A veces, mientras la amantaba en su cuarto, le contaba cosas sobre ella y Jon, creía que así tal vez su hija por fin lo iba a reconocer como su padre. Lya escuchaba atentamente cuando ella hablaba de su relación con el… sobre todas sus citas, los detalles románticos que él le hacía, la primera vez que se dijeron `te amo`. No sabía si su hija entendía las historias, pero sí que las escuchaba y de vez en cuando reía cuando ella decía algo gracioso.    

 

A veces Jon llegaba mientras ella las estaba contando, y juntos comenzaban a hablarle a Lya sobre su relación. Cada vez que él le contaba a su hija sobre ella, Daenerys sentía que se enamoraba más de él; la forma como Jon decía lo mucho que la amaba y como al estar con ella sentía que su mundo estaba completo, hacía que Dany se llenara más de amor por él. Juntos se pasaban horas hablando, incluso hasta después de que Lya se quedara dormida en brazos de Daenerys, mientras ella se recostaba en brazos de Jon.    

 

Entro a la cocina y vio a Ghost acostado en la puerta del patio mientras miraba la lluvia caer. Sonrió y se acacho para acariciar su peludo cabello   

 

“lamento que no puedas salir cariño” murmuro rascando por detrás de sus orejas. Ghost soltó un suspiro y Daenerys rio al escucharlo. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego se acercó a la mesa para a hacer un poco de te. Mientras esperaba que estuviera listo, sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás; sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Jon y sentía sus labios en su oreja   

 

“¿Qué haces?” Murmuro Jon en su oído, su respiración le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y rio mientras subía su hombro para impedir que le siguiera respirando ahí   

 

“té, ¿quieres un poco?” murmuro mirándolo encima del hombro. Jon gruño como respuesta y escondió su cara en su cuello mientras le daba un mordisco. Daenerys rio mientras trataba de apartarse de él “para” dijo riendo   

 

“lo que quiero, es acurrucarme contigo” susurro “es el clima perfecto para eso” la abrazo con más fuerza y Dany sonrió acariciando su brazo   

 

“¿netflix y acurrucada?” dijo sonriendo mientras besaba su barba. Jon rio y la beso en los labios mientras acariciaba su vientre. Daenerys se giró en sus brazos para quedar frente a él y siguió besándolo, mientras el acariciaba sus caderas y jugaba con la punta de su blusa. El ruido de la tetera pitando los separo y Dany mordió su labio y le dio un beso, para luego girarse a preparar el té.    

 

Jon se recostó en la mesa mientras la veía, sonrió al ver como se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar el gabinete de arriba para sacar el te. Se acercó y tomo la caja para bajarla   

 

“gracias cariño” dijo ella mientras ponía el sobre en el agua caliente. Se acercó la taza a los labios y suspiro al sentir el sabor. Cuando miro la taza en sus manos, vio el anillo en su dedo y sonrió. Estos últimos años había tenido la sortija puesta en su cuello, pero fin volvía a estar en el lugar donde pertenecía, al igual que Jon.    

 

“¿en que piensas? “susurro Jon abrazándola por detrás   

 

Daenerys sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro “no quiero una boda grande” susurro “algo intimo… sé que es una celebración, pero para mí solo importa que estés solo tú” con una de sus manos acaricio el brazo que la envolvía   

 

“Tampoco quiero que sea algo grande” murmuro pegado a su pelo “aunque sé que en cuanto mis hermanas se enteren van a querer hacer algo a lo grande” dijo. Dany rio mientras asentía, se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo mejor y escondió su rostro en su cuello. “¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?”    

 

“lo más pronto posible” dijo abrazándolo más fuerte “no quiero esperar”    

 

“tres semanas?” Jon la miro mientras acariciaba su mejilla.    

 

“dos” sonrió ella y le dio un beso. El la tomo de la cintura mientras acariciaba su espalda baja, Dany pasaba sus dedos por los risos de Jon, mientras acariciaba sus hombros.    

 

“que impaciente” rio Jon. Dany tomo su labio entre sus dientes lo mordió  

 

“Mucho” dijo y lo beso  

 

Repentinamente, Jon la tomo de las caderas y la sentó en la mesa, Daenerys rio mientras abría sus piernas para que él se posicionara entre ellas. Los besos de Jon bajaron por su cuello y su mano acariciaba su muslo, agradeció de que ella estuviera vestida con una falda, así pudo adentrarse más hasta tocar sus bragas. Ella suspiro mientras ponía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atraía más cerca; puso su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a Jon, y con sus manos comenzó a quitarle la camisa.    

 

Con el pecho desnudo, Jon volvió a besar sus labios, subió más el vestido hasta que estuvo en su cintura “¿quieres que vayamos al cuarto?” dijo mientras besaba el inicio de su pecho y sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas   

 

“No…” suspiro ella y arqueo la espalda al sentir una de las manos en Jon jugando con su pezón “no te detengas”    

 

Jon subió por completo su vestido hasta que se lo quito, sus labios rozaron sus pechos por encima del sostén, mientras sus manos se dirigían al broche para quitárselo. Una vez libres, sus labios se cerraron en uno de los pezones, y su lengua recorrió toda la aureola; Daenerys gimió su nombre y tomo su cabeza para mantenerla en su pecho. Podía sentir como el miembro de Jon iba creciendo, así que movió sus caderas hasta que el gimió y con cuidado le dio un mordisco.    

 

“Jon” gimió ella, él siguió besando sus pechos y poco a poco fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a sus bragas. Rápidamente se las quito y comenzó a besar sus muslos y caderas. Ella se recostó en la mesa, y tomo el cabello de Jon entre sus dedos mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Su cuerpo se arqueo y un pequeño grito salió de su boca al sentir la lengua de Jon acariciándola “Si… ahhh sí!” sus caderas se movían para seguir el ritmo de las caricias de Jon.    

 

Tomo sus muslos para abrir más sus piernas, hasta que sus pies se encontraron sobre la mesa. Tomo su pequeño clítoris entre sus labios y jugueteo con él, las caderas de ella se movían para tener más de su boca y de sus labios salían gemidos y llantos de placer. Jon entonces toco su entrada con dos de sus dedos, hasta sumergirlos y sentir como sus paredes se apretaban. Gimió mientras los movía y acariciaba ese lugar sensible que sabía que la volvía loca.    

 

“JON!” Daenerys grito mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir los dedos y la lengua de Jon con más intensidad “Si… si cariño, si” sus manos acariciaban sus pechos y movía las caderas para sentirlo más. Sentía como la tensión se concentraba en su vientre y sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.    

 

“Vente para mi cariño” gruño Jon mientras movía con más fuerza sus labios u sus dedos. Daenerys grito al sentir el orgasmo atravesar su cuerpo, se arqueo mientras sus manos tomaban la cabeza de Jon. El siguió lamiendo su clítoris mientras acariciaba su vientre que aún se movía con los espasmos de placer.    

 

“ven aquí” suspiro Daenerys tomándolo de los hombros y acercándolo a ella. Jon se bajó los pantalones y su miembro acaricio su vientre y su entrada, gimió al sentir lo húmeda y suave que estaba; ella bajo su mano y lo acaricio hasta escuchar su gruñido.    

 

Sus manos se movieron con más rapidez y uno de sus dedos acaricio su punta, sintiendo la humedad que comenzaba a formarse. Jon gruño y la beso profundamente, sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse mientras uno de los brazos de Dany envolvía sus hombros.    

 

Jon separo su mano de su miembro y lo acerco a su entrada, poco a poco fue entrando y ambos gimieron cuando estuvo completamente en su interior. Entonces el comenzó a moverse mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para mantener el equilibrio. Daenerys lo tomo de las nalgas mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de él. Sus labios se juntaron y su beso se hizo tan intenso como sus estocadas.    

 

“Ahh, Jon sí!”  Gimió ella y Jon acerco sus manos hasta donde ambos se unían para acariciar su nudo. Sentía como su liberación estaba cerca, así que movió más rápido sus dedos mientras su miembro salía y entraba con fuerza, acariciando su punto más sensible “Si, si, si” Daenerys gimió al llegar de nuevo al clímax y Jon se volvió loco al sentir sus paredes apretándolo más y más fuerte. Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, hasta que alcanzo el orgasmo y su semilla lleno su vientre.    

 

Dany seguía moviendo sus caderas, tratando de tomar todo lo que Jon le daba. La cabeza de él estaba ahora en su pecho, y ella acariciaba su cabello mientras él se recuperaba. Podía sentir la humedad entre sus cuerpos que aún estaban unidos, y un sentimiento de tristeza la embargo al pensar que su semilla nunca daría frutos, que no tendría otro hijo de Jon.   

 

“hey… ¿estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?” la mirada preocupada de Jon encontró la suya mientras sus dedos le acariciaban la mejilla   

 

“No… no cariño, tu jamás me lastimarías” Dany sonrió tratando de borrar su preocupación   

 

“¿entonces? ¿Qué pasa cariño?” susurro y se levantó llevándola consigo y acariciando su rostro. Daenerys bajo la mirada mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse y negó con la cabeza   

 

“Nada… nada” susurro y lo beso en los labios tratando de callar la protesta que Jon iba a hacer “Te amo” dijo acariciando su mejilla   

 

“Dany… dime la verdad amor” susurro Jon. Ella suspiro y lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro “cariño…”   

 

“es solo que…” su voz se rompió y trato de contener las lágrimas “me duele saber que no tendremos otro bebe… por mi culpa no tendremos más hijos” escondió su rostro en su cuello y Jon la abrazo con más fuerza   

 

“… shh, no llores amor” Jon beso su cabeza y acaricio su espalda “mírame amor…” tomo su rostro y limpio sus mejillas “te amo, cariño. No quiero que vuelvas a culparte, ¿me oyes? Tu valor no se mide por eso, cielo. Lo que importa es que estemos juntos, que nos amamos…” la beso y sonrió “la vida ya nos dio a una hermosa hija, tú y ella son lo más importante para mí, juntos ya estamos completos. Si la vida nos da otro bebe, lo recibiremos con todo el amor del mundo, pero si no, aun así, todo estará bien”     

 

Daenerys asintió y lo abrazo de nuevo. Sabía que debía estar agradecida por la bendición de tener al menos a su hija, pero su corazón se encogía al pensar que no podría engendrar otra vida.    

 

   

~°~   

 

   

“Di algo…” susurro Daenerys mirando a Jon. Él se quedó en silencio mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la ventana. Ella cerro los ojos mientras se maldecía por dentro, ¿Por qué tuvo que sacar el tema de la propuesta de Daario? No quería que eso generara problemas con Jon, pero sabía que tenía que decirle acerca de los Lannister y su idea del comercial con Lya. Ella no estaba segura si eso era buena idea, su hija tenía poco más de un año y aunque ya había salido en las fotos de la pastelería, esto era otro nivel.    

 

Además, estaba el asunto de que Daario sería el fotógrafo. Ella sabía que eso era lo que podría molestarle a Jon.   

 

“Jon…” Dany lo miro y se sentó en la cama   

 

“Hazlo” dijo y se volteo para mirarla “es una muy buena idea, además puede ayudar para la nueva tienda” asintió y se acercó, se arrodillo al frente de ella y beso sus manos   

 

“¿estás seguro?” murmuro “¿Qué hay de… Daario? ¿No te molesta que el este ahí también?”   

 

Jon suspiro y se levantó, paso sus manos por tu pelo y camino de un lado a otro   

 

“No iba a decirte esto, porque no quería que te molestaras… de por sí ya yo estoy muy molesto con el imbécil ese…”   

 

“¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué paso?” Daenerys se levantó y lo miro preocupada   

 

“No pasó nada… solo que el día que fui a buscar el pastel me lo encontré” dijo Jon y se sentó en la cama “el muy infeliz me lanzo indirectas de ‘que nunca me había visto’ obviamente insinuando el que yo no había estado aquí y luego me dijo que ‘mujeres como tú se van fácilmente’” gruño    

 

Daenerys se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar eso. Sabía que Daario tenía resentimientos hacia Jon, pero jamás pensó que fuera capaz de decir o insinuar algo así. Puso su cabeza en sus manos y suspiro.    

 

“voy a hablar con él, esto no puede seguir así. Él no es nadie para decirte esas cosas” dijo. Jon negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a su lado   

 

“No quiero que estés cerca de ese tipo. Estoy de acuerdo en que hagamos el trato con los Lannister, pero tenemos que hablar con ellos para que contraten a otro fotógrafo” dijo. Ella asintió mientras miraba sus dedos. Eso era justo lo que no había querido, pensó que Tal vez la situación con Daario podía ser la de antes. Que equivocada estaba   

 

“Voy a llamarlos para concretar una cita” suspiro y tomo una de sus manos “lo siento cariño, no quería que nada de esto pasara” susurro débilmente. Jon acaricio su mejilla y beso su frente   

 

“nada de esto es tu culpa amor… ya verás como todo va a salir bien” la abrazo y ella asintió.   

 

“No entiendo por qué todo tiene que complicarse” murmuro pegada a su cuello “digo, solo fuimos amigos… y esa cita fue un desastre” suspiro y se acostó en la cama con los brazos abiertos “¿Por qué los hombres tienen que hacer tanto drama?” exclamo mirándolo. Jon soltó una risa y cayo a su lado en la cama. Daenerys frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar sobre sus codos   

 

“cariño, ustedes son las dramáticas” dijo Jon aun riendo. Daenerys abrió la boca indignada y de un movimiento se subió en sus caderas.   

 

“¡no somos dramáticas!” dijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Jon sonrió y la dejo hacerlo por un momento, hasta que luego repentinamente se dio la vuelta y hasta tenerla debajo de su cuerpo.   

 

“cariño, cualquier hombre se volvería dramático al luchar por una mujer como tu” susurro besando su cuello. Daenerys se retorció riendo  

 

“basta!” rio y tomo su cara en sus manos “no quiero que pelees con el” susurro seria  

 

“si se sigue metiendo en nuestras vidas…” murmuro serio. Dany suspiro y se levantó de la cama.  

 

“sin peleas” dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. Jon gruño y puso un brazo en su cara  

 

“Arruinas toda la diversión”   

 

Daenerys se inclinó y se dio un beso en la frente. Se levantó y fue a su closet, al sacar una de sus blusas, vio al fondo una caja y sonrió. Había olvidado que estaba ahí… la saco y se acercó a la cama y la puso ahí.   

 

“Cariño, mira” dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Jon. Él se apoyó en un codo.   

 

“¿Qué es?” murmuro mirando las cosas dentro de la caja  

 

“Son cosas del embarazo y de luego que Lya nació” sonrió “ya te mostré sus fotos, pero olvide por completo que estaba esto también” tomo un sobre de la caja y se lo dio “es el examen de sangre que me hicieron” murmuro y saco un pequeño palito “aunque sabía que era positivo y que es prácticamente imposible que se equivoquen, cuando volví a casa compre una de estas pruebas” dijo. Jon sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba viendo eso “quería tener la certeza de todas las fuentes posibles” rio y le dio el palito “es algo tonto… pero creo que en ese momento lo necesitaba” su susurro esta vez fue débil. Siguió viendo las cosas y saco un CD. Sonrió y lo puso en el DVD del televisor y ambos se sentaron en la cama a verlo “es el video de las ecografías. Me hicieron varias, así que todas las recopile en un cd” dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jon.   

 

El vio por unos momentos la pantalla, pero todo lo que veía era un fondo negro y algunas letras raras en las esquinas. No parecía nada a un bebe.  

 

“no entiendo… ¿Dónde está Lya?” murmuro inclinándose para ver más de cerca. Dany rio y apunto su dedo a un espacio en la pantalla  

 

“aquí, justo aquí” murmuro “tenía unas pocas semanas, así que no era más grande que una canica” rio. Jon sonrió y vio como la imagen cambiaba a otra ecografía. Esta vez sí pudo ver la pequeña figura de su hija; momentos después se escuchó un ruido repitente y Jon la miro con los ojos abiertos. “ese es el latido” murmuro sonriendo. Jon miraba la pantalla con los ojos abiertos. La imagen volvió a cambiar varias veces y pudo ver como su hija iba creciendo y creciendo. Podía ver como se movía en el vientre de Dany y eso lo tenía maravillado.   

 

“¡Mira cómo se mueve!” murmuro señalando la pantalla. Daenerys rio mientras asentía y acariciaba su brazo. Jon sonrió y paso su brazo por sus hombros para acercarla más a el   

 

“Tu hija se movía mucho. Y daba unas patadas muy fuertes” dijo riendo “casi no me dejaba dormir… menos mal que cuando nació, no se despertaba para nada en la noche”   

 

Siguieron viendo el video por unos minutos más, y cuando termino Dany le mostro más cosas de la bebe. Había zapaticos, pequeños baberos, sonajeros y algunos mamelucos de cuando había nacido. Incluso un pequeño vestido que había hecho Sansa para la bebe.  

 

Jon miro con nostalgia los objetos, sentía la misma opresión en el pecho de antes. Todas esas cosas las había perdido… no había estado en esos maravillosos momentos. Y aunque sabía que ya estaba aquí otra vez, no podría volver a vivir esos momentos aunque quisiera.   

 

“Amor…” susurro Dany acariciando su mandíbula. Le dio un beso en su mejilla y le dio una sonrisa confortante “no pienses en nada… ya estás aquí, eso es lo que importa” murmuro pegando su frente a la de él. Jon suspiro y la abrazo, poniendo su cara en sus cabellos y aspirando su aroma. Trato de dejar de lado la nostalgia que lo embargaba, pero sabía que era algo que lo perseguiría por siempre.  

 

“Estoy bien” susurro y le dio un beso. Se separó de ella y acaricio su mejilla. Daenerys sonrió y beso la palma de su mano.   

 

“ya sé que te animara” dijo acariciando su labio inferior. Jon alzo una ceja y ella sonrió “voy a hacerte un pastel. Eso siempre anima a todos” Jon rio y Dany se levantó tomándolo de la mano para que la siguiera.  

  

 

Movía el cucharon mezclado todos los ingredientes. Amaba cocinar, pero más aún hacer postres. Era algo que había aprendido de su madre y que siempre que lo hacía le recordaba a ella. Era una forma de mantener su memoria por siempre.   

Puso la mezcla en el tazón y lo metió al horno. Sentado en la mesa estaba Jon, quien cortaba el chocolate y las fresas. Tenía puesto uno de sus delantales con el nombre de la empresa en letras grandes y curvilíneas, a su lado estaba Lya en su sillita que movía las manos y los pies, soltando gorgoteos de alegría. Daenerys sonrió al ver como Jon cortaba una fresa en pequeños pedazos y de daba uno a su hija, quien lo mordía con entusiasmo, con los pocos dientes que tenía.  

 

Su teléfono vibro y vio que era un mensaje de Tyrion Lannister, uno de los socios de  _Lannister’s._ Abrió en mail para ver qué respuesta había dado.   

 

“uno de los hermanos Lannister respondió el correo” dijo acercándose a Jon y mostrándole el celular “quiere que nos veamos para una reunión, y así hablar sobre la propuesta”   

 

Jon asintió mientras leía el mensaje “si, dice que nos reunamos con él en una de las sucursales que tienen aquí”  

 

“voy a responderle” murmuro mientras escribía en el celular. No sabía porque, pero la emocionaba pensar en esto. Saber que su pequeña iba a salir en una de las más

importantes marcas del país. “Esto es muy emocionante” sonrió mientras escribía, Jon rio al verla y se giró a donde su hija “parece que mami está más emocionada que tu” dijo haciéndole cosquillas. La pequeña rio y tomo una de las fresas, acercándola a la boca de Jon. El sonrió y beso sus deditos llenos del jugo de la fruta  

 

“Pudin!” dijo Lya alzando las manos. Jon sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.   

 

“alguien está impaciente por el postre” murmuro mirando a Daenerys. Ella rio y luego rodo los ojos  

 

“Con tal de que no sea antes de dormir, por mi está bien” murmuro y pellizcó la mejilla de su hija “no quiero estar desvelada jugando o contando historias… ¿o no cariño?” su hija rio moviendo las manos y Dany le dio un beso en su mejilla.  

 

Después de comer el pastel, decidieron ver una película, la cual a petición de Lya fue de dibujos animados. Dany sonrió al ver como Jon miraba fijamente la pantalla, al igual que su hija. Se recostó en su hombro y bostezo, minutos después, fue sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban y como el sueño la atrapaba.  

 

  

~°~  

 

  

El edificio donde estaba ubicado  _Lannister’s_ era aproximadamente de 4 pisos; Jon, Daenerys y Lya subieron en el ascensor para llegar a la oficina de Tyrion.   

 

Al llegar al piso, caminaron hasta la recepción, donde una mujer los condujo a la oficina de Tyrion  

 

“Mucho gusto” dijo el mientras le daba la mano a ambos “mi nombre es Tyrion Lannister… ¿tú debes ser Daenerys correcto?”  

 

“Un placer conocerlo” dijo ella agitando su mano.   

 

“Y usted es…” dijo mientras saludaba de la mano a Jon  

 

“Jon Snow, el padre de Lya” dijo.  

 

Tyrion frunció el ceño mientras los miraba a ambos, Dany murió a Jon sin saber que pasaba, pero él estaba igual de desconcertado  

 

“¿tú eres el padre?” murmuro Tyrion “lo siento, pero creí que Daario era el papa de Lyanna… o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el cuándo hablo conmigo…”   

 

Daenerys pudo ver como Jon se tensaba y apretaba la mandíbula. Ella cerro los ojos tratando de contener la rabia que sentía, e inspiro tratando de calmarse.  

 

“No sé por qué le habrá dicho eso” murmuro ella una vez que todos se sentaron. “la verdad es que estoy tan  sorprendida que no se ni que decir” suspiro  

 

Tyrion asintió mientras los miraba a ambos “claro, claro. Entiendo perfectamente. Tal vez  escuche mal o se trató de un error”  

 

Pero Daenerys sabía que no era ningún error. Estaba segura de que Daario había dicho eso con toda la intención del mundo. Sentía tanta rabia hacia él, que con más razón no quería que fuera parte del proyecto  

 

“Bueno… dejando de lado ese malentendido” dijo Tyrion algo incómodo “debo decirles de que estoy feliz de que hayan aceptado la propuesta. Cuando vimos las fotos de su hija quedamos encantados con ella. A demás de ser una niña muy linda, es muy tierna y extrovertida, algo que buscamos para nuestra campaña. La idea de esta nueva colección para niños viene de meses de trabajo e investigación, y ahora que ya es un hecho, queremos hacer la publicidad a lo grande” siguió hablando del proyecto mientras Dany y Jon escuchaban atentamente.   

 

“¿todo se realizaría aquí en Winterfell?” dijo Jon. Tyrion negó con la cabeza y le paso unos papeles  

 

“las fotos se harán en Kings Landing, ahí es donde tenemos nuestra sede principal, además de las locaciones que ya escogimos y del estudio donde se harán las fotos. No tomara más de un par de días, así que no será mucho tiempo”  

 

Dany asintió mientras miraba los documentos con las ideas y las locaciones. Al ver el nombre de Daario como fotógrafo soltó un suspiro y giro a Tyrion  

 

“Señor Lannister, la verdad estamos muy interesados en su idea, y con gusto aceptaríamos la propuesta…” suspiro y murió a Jon, el tomo su mano y me dio un pequeño apretón “pero no queremos trabajar con Daario como fotógrafo”   

 

Tyrion los miro desconcertado, tomo los papeles y se quedó un momento en silencio.   

 

“bueno… eso es un problema” murmuro. Daenerys suspiro internamente “prácticamente ya está acordado que él tome la fotos, así que será algo complicado cambiar eso”  

 

Jon apretó los labios y Dany acaricio su mano tratando de calmarlo.   

 

“seré honesto con usted señor Lannister” dijo Jon  “nosotros no aceptaremos si Daario es quien este a cargo de las fotos.”  

 

Tyrion asintió mientras suspiraba “me han dejado en una posición muy difícil” suspiro “pero hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para tratar de solucionar esto” dijo tratando de complacerlos.  

  

 

Luego de terminada la reunión, se dirigieron a casa. Daenerys podía sentir a Jon más serio de lo usual, aunque no dijera nada o se quejara, ella sabía que algo le molestaba.  

 

Al llegar a casa, Jon fue a la cocina y Dany subió a dejar a Lya en su cuna. Cuando bajo vio que estaba recostado en la puerta mirando por la ventana. Se acercó a él y toco su brazo. Jon se giró y la miro seriamente  

 

“¿Por qué Daario dijo que él era el padre de Lya?” Dany se quedó sin palabras, no entendía a que venía eso, porque se lo preguntaba  

 

“pues, no tengo ni idea” dijo moviendo la cabeza “quede igual de sorprendía al escuchar eso” murmuro. Jon la murió fríamente y en silencio  

 

“pues por algo debió ser ¿o no?” dijo  

 

Daenerys se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba lo que acababa de oír. No podía creer que Jon pudiera sugerir que ella tuviera algo que ver con eso  

 

“¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué yo tengo la culpa o qué?” dijo furiosa. Jon suspiro cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente.   

 

“Yo… no, no me refería a eso” suspiro “bueno, no se… es solo que no sé qué pensar… eso me molesto mucho, demasiado. Y no sé qué pensar” trato de explicar, pero Dany se seria cada vez más molesta  

 

“Claro que te refieres a eso” dijo casi gritando “no puedo creer que pienses que yo pude incitar algo así” murmuro. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la cocina “¡tú no tienes nada que reprocharme! No se cómo puedes pensar que yo si quiera hubiera tratado de poner a otro en el lugar de padre para Lya” sentía sus ojos arder. Sabía que estaba actuando como tonta, pero si quiera la posibilidad de que Jon insinuara algo así la molestaba  

 

“Dany… yo… no quise decir eso” Jon trato de tomarla de la mano pero ella se alejó “yo solo me moleste, no sé ni por qué te dije eso… es solo, que el escuchar eso algo en mí se enfureció de  sobremanera”   

 

“Si lo dices o lo piensas, es por algo” susurro ella. Sin más, se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, con las lágrimas nublando su vista.    

    

 

 

Daenerys sentía la rabia llenar su cuerpo; caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto, tratando de calmarse, todo había estado tan bien y de la nada las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba haber discutido de esa forma con Jon jamás en su vida… y todo por culpa de Daario.    

 

Eso era lo que más le molestaba, sentía que era una estupidez los celos de Jon, pero a su vez los entendía, le había hablado sobre los sentimientos que Daario tenía hacia ella, los cuales no eran correspondidos, pero había esperado que todo hubiera quedado como antes. Pero ahora sabía que no era así.    

 

Soltó un suspiro de frustración al recordar el encuentro del que le había platicado Jon. Sabía que Daario era un coqueto, y que a veces se pasaba de la raya, pero jamás pensó que fuera capaz de retar a Jon, mucho menos insinuar que ella podría dejarlo; y peor aún, de hacer lo que hizo con Tyrion. Puso su rostro en sus manos mientras suspiraba y pensaba en una forma de solucionar esto.    

 

“¿podemos hablar?” levanto la vista al escuchar la voz de Jon, lo vio acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos. Asintió y vio cómo se acercaba a ella con cuidado de mantener un poco de distancia.    

 

“no quiero que sigamos peleados” murmuro suavemente mientras lo miraba     

 

“sabes yo odio pelear contigo” Jon suspiro y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado “pero no puedo soportar a ese tipo. No lo quiero cerca de ti o de mi hija, simplemente lo quiero lejos” suspiro “perdí la razón al escuchar que fue capaz de decir eso, yo… yo simplemente no  puedo soportar eso”   

 

“lo se Jon” murmuro “créeme que yo tampoco quiero que él se entrometa en nuestras vidas, y menos después de lo que paso” dijo moviendo la cabeza “pero no sé qué hacer… ojalá pudiera cancelar el contrato con los Lannister… así no tendría que verlo ni dejar que se entrometa en nuestras vidas” suspiro poniendo su cabeza en la mesa y miro a Jon “solo espero que Tyrion pueda solucionarlo”  

 

Jon asintió y se acercó para abrazarla. Puso su nariz en su pelo y aspiro su aroma  

 

“perdóname… no quise insinuar nada de eso” la abrazo con más fuerza. Dany cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en su cuello  

 

“Te perdono” murmuro. Se separó de él y lo miro seriamente “pero no quiero que vuelvas a insinuar algo así” murmuro  

 

“lo se… te lo prometo” suspiro tocando su mejilla “no sé por qué dije algo así… creo que solo me deje llevar por la rabia del momento” suspiro  

 

Dany asintió y volvió a poner su rostro en el cuello.   

                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Por favor comenten y déjenme saber que piensan :D


	8. Capitulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño capitulo sobre el pasado de Jon y Dany :) 
> 
> Espero que les guste! Nos vemos de nuevo el Domingo con el siguiente capitulo :)

Capítulo 8:

 

Las balas dieron justo en el blanco, Jon observo como una a una impactaban en el centro de la figura; miro el arma y saco el cargador, examino el arma y luego escribió anotaciones en el papel que tenía al lado, era la tercera que había probado en el día, y sin dudas la mejor hasta ahora. Se quitó los protectores de oídos y los guates, junto con el arma los puso en la pequeña canasta y la llevo al otro laso de la sala. Sam estaba escribiendo en su mesa, tenía varios modelos de balas encima de esta y dos vasos de café.

 

“¿y? ¿Qué te pareció?” dijo el sonriente. Jon puso las cosas en la mesa y se sentó, tomo l vaso de café y le dio un sorbo. El sabor hizo que soltara un suspiro y cerrara los ojos, se sentía bien tener un poco de alimento en el estómago, aunque fuera líquido.

 

“hasta ahora es la mejor” le dijo a Sam “el peso se equilibra con todo y el alcance es superior a las otras” asintió mirando las balas que estaban en la mesa “creo que Davos la aprobará” Sam sonrió y de inmediato comenzó a escribir. Jon cerro los ojos y se inclinó en el asiento, todo su cuerpo dolía, estaba muy cansado y no había dormido en más de 48 horas. Solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir.

 

Su celular vibro con un mensaje, cuando lo saco se du bolsillo y vio el nombre, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. A su lado Sam rio mientras le palmeaba el brazo

 

“mírate… quien diría que alguien sería capaz de sacar una sonrisa en esa cara tan seria” dijo soltando una carcajada. Jon rodo los ojos mientras se levantaba con l celular en la mano

 

“cállate” le dijo a Sam “voy a salir un momento… a tomar aire” dijo rápidamente.

 

“dale mis saludos al aire” se burló Sam y volvió a reír. Jon negó la cabeza y salió por el corredor hasta la puerta trasera. El aire frio le golpeo el rostro, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban afuera y miro el mensaje en su celular

 

**“cierro la tienda a las 10, ¿quieres que cenemos en casa? Muy cansada para salir. –D”**

 

Jon sonrió y comenzó a escribir el en celular; el tampoco tenía ganas de salir, solo quería ir a su casa, comer y dormir. Preferiblemente en ese orden, aunque estaba seguro que el sueño iba a ser lo primero.

 

**“también muy cansado para salir. Apenas terminé de revisar el nuevo equipo. ¿mi casa? –J**

 

**“llevare pizza. xo –D”**

 

 

Luego de terminar todo el papeleo del día, Jon se subió al auto y condujo hacia su apartamento; al pasar por la librería vio que las luces ya estaban apagadas, por lo que supuso que Dany llegaría pronto. Parqueo el auto y se dirigió al elevador; al abrir la puerta y dejar las llaves en la mesa de la entrada soltó un suspiro de cansancio, toda la carga laboral de estos últimos días había sido intensa, y más desde que llegaron los nuevos reclutas que había que entrenar.

 

Ghost salió de la cocina y Jon acarició su pelaje, se dirigió entonces a donde tenía el alimento para ponerlo en su plato junto con un poco de agua; su perro de inmediato se abalanzo a la comida y comenzó a devorarla. Jon fue a la nevera y saco un poco de agua, vio que no había nada de comer y suspiro de alivio al recordar que Daenerys traería pizza; con el vaso en la mano se acostó en sofá, vacío el agua y se reclino poniendo los pies encima. Cerro los ojos y cuando menos lo espero ya estaba dormido.

 

El sonido del timbre sonando lo saco de su sueño, se levantó mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello y vio la hora en reloj, había dormido casi una hora. Gruño y se estiro antes de abrir la puerta, paso junto a Ghost quien ya estaba ladrando y moviendo la cola. Al abrir vio la enorme caja de pizza y el rostro sonriente de Dany

 

“¿alguien pidió un domicilio?” dijo sonriendo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes; de inmediato todo el cansancio de Jon se evaporo.

 

“con estas repartidoras pediría pizza todos los días” abrió la puerta para que ella entrara. Dany rio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, al pasar por su lado le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Puso la caja en la mesa de la cocina, Jon se acercó a ella y abrió la caja para ver el interior, sonrió cuando el olor impregno el aire y observo la deliciosa pizza

 

“mmm… mi favorita” murmuro y tomo a Dany de la cintura para pegarla a él, a continuación, tomo sus labios en los suyos y la beso profundamente. Ella sonrió entre el beso y luego se separo

 

“me alegro… comamos antes que se enfrié” sonrió y ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Jon gimió de alegría al sentir el sabor en su boca, Daenerys soltó una carcajada al escucharlo y mordió la de ella.

 

“Dios… esto sabe delicioso” termino su pedazo y tomo otro.

 

“vaya… tenías mucha hambre” rio ella. Jon rio con la boca llena y siguió comiendo

 

“había sobrevivido solo a base de café y las galletas que hay en la oficina” dijo con un suspiro. Aun sentía el cansancio, pero al estar ya comiendo su ánimo subió más. Dany sonrió y tomo su mano mientras acariciaba su muñeca.

 

“trabajas demasiado, deberías tomar vacaciones” murmuro ella. Jon suspiro y asintió. Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en la Guardia, y sabía que eso ocupaba toda su vida, bueno, hasta que conoció a Dany. Ella había dado un giro a su vida, en el buen sentido; antes para el todo era monótono, pero desde que la conoció sentía como sus días eran más llenos de vida, y como al estar junto a ella podía ver otro lado de el mismo que ya casi no recordaba.

 

“lo se cariño. Te prometo que tratare de no trabajar mucho y pediré mis vacaciones pronto, así podrás venir conmigo a Winterfell y conocer a mi familia” sonrió besando sus nudillos

 

“no es por mí que debas hacer eso, sino por ti. Trabajas mucho y eso no es bueno. Mira como estas, todo cansado y somnoliento” puso otro pedazo de pizza en el plato de él y sonrió “termina de comer, así podrás después r a dormir” Jon sonrió mientras le daba otro mordisco a masa; Dany siempre se preocupaba por él, aun cuando eso significara que no pasaran mucho tiempo juntos y haciendo cosas.

 

“pero hiciste todo el viaje hasta aquí” murmuro el “¿Cómo voy a dormir ahora que mi hermosa novia está aquí?” sonrió acariciando sus dedos. Dany rio mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba un poco de agua.

 

“está bien cariño, soy feliz con solo verte” dijo ella y le dio un beso. Jon sonrió y acaricio su mejilla. Definitivamente ella era la mujer de su vida, después de este tiempo juntos ya no concebía su vida sin ella.

 

Después de comer, fueron juntos al cuarto. Jon entro al baño y Dany se acostó en la cama mientras ponía una película; al salir Jon vio como ella tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla mientras acariciaba a Ghost quien estaba acurrucado en su pecho.

 

“Ghost, que te he dicho de subirte a la cama” dijo Jon acostándose a su lado. Su perro solo so miro y luego puso su cabeza en Dany. Ella rio mientras acariciaba su peluda cabeza.

 

“déjalo… es un niño bueno y solo me está haciendo compañía” Jon suspiro y se acurruco a su lado mientras ponía su cabeza en su cuello. Dany le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio su cabello.

 

“duerme un poco, yo terminare de ver la película y luego me voy” susurro. El gruño y paso su brazo por su vientre abrazándola

 

“quédate” murmuro. Dany sonrió y acaricio su brazo mientras seguía viendo la película. Minutos después sintió la respiración de Jon más suave y supo que se había quedado dormido. Miro rostro y acaricio su frente que estaba relajada. Podía ver las ojeras que llenaban sus ojos y el cansancio era evidente.

 

 

Tiempo después, la película se acabó, sintió a Ghost dormido en su pecho y con cuidado de no despertarlo lo tomo en brazos y lo puso en su pequeña camita en la sala. Habían pasado pocas semanas desde que ella se lo había regalado de cumpleaños a Jon. Sabía que él amaba los animales, así que cuando su mama le hablo de la fundación que daba animales en adopción, decidió que era el momento perfecto para buscar un compañero para Jon; cuando vio la pequeña bola blanca que estaba acurrucada en una de las esquinas de la jaula, inmediatamente supo que era el indicado. Estaba lejos de los demás cachorros y era silencioso; era perfecto para Jon, porque era igual que él.

 

Le había tomado una foto y se la envió a la hermana menor de Jon, Arya. Hablaba con la hermana del casi todos los días, ella conocía muy bien a Jon, así que Dany supo que sería la persona perfecta para ayudarla con el regalo.

 

 **Dios, es igual de serio que él. Es el indicado.** Dijo inmediatamente en un mensaje. Daenerys había reído y de inmediato hablo con a encargada para adoptar a el perro.

 

La mirada de sorpresa de Jon había valido todo. Cunado tomo a la pequeña bola de pelos en sus brazos, y luego el cachorro había lamido su cara, su rostro se había iluminado de alegría y de inmediato Dany supo que lo había amado.

 

Luego de acostarlo, lleno un vaso de agua y volvió al cuarto. Se dio cuanta entonces que no había traído ropa para dormir, y los jeans que traía no eran para nada cómodos. Busco en el closet de Jon alguna camisa vieja, pero no encontró ninguna. Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda sin encontrar nada, sintió a Jon moverse en la cama

 

“lo siento cariño, buscaba una camisa para dormir” susurro acercándose a él “no quise levantarte, sigue durmiendo” dijo besando su frente

 

“están en el cajón de ahí” murmuro con voz ronca señalando la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Dany abrió el cajón y comenzó a buscar la camisa, saco una y antes de cerrar vio una pequeña caja. Al tomarla sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó sin palabras

 

“Jon…” susurro casi sin voz mirándolo. En ese momento Jon se levantó con los ojos abiertos

 

“Dios… no se suponía que vieras eso” murmuro pasando sus manos por su pelo “se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa” dijo tímidamente. Dany sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al abrir la caja y encontrar el anillo. Se quedó sin palabras mientras lo veía, al levantar la vista vio como Jon la miraba expectante.

 

“tenía todo preparado para que fuera especial… iba a ser algo romántico… incluso había preparado un discurso” dijo riendo con nerviosismo. Dany aun no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras y en shock “sabía que debía guardarlo en un lugar no tan obvio… yo…”

 

“si” susurro Dany interrumpiéndolo. Jon se quedó en silencio y la miro con los ojos y la boca abierta “acepto” dijo de nuevo Dany sonriendo

 

“¿en serio? Digo… no tienes que sentirte en la obligación… sé que puede parecer muy pronto para ti, pero…” Dany se tiro en sus brazos mientras su boca se pegaba a la de él. Jon la abrazo fuertemente mientras la besaba con más intensidad.

 

“cállate y bésame” susurro ella y Jon sonrió volviendo a reclamar sus labios.

 


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9:

 

Las carreteras estaban vacías en esta época del año, todos los habitantes salían a las grandes ciudades para pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones viajando y conociendo nuevos lugares. Para Jon eso significaba el trafico más rápido y las calles más solas. Encendió el radio y escucho como los acordes llenaban el auto

 

Daenerys soltó una carcajada y se giró para mirarlo “ _every breathe you take_ ¿en serio?” Jon sonrió mientras sus dedos tamborileaban el volante al ritmo de la canción

 

“es una canción muy pegajosa” comenzó a tararearla. Dany rio al ver como cantaba la letra y hacía gestos hacia ella, tomo una de sus manos y la acerco a su boca para darle un beso, luego tomo su pulgar y le dio un pequeño mordisco, Dany soltó una carcajada y alejo su brazo

 

“esa canción es para gente acosadora” dijo riendo.

 

“ _oh can`t you see… you belong to me”_ siguió cantando el, Daenerys sonrió y lo imito, siguieron así hasta llegar a la casa Stark. Dejaron el auto en la entrada y se bajaron, cuando iban camino a la puerta, Lya se movió en brazos de Jon para que la bajaran.

 

“mira eso… ahora quien la va a parar” murmuro el al ver como su hija daba pasos tambaleantes. Dany sonrió al verla, vio como Jon se ponía detrás de ella para sostenerla si se llegaba a caer. Después de unos momentos, llegaron a la puerta y Arya les abrió

 

“mírate Lya!” sonrió cuando la pequeña se acercó a ella y abrazo sus piernas “cada día vas más rápido” la tomo en brazos y la abrazo besando sus cachetes. Lya comenzó a reír y luego de unos minutos volvió a bajarse de sus brazos

 

“tita Sansa” grito mientras corría a la cocina donde estaba ella. Dany sonrió y se acercó a la sala, dejo su bolso a un lado y se sentó en el sofá; Jon se sentó a su lado, tomo sus piernas y las puso sobre su regazo. Sansa llego después, detrás de Lya quien camino hasta subirse a Dany. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le mostro una galleta de chocolate que tenía entre sus dedos, Dany sonrió al ver que la ponía cerca de su boca y le dio un mordisco, su hija entonces la puso cerca a Jon y él también la mordió

 

“Que ricas te quedaron Sansa” murmuro Jon con la boca llena. Su hermana rio mientras negaba con la cabeza

 

“las hizo Arya” señalo a la menor

 

Jon comenzó a toser mientras miraba a su hermana “¿tú las hiciste?” dijo soltando una carcajada

 

Arya lo miro seriamente y le lanzo un cojín “¿Qué insinúas?” dijo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos

 

“nada, nada” murmuro y se reclino en el sofá. Dany rio al verlos y miro a Arya

 

“están deliciosas, cariño. No le prestes atención” miro a Jon quien trataba de contener la risa

 

“¿tan buenas como para estar en la pastelería?” dijo ella mirándola expectante “si quieres te doy la receta… o incluso puedo hacerlas yo” Dany la miro con los ojos abiertos sin saber que decir. Amaba a Arya, pero sus habilidades culinarias eran malas, por no decir menos. No sabía que responder… la risa de Jon la saco del aturdimiento.

 

“no te emociones tanto” dijo el señalando a Arya “esto fue solo un milagro” rio. Dany vio como Arya suspiraba y miraba seriamente a Jon.

 

“Bueno, bueno… déjenla en paz” señalo a Jon y a Sansa, luego miro a Arya y le sonrió “sigue practicando así y tal vez puedas ser una de mis aprendices” le guiño el ojo. Arya sonrió emocionada y luego le saco la lengua a Jon.

 

“dejando de lado los desastres culinarios de mi hermana” dijo Sansa “¿ya tienen fecha para la boda? Les adelanto que tengo muchas ideas” sonrió

 

Dany sonrió y miro a Jon quien tomo su mano y le dio un apretón. No podía creer que en poco tiempo se iban a casar. Iban a ser marido y mujer. “si, ya decidimos una fecha” sonrió acariciando la muñeca de Jon “nos queremos casar en dos semanas”

 

“¿solo dos semanas?” exclamo Sansa mirándola. Jon sonrió mientras se reclinaba en el sofá. Daenerys acaricio el cabello de Lya, quien comía la galleta. Miro a Sansa y trato de sonreírle

 

“no queremos esperar…” sonrió y miro a Jon, quien le gruño un ojo.

 

“pero… pero… ya había hecho un modelo de las invitaciones, además tenemos que buscar la iglesia, la decoración, el fotógrafo… ¡tu vestido! ¿Cómo voy a hacer un vestido en dos semanas?” dijo

 

A su lado, Arya soltó un suspiro de fastidio “por Dios Sansa, Dany y Jon llevan años juntos, además tienen una hija” dijo riendo “la boda es solo un protocolo”

 

“al fin alguien que entiende” gruño Jon.

 

“estoy segura de que podremos hacer todos los preparativos en ese tiempo” dijo Daenerys “no quiero algo grande o extravagante… solo la familia y amigos más cercanos, algo íntimo” susurro Dany sonriendo. Sansa puso cara de tristeza, pero luego de un momento suspiro y asintió

 

“bueno… veré que puedo hacer. Pero de igual forma tenemos que ver la iglesia, la comida, decoración…”

 

“nada grande Sansa” repitió Dany “tal vez podamos hacer la ceremonia en el patio trasero de la casa” dijo y miro a Jon. Antes de que el respondiera Sansa exclamo

 

“¿en el patio de tu casa? ¡Pero si es muy pequeño!” dijo ella.

 

“pueden hacerlo aquí” Arya sugirió mirándolos a todos. “esta casa es enorme y tiene un jardín aún más grande” Jon asintió y Dany la miro sonriendo. La casa Stark era una residencia muy antigua, de tres plantas y siete habitaciones. El jardín era aún más impresionante, pues además de ser muy grande, conectaba con un bosque de pinos y abetos. Cuando llego a la ciudad y conoció a su familia, Jon llevo a Daenerys de paseo por el bosque; le contaba historias de cando era pequeño y el junto con sus primos salían a jugar durante horas, recorriendo todo el lugar hasta encontrar inclusive pequeños riachuelos. A Dany le parecía un lugar hermoso, por lo que se alegró al imaginar su boda ahí

 

“eso sería maravilloso Arya” dijo sonriéndole y luego a donde Sansa “si tú estás de acuerdo, claro”

 

“pues claro que si” rio ella “ya me imagino cono podemos decorar todo… puede ser de noche y podremos poner pequeñas luces… o al medio día y llenar el jardín de flores…Dios, hay tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo” se levantó y tomo uno de sus cuadernos, y comenzó a escribir “tenemos que empezar a planear todo. Hay que contratar a alguien para que celebre la boda, tenemos que ver las flores… oh, hay que hacer una lista de quienes quieren que estén aquí” Sansa le paso el cuaderno a Dany y ella asintió mientras escribía los nombres. Jon se inclinó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a escribir. Al terminar se la dieron a Sansa quien la leyó y asintió

 

“bien… no son muchos, así que será menos trabajo. Voy a buscar mi computador para ver todos los detalles” Sansa se levantó y subió las escaleras. Jon gruño y se tapó los ojos con su brazo

 

“debimos habernos fugado” Dany rio al escucharlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

 

“si hiciéramos eso tu hermana nunca nos volvería a hablar”

 

“eso no es un problema” dijo Arya riendo “más bien es una bendición” Jon soltó una carcajada al oírla. Lya al ver como todos se reían aplaudió y murmuro palabras incoherentes “ves? Hasta ella sabe que es verdad”

 

“no sean malos con Sansa” dijo Daenerys señalándolos a ambos “ella es muy buena y además…” antes de terminar escucho como Sansa la llamaba desde el piso de arriba

 

“Dany, sube para tomarte las medidas para tu vestido!” ella suspiro mientras se levantaba y dejaba a su hija en brazos de Jon “encontré una página de arreglos para bodas… ¡y también de fuegos pirotécnicos que se pueden usar en casa!”

 

Daenerys miro a Jon con ojos suplicantes, pero el solo rio mientras la veía “ayuda…” murmuro viéndolos a ambos”

 

“tengo la camioneta en la entrada, podemos fugarnos en cualquier momento” dijo el mientras movía las llaves en sus manos.

 

“¡te escuche Jon Snow!” grito Sansa.

 

Dany rio al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jon, luego tomo su bolso y subió las escaleras en dirección a la recamara.

 

 

~ ° ~  

 

 

Era ya de noche cuando ambos se dirigieron a casa, Daenerys soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se reclinaba en el asiento y cerraba los ojos. Su cuñada había pasado horas con ella planeando los detalles de la boda, y cada vez que tenía una idea, otra nueva aparecía. Ella solo quería algo simple y pequeño, pero sabía que para Sansa era importante celebrar con todos los detalles el matrimonio, así que trato de complacerla en alguna de sus ideas. Eso sí, sin fuegos artificiales. Bostezo mientras cerraba los ojos, el movimiento del carro hacia que el sueño la invadiera; Jon acaricio su mejilla con su mano libre

 

“duerme un poco cariño” susurro. Tomo una de sus manos y le dio un beso. Dany asintió y cerro sus ojos. Poco a poco el sueño la invadió.

 

 

“¿Qué mierda?” la voz de Jon el saco de su ensañamiento. Se froto los ojos mientras miraba a los lados y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa; miro a Jon y vio como sus nudillos se volvían blancos al apretar el volante

 

“Jon… ¿Qué pasa?” su voz sonaba ronca por la siesta y su vista aún estaba nublada

 

“quédate en el auto” dijo el mientras ponía el freno y abría la puerta para bajarse.

 

“Jon, espera… que pasa…” al mirar por la ventana vio la razón de la conmoción. Daario estaba parado en la entrada de su casa. Daenerys maldijo entre dientes y rápidamente de bajo del carro.

 

“¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa?” grito Jon acercándose a él. Daario lo miro con odio mientras apretaba las manos en un puño “lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que te saque a patadas” gruño

 

“no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, y si vine a aquí es para hablar con ella” dijo molesto señalando a Daenerys. Ella se quedó de pie frente a ambos mientras miraba seriamente a Daario

 

“yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo” dijo ella “no quiero sabes más de ti, después de todo lo que le dijiste a Jon y mucho menos al ser capaz de decirle a Tyrion que Lyanna era tu hija!” dijo gritando. Daario paso por el lado de Jon rápidamente y se acercó a ella

 

“¿Cómo pudiste se capaz de quitarme a mí del contrato con los Lannister?” le grito a ella “tú no tienes ningún derecho de hacer algo así! ¡Ese trato valía mucho dinero!” gruño y la tomo de los brazos sacudiéndola.

 

En menos de un segundo, sintió como Daario era alejado de ella, y al siguiente vio como Jon lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo tiraba al suelo

 

“no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima imbécil” gruño el mientras se lanzaba hacia el

 

Daenerys soltó un grito al ver como Jon comenzaba a darle golpes en la cara, pudo ver como a su vez Daario se defendía y lo golpeaba; corrió hacia donde estaban ambos e intento tomar a Jon por los hombros para separarlo de Daario

 

“Jon!, para, para” grito tratando de detenerlo. Con todas sus fuerzas lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo de él.

 

“quiero que te largues de mi casa si no quieres que te mate” gruño Jon mirando a Daario, quien se levantó y escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo. Dany apretó el brazo de Jon al sentir como este se tensaba

 

“esto me lo vas a pagar” gruño Daario mirándola fijamente. A su lado Jon maldijo e intento acercarse a él, pero Dany lo detuvo

 

“Para…no pelees más” susurro mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía un labio roto y en su mejilla ya se empezaba a formar un moretón. Jon se detuvo, pero no la miro. Su mirada seguía en Daario, quien luego de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y se fue en su auto.

 

“me hubieras dejado partirle la cara a ese hijo de perra” gruño Jon.

 

Daenerys cerró los ojos y suspiro. Nunca había visto a Jon reaccionar así, parte de ella estaba asustada, pero por otro lado entendía porque había reaccionado así. Tomo su rostro en sus manos e inspecciono las heridas. Jon siseo al sentir uno de sus dedos en un golpe y alejo su rostro.

 

“entremos a la casa para curarte” dijo ella. Jon asintió y se dirigió a adentro, Dany camino hacia el auto para sacar a su hija, quien ajena a todo el alboroto, aun seguía dormida. Al entrar cerró la puerta y subió para acostarla. Tomo del baño el botiquín de primeros auxilios y fue a la recamara; Jon estaba sentado en la cama quitándose los zapatos; Dany se sentó a su lado y puso alcohol en uno de los algodones, lo acerco a su labio y Jon siseo al sentir el ardor

 

“auch!” dijo alejándose de ella. Dany rodo los ojos y lo volvió a poner

 

“deja de quejarte” dijo seria “nada de esto habría pasado si no te hubieras peleado como un animal” apretó con más fuerza el algodón “¿Qué tal si tenía un cuchillo? ¡O peor aún, un arma!” exclamo. Jon suspiro y tomo sus manos mientras la miraba

 

“ese cobarde no sería capaz de disparar” rio. Dany lo miro seriamente y quito sus manos de las de él. Volvió a poner el alcohol en su labio y apretó “Dios mujer, me estas matando” gruño Jon.

 

“deja de quejarte, es lo que te mereces por comportarte así… creo que necesitas unas puntadas” susurro ella. Jon suspiro y se alejó, la miro fijamente y acaricio su mejilla

 

“me volví loco al ver cómo te atacaba… yo… simplemente no pensé” suspiro “jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño” susurro, uno de sus dedos acaricio su mejilla borrando una lagrima que se había escapado de sus ojos

 

“me asusté mucho… pensé que él podía hacerte algo” su voz se quebró al decir eso. En su mente veía imágenes de Daario haciéndole daño a Jon, y eso la asustaba de sobremanera

 

“hey… nada paso… estoy bien” tomo su rostro y acaricio su labio inferior “soy un hombre fuerte” dijo sonriente

 

Dany rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro mientras lo abrazaba “un hombre fuerte que tendrá un gran moretón y un labio roto” gruño

 

“pensé que me querías más que por mi físico” dijo bromeando. Dany lo miro seriamente mientras ponía otra vez alcohol en su labio, Jon lloriqueo al sentir otra vez el ardor

 

“solo espero que no tengas nada el día de la boda” murmuro tratando de calmarse “me rehusó a casarme contigo luciendo como un maleante”

 

Jon soltó una carcajada, pero segundos después gruño al sentir un dolor en el pecho. Inmediatamente Daenerys alzo su camisa y vio un moretón en el costado de su pecho, soltó un pequeño grito al verlo. Jon simplemente lo miro y suspiro

 

“no es nada, estaré bien” murmuro quitándose la camisa por completo. Dany lo miro seriamente y tomo un poco de crema del botiquín para untarla ahí “los he tenido peores”

 

“los he tenido peores” lo imito ella burlonamente. Jon soltó una carcajada y se acostó en la cama con un suspiro de cansancio. Minutos después Dany vio como cerraba los ojos y su respiración se hacía más pausada; suspiro y se dirigió al baño para guardar el botiquín. Paso por el cuarto de su hija para ver como estaba, y vio que la bebe dormía profundamente, con la manta de rosas entre los dedos; acaricio sus risos con una sonrisa y luego se dio la vuelta para levantar los juguetes del piso. Reviso el monitor y volvió a la habitación.

 

Luego de darse un baño y ponerse una de las camisas de Jon, se acostó a su lado, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Se quedó unos minutos mirando los moretones de su rostro y del pecho. Cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, como Daario había llegado a la casa, luego la había amenazado, su pelea con Jon… sentía la rabia correr por su cuerpo y a la vez una necesidad de llorar muy grande. ¿Cómo todo había llegado hasta este punto? Era algo que aún no entendía. Un sudor frio la invadió de los pies a la cabeza y sintió nauseas, respiro hondo mientras trataba de calmarse.

 

De algo si estaba segura de una cosa, tenía que cuidarse de Daario. No iba a permitir que se metiera más ni en su vida, ni en la de Jon y Lya.


	10. Capitulo 10

                              Capítulo 10:

  
  
El ruido de su celular hizo que Daenerys soltara un gruñido y se acercara más a Jon; su cabeza estaba sobre su pecho y una de sus piernas sobre su cadera; el sol apenas se asomaba por la ventana, y el frio se colaba por debajo de la sabana. Dany apretó su brazo alrededor del vientre de Jon y sintió como sus brazos la apretaban más.

“es tu celular” murmuro con la voz ronca él. Dany gimió sin abrir los ojos y busco acercarse aún más a él, su piel se puso de gallina al sentir el frio, y por nada del mundo iba a dejar el calor de las sabanas y del cuerpo de Jon. “Dany…” volvió a escuchar la vos dormilona de el

  
“mmmm”

  
“tu celular” Jon seguía dormido y se movió un poco separándose de ella.

  
“no te muevas” gimió Dany sosteniéndolo más fuerte. Su piel tembló cuando un poco del aire toco su piel.

  
Jon gruño abriendo los ojos y estiro una mano a la mesa de noche, tomo el celular y al ver quien llamaba soltó un juramento “que quieres” gruño al contestar

  
“uch, que modales son esos hermanito” dijo la voz alegre de Sansa. Jon suspiro y paso sus dedos por su frente

  
“¿tienes idea de que hora es? Ni siquiera Lya se ha despertado por Dios” sintió como Dany se movía en sus brazos, gruñendo y preguntando quien era

  
“los culpo a ustedes por dejar tan poco tiempo para planear una boda… ¡faltan solo días! Y parece que soy la única encargada de su matrimonio” dijo molesta.

  
“créeme, si sigues llamando a estas horas, nos iremos cuando menos los esperes y nos casaremos” gruño. Sansa soltó un suspiro de indignación y Jon pudo escuchar como llamaba a Arya y le decía lo que el acababa de decir

  
“no diré nada porque sé que eres muy gruñón en la mañana” Jon pudo sentir como Dany rio y trato de ocultarlo pegada a su pecho. Bajo su mano y le dio un pequeño pellizco en el trasero, soltó una carcajada al ver como Dany pegaba un salto.

  
“tus manos están heladas” gimió ella alejando sus manos de su piel.

  
“¿esa es Dany? Pásamela, necesito hablar con ella. es un S.O.S” Jon le puso el celular en la oreja a Daenerys y ella suspiro mientras lo tomaba.

  
“hola Sansa” susurro con vos ronca. Jon cerro los ojos y trato de volver a dormir, pero sabía que ya no tenía caso.

  
“Dany, necesito que vengas a la casa urgentemente, tengo que probarte el vestido para hacerle los ajustes necesarios, tenemos que ver las flores, hoy hay prueba de los platos para la comida” Dany sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar, quien iba a decir que iba a ser tan complicado preparar un matrimonio… ella solo quería estar casada con Jon, o le importaba mucho tener una gran boda o todo por lo alto. Lo único que iba a hacer ese día especial era que Jon estuviera a su lado y que fuera su esposo

  
“Sansa, cariño, estoy segura de que eso puede esperar hasta más tarde… es muy temprano aun” estiro los brazos por encima de su cuerpo y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas.

  
“no, no, no. tenemos mucho que hacer, así que ven rápido” sin más, Daenerys escucho como la llamada se cortaba. Puso su celular de nuevo en la mesa y soltó un suspiro. A su lado Jon volvía a estar dormido, frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba, tan relajado y ajeno de todo. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó para darse un baño, con suerte eso la despertaría por completo.

  
Salió de la ducha envuelta con una toalla y se puso su ropa interior y un vestido holgado, al pasar por el lado de la cama para buscar sus sandalias, tomo una de las almohadas y se la tiro a Jon

  
“si yo no puedo dormir, tu tampoco” dijo al ver como se quejaba y gruñía “arriba, arriba” lo tomo de los brazos y trato sin éxito levantarlo, momentos después sintió como Jon la jalaba y ella cayo en su pecho.

  
“quédate…” dijo abrazándola fuerte “deja que Sansa planee todo y luego tu y yo nos fugamos” soltó una carcajada “¿te imaginas? La cara que haría ella si hiciéramos eso”

Dany sonrió, pero después se levantó, como pudo arreglo su ya arrugado vestido y lo señalo con un dedo

  
“no haremos eso, ahora levántate” tomo su bolso y salió por la puerta “es cuestión de tiempo para que tu hija se levante, así que no te acomodes mucho”

  
Salió por la puerta y entro a su auto para dirigirse a la casa Stark.

  
  
~ ° ~ 

 

  
“creo que prefiero estas, me recuerdan a las que Jon me regalo en nuestra primera cita” Dany sonrió mientras miraba la pantalla del computador de Sansa. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de su cuarto, rodeadas de papeles y fotos. Su cuñada le estaba mostrando algunas fotos de las flores que iban a utilizarse para la decoración del jardín. Inmediatamente Daenerys vio los hermosos lirios, supo que eran los indicados.

  
“son muy lindos, llamare a la floristería para confirmar el pedido” Sansa tomo su celular y salió por la puerta. Dany miro a su alrededor todas las hojas con anotaciones sobre la comida, decoración, invitados y demás; sonrió al tomar uno de los papeles donde Sansa tenia anotado cada cosa que se necesitaba y al lado ponía una pequeña marca a lo que ya estaba. No podía creer como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, y por fin faltaba poco tiempo para su boda. Decir que estaba emocionada era poco.

  
La primera vez que Jon le había propuesto matrimonio, hace ya más de cinco años, fue como estar en un sueño. Para ese entonces su madre aún estaba viva, y al enterarse de la noticia lloro de felicidad. A pesar de llevar solo dos años como pareja, su madre le aseguro a Dany que Jon era el hombre indicado para ella, y que el amor no se media por el tiempo de una relación, sino por lo que se hacía en ese tiempo. Eso la tranquilizo, pues pensaba que de pronto ella considerara que era muy poco tiempo.

  
Duraron meses planeando todo, pero cuando Dany pensó que todo iba de maravilla, sucedió lo de la enfermedad de su madre. Fue devastador, y aun más después de que después de estar un año en las nubes por su compromiso, tuviera que enfrentarse a la realidad de que su madre ya no estaba con ella. En ese momento su vida cambio por completo, y si no fuera por Jon, Dany no habría podido superar ese duro momento.

  
Fue ahí cuando decidieron comenzar de nuevo, desde cero, y para eso decidieron dejar todo y volver a la ciudad natal de Jon, pero antes de llevar a cabo su plan, otra tragedia sacudió la familia.

  
Daenerys no había conocido en persona a todos los Starks, por la condición médica de Eddard, la familia completa no podía viajar hasta Dragonstone, y siempre que ella y Jon tenía la intención de ir a visitarlos, algo surgía al último minuto, lo que hacía que tuvieran que cancelar. Aun así, ella conocía a la hermana menor de Jon, Arya, ya que ella había pasado un año estudiando en la ciudad; posteriormente conoció a Sansa y a Robb cuando fueron a visitar a Jon para su cumpleaños. Cat y Ned eran los únicos que no había conocido en persona, pero aun así los había visto por fotos y una que otra vez por alguna video llamada que le hacían a Jon. Sin embargo, el enterarse de que él había muerto, fue devastador. Dany sabía lo que era pasar por eso, por lo que estuvo en todo momento con Jon, ayudándolo, reconfortándolo y apoyándolo, así como él lo hizo con ella cuando sucedió lo de su madre.   
Habían dejado todo atrás y volvieron a Winterfell para empezar de nuevo, los planes para la boda quedaron momentáneamente en pausa, mientras se adaptaban a su nueva vida. pero cuando pensaban que todo por fin estaba saliendo como habían planeado, ocurrió lo de Jon.

  
“listo, ya quedo todo arreglado. La chica de la floristería me aseguro que todo iba a estar aquí en domingo en la mañana, así podremos organizar todo” las palabras de Sansa la sacaron de su ensañamiento. Giro el rostro y vio cómo se sentaba a su lado y le extendía un vaso de té, Dany lo tomo y le dio un pequeño sorbo “¿pasa algo?” dijo preocupada tomando su mano “tienes los ojos llorosos ¿estás bien?”

  
Daenerys asintió y se tocó las mejillas borrando cualquier rastro que hubiera de ellas “si, sí. Estoy bien… solo las emociones por la boda” sonrió mirando la taza “estoy un poco abrumada por todo. Se siente tan irreal… creo que son solo los nervios por la boda” una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios mientras ponía él te en la mesita. Se recostó en la cama y a su lado Sansa soltó una carcajada

  
“claro, claro. Es normal tener nervios por el gran día” tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón “todo va a salir muy bien, ya lo veras”

  
“lo sé” asintió y luego, tomando por sorpresa a Sansa le dio un abrazo “no sabes cuánto de agradezco que me ayudes en todo esto” murmuro. Su cuñada le devolvió el abrazo “no sé cómo haría esto sola” volvió a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios. Sansa la abrazo con más fuerza y cuando se separaron sonrió

  
“sabes que te quiero mucho Dany. Eres como una hermana para mi” dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de ella. Daenerys sintió sus lágrimas caer por su rostro mientras asentía “Dios, no quería hacerte llorar” rio nerviosa Sansa “aun ni has visto tu vestido… solo espero que te encante, porque si no seré yo la que va a llorar” Dany soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza

  
“estoy segura de que lo voy a amar” murmuro. Tomo un pañuelo de la mesa y se limpió la cara. Sansa se levantó y se acercó al armario, puso el vestido en la cama y Dany se levantó para mirarlo “Sansa… es hermoso” susurro tocando la suave tela color marfil

  
“ven, vamos a probártelo en seguida”

  
Con cuidado de no arrugarlo, Sansa la ayudo a entrar en él. La tela caía por sus piernas y en la parte de atrás se formaba una pequeña cola, el escote era en forma de corazón y tenía pequeñas mangas de encaje que cubrían sus hombros, dejando sus brazos al descubierto, la parte de atrás estaba también cubierta por encaja y se cerraba con una pequeña corredera invisible.

  
“Dany… aguanta un poco la respiración, estoy teniendo algo de problema para cerrarlo” murmuro Sansa tomando dos esquinas del vestido para poder subir el cierre. Dany aguanto la respiración mientras ella trataba de cerrarlo “no sé qué pasa… no quiere subir” seguía intentando sin éxito cerrar el vestido. Luego de unos minutos lo logro y suspiro dando un paso hacia atrás.

  
Dany aún no se había visto en el espejo, se acomodó un poco el vestido al sentir algo de incomodidad “creo que está muy ajustado” dijo tocando las esquinas de su torso.

  
“No se por qué paso esto… creo que tendré que soltarle un poco a la tela” tomo un marcador borrable e hizo algunas marcas en la parte de atrás “bueno, esto se arregla, no te preocupes. Ahora voltéate para que lo veas.

  
Daenerys se giró hacia el espejo y cuando se vio en él, quedo sin palabras. Se sentía como en un sueño, el color de la tela era hermoso y el encaje que cubría el vestido aún más. Toco con cuidado las pequeñas mangas y la falda, se giró para ver la parte de atrás y sonrió al ver como la tela caía como cascada hacia el suelo. Minutos pasaron mientras observaba su reflejo y luego se giró para ver a Sansa

  
“lo amo” susurro con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sonreía mirándola.

  
~ ° ~

  
  
“vi esta receta ayer, estoy seguro que te va a encantar” le dijo Jon al ver entrar a Dany por la puerta de la cocina. Ella puso en la silla a Lya y se acercó a su lado donde Jon movía una cuchara adentro de una surten

  
“¿es Salmon?” murmuro ella poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de él y abrazándolo por detrás. Pudo sentir el olor a pescado al momento de bajar por las escaleras y ahora que estaba cerca de él, sintió como su estómago gruñía y se movía de forma extraña

  
“ya está listo, siéntate para que lo pruebes” dijo Jon tomando un par de platos. Dany se sentó en la mesa y él puso la comida delante de ella; una pequeña tos salió de su garganta y luego tomo un tenedor para tomar un pedazo.

  
“sabe bien” dijo sonriéndole a Jon, él le guiño el ojo y se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer.

  
Otra tos salió de ella y luego de comer un par de bocados, Dany sintió como su estómago se retorcía, las náuseas la invadieron y rápidamente se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo en dirección al baño

  
“¿Dany? ¿Amor que tienes?” pudo escuchar como Jon la llamaba, pero ella solo corrió hasta llegar al baño.

  
Solo le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta antes de caer sobre el inodoro y vomitar toda la comida, las arcadas hicieron que su cuerpo se moviera violentamente y un sudor frio invadió su cuerpo.

  
“¿cariño? ¿estás bien?” Daenerys escucho la voz de Jon del otro lado de la puerta. Antes de poder responder sintió como todo lo que había comido hace solo unos minutos salía de su boca. Su cuerpo se movía por las arcadas y la tos; cerro los ojos e inspiro una bocanada de aire mientras se alejaba del inodoro. Trato de contener las náuseas que la atacaron de nuevo, pero al intentar levantarse perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas, se acercó de nuevo al inodoro y vomito.

  
“Dany… voy a entrar cariño”

  
“No” dijo ella entre arcadas. Antes de darse cuanta de que pasaba, sintió a Jon entrar y arrodillarse a su lado. Tomo su cabello en sus manos para alejarlo de su cara, y con cuidado acaricio su espalda

  
“está bien cariño… respira hondo” susurro él. Dany termino de vomitar y con cuidado se reclino en la pared, Jon tomo una toalla y la humedeció, luego con cuidado la puso sobre su frente. “estas hirviendo en fiebre” susurro tocando su piel. Dany gimió de dolor al sentir la humedad de la toalla

  
“Dios… me siento muy mal” susurro ella.

  
“ven, te voy a llevar a la cama” con cuidado el la tomo de los brazos para levantarla del suelo. Dany gruño y lo detuvo antes de salir por la puerta

  
“mi boca apesta, quiero cepillarme los dientes” tomo la pasta y el cepillo, Jon se puso detrás de ella y la sostuvo por las caderas. Al terminar, Jon la tomo en brazos y con cuidado la acostó en la cama; Dany se acurruco poniendo su cara en la almohada y tomando otra para abrazarla. Su estómago volvió a moverse, pero esta vez pudo contener las náuseas, suspiro y trato de respirar hondo, pero sintió un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo. Gripa, eso era.

  
“voy a llamar a Robb para que venga a revisarte” dijo Jon tomando su teléfono. Dany se giró y lo tomo del pantalón

  
“no… no es nada, tengo gripa, eso todo” dijo tomando su mano y dándole un apretón. Jon la miro dubitativo, después de un segundo asintió reacio.

  
“voy a traerte un poco de té” se agacho para besar su frente y luego salió por la puerta.   
Daenerys cerró los ojos y suspiro; apenas había probado bocado de la comida que había hecho Jon, pero desde hacía varios días que se sentía como enferma, más débil de lo usual y con nauseas… sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y se levantó como un resorte hasta quedar sentada.

  
¿podía ser? Su mente comenzó a divagar haciendo memoria de las últimas semanas. Su periodo nunca había sido regular y venía con poca intensidad, pero si lo había tenia hacia solo una semana. Se tocó los pechos y se dio cuenta que seguían sensibles, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba por llegar o ir su regla, al igual que el dolor de cabeza, pero luego recordó el incidente con el vestido. Bajo su mano hasta su vientre y con cuidado lo toco, su mano temblaba y como pudo trato de calmarse. No podía ser, era imposible…

  
Respiro hondo y fue a darse un baño. Tenía que calmarse y no dejar que las emociones la abrumaran; era solo una gripa, fin. Tenía fiebre, le dolía la garganta, dolor de cabeza, desde hacía días tenía una pequeña tos… eso era, sol una gripa. Si estuviera… no, su periodo había llegado y no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella y Jon… no, simplemente no podía ser. Punto. Ella no podía tener más hijos.

  
Se arropo en una toalla grande y se acercó a la cama para acostarse. Sentía la misma opresión en el pecho de hace años. No sabía que hacer…

  
Se levantó y tomo sus jeans y una camisa holgada. Era mejor salir de dudas. Sí, eso iba a hacer. Se vistió y acomodo su pelo en una cola, tomo sus llaves y bajo las escaleras. Al pasar por la cocina se encontró con Jon quien tenía en brazos a Lya. Al verla alzo las cejas y se acercó a ella.

  
“Dany, ¿Qué haces levantada? Deberías estar descansando” todo su frente y sintió el calor

  
“voy a ir a comprar algunas medicinas para la tos, me duele mucho la garganta” dijo tratando de sonar calmada, aunque por dentro sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y las manos le temblaban

  
“¿salir? Pero si apenas puedes levantarte” se acercó más a ella, pero Dany dio un paso a atrás

  
“no… no te acerques mucho… te puedo contagiar”

  
“quédate en cama, yo voy a comprarlos” se acercó a la mesa y tomo sus llaves. Dany cerro los ojos y trato de ocultar su nerviosismo

  
“no Jon… no quiero quedarme sola con Lya, la puedo contagiar a ella también… estoy bien, en serio. Solo será un momento, no me voy a tardar nada” camino hacia la puerta, pero Jon la tomo del brazo y la llevo al sofá

  
“nada de eso. Yo voy a ir y me llevare a Lya, tú te acuestas y descansas” tomo una manta y la puso sobre ella “no tardo nada”

  
Daenerys no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba ir, pero sabía que Jon no la iba a dejar salir estando enferma. Trato de pensar en algo y dijo “¿puedes ir a la farmacia que queda cerca a la casa de tus hermanas? Ahí es la única que vende la medicina que no me da alergia” Jon anoto el nombre y asunto, luego salió por la puerta con Lya en brazos.

  
Dany miro por la ventana, y cuando estuvo segura que Jon se había ido, tomo sus cosas y salió a su auto. Manejo hasta la farmacia que quedaba cerca a la casa, sentía la adrenalina a mil, las manos le sudaban y su estómago se volvió a retorcer. No se iba a hacer ilusiones… no se iba a ilusionar…

  
Parqueo el auto y entro rápidamente a la tienda. Camino temblando hasta la parte de artículos femeninos y vio las cajas, comenzó a leerlas todas para estar segura de cual comprar; cerro los ojos e inspiro, no tenía mucho tiempo, necesitaba tomar una y volver antes de que Jon llegara a casa. Tenía que estar segura, no iba a darle falsas esperanzas a Jon. Ya era muy duro luchar con las suyas.

  
Luego de pagar, volvió a su auto y manejo hasta la casa. Al llegar soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que la camioneta de Jon no estaba; parqueo y entro por la puerta, subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto y entro al baño. Era mejor hacer esto ahora.

  
Los minutos pasaron lentamente, más lento de lo humanamente posible según Daenerys. Caminaba de un lado al otro en el baño, prestando especial atención a cualquier ruido que alertara la llegada de Jon a la casa. Miro su celular y vio que faltaban algunos segundos. Se sentó en el piso y acerco sus rodillas a su pecho.

  
“por favor señor… por favor” susurro con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja. El ruido de la alarma hizo que se levantara como un resorte. Tomo el pequeño palito entre sus temblorosas manos y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Cuando los abrió y miro el resultado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios.

  
Negativo.   


 


	11. Capitulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo Capitulo! 
> 
> Les tengo una buena noticia: esta semana hay dos capitulos ¡Si! El otro sera el domingo :D

Capítulo 11:

  
El ruido de algo rompiéndose hizo que Dany se despertara. Tenía los ojos hinchados y un fuerte dolor en la sien. Miro a su alrededor y vio que aún era de día. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, solo recordaba que después de tirar en la basura la prueba de embarazo, se había acostado en la cama llorando hasta quedarse dormida. No sabía si Jon había regresado ya, aunque a juzgar por el ruido, supuso que ya estaba en casa.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, su estómago se revolvió de nuevo y ella involuntariamente puso su mano en su boca. Respiro un par de veces para calmarse y luego, cuando las náuseas pararon, camino despacio hasta las escaleras. Pudo ver desde arriba como Jon recogía pedazos de cristal roto.

  
“¿Qué paso?” su voz sonaba rasposa, bajo con cuidado las escaleras.

  
“iba a llevarte este vaso con agua para que tomaras las medicinas, pero tropecé con este juguete” dijo señalando un pequeño camión de juguete de Lya. Dany se agacho para ayudarlo, pero Jon la alejo con uno de sus brazos “No cariño, te puedes cortar. Mejor sube y acuéstate en la cama, yo voy en un momento.”

  
Ella asintió, pero se quedó ahí junto a él. Luego de un momento, Jon termino de recoger y limpiar todo; la tomo de la mano y al llegar al cuarto, la ayudo a acostarse en la cama. Después de tomar la pastilla, Daenerys suspiro cerrando los ojos y reclinándose en las almohadas. Jon acaricio su cabello por un momento y se levantó a tirar el empaque en la basura.

  
“Dany?” escucho a Jon llamarla “¿Qué es esto?”

  
Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como sostenía el palito entre los dedos. Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Por qué no lo había escondido bien? Quiso darse un golpe en la frente.

  
“yo… yo…” no sabía que decir. Se sentó en la cama y Jon se acercó a ella.

  
“¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?” susurro Jon sentándose a su lado. Dany cerro sus ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos.

  
“no quería que te hicieras falsas ilusiones… yo… yo solo creí que tal vez me sentía mal por otra cosa… fue algo estúpido, no sé ni siquiera porque lo pensé en primer lugar” murmuro con voz rota. Inspiro hasta llenar completamente de aire sus pulmones y trato de aguantar las lágrimas. No quería seguir llorando, se sentía como una tonta por llorar todo el tiempo.

  
“cariño… mírame” le tomo el rostro en sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas “no tienes por qué ocultarme nada, nosotros somos un equipo, digo, nos vamos a casar en unos días” sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz “tú no tienes por qué pasar por nada sola. Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo, ¿me oyes?... no quiero que sigas pensando más en eso; pasara lo que tenga que pasar.”

  
Dany asintió, alzo su mano y acaricio su mandíbula. Jon giro la cabeza y le dio un beso en la palma. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, pero para ella, eso valía más que mil palabras. A pesar del dolor que sentía, Jon siempre sabia como hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella sabía que para el esto era algo también muy duro.

  
“eres muy bueno… a veces pienso que no te merezco” susurro. Jon rio mientras negaba con la cabeza

  
“soy yo el que no te merece” murmuro besando su cabello. Dany sonrió al sentirlos y luego de separarse de él, se acostó abrazando una de las almohadas

  
“no nos merecemos, creo que lo mejor será separarnos” susurro con una sonrisa. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y el cansancio se apodero de ella

  
“bien… te dejare” rio el mientras jugaba con los dedos de ella “me iré, junto con el gran tarro de helado que te traje”

  
Dany sonrió tomando su mano y acercándolo a ella “puedes irte, pero el helado se queda”. Jon rio moviendo la cabeza; acaricio su cabello y vio como sus ojos se cerraban y su respiración de volvía más suave. Se quedó unos minutos mirándola y su vista bajo involuntariamente a su vientre.

  
Con cuidado de no despertarla, uno de sus dedos acaricio su estómago. Al igual que ella, él había tenido el mismo presentimiento. No sabía mucho de embarazos, ni menos de los síntomas de mujeres embarazadas, pero algo dentro de él le decía que podría ser cierto. Sabía que era tonto pensar que él podía tener ese presentimiento, pero conocía a su mujer, conocía su cuerpo y sabía que había cambiado. Sus pechos estaban más grandes, y los pezones de un color más oscuro; y muy, muy sensibles. Podía sentir como cuando hacían el amor, ella se estremecía de placer cuando el la tocaba, más de lo usual; hasta el punto que en una ocasión alcanzo el clímax solo con sus labios acariciándolos.

  
El timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, con cuidado se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras, y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver la cara familiar del otro lado.

  
“¿Davos?” murmuro mirando al hombre. Hace meses que no lo veía, el único contacto con él había sido mensajes y llamadas.

  
“que gusto verte Jon” sonrió el hombre mayor mirándolo. Jon rio y lo acerco a él dándole un abrazo

  
“ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero ven, pasa” abrió más la puerta y Davos entro. Se dirigieron a la sala para sentarse en los sillones.

  
“me alegra ver que por fin estas de vuelta en casa. Veo que tu nueva vida como padre te ha sentado de maravilla”

  
“¿tú lo sabias?” dijo Jon mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Davos asintió.

  
“siempre cuidamos a Dany. Después de todo lo que paso era necesario mantenerla a salvo, y claro, cuando supe que iba a tener un bebe, la importancia aumento” dijo seriamente. Jon se quedó en silencio unos minutos; pues claro que Davos sabía todo, era algo que no se le habría ocurrido pensar; pero aun así le molesto que él también le ocultara eso.

  
“y por supuesto no se te ocurrió decirme nada” dijo amargamente.

  
“no era yo quien tenía que darte esa noticia” bromeo él.

  
“pude haberme ido, ¿lo sabes? Y nunca me hubiera enterado”

  
“tú y yo sabemos que nunca harías eso” sonrió Davos, se reclino en el sofá y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho “sabía que lo primero que harías al estar por fin libre, era venir a buscar a Daenerys. La amas demasiado como para dejarla.”

  
Jon giro los ojos, pero sonrió. Davos tenía razón, en cuanto supo que por fin podía volver, lo primero en su mete fue regresar con ella. Jamás podría dejarla. Pero aun así sentía un sabor amargo al pensar que él nunca le dijo acerca de Lya.

  
“como sea, ahora estas aquí y veo que todo va de maravilla” sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda “felicidades por tu boda, por cierto”

  
Jon sonrió y asintió “no sabía cuándo regresabas a la ciudad, por eso le dije a Sam que te informara. Espero que puedas venir”

  
“claro que si hijo, sería un honor para mí estar presente.” Dijo él.

  
Jon se alegró, para él, Davos era alguien muy importante en su vida; fue la primera persona en apoyarlo en su carrera y lo conocía desde hace años. Al igual que fue quien lo ayudo cuando su vida estuvo en peligro, y ahora sabia, que había hecho lo mismo por Dany.

  
Jon fue a la cocina y saco un par de cervezas, volvió y le entrego una a Davos, quien sonrió al darle un trago.

  
“¿Dónde está Daenerys? Hace tiempo que no la veo” dijo él.

  
“está en la cama” Davos rio y le guiño el ojo, Jon rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza “está enferma… ella dice que es solo una gripa, pero voy a decirle a Robb que venga más tarde a revisarla”

  
“oh, bueno. Espero que se mejore, ya la veré en el gran día” Davos termino su cerveza y luego lo miro seriamente “voy a ser honesto contigo Jon, mi visita no es solo para ver como estabas, hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.”

  
Jon asintió y lo miro. Sabía que algo más había detrás de todo, solo espero que no fuera nada grave

  
“te escucho” dijo el

  
“es acerca de esta chica, la que te ayudo hace meses a escapar” Jon abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

  
“Ygritte?” dijo él. Davos asintió. No había pensado en ella desde hace meses, la última vez que se vieron fue antes de que Jon volviera a la ciudad, y las cosas no habían terminado muy bien. Ella quería que siguieran huyendo, empezar en otro lugar. Pero Jon no podía hacer eso, su vida estaba aquí, y nunca podría dejarla atrás.

  
“¿pasa algo con ella?” dijo. Aun después de todo, le había salvado la vida; era normal que se preocupara, más aún después de haber desaparecido de su vida cuando les dijeron que eran libres al fin

  
“cuando estuve de viaje, recibí una llamada de ella” Davos suspiro y se froto el entrecejo “Jon, te digo esto para prevenirte, porque estoy seguro que ella se intentará poner en contacto contigo”

  
“maldición Davos, dime que pasa” ya estaba preocupado, sabía que algo andaba mal.

  
“Ygritte se fue al sur luego de que todo terminara y tu regresaras a casa. Estuvo un tiempo incógnita, después rento un departamento y comenzó a trabajar en una tienda. Eso, hasta hace unos días que comenzó a darse cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo, luego llamadas a toda hora, pero nadie hablaba, y por ultimo apareció una carta en su casa” saco un papel de su bolso y se lo dio a Jon. Él lo abrió y vio que era una carta con letras de recortes de periódicos.

  
_Traidora_

  
“luego de eso me contacto. Está asustada y no sabe qué hacer. Le dije que podía volver a entrar al programa de protegidos, pero se negó. A partir de ahí no supe más de ella”

  
Jon seguía mirando la carta sin saber que decir. Esto era malo. Muy malo.

  
“maldición Davos… creí que ya todo había terminado!” Jon se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala. “por eso fue que volví, porque por fin todo había acabado y no iba a correr peligro, ni mi familia, Dany… Lya! Por Dios Davos, ¡ahora tengo una hija!”

  
“lo se Jon, y es por eso que te estoy diciendo eso. Escúchame” se levantó y se puso frente a él “si te digo esto es para que estés enterado. Yo jamás pondría en peligro ni a ti, ni a tu familia. Créeme cuando te digo que están a salvo. Esa gente nunca supo donde vivías, o de tu familia, mucho menos de Dany y Lya. Todos ustedes están a salvo.”

  
Jon se sentó en la silla y puso su rostro en sus manos. Se sentía impotente frente a lo que estaba pasando. Luego de unos minutos alzo la vista y miro a Davos seriamente

  
“No voy a esperar a que esa gente me encuentre. Hoy mismo nos vamos de aquí”

  
“No, eso es justo lo que no debes hacer” dijo rápidamente el. “escúchame Jon, si comienzas a moverte, esa gente va a seguir tus rastros y más fácil van a dar contigo; aquí estas a salvo, ya te dije que ellos no tienen idea de nada sobre tu vida. por más que buscaron, nunca encontraron una pista, de eso me encargue personalmente.”

  
“no me importa Davos, no quiero correr ningún riesgo” dijo Jon exasperado. Necesitaba salir de aquí, tenía que proteger a su familia.

  
“maldición Jon, no me estas escuchando!” dijo Davos alzando la voz. Tomo a Jon por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara “no puedes dejar que esa gente te encuentre, si te vas, ellos te van a seguir la pista. Aquí es el único lugar donde estas a salvo, y mientras hagas todo lo que yo te digo, van a estar bien”

  
Luego de unos momentos, Jon soltó un suspiro y asintió. Confiaba en Davos, sabía que él se había encargado de mantener a esa gente lejos de su familia, pero aun así una parte de el sentía temor de que por alguna razón los encontraran

  
“está bien, dime que tengo que hacer” dijo seriamente. Si tenía que quedarse aquí, iba a hacer todo lo posible por mantener a su familia a salvo

  
“por el momento, solo sigue con tu vida; no tenemos aún indicios de quien haya mandado esa carta, aún seguimos buscando pistas, pero todo es inútil” soltó un gruñido exasperado y se reclino contra el asintió “la verdad es que aun no entiendo como ocurrió esto; todo fue desarticulado, no quedo rastro de nada de ellos, todos fueron o encarcelados o dados de baja” negó con la cabeza “tenemos que buscar que fue lo que se salió de nuestras manos.”

  
“necesito que me jures, si cualquier cosa pasa, me lo dirás para así sacar a mi familia de aquí” lo miro seriamente, Davos asintió

  
“eso no lo dudes” su celular vibro y vio que tenía un mensaje, luego de verlo lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y se levantó “ya tengo que irme, pero te mantendré al tanto de todo”

  
Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de salir Davos le sonrió “nos vemos en tu boda, trata de sonreír ese día al menos” bromeo tratando de cortar la tensión. Jon sonrió y asintió mientras apretaba la mano que él le ofrecía

  
“ten por seguro que así será.” Davos asintió y salió por la puerta para subir a su auto.

  
Jon cerró la puerta y suspiro. Luego de un momento soltó una maldición. ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse de nuevo? Cuando por fin creía que estaba bien, algo llegaba a volver todo de cabeza. Pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara, iba a mantener a su familia a salvo. Cueste lo que cueste. 

  
~ ° ~ 

  
“¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?” Jon estaba sentado en la cama mientras veía como Daenerys se ponía su ropa. Ella había despertado hacía apenas una hora, luego de dormir la mayor parte de la tarde, y ahora se disponía a ir al hospital para que la revisaran.

  
“estaré bien, Arya se ofreció a llevarme, ira a buscar su vestido para la boda cerca al hospital y cuando termine me recogerá” su nariz estaba roja y le dolía la garganta; no quería ir al doctor, pero Jon había insistido en que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que luego de llamar a Robb, este le aconsejo que lo mejor era ir y salir de dudas, así que le recomendó a una de sus colegas

  
“está bien, pero si pasa algo quiero que me llames, de inmediato” se levantó y con cuidado la ayudo a subir la cremallera del vestido holgado. Acaricio sus brazos y vio que todavía tenía un poco de fiebre.

  
“como tú digas papa” se burló ella mirándolo sobre el hombro. Jon rio y puso su mano en su cintura mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras “estoy segura que es un resfriado, o de pronto me intoxiqué con algo que comí”

  
“como sea, es mejor que Robb te revise. De pronto fueron las galletas que te dio Arya” gruño él. Dany lo miro y suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza

  
“eso fue hace más de una semana Jon” dijo rodando los ojos. Ella no recordaba haber comido nada fuera de lo común, ni tampoco que estuviera dañado o vencido.

  
“puede tener efectos a largo plazo” murmuro el mirándola. Dany rio y negó con la cabeza, tomo su celular y vio que Arya le escribió que estaba afuera

  
“tu hermana ya está aquí” tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta “¿quieres ir a saludarla y decirle que la culpa de mi enfermedad?” dijo jocosamente.

  
“ni que estuviera loco” murmuro. Luego acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. “te amo”

  
“yo también te amo” sonrió ella.

  
Camino hasta donde estaba el auto de Arya y entro “gracias por llevarme” dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Su cuñada asintió y manejo rumbo al hospital.

  
“te ves horrible” dijo ella mirándola. Dany suspiro y asintió. Se sentía mucho peor, solo quería volver a su cama y dormir. Ella rara vez se enfermaba, nunca se había sentido tan mal como estaba ahora.

  
Al llegar, Dany se bajó del auto y le dijo a Arya que le avisaría cuando pudiera pasar por ella. camino hacia la recepción donde estaba una enfermera

  
“hola señorita, buenas tardes. Soy Daenerys Targaryen, tengo una cita con la doctora Sand” la mujer asintió y se puso a escribir en el computador

  
“claro que sí, la doctora la atenderá en un minuto. Puede esperar en esas sillas y en seguida la llamamos” sonrió la mujer. Dany asintió y se sentó. La sala de espera estaba vacía, cerro sus ojos al sentir otra oleada de nauseas, inspiro por la nariz y trato de detenerla. Sentía sus brazos débiles, y sus manos temblaban.

  
“señorita” Dany levanto la vista hacia la enfermera que la llamaba “la doctora ya la recibirá” dijo con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y camino hacia el lugar donde le había señalado. Toco la puerta y entro.

  
“buenas tardes” dijo la mujer detrás del escritorio. Debía tener más o menos su edad, tal vez un poco mayor; era alta y su cabello oscuro caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Le dio una sonrisa y Dany se la devolvió mientras tomaba asiento “soy Cindy Sand”

  
“mucho gusto” dijo, trato de sonreír, pero en ese momento tapo su boca con el pañuelo al sentir un estornudo. “lo siento” dijo después. La doctora movió su cabeza y comenzó a escribir en el computador

  
“tranquila, si no estuvieras enferma no estarías aquí” sonrió ella. “vamos a comenzar con los síntomas que has venido presentando” Dany comenzó a describir como se había sentido desde hace días y como hoy había empeorado, Cindy escribía mientras asentía con la cabeza.

  
“¿última fecha de tu periodo?” dijo ella

  
“hace tres semanas” dijo Dany “aunque solo duro un par de días y vino muy poco” murmuro mirando sus dedos “paso igual con el pasado” dijo. Ella asintió y siguió escribiendo.

  
“¿tienes hijos?”

  
“si, una bebe de 15 meses” dijo. Ella sonrió y siguió escribiendo. Luego de un par de preguntas más se levantó y guio a Daenerys hacia la camilla. Le tomo la presión y temperatura, después de eso palpo su cuello y reviso su garganta

  
“acuéstate en la cama y levántate el vestido por favor, voy a examinar tu abdomen” dijo. Dany se recostó y segundos después sintió los dedos de ella presionando “¿te duele?” dijo al palpar por encima de su ombligo, Dany negó con la cabeza. Momentos después sus dedos presionaron cerca de su cadera

  
“duele un poco ahí” dijo Dany cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos, vio como Cindy seguía examinando debajo de su ombligo y como fruncía el ceño “¿pasa algo?”

  
Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se alejó de ella y se quitó sus guantes. “ya puedes levantarte, acompáñame otra vez al escritorio”

  
Dany asintió y se acomodó el vestido, bajo de la camilla y camino hasta sentarse otra vez en la silla. Una vez ahí, la doctora miro el monitor y comenzó a escribir en el teclado

  
“tu historial médico dice que sufres de endometriosis, ¿es correcto?” Dany asintió.   
“desde la adolescencia” dijo. Escucho como la doctora murmuraba y asentía.

  
“eso ha hecho que tengas problemas para concebir, ¿correcto?” Dany asintió, sentía sus manos sudadas y su estómago se movió de nuevo. “pero aun así tuviste una hija” sonrió ella

  
“mi pequeño milagro” dijo Dany riendo.   
Cindy tomo uno de los papeles a su lado y comenzó a escribir “bueno Dany, ¿puedo decirte así?” ella asintió “muy bien. En esta época se incrementan los virus, más aún por el clima que está haciendo aquí… aun no sé cómo la gente lo soporta” rio ella. Daenerys la imito, pues sabía que no todos se acostumbraban al frio de Winterfell. “bien, lo que tienes es un resfriado, consecuencia de todos estos virus que andan por aquí en esta época” le dio el papel “son un par de vitaminas y antigripales, con esto seguro que en un par de días estarás bien”

  
“eso espero” susurro Dany mirando la formula médica. Levanto la vista y sonrió “me caso en pocos días, lo último que quiero es llegar al altar toda enferma” dijo riendo.

  
“ohh, muchas felicidades” dijo sonriendo. “estoy segura que estarás bien para el gran día” tomo otro papel y escribió algo más. Dany frunció el ceño, pensaba que simplemente tenía que tomarse lo que ya le había recetado, ¿Por qué estaba escribiéndole otra cosa? “muy bien, antes de que reclames esas medicinas, necesito que te hagas este examen de sangre” dijo dándole la orden para realizarlos “el resultado te lo darán enseguida, así que cuando lo tengas, vienes y me lo entregas”

  
“¿un examen de sangre? Pero pensé que era solo un resfriado” dijo ella desconcertada.

  
“es una prueba de embarazo” sonrió ella. Dany suspiro y negó con la cabeza

  
“no es necesaria, yo… emm, también pensé lo mismo, así que compre una esta mañana para salir de dudas, pero dio negativo” dijo moviendo la cabeza “no puedo tener más hijos, así que es imposible. No sé ni siquiera porque me la hice” susurro. Cindy le dio una sonrisa puso sus manos en el escritorio

  
“pero, aun así, tienes una hija” dijo sonriendo.

  
“bueno, si… pero, incluso los doctores no sabían cómo paso, ellos mismo me dijeron que había sido contra todo pronóstico” repitió Dany. No sabía porque, pero se sentía molesta de tener que darle explicaciones a ella. no quería volver a ver un resultado negativo que le confirmara lo que ella ya sabía.

  
“entiendo que para ti sea duro hablar de este tema, créeme, lo sé.” Dijo ella. “pero, aun así, ya lograste algo que muchos creían que era casi imposible” Dany asintió mirándola, sentía como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas; la doctora le paso un pañuelo desechable, y ella con una sonrisa de disculpa lo acepto y limpio sus mejillas

  
“lo siento” dijo mirando el pañuelo “es solo que ese tema es duro para mí.”

  
“no tienes por qué disculparte, lo entiendo” dijo ella. “veras Dany, las pruebas de embarazo son confiables al decirte que lo estas, pero no tanto cuando te dice que no lo estas” Dany la miro con los ojos abiertos y en silencio. “es muy probable, que, al estar enferma con este resfriado, tu resultado haya sido distorsionado a causa de esto. Es por eso que quiero que te realices el examen, para así estar cien por ciento segura”

  
Daenerys se quedó en silencio un momento mientras miraba el escritorio. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que la prueba estuviera errada. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos temblaron, pero esta vez era ante la expectativa.

  
“entonces…crees que yo…” tenía miedo de decir la palabra en voz alta. Sentía que, si la pronunciaba, nada se haría realidad.

  
“hazte el examen y luego vemos” sonrió ella. Dany asintió y se levantó, tomo su bolso y fue a donde una enfermera, quien la llevo a la sala de laboratorio. Su celular vibro y al sacarlo vio que era un mensaje de Jon

  
¿ _ya descubrieron que fue mi hermana quien te intoxico?_

  
No pudo evitar sonreír al leerlo; aun estando tan nerviosa, Jon sabía exactamente como hacerla olvidar todo. Aun cuando ni supiera que ella lo necesitaba

  
_Aun no, me van a hacer unos exámenes de sangre_

  
Luego de enviar el mensaje se arrepintió; no quería preocuparlo, y mucho menos sabía que le iba a decir si los resultados no salían como ella esperaba. Su nerviosismo se hizo más grande al ver como su número salía en la pantalla del celular

  
“hola amor” contesto susurrando

  
“¿todo está bien?” escucho como decía preocupado “¿Por qué te tienen que hacer esos exámenes cielo?”

  
Dany cerro los ojos y comenzó a jugar con su bolso “no es nada, solamente unos exámenes de rutina. La doctora dijo que era un resfriado…pero igual me mando estos” no quería decirle esto por teléfono, sabía que iba a querer venir a acompañarla, pero ella no podría soportar vero ilusionado y después posiblemente decepcionado ante el resultado.

  
“está bien… aun así quiero que me llames si pasa algo, lo que sea” repitió el.

  
“claro que si cariño. No te preocupes por nada” le aseguro. En ese momento entro una enfermera y le informo que pasara para realizar el examen “te tengo que colgar, ya me están llamando”

  
“bueno cariño, nos vemos en casa” se despidió de él y camino hasta la silla donde la esperaba la enfermera.

  
“estire el brazo por favor” dijo ella. Dany lo extendió y giro el rostro para otro lado mientras cerraba los ojos. Odiaba las agujas, eso no había cambiado, ni iba a cambiar nunca. Sintió el alcohol en su brazo y luego el pinchazo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mordió su labio inferior al sentir el dolor.

  
“listo, puede cerrar el brazo” le indico la enfermera “pase a la sala de espera, los resultados estarán en 30 minutos”

  
Ella asintió y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Tomo su celular y le escribió a Arya para decirle que se demoraba un poco más, ella le respondió que iba a estar comprando unas cosas cerca de ahí mientras tanto.

  
Los minutos pasaron lentamente, Dany movía sus dedos y su pie mientras esperaba los resultados. Era muy diferente estar en la sala de espera de un hospital, que sentada en el piso del baño esperando los resultados de un pequeño palito. Cerro los ojos y suspiro poniendo su cabeza en la pared; recordando la primera vez que le habían hablado de su enfermedad. Nunca imagino que algo así le pasaría a ella; aunque los médicos le aseguraron que era algo que no tenía una causa específica, ella se culpaba de su condición. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin entendió que no era así; la aceptación fue aun as difícil para entender que tenía que vivir con lo que tenía y con lo que no podría llegar a tener.

  
La concepción y el nacimiento de su hija fue algo inexplicable para ella; ya había hablado con Jon acerca de otras formas en las que podían ser padres, él le había asegurado que encontrarían la forma, pero que pasara lo que pasara iban a ser felices juntos, sin importar que.

  
Todos los días agradecía el tener a su hija junto a ella; pero, aun así, su corazón le decía que sí pudo tenerla a ella, podía tener más. Eso era lo que la atormentaba, el saber que una vez se pudo y querer intentarlo hasta lograrlo de nuevo.

  
Solo que esta vez había una posibilidad.  
“señorita Targaryen?” Dany alzo la vista y vio a una enfermera con un sobre en la mano “sus resultados ya están listos” dijo entregándole el papel “la doctora ya ha sido informada y la está esperando en su consultorio.

  
Dany asintió, se levando de la silla y camino por el pasillo mirando el obre en sus manos. Toco la puerta y entro, la doctora Sand le sonrió mientras la invitaba a sentarse. Dany le dio el sobre y ella lo abrió leyendo todo, luego de un momento dejo el papel sobre la mesa y la miro sonriendo

  
“felicidades Daenerys, otro pequeño milagro llego a tu vida” dijo con una pequeña risa.  
Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y sin poder evitarlo, Dany comenzó a reír; no podía parar, las palabras se quedaron a mitad de su garganta y lo único que podía hacer era dejar que a su cuerpo lo invadiera las carcajadas. 

  
~ ° ~ 

  
“papi duele!” grito Lya mientras movía su cabeza lejos de las manos de Jon. El suspiro mientras trataba de poner los pequeños lazos en el cabello de su hija. había pasado toda la tarde jugando, y como consecuencia su pelo estaba salvajemente suelto

  
“lo siento cariño, hago lo mejor que puedo” murmuro tratando de acomodar su cabello en un moño. “si te sigues moviendo no voy a terminar nunca” dijo al ver como su hija se retorcía encima de su regazo “no entiendo como lo hace tu mama… todas esas trenzas y peinados complicados” soltó una risa al ver lo horrible que estaba quedando el moño de su hija

  
“¿mami aquí?” pregunto la pequeña mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

  
“salió un momento con tía Arya, no demora en llegar” sonrió para que su hija no se preocupara y siguió con su misión. Cuando por fin pensó que todo el cabello estaba recogido, escucho el timbre de la puerta. Su hija inmediatamente salto de sus rodillas y salió corriendo lejos de el “¡Lya!, ¡espera!... Lyanna aún no termino… agh, olvídalo” dijo levantándose.

  
Se acercó a la puerta y por la ventana pudo ver que había empezado a llover; frunció el ceño preguntándose quien podría llegar con este clima. Al abrir la puerta y ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado, se quedó sin palabras

  
“hola Jon” la voz que nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar lo saludo.

  
“Ygritte…” susurro mirándola con los ojos abiertos. Ella sonrió y de la nada envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo

  
“Jon… te necesito… por favor, tienes que ayudarme” lloro ella abrazándolo fuerte. Jon se quedó petrificado sin saber qué hacer, pero no devolvió su abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, nuestra amada Dany esta embarazads (algo obvio, lo se jajaja) pero queria mostrarlo asi por varias razones:
> 
> 1\. Como pudieron ver, ella estaba enferma h eso altero sus resultados (aclaro, no soy doctora, asi que no se si esto en realidad afecta o no jajaja)
> 
> 2\. Queria mostrar esa conversacion entre Jon y Dany. Para ella este tema es muy dificil, y ademas como lo dijo: ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar por su cuenta con esto y mas a esconder como se siente. Aun cuando ella sabe que Jon la comprende y la apoya, sigue siendo muy dificil.
> 
> 3\. Queria mostrarles un poco mas de los sentimientos de Jon sobre este tema.
> 
> 4\. Porque soy muy mala jajajaja
> 
> Igual, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones en los conentarios. Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en domingo :D
> 
> Pd: si, Ygritte volvio (yo la odio asi que no se acostumbren mucho a ella)


	12. Capitulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proposito de las buenas nuevas del embarazo de Dany, aqui un pequeño capitulo del nacimiento de la pequeña Lyanna. Espero que les guste! Dejenme saber que opinan en los comentarios.

Capítulo 12:

 

 

Arya soltó una carcajada al sentir la patada del bebe, miro a Sansa y tomo su mano poniéndola junto a la suya “mira cómo se mueve” susurro emocionada. Su hermana se quedó en silencio mientras miraba concentrada el vientre de Daenerys.

 

“no siento… Oh! Ahí está” dijo sonriendo cuando sintió el movimiento en su mano. Dany sonrió al sentir a su bebe moverse dentro de ella. “mírate, eres todo un pateador” susurro Sansa hablándole a su barriga. Dany tomo su mano y la puso en su costado derecho

 

“esta es uno de sus pies…” susurro, tomo la mano de Arya y la puso arriba de su ombligo “y aquí está su mano” sonrió. Ambas rieron al sentir como él bebe volvía a moverse, estaban sentadas en el sofá de la casa Stark, en la cual había pasado los últimos meses viviendo Daenerys, por lo delicado de su embarazo. Al principio se había negado, pues no quería causar molestias, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y su cuerpo se volvía grande y torpe, sabía que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Quedaba poco tiempo para que él bebe naciera, y no iba a negar que estaba muy asustada, más aun sabiendo que iba a estar sola. La reconfortaba saber que no era así, pues a pesar de todo contaba con la familia de Jon.

 

“Dios, se mueve muchísimo” rio Arya. Dany asintió y se acomodó mejor en el sofá; su espalda le dolía y él bebe había estado despierto toda la noche, por lo que ella no había podido dormir nada

 

“lo se… alguien está deseando salir ya y conocer el mundo” rio mientras acariciaba su vientre y sintió otra patada.

 

“estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero conocerlo” dijo Sansa tomando un cojín y abrazándolo

 

“o conocerla” dijo Arya apuntándola con un dedo. Dany rio al verlas a ambas; no quería saber el sexo del bebe hasta que naciera, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa, así como lo había sido este embarazo. Para ella el simple hecho de tenerlo dentro de ella y que fuera realidad, ya era suficiente. Iba a estar feliz fuera lo que fuera.

 

“estoy segura de que es un niño” repitió Sansa “leí en internet que la forma del vientre puede decir si va a ser niña o niño. También acerca de los antojos… a los niños les gusta más lo salado y a las niñas lo dulce”

 

Arya soltó un bufido y la miro “eso son estupideces… ¿en qué siglo vives?” se burló soltando una carcajada “esas son historias de ancianas y de la edad media” rodo los ojos y se acostó en el sofá

 

“es cierto!” dijo Sansa indignada. Arya se rio de ella y Dany las miro a ambas moviendo la cabeza

 

“no importa que sea…” dijo sonriendo. Acaricio su vientre de nuevo y cerró los ojos “siempre que nazca sano, yo estoy feliz”

 

“claro que si Dany, eso es lo más importante” dijo Sansa tomando su mano y dándole un apretón. Arya asintió

 

“aunque me desconcierta que te quedes mirando la forma de mi vientre” dijo frunciendo el ceño. Arya soltó una carcajada al ver como las mejillas de Sansa se sonrojaban. “es una broma cariño…” dijo Daenerys riendo al verla. Sansa rio moviendo su cabeza “aunque estoy segura que ha este paso no voy a poder levantarme de la cama… Dios, estoy tan gorda y tan torpe” gimió poniendo su cabeza hacia atrás

 

“claro que no! te ves hermosa Dany, en serio” sonrió Sansa. “de verdad que es cierto que las embarazadas resplandecen aún más”

 

Daenerys sonrió mirando su vientre y acariciándolo pensativamente. Estaba dichosa por su embarazo, pero no podía negar que dentro de ella estaba la tristeza acompañándola todo el tiempo. Era una situación tan agridulce, que en momentos se preguntaba cómo podría salir adelante con todo esto. Trataba de ser fuerte, sabía que era malo para él bebe que llorara todo el tiempo y pasara sus días sumida en la tristeza, por lo que se propuso no añadir más preocupaciones ni problemas a su embarazo. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar que estando en la soledad de su cuarto, al sentir como su bebe se movía lleno de vida, sabía que otra se había extinto para siempre.

 

Sintió como su bebe se apretaba contra su vejiga y frunció el ceño “alguien puede ayudarme, necesito ir al baño” rio mientras alzaba los brazos, Arya se levantó y la ayudo a ponerse de pie “gracias” sonrió. Mientras caminaba sintió una contracción y tuvo que detenerse, agarrando con fuerza el lavamanos. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a contar, pero el dolor paso rápidamente. Su doctora le había asegurado que podía sentir contracciones semanas antes de la llegada del bebe, pero que tenía que contar la duración de estas para saber si l parto se adelantaba. Dany las venia sintiendo desde hacía varios días, pero el dolor se iba tan rápido como venía.  

 

Al salir, se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Su espalda le dolía y él bebe ahora estaba empujando sus costillas. Su cara se arrugo de dolor y con cuidado se acostó, abrazando una de sus almohadas contra su vientre. Su corazón dolió al pensar que no era el cuerpo cálido que ella había abrazado por tantas noches.

 

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero el fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su espalda la despertó. Este no se sintió como los demás, y le quito la respiración. Trato de contar hasta diez, pero cuando creyó que había pasado, otro más fuerte la sorprendió. Soltó un gemido y trato de levantarse de la cama; agarrada de la mesa de noche, trato de levantarse, pero en ese momento sintió como algo húmedo bajaba por sus piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, y el miedo se apodero de ella.

 

“no… es muy pronto aun” susurro asustada mirando su vientre. Lo abrazo protectoramente y otra contracción se apodero de ella, esta vez no pudo callar el grito de dolor que salió de sus labios.

 

Escucho varias pisadas que se dirigían a su cuarto y vio como la puerta se abría revelando a Arya “él bebe… ya viene” susurro con dolor mientras se agarraba el vientre. Arya se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudo a sentarse

 

“Sansa! Llama a Robb, él bebe ya viene” grito a su hermana que estaba del otro lado del pasillo. “respira profundo Dany…” susurro mirándola y acariciando su cabello “piensa que ya vas a conocer a tu bebe” dijo tratando de sonreír.

 

“es muy pronto… es muy pronto aun” susurro con miedo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

“relájate y respira conmigo” repitió ella “todo va a salir bien” sonrió. Dany asintió y trato de respirar. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y los dolores se hacían cada vez más fuertes y constantes. Arya la ayudo a cambiarse y a guardar las cosas del bebe en la pañalera. Momentos después Sansa apareció en el cuarto y le aseguro que Robb ya estaba en el hospital con su obstetra y su ginecóloga. Ambas la ayudaron a bajar las escaleras y a entrar al auto.

 

Al llegar al hospital, un par de enfermeras la estaba esperando con una silla de ruedas. Al entrar a la sala de espera, encontró a Robb esperándola.

 

“mi querido sobrino ya quiere venir al mundo” bromeo tomando su mano y acariciándola “no te preocupes Dany, todo va a salir bien” susurro y beso su cabeza.

 

“es muy pronto Robb… aún faltan un par de semanas” susurro con miedo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus brazos se apretaron con más fuerza alrededor de su vientre.

 

“cálmate Dany, todo va a estar bien. Sabíamos que esto podía pasar, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte” tomo la silla de ruedas y la llevo a uno de los cuartos. Arya y Sansa entraron con ella y la ayudaron a sentarse en la cama “voy a llamar a una de las enfermeras para que te ayude a cambiarte mientras llega la doctora” sonrió dándole una palmadita en su mano. Salió por la puerta y de inmediato entro una enfermera.

 

 

“bueno, nuestro pequeño ya quiere nacer. Vas por la mitad de la dilatación Daenerys, así que es cuestión de tiempo para que conozcas a tu bebe” la doctora se quitó los guantes y se levantó “no te preocupes por nada, los signos vitales están perfectos y todo va a salir bien” dijo dándole una sonrisa confortante.

 

Dany asintió y acaricio su estómago. Llevaba varias horas en el hospital, y luego de varios chequeos médicos, le habían asegurado que su bebe ya estaba a punto de nacer. A su lado, Sansa sonrió mientras acariciaba su mano. Ella y su hermana habían estado todo el tiempo a su lado, y para Daenerys esto había sido muy importante. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, y lo que menos deseaba era estar sola en esos momentos.

 

 

Su garganta le dolía por los gritos de dolor que salían de ella; su cuerpo estaba débil, y sentía que no podía respirar. Otra contracción se apodero de ella y su cuerpo se arqueo de nuevo.

 

“solo un poco más Daenerys…  puja un poco más” la alentó la doctora frente a ella; su rostro estaba lleno de sudor, a su lado Sansa la limpio con un pequeño pañuelo. Dany apretó su mano mientras pujaba una vez más, su cuerpo callo débil sobre la cama del hospital y pudo escuchar a lo lejos como la doctora impartía órdenes a las enfermeras. Su visión de volvió borrosa y todo su cuerpo se volvió frio y tembloroso

 

“Jon…” susurro con voz ronca mirando a Sansa “dile a Jon que lo necesito” dijo llorando “dile que venga…” su voz salía con suavidad de sus labios y pudo ver como su cuñada apretaba su mano contra sus labios. Poco a poco sintió como a su cuerpo se le iban las fuerzas y sus ojos se cerraron; lo último que escucho fue a Sansa llamándola.

 

 

La luz del día hizo que Daenerys despertara. Giro su rostro para alejarse de la luz y cuando los abrió vio a Arya sentada en uno de los sillones. Trato de alzarse un poco de la cama, pero al sentir el dolor en su vientre gimió; cuando fue a tocarlo y no sintió el abultamiento, sus ojos se abrieron de preocupación.

 

“Arya…” murmuro con dificultad. No sabía que había pasado, solo recordaba el gran dolor y a la doctora diciéndole que pujara. Después de eso, todo se volvió borroso.

 

“Dany… ¿Cómo te sientes?” dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a la cama.

 

“¿Qué paso?” miro a todos lados del cuarto, pero solo estaban ellas dos “él bebe… ¿Dónde está? ¿está bien?” dijo preocupada mirándola.

 

“shh, tranquila. Ella está perfectamente” dijo sonriendo. Dany la miro con los ojos abiertos y sintió un cosquilleo en el corazón.

 

“¿ella?” susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Arya asintió y en ese momento entraron Robb y Sansa. El primero tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto y ella sonrió al ver lo chistoso que se veía el hombre grande y fuerte, sosteniendo a la pequeña cosita.

 

“felicidades mama, tienes una hermosa hija” dijo el acercándose a ella. Arya la ayudo a sentarse mejor y Robb con cuidado puso al bebe en sus brazos.

 

Estaba envuelta en una manta rosada y tenía puesta un mameluco blanco de los que ella había comprado. Su corazón inmediatamente se llenó de más amor del que ya sentía al verla. Su pequeña carita era redonda y su piel parecía de porcelana. Con cuidado, toco su pequeña nariz y los labios rojos que estaban fruncidos. Acaricio su mejilla, y al llegar a donde estaba su frente le quito el pequeño gorrito. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al ver los rizos negros que cubrían su cabeza. Se sentían suaves entre sus dedos, igual que la seda, igual que los de Jon.

 

“es perfecta” susurro sonriendo. La bebe en ese momento abrió los ojos y Dany rio al ver una pizca de violeta en ellos. Aun no se percibía completamente el color, pero ella sabía que su hija los iba a tener igual que ella.

 

“es la bebe más hermoso” dijo Sansa sentándose frente a ella. Dany rio y asintió. “¿Cómo te sientes Dany?” dijo preocupada acariciando una de sus piernas.

 

“un poco débil todavía y adolorida… ¿Qué paso?” susurro mirándola.

 

“te desmayaste cuando faltaba poco para que naciera la bebe” dijo Robb a su lado “cuando nación, perdiste un poco de sangre, pero ya todo está bien” le aseguro. Dany asintió y volvió a mirar a su pequeña. Por fin estaba junto a ella; no podía creer que su pequeño milagro había nacido. Era tan perfecta. Sintió como su pequeña mano apretaba su pulgar y sonrió. Su hija la miraba con los ojos abiertos y Dany beso su mano

 

“¿has pensado en un nombre?” pregunto Sansa expectante.

 

Por su mente habían pasado varios mientras estaba embarazada, pero no había escogido uno específico. Hasta este momento.

 

“si…” susurro. Beso la frente de su hija y alzo la vista mirándolos a los tres. “Lyanna… su nombre es Lyanna” volvió a ver a su bebe y sonrió cuando sintió como apretó sus dedos alrededor de su pulgar.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13:

 

 

Jon se separó rápidamente de Ygritte. La tomo del brazo y, luego de mirar por fuera de la casa buscando alguna señal sospechosa, la hizo pasar a la casa. Cerro la puerta y bajo la persiana que se encontraba en la ventana al lado de la puerta.

 

Ygritte movió su brazo despegándose de su agarre; giro el rostro y lanzo una mirada seria a Jon “esperaba un recibimiento más alegre” dijo con ironía. Jon apretó los labios y luego de mirar por última vez por la ventana se giró para verla. Estaba igual que antes, aunque su pelo ahora estaba por los hombros y su rostro más delgado y con ojeras.

 

“se puede saber que mierda haces aquí” siseo tomándola nuevamente por el brazo “¿Cómo me encontraste?” su respiración se había vuelto agitada; sentía como su mundo estuviera de cabeza, nunca se espero esto. Jamás. _Esto era malo, muy malo, maldición._

 

“suéltame Jon!” dijo ella moviendo su brazo; Jon suspiro y lo soltó, pero siguió mirándola seriamente. “ya te dije, necesito de tu ayuda” repitió con fastidio. Tomo la maleta que había dejado en el suelo y camino hacia la sala, una vez ahí se tiro en el sofá y suspiro. “Dios, estoy tan cansada. No he dormido en una cama por 2 días” cerro los ojos y suspiro recostando la cabeza.

 

“Ygritte…” repitió Jon.

 

“lo sé, lo sé. No debería estar aquí, pero en serio no sabía a quién más ir. He pasado estos últimos días buscando un lugar donde estar segura y luego me di cuenta que a tu lado iba a estarlo de verdad” sus ojos lo miraron fijamente y Jon pudo ver como se humedecían. Cerro los ojos y suspiro, camino entonces hacia ella y se sentó en una de las sillas.

 

“¿Cómo me encontraste?” dijo seriamente. Tenía que saber cómo había sido posible que ella lo encontrara. Quiso darse una cachetada; él había creído que estaban a salvo, fuera del radar de cualquiera que quisiera encontrarlos.

 

“no te preocupes, nadie sabe dónde estás o si estas vivo” dijo ella mirando sus manos y jugando con ellas. “seguí a Davos por varios días, sabía que en algún momento iba a encontrarse contigo; debo decir que fue muy difícil” dijo riendo “pero al final logre dar con tu paradero” se acercó a él y tomo su mano. Jon frunció el ceño y se levantó alejándose de ella.

 

“debiste hablar con Davos. Debiste buscarlo a el Ygritte, yo no soy la persona que te puede ayudar” dijo. “yo ya dejé toda esa mierda atrás, y si volví es porque pensé que ya todo había terminado y que podría rehacer mi vida” se acercó a una pared y le dio un golpe con su puño. “si tú me encontraste, cualquiera puede hacerlo! Eso es precisamente lo que le dije a Davos, maldición. El me aseguro que todo iba a estar bien” susurro moviendo la cabeza.

 

“ya te dije que nadie sabe que estas aquí” repitió ella. se acercó a él y acaricio su hombro “yo nunca haría que pusiera tu vida en peligro, Jon” susurro. Jon se alejó y camino hacia el otro extremo de la sala; Ygritte frunció el ceño mientras veía como él se alejaba de ella. “yo salve tu vida Jon, y ahora necesito que me devuelvas el favor” su voz ya no sonaba temerosa y sueva como antes, ahora tenía un matiz de rabia y dolor. No era así como se había imaginado este momento.

 

“lo sé Ygritte, y tú sabes lo mucho que agradezco lo que hiciste por mi” suspiro y paso su mano por su rostro “pero estamos hablando de algo muy complicado, yo quisiera poder…” en ese momento escucho un llanto proveniente de la cocina y todo lo que iba a decir quedo en el olvido. Sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar de donde provino el alarido.

 

“¿Jon?” Ygritte dijo llamándolo “¡Jon!”

 

Al llegar a la cocina, encontró a su hija sentada debajo de la mesa, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y su cuerpo se movía por los hipos que salían de ella. a su lado Ghost pasaba su hocico por su rostro, al ver llegar a Jon, soltó un ladrido. Su hija lo miro y alzo sus pequeños brazos mientras trataba de murmurar palabras entre el llanto    

 

“hey…” sonrió Jon llegando a su lado y alzándola en brazos. La pequeña tomo su camisa en sus dedos y escondió su rostro en su cuello “todo está bien cariño, ya paso” murmuro acariciando su espalda. La pequeña lo miro y a Jon se le encogió el corazón al ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas; con cuidado las limpio y le dio un beso. Lyanna en ese momento señalo el piso y Jon vio que había una caja de jugo tirada ahí, cuyo contenido estaba regado “¿resbalaste por el jugo?” susurro el mirándola. La pequeña puso de nuevo su rostro en su hombro, Jon sintió entonces algo mojado en la parte trasera del pantalón de su hija, al mirar, vio la humedad morada del jugo, que la cubría por detrás. “está bien cariño, ya paso” sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la mecía.

 

“¿Jon?” dijo una voz desde la puerta. Al girar, vio como Ygritte lo miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta. “¿Qué… que es esto…” su rostro mostraba confusión, mientras miraba a todos lados?

 

“no puedo ayudarte Ygritte…” murmuro mirándola fijamente. “yo… no puedo poner a mi familia en peligro” su brazo se apretó con más fuerza a su hija. pudo ver entonces como las emociones cruzaban por el rostro de ella, sorpresa, desconcierto… y rabia.

 

 

~ ° ~  

 

 

 

“¿vas a decirme porque estas tan feliz?” dijo Arya mirándola mientras manejaba. Daenerys sonrió mientras sus manos se apretaban contra su bolso, en un intento por no tocar su vientre. No quería que se supiera aun lo de su embarazo, tenía que compartir esta noticia con Jon. Por mucho que quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que una vida creía dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo quería compartir este secreto con él, y nada más que él.

 

“solo… feliz de saber que es solo una gripa” rio mirándola. Su cuñada frunció en ceño y no dijo nada. Internamente Dany estaba saltando de felicidad, pero por el momento simplemente siguió apretando su bolso.

 

Después de su pequeño ataque histérico en la consulta, al enterarse de la notica, la doctora le había recomendado a visitar cuanto antes a una ginecóloga para comenzar con sus cuidados natales. Dany había pensado inmediatamente en la doctora que la había tratado cuando esperaba a Lyanna, pero luego recordó que la habían trasladado de ciudad. Cindy le recomendó entonces a una ginecóloga que trabajaba en el hospital, la doctora Tyrell, que llevaba muchos años ahí. Luego de concertar una cita para la siguiente semana, Dany había salido del hospital con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 

“creo que la boda te está poniendo un poco loca” bromeo Arya. Dany sonrió y movió la cabeza. _Si ella supiera…_

 

“veo que ya recogiste tu vestido” dijo cambiando de tema. Miro la parte de atrás donde estaba el vestido guardado en una bolsa. “¿llevaras a alguien a la boda?” dijo con una mirada cómplice. Las mejillas de Arya se sonrojaron y Dany rio. Ella nunca se sonrojaba, por lo que supo que en ese momento la había descubierto.

 

“estaba pensando en invitar a Gendry” murmuro con las mejillas aun enrojecida.

 

“¿Gendry?” pregunto Daenerys “pensé que lo habían trasladado de ciudad”

 

“si… así había sido. Pero hace unas semanas regreso” mordió su labio inferior en un intento por ocultar su sonrisa. “me llamo cuando supo que iba a regresar… y desde entonces hemos estado saliente”

 

Daenerys sonrió y acaricio su brazo. Sabía que Arya tenía sentimientos por él, y que, cuando supo que lo iban a trasladar, se había puesto muy triste. Ella usualmente ocultaba sus emociones, pero con Dany se había desahogado al hablarle de el

 

“me alegro mucho por ti cariño. Se lo mucho que te dolió que él se fuera, espero que puedan retomar su relación”

 

“nosotros… aun no hablamos de eso” una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, pero rápidamente la camuflo con una tos. Dany levando las cejas mientras la miraba atentamente.

 

“Arya Stark…” dijo tratando de sonar seria, pero fallo cuando su voz salió con un tono complacido.

 

“¿Qué?” dijo inocentemente “no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar… teníamos que… recuperar el tiempo perdido” soltó una risita y Dany no pudo evitar imitarla.

 

“está bien… no necesito detalles. Solo… usen protección” dijo señalándola con un dedo. El rostro de Arya se sonrojo aún más.

 

“Dios, es la conversación más incómoda de la vida” dijo gruñendo. Dany rio aún más fuerte al verla fruncir el rostro. “solo… por favor no le digas a Jon” suplico ella “ni a nadie en realidad. No quiero que se pongan intensos y comiencen a bombardearme con preguntas”

 

“no te preocupes cariño, no diré nada. Eres tú la que debe decirles” sonrió “pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por lo que vayan a decir.” Arya asintió y sonrió. En ese momento llegaron a la casa y ella parqueo el auto en la entrada. Antes de bajar, Dany abrió su paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia, se despidió de Arya y corrió hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y se quitó los zapatos llenos de barro, puso el paraguas al lado de la puerta y camino hacia la sala

 

“¿Jon?” al ver que no estaba ahí, se dirigió a la cocina. Antes de entrar, escucho como Ghost ladraba y gruñía. Frunció el ceño y entro a la cocina. Lo primero que vio fue a Jon sosteniendo en brazos a Lya, quien tenía las mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas. A su lado Ghost estaba gruñendo. Cuando giro el rostro, vio a una mujer pelirroja que estaba al otro lado. “Jon… ¿Qué está pasando?” dijo desconcertada.

 

Jon abrió los ojos al verla acercarse a él. Al ver a su madre, Lya extendió los brazos y cuando Dany llego a su lado la tomo en brazos. “¿Jon?” repitió ella mirándolo.

 

Jon se aclaró la garganta y la miro “Dany… ella es Ygritte… una vieja amiga” a su lado Ghost volvió a ladrar y Jon acaricio su pelaje tratando de calmarlo “tranquilo amigo…”

 

Daenerys miro entonces a la mujer. Tenía la mirada fija en Jon, y la forma en como lo veía la hizo sentir incomoda. Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y se acercó a ella, extendiendo un brazo “hola, soy Daenerys” dijo amablemente. La mujer miro su mano y luego a ella; después de un momento la tomo.

 

“Ygritte” dijo en voz baja. Jon camino hasta quedar a su lado y puso su mano en su cintura.

 

“Dany… vamos un momento al cuarto, necesito hablar contigo” ella frunció el ceño desconcertada; después de un momento de vacilación, asintió y subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto.

 

“espérame en la sala” dijo Jon mirando a Ygritte. No espero a su respuesta y rápidamente camino hacia el cuarto. Al entrar encontró a Daenerys sentada en la cama, estaba quitándole la ropa húmeda a Lya. Se acercó a su lado y se sentó, la pequeña tenia los dedos metidos en la boca y sonrió al verlo; Jon acaricio su cabello y sonrió.

 

“Jon ¿qué está pasando?” pregunto Dany preocupada. El suspiro y tomo su mano, acariciando su muñeca.

 

“Cariño… tu sabes que hay cosas que aun no te he contado, acerca de lo que pasos en estos últimos años” Jon cerro los ojos y suspiro. Al abrirlos vio como Dany lo miraba atentamente, con cuidado, tomo su mano y sonrió 

 

“Lo se amor; el pasado es algo difícil de superar, y mucho mas de contar. Sé que hay cosas que no me has dicho, pero no voy a presionarte a que hagas algo de lo que aun no estás preparado” le aseguro ella apretando su mano. Jon miro sus dedos entrelazados y los acaricio con su pulgar. 

 

“Ygritte… ella fue quien me ayudo a escapar. Salvo mi vida, y, luego de huir del lugar donde nos tenían encerrados, estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo que duramos de incognitos… eso, hasta que por fin todo termino y pudimos ser libres para volver.”  

 

Daenerys lo escuchaba en silencio, pero por dentro miles de preguntas y escenarios cruzaron por su mente. Trato de no pensar en cosas que no eran, y se centro en el relato de Jon. 

 

“Entonces ella salvo tu vida” susurro ella. Jon asintió y miro a su hija quien jugaba con una de las almohadas. 

 

“Cuando Davos se puso en contacto conmigo y me dijo que éramos libres, lo primero que pensé fue en volver a aquí, contigo” susurro acariciando su mejilla. Dany sonrió y beso la palma de su mano. “ella… ella no quería volver a su antigua vida. Quería empezar de cero, lejos de aquí, lejos de lo que había pasado” Jon cerro los ojos e inspiro. Al abrirlos miro a Dany fijamente y dijo “quería esa nueva vida conmigo”  

 

Los ojos de ella se abrieron inmediatamente. Su respiración se cortó y se quedo sin saber que decir. Jon acababa de decirle que la mujer que estaba en su casa, aquella que había salvado su vida, quiso alejarlo de ella… quiso estar con el. 

 

“Tu… ella y tu tuvieron…” las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios. No sabia como decirlas, sin embargo, un dolor en el pecho le hacia saber que necesitaba conocer la verdad.  

 

“No. No, cariño no” dijo el rápidamente tomando su rostro. “entre nosotros nunca paso nada. Nunca” repito. Dany cerro sus ojos y un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca. Sentía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a él, pero a su vez una intensa sensación de posesión estaba dentro de ella, y se sentía más fuerte al pensar que alguien pudo haberlo separado de ella.  

 

“Entonces por qué… ¿Por qué ella quería irse contigo?” pregunto ella.  

 

“nosotros duramos juntos mucho tiempo, en el tiempo que pasamos juntos solo nos teníamos el uno al otro para protegernos… solo nosotros en quien confiar” paso su mano por su cabello y suspiro “creo que eso hizo que ella quisiera que todo siguiera así… y tal vez eso también fue lo que pudo… generar cierto afecto hacia mi” dijo susurrando la ultima parte. Dany se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba la última parte.  

 

“O sea que se enamoro de ti” susurro. Jon asintió lentamente mirándola “pero tú y ella jamás…” 

 

“nunca dormimos juntos” dijo seriamente. Dany miro sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.  

 

“Hay otras cosas aparte de eso” susurro sin mirarlo. No sabia porque sentía la necesidad de que él le confirmara eso. Los celos ya se habían clavado dentro de ella. Sentía un cumulo de emociones apoderarla, y todo lo que quería era confirmar lo que había pasado. 

 

“bueno…” dijo Jon dubitativo. Dany alzo el rostro y lo miro. El suspiro y dijo “ella me beso una vez. Fue solo una vez, e inmediatamente la detuve. Nada paso, nada mas.”  

 

Daenerys se quedo en silencio mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirle. Una parte de ella esperaba oír eso, pero otra parte se llenó de rabia al escucharlo decirlo. Respiro profundamente y se calmo. Él ya le había explicado, no tenía por qué alterarse. Así que rato de dejar de lado los pensamientos que comenzaban a rondar por su mente.

 

“Muy bien… lo entiendo” dijo calmada. Jon frunció el ceño al verla reaccionar así, lo que la hizo enfadar. Cruzo sus manos en su pecho y lo miro “¿Qué? Ya me acabas de explicar como fueron las cosas, no tengo por qué dudar de ti” puso una mano en su mejilla y la acaricio “a demás, no la culpo por enamorarse de ti… cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría” dijo riendo.  

 

Jon seguía mirándola desconcertado “eso solo que pensé que te molestarías y… reaccionarias diferente” dijo honestamente. Dany también pensaba lo mismo, una parte de ella quería gritar y molestarse, pero otra entendía lo que paso, y estaba calmada al conocer la verdad.  

 

“y ahora que” pregunto después de un momento. Jon suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había dicho Davos. A medida que hablaba, ella sentía la angustia crecer dentro de ella; inconscientemente abrazo más fuerte a su hija, quien ahora estaba acurrucada en su regazo. Su papel de madre le decía que debía protegerla de todo, proteger a su familia contra lo que fuera. Y más ahora, que había una nueva vida dentro de ella.

 

“pero…  Davos dijo que nadie sabía dónde vivíamos… ¿Cómo nos encontró?” susurro ella. Jon bajo la vista y acaricio el cabello de su hija.

 

“ella dijo que siguió a Davos por varios días hasta encontrar donde vivía” dijo serio. “además me dijo que él tiene razón al decir que nadie sabe dónde vivo, o de mi familia” paso sus manos por su cara y suspiro “yo… no sé qué hacer Dany. Ella salvo mi vida y siento que debería ayudarla, pero… es muy riesgoso tenerla aquí”

 

“tienes que llamas a Davos. El sabrá como ayudarla” tomo un vestido limpio y se lo puso a su hija, la pequeña comenzó a jugar con las flores que estaban tejidas y Dany sonrió besando su cabeza. Entendía que ella había ayudado a Jon, pero al mismo tiempo, representaba un peligro para todos. tenían que ayudarla, pero no podían hacerlo poniéndose en riesgo.

 

“si… voy a llamarlo ya mismo” Jon se levantó y tomo su celular. Comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, esperando que Davos le respondiera. Luego de varios minutos e intentos, gruño cerrando el celular. “no responde” dijo sentándose otra vez en la cama.

 

“necesitamos pensar en algo… ella esta abajo esperando a que tú la ayudes” se levantó con su hija en brazos y ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto del bebe. Luego de dejarla jugando en su cuna, salieron por la puerta; Jon la tomo de la mano, deteniéndola antes de bajar las escaleras

 

“solo quiero que sepas… pase lo que pase, mi prioridad es mantenerlas a ustedes dos a salvo” acaricio su mejilla y Dany sonrió asintiendo. Tres… ahora iban a ser tres. Se moría por decirle a Jon la noticia, pero sabía que este no era un buen momento. Necesitaban salir de esto, antes de poder contarle que estaba embarazada. Quería que ese momento fuera algo feliz y lleno de alegría. No quería que nada lo opacara.

 

“lo se… así como yo tampoco voy a dejar que nada te pase” dijo con una sonrisa y beso su mejilla. Jon la abrazo, respirando el aroma de su cabello. Luego de un momento se separó de ella y la miro

 

“no te he preguntado cómo te fue” dijo preocupado. Dany trato de ocultar la sonrisa que quería salir por sus labios. _Si el supiera._

 

“bien… la doctora dijo que era un resfriado. En un par de días estaré bien” tomo su mano y la apretó

 

“menos mal y eso solo eso” sonrió y volvió a abrazarla “no tienes ninguna excusa para o casarte conmigo, entonces” bromeo. Dany rio y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

 

“nunca…” susurro.

 

Bajaron las escaleras, y al entrar a la sala encontraron a Ygritte sentada, con la cabeza entre las manos. Al verlos entrar, se levantó y acerco a ellos.

 

“Jon…” sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Jon suspiro y Dany al verlo apretó con más fuerza su mano.

 

“Ygritte, estuve llamando a Davos para que viniera. Entiendo que necesitas ayuda, y nada me gustaría más que poder hacer algo por ti, pero… es muy peligroso que te quedes aquí. Por favor entiéndelo” en su voz se notaba un poco el dolor. A pesar de todo, él se preocupaba por ella, y lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

 

“Jon, por favor… tu eres el único que me puede ayudar. En ningún otro lugar estaré a salvo. No quiero seguir huyendo, no quiero estar con personas que conozco, por favor…” gimió ella, su rostro comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas “ellos no saben que tu estas aquí… jamás lo supieron, nada va a pasar. Por favor Jon”

 

El rostro de el trato de permanecer serio, pero por dentro las emociones luchaban contra él. Su rostro se giró para ver a Daenerys en un gesto de súplica, pero ella al igual que él, no sabía qué hacer. Ygritte lo vio por un momento y luego también giro su rostro a ella.

 

“tu… tú lo entiendes verdad” dijo acercándose y tomando una de sus manos “por favor… ayúdame, te lo suplico” de la nada, sus rodillas se doblaron y se arrodillo frente a ella, escondiendo su rostro en su pierna. Daenerys se quedó sin palabras al verla. Miro a Jon, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras fruncía el ceño y pasaba su mano por su rostro.

 

Ella no sabía que hacer su mente comenzó a tratar de pensar en algo que decir, pero a su vez sus sentimientos estaban mezclados. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, e inconscientemente llevo un mano a su vientre. Muchas emociones pasaron por ella, pero el pesar y la empatía fueron más fuertes, así que dijo “está bien…” susurro. Jon giro su rostro y la miro con los ojos abiertos. Frente a ella, Ygritte estaba igual de sorprendida. “pero... solo hasta que podamos comunicarnos con Davos y que él sepa que hacer”

 

Ella se levantó y la abrazo. Daenerys abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto y eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera de dolor. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver como Jon las miraba. Pero no podía descifrar el sentimiento que se escondía detrás de él.

 

 

~ ° ~  

 

 

_Tres semanas antes_

 

 

Las tijeras cortaron su pulgar. De su boca salió un siseo y de inmediato metió su dedo en su boca. Gruño al ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre llenar la hoja. Suspiro, bueno, un poco de sangre lo haría ver más real.

 

Tomo el pegamento y comenzó a pegar los recortes de periódico; poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a cobrar sentido en la hoja. Sonrió y levanto el papel, leyendo lo que decía; luego de un momento asintió y doblo la hoja, guardándola en un sobre y poniéndola encima de la mesa. Nadie sospecharía nada.

 

Puso un curita en su dedo y luego se sirvió un trago. Hace tiempo que no tomaba, pero últimamente había descubierto que el alcohol la hacía olvidar todo lo malo, y recordar las cosas buenas que habían pasado, solo unos meses antes.

 

Suspiro y se acostó en su cama. Giro la mirada a la mesa de noche, donde la fotografía de un periódico estaba enmarcada en un portarretrato. La tomo y acaricio el rostro del hombre. Era la única imagen que tenia de él, tomada hace casi dos años, cuando todos creyeron que había muerto.

 

_Integrante de la Guardia, muere en operación para desarticular una peligrosa banda de narcotraficantes. Declarado héroe por parte de sus compañeros, por ser pieza clave para lograr el éxito de la operación._

Su rostro estaba serio en la foto, pero ella sabía muy bien como era cuando reía. No lo hacía a menudo, pero cuando pasaba, su mundo se iluminaba.

 

Puso la foto en su pecho y sonrió. Por fin iba a volver a verlo. Sabía que entre ellos había crecido algo, él se había negado, pero para ella estaba ahí. Recordó la vez que lo beso. Había sido mejor de lo que había pensado.

 

Él estaba durmiendo en el sofá, ella había tratado de convencerlo para que compartieran la cama, pero se había negado. A media noche, salió a la sala y se quedó observándolo. Su sentimiento por él había crecido en el año que habían pasado juntos. Nunca se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía por él, pero sabía que eran correspondidos. Lo notaba en su mirada. Sabía que era así.

 

Ella se había acercado, y con cuidado lo beso. Fue como siempre lo soñó, sus labios eran suaves y el gruñido que el soltó, la había excitado de inmediato. Sintió entonces como la abrazo, acercándola a él y profundizando el beso. Su corazón había dado un salto al ver que le correspondía. Pero luego, cuando sus bocas se separaron, escucho como el pronunciaba un nombre. Solo que no era el de ella.

 

Ygritte se levantó y puso la foto en su lugar. Cuando el abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de quién era, se había alejado de ella rápidamente, pidiéndole perdón por lo que había pasado.  ella había tratado de volver a sus brazos, pero él se había alejado de ella.

 

Se había sentido humillada, pero eso no hizo que su necesidad por el cesara; al contrario, tenía que hacerle entender que esa vida que tuvo, ya no estaba. Tenía que empezar de nuevo, y ella era la mujer que podía hacerlo feliz.

 

Cuando se fue, su corazón se rompió. Se sintió traicionada; ella lo había salvado, ¿así era como le pagaba? ¿después de todo lo que ella sacrifico por él? No, eso no podía terminar así. Él debía entender que su lugar estaba a su lado. Punto.

 

Su plan era perfecto, así podría saber dónde estaba ahora. Había buscado por todos los medios su dirección o algo que le indicara donde podría estar, pero todo había sido inútil.

 

Hasta ahora.

 

Con esto, por fin iban a poder estar juntos, por fin él se daría cuenta que ella era la única que podía hacerlo feliz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan, tan, tannn  
> Se los dije, Ygritte es una p... hahaha
> 
> En otras noticas, no se preocupen, si habra boda! Estoy emocionada por escribirla, y, si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia, con gusto los leo! 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	14. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14:

 

 

El aroma chocolate la recibió cuando entro por la puerta. La pastelería no estaba tan llena a esta hora, lo que para ella era perfecto, pues necesitaba dejar todo organizado para estos días que estuviese ausente. Si bien Jon y ella habían decidido dejar su luna de miel para final de año, con el fin de ahorrar e irse de vacaciones por varias semanas, ella iba a tomarse un par de días para disfrutar a su esposo.

 

Daenerys sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su pequeña oficina. No podía creer que faltaba tan poco. Al principio había pensado que era solo una formalidad, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba la fecha de la boda, se dio cuenta que era más importante de lo que pensaba. Para ella significaba la cumbre de todo lo bueno que estaba llegando a su vida, y del giro que había dado esta.

 

Acababa de recoger su vestido de novia de la casa de Sansa. Luego de otra prueba, el vestido entro perfectamente y Dany había suspirado de tranquilidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a ocultar la noticia, y lo último que quería era preocupar a Sansa por que el vestido no de quedar. Cada vez que lo veía, se enamoraba más de él. Era hermoso, y la llenaba de felicidad el que llegara el día para usarlo. _Falta poco, no te preocupes._

 

Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a revisar todos los papeles y pendientes que tenía. Debía dejar todo organizado para que Missy supiera que pedidos se tenían para estos días.

 

Su estómago gruño al sentir nuevamente el aroma del chocolate. Sonrió mientras ponía una mano en su vientre y lo acariciaba con suavidad. “¿quieres un cupcake pequeño?” susurro. Luego de un momento, se rio de sí misma. Aún era muy pronto para sentir al bebe, y más para que este la escuchara; pero, aun así, ya ella sentía esa conexión especial. Su pequeño estaba ahí, y muy pronto iba a poder sentirlo.

 

Su celular vibro, al sacarlo vio que era un mensaje de confirmación de su cita con la ginecóloga. Seria en una semana. Perfecto, para entonces ya ella le habría dicho a Jon la noticia. Tenía planeado decirle el día de su boda. Sería el regalo perfecto para ambos, lo que haría de ese día, algo aún más especial.

 

“mira lo que traje!” escucho decir a Missy mientras entraba por la puerta. Dany sonrió al ver el trozo de pastel en el plato. “es el nuevo postre del mes `fantasía de chocolate`. En serio, esta delicioso. Podría comerme mil de estos.” Puso el plato frente a ella y Dany sonrió al darle un mordisco

 

“Dios… es justo lo que necesitaba” dijo riendo. El sabor se sentía más intenso en su boca, y agradeció porque fuera uno de esos que no le provocaban nauseas.

 

“por cierto, llego esta carta hoy,” dijo Missy extendiéndole un sobre. “es de un despacho de abogados”

 

Dany frunció el ceño mientras la tomaba. Puso el plato de nuevo en la mesa y abrió el sobre, sacando la carta. A medida que iba leyendo, sus ojos se abrían más y más, y la rabia la lleno.

 

“ese maldito…” murmuro mientras leía. “ _…derechos de autor… que no han sido remunerados en su totalidad… bienes y servicios obtenidos con su trabajo… solicitud de compensación al señor Daario Naharis”_ tiro con rabia la carta a la mesa y puso su rostro en su cara mientras un gruñido de rabia salía de ella. Missy tomo la tomo rápidamente y comenzó a leer.

 

“pero… él no puede hacer eso!” siseo ella. Dany cerro los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la silla.

 

“pues al parecer si puede…” murmuro. No podía creer que Daario la estuviera demandando por las fotos que había tomado de Lya. Él lo había hecho para ayudarla, ¡había sido su idea la publicidad para el negocio! Sentía tanta rabia hacia el en estos momentos. “es claro que solo lo hace para vengarse de mí. El muy imbécil de comporta peor que un niño.” Dijo mientras metía la carta en su bolso.

 

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” dijo Missy sentándose a su lado. Daenerys suspiro y movió la cabeza. La cantidad de dinero que pedía era demasiado grande, y aun que la tuviera, no iba a dejar que él se saliera con la suya.

 

“Voy a hablar con Jon… tengo que encontrar un abogado que me asesore” en su estómago se volvió a mover, y las náuseas la invadieron; cerro los ojos y trato de respirar profundo, pero a sensación seguía ahí.

 

“¿Dany? Estas pálida… ¿te sientes bien?” dijo Missy preocupada. Dany frunció el rostro mientras asentía; después de un momento, logro calmarse y suspiro.

 

“Estoy bien…” susurro débilmente. Missy la miro suspicazmente, pero no dijo nada. “no voy a darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Voy a contratar a un abogado e iré a la estúpida cita. Si Daario quiere guerra, pues eso tendrá.”

 

Después de dejar todo organizado en la tienda, Dany subió al auto y manejo hacia su casa. Se sentía exhausta, solo quería llegar, relajarse y no pensar en nada. Quedarse en cama hasta tarde, acurrucarse con Lya y Jon mientras veían alguna película… Dany frunció el ceño al recordar que Ygritte estaba en casa. Solo llevaba una noche con ellos, y aun le preocupaba lo que iban a hacer con ella. Jon había tratado de comunicarse con Davos, pero había sido inútil. Llamo a Sam para saber dónde podía encontrarlo, pero este le había dicho que fue de emergencia a la capital y no sabían cuándo volvía. Cuando trato de explicarle a Ygritte eso, ella le había rogado que no hablara con nadie de la guardia sobre ella, solamente podían confiar en Davos.

 

Dany no la culpaba, entendía que ella tuviese miedo de confiar en alguien que no conociera, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba la situación de ella. Aun cuando su casa fuese segura, necesitaban encontrar una solución. No porque le cayera mal Ygritte, no había hablado mucho con ella y a simple vista parecía una chica normal, sino porque sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran correr peligro.

 

Suspiro y trato de dejar de lado esos pensamientos. Davos creía ciegamente que ninguna de las personas que estuvieron involucradas en el secuestro de Jon conocía sobre su vida. No tenía motivos para dudar eso. En estos últimos años no había recibido ningún tipo de amenaza, ni se había encontrado con alguien o algo sospechoso, así que podría decirle que eso era cierto. Aun así, el tener a Ygritte en su hogar le hacía sentir una sensación de incomodidad.

 

Aparco el carro en la entrada y saco las bolsas de la parte de atrás; el aroma a chocolate la lleno de nuevo y ella sonrió, había sido buena idea traer más de ese postre. Abrió la puerta y al entrar dejo la carta de la citación de Daario en la mesa de la entrada. Camino a la cocina y dejo la caja con el pastel en la encimera. La casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa, lo que era extraño.

 

“oh, no sabía que ya habías llegado” Dany se giró al escuchar la voz de Ygritte, quien acababa de entrar, con solo una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo.

 

“Ygritte, hola” dijo Dany, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ella se estuviera paseando por su casa medio desnuda. Ella sonrió y camino hacia la nevera, sirviéndose un vaso con agua. “¿Cómo dormiste?” pregunto Dany.

 

“Más segura que en muchos meses” dijo ella poniendo el vaso en su boca. “no sabes lo que es pasar días sin poder dormir, pensando que podrías no volver a despertar” dijo ella amargamente. Dany se quedó desconcertada, sin saber que decirle.

 

“estoy segura que todo va a solucionarse” dijo ella. “ya verás que Jon se pondrá en contacto con Davos y el podrá ayudarte”

 

“espero que no” murmuro ella suavemente. Dany frunció el ceño sin entender; al verla Ygritte sonrió entre dientes “Daenerys, si Davos no pudo protegerme cuando pensamos que todo había terminado, dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo mejor ahora” Dany se quedó en silencio tratando de buscar algo que decir. Entendía el miedo de Ygritte, pero estaba segura que Davos era la persona indicada para ayudarla.

 

“sé que es muy duro volver a confiar en él, pero estoy segura que todo va a salir bien” dijo ella. “yo no sé mucho de lo que paso, pero posiblemente se trate de algún error o algo así” dijo ella tratando de calmarla.

 

Ygritte soltó una carcajada corta y la miro “así es, tú no tienes ni idea de cómo son las cosas” dijo seriamente. Dany frunció el ceño al escucharla. “no es por nada Daenerys, pero tú has vivido todos estos años en una burbuja, lejos del peligro que representa esto. Si, puede que los hayan capturado a todos, y supuestamente acabado con ellos, pero aun así, Jon y yo vivimos en carne propia esto, y créeme que estoy segura de que para nada es un error”

 

Una rabia repentina lleno a Daenerys. ¿Cómo podía decir que ella no entendía nada? Claro que sabía lo que todo eso representaba, y mucho más, había vivido en carne propia las consecuencias de eso. Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse; no debía alterarse, y menos en su estado. Miro a Ygritte y forzó una sonrisa

 

“Tal vez no haya vivido en carne propia lo que paso, pero créeme que si lo entiendo. Y lo entiendo perfectamente” su voz sonó amarga mientras trataba de contener la rabia que sentía. “y por eso mismo, yo también estoy preocupada, porque lo último que quiero es que esa gente se vuelva a meter en nuestras vidas” sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y cerró los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas salieran “lo único que sé, es que Davos es quien nos puede ayudar. Él tiene la experiencia necesaria en esto, y estoy segura que sabrá como ayudarnos” repitió convencida.

 

Ygritte soltó un suspiro de exasperación y rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Se giró y sin más, salió de la cocina. Dany gruño internamente y luego suspiro. Trato de ponerse en su posición, de entender lo que podía estar sintiendo ella, pero aun así no entendía porque no podía confiar en la capacidad de Davos de ayudarla en esto.

 

Tomo su bolso y subió las escaleras. Tenía que dejar de preocuparse. Ya de por si se sentía muy nerviosa con esta situación, y no quería seguir temiendo a lo que podría pasar. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que todo se solucionara de la mejor forma.

 

Al caminar hacia su habitación, escucho la risa de su hija y sonrió; su mano se  posó sobre su vientre y lo acaricio con ternura. Muy pronto su pequeño iba a estar a su lado, Dany no podía esperar para sentirlo dentro de ella, y más aún tenerlo ya en sus brazos. Entro a su cuarto y encontró a Jon sentado en el suelo jugando con Lya. La pequeña tenía delante suyos varios platos y tazas de juguete.

 

“Cariño, llegas justo a tiempo” dijo Jon sonriendo. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño y tenía en sus manos una taza y un plato de té. Su hija al verla soltó una carcajada y levanto los brazos; Dany se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, poniéndola encima de su regazo. “justo a tiempo para el té” dijo el rodando los ojos. Dany soltó una carcajada y beso el cabello de su hija. “¿todo en orden en la tienda?”

 

Daenerys asintió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija. Luego de un momento, soltó un suspiro y alzo la vista. “hoy llego una carta de un abogado” susurro ella. Jon frunció el ceño y dejo los juguetes en el piso

 

“¿un abogado?” pregunto confundido

 

“Daario… el… me está demandando” murmuro levemente ella. Jon soltó una maldición entre dientes y tomo su mano

 

“¿Cómo que te está demandando ese idiota?” dijo molesto.

 

“es por las fotos que tomo de Lya, para la publicidad del negocio” suspiro ella. “en la carta dice algo sobre `derecho de autor no remunerados`” dijo entre dientes. “me está exigiendo que le pague por su trabajo, más las ganancias adquiridas por la promoción que tuvo el negocio”

 

El rostro de Jon estaba serio, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia Daario. El muy imbécil había encontrado la forma de vengarse por lo que ellos le habían hecho, pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

 

“¿Cuándo es la citación?” preguntó el.

 

“dentro de nueve días” murmuro ella. Acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su hija, quien, ajena a todo, jugaba con sus peluches y las tazas. “tengo que encontrar un abogado… y no sé, tratar de que esto se solucione sin tantos problemas” cerro los ojos y suspiro “es mucho dinero el que pide Jon… además estoy segura de que esto va a repercutir en el negocio” su voz salió temblorosa; todo el nerviosismo y preocupación que había guardado desde que leyó la carta, ahora salían.

 

Jon se acercó rápidamente a su lado y la abrazo, dándole un beso en la frente. “no te preocupes cariño, vamos a encontrar un abogado que nos ayude, ya verás cómo ese idiota no se va a salir con la suya.” dijo acariciando su espalda. “y si tenemos que pagarle su estúpido trabajo, pues así lo haremos. Una ventaja de haber muerto o casi muerto en la operación, es la buena pensión que obtienes” bromeo el soltando una risa.

 

El corazón de Dany se paró y sus ojos se humedecieron. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Ygritte y de nuevo todo el temor volvió a ella. Al verla, Jon tomo su rostro y la miro con preocupación.

 

“Hey, es una broma cariño” susurro el limpiando sus lágrimas. “una muy mala broma… lo siento, amor” su voz denotaba la preocupación, mientras sus pulgares seguían limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

 

Daenerys cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza. “estoy bien… es solo…” se detuvo antes de comentarle lo que había hablado con Ygritte. No sabía si era un tema que debían tocar, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de expresarle como se sentía.

 

“¿paso algo?” susurro el mirándola. Dany suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era contarle. Sabía que era muy infantil de su parte, pero necesitaba decírselo.

 

“tuve una conversación con Ygritte” susurro ella. Jon se alejó un poco para poder verla mejor. “yo... trataba de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que Davos la iba a ayudar y que tal vez las cosas fueran un error y de pronto toda esta situación no es como la imaginamos... ella me dijo que no tenía idea de lo que era vivir esa situación, y ahora que tú me dijiste esto… solo… los recuerdos de lo que paso volvieron y yo… me da rabia porque ¡claro que se lo que es pasar por esto!” su voz temblaba, mientras trataba de contener las emociones que la tomaron de repente. “yo sé lo que es vivir con el dolor, que todo tu mundo se derrumbe a tu lado y… el perderte…” un sollozo salió de su boca y ella la cubrió con su mano. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas y Dany cerro los ojos.

 

Jon soltó una maldición mientras cerraba los ojos y frotaba su entrecejo. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello. Luego de un momento, Dany se apartó de él y limpio su rostro con su mano.

 

“Dany yo… no sé qué decirte. Ella no tenía derecho a recriminarte nada ni a hablarte así” suspiro y acaricio su mejilla. “eso para ti también fue muy difícil, y ella tiene que entender que, aunque no haya sido igual, no tener derecho a…”

 

“¿Cómo así qué _no haya sido igual_?” pregunto ella incrédula. Jon la miro con los ojos abiertos y suspiro.

 

“Cariño… tienes que entenderla. Si, tú también sufriste con todo lo que paso, pero las situaciones son distintas y para ella esto es más duro” Jon trataba de encontrar la forma de decirle eso, sin que sonara mal para ella. Dany abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la rabia.

 

“¡claro que no es lo mismo!” dijo ella furiosa “¡pero eso no significa que yo tampoco esté angustiada con todo esto que está pasando! Yo también estoy asustada, es la vida de mi familia la que ahora está en juego, todo lo que pensé que había quedado a tras ahora está volviendo” su voz sonaba cada vez más alta, mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar de la rabia.

 

“lo se cariño, yo no me refiero a eso… es solo, tienes que entenderla, ella ha pasado por mucho, y no es fácil creer que todo va a estar bien” dijo Jon tratando de calmarla.

 

“¿y yo que? ¿No es suficiente lo que yo sufrí cuando pensé que habías muerto?” soltó una carcajada irónica y siguió “¿no fue suficiente que tuviera que enterrarte, en una caja vacía porque ni siquiera encontraron tu cuerpo? ¿el casi perder a mi hija durante el embarazo y luego criarla sola, pensado que viviría sin un padre a su lado?” gimió en medio de los sollozos. Frente a ella, Lyanna los miraba desconcertada, había dejado de jugar con los peluches, y sus pequeños ojos curiosos veían a sus padres, sin entender lo que pasaba. Dany miro a su hija y sin más, la tomo en brazo y se levantó. “parece que no es suficiente todo eso, para entender lo que difícil que es esta situación” murmuro amargamente mientras salía por la puerta.

 

Jon maldijo y se levantó para seguirla. “Dany… cariño ¡espera!” camino en dirección al cuarto de su hija, por donde ella había entrado, pero antes de llegar, Daenerys cerró la puerta. “Dany… ábreme por favor” dijo tocando la madera. “cariño, hay que hablar… por favor abre” rogo Jon.

 

Dentro del cuarto, Dany se sentó en la mecedora con su hija en brazos. La pequeña había empezado a llorar, al escuchar el alboroto. Ella la abrazo más fuerte, tratando de calmarla, pero el ver a la bebe así, más lo que había pasado, solo hizo que su llanto se intensificará. Trato de contenerlo, mientras besaba el cabello de su hija, tratando de calmarla.

 

 

~ ° ~  

 

 

Ygritte había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar lo que sentía. La noticia de que Jon tenía una hija, y de que había vuelto con su antigua novia, le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Jamás hubiera imaginado que eso podría pasar. La zorra se había embarazado y ahora Jon tenia que hacerse cargo. Soltó un juramento y se acomodó en el incómodo sofá. Tal vez ni siquiera la niña fuese de él. Tal vez la perra lo engaño y le hizo creer que su bastarda era de él.

 

Dio un golpe a la almohada y suspiro. Esto complicaba las cosas, las complicaba mucho. Pero, aun así, tenía que seguir con su plan; tenía que recuperar a Jon, él era el único que podía mantenerla a salvo, y el único al que podía amar. Su destino era estar juntos.

 

 

Cuando la zorra dudo de la gravedad de la situación que estaba pasando, Ygritte sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpear su bonito rostro. Tal vez así Jon ya no la quisiera, sin su linda cara. Trato de respirar y calmarse, en vez de agredirla físicamente, lo hizo verbal, pero de una forma que sabía que la molestaría y que haría que se enfureciera.  Y eso había logrado.

 

Se estaba cambiando cuando escucho los gritos. Perfecto, había salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Podía jurar que Jon estaba defendiéndola, y que por esa razón estaban peleando. Así tenía que ser, ella debía entender que ella y Jon compartían un pasado, un pasado en el que ella no pertenecía.

 

Camino a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas. Frente a ella estaba el pastel que había traído Daenerys de su trabajo. Ygritte lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba los dulces, y más el chocolate. Giro el rostro al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la cocina sonrió al ver entrar a Jon.

 

“¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas Ygritte?” pregunto molesto mientras se acercaba a ella.

 

“¿a qué te refieres?” dijo ella con inocencia. El rostro de Jon se volvió aún más serio, y sus manos se apretaron en un puño a su lado.

 

“sabes muy bien a que me refiero” susurro él. “a la conversación que tuvieron hace un momento. En donde le dijiste que ella no tenía idea de lo serio que es esta situación”

 

Ygritte cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho. “y así es, ella no tiene idea de todo lo que ha pasado. Ha vivido en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad todos estos años, sin sufrir para nada lo que nosotros hemos sufrido” le recrimino agriamente. Jon maldijo entre dientes.

 

“tú no tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado ella, como para que vengas a decirle una cosa de esas” le dijo en voz alta. “¡no tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha sufrido, ni lo angustiada que esta con esta situación!”

 

El rostro de Ygritte se volvió pálido, sin saber que decir. La rabia volvió a invadirla y el resentimiento hacia Daenerys se hizo más fuerte. Sin pensarlo, las palabras amargas salieron de su boca. “¡ella no tiene idea de lo que pasamos Jon, y tú lo sabes!” le dijo, mientras lo señalaba con un dedo. “ella no vivió en carne propia el encierro por meses, la tortura y el no poder dormir por miedo a que alguien te encontrara y ese fuera el fin. No ha vivido nada de eso, como para que venga ahora a decir que se trata todo de un error” siseo ella con rabia.

 

“no quiero escuchar más. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablarle así, ¿me oyes?” gruño con rabia. Sin esperar su respuesta, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

 

Ygritte abrió la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Golpeo la mesa de la cocina y, llena de rabia, tiro al suelo la caja con el pastel adentro.

 

 

~ ° ~  

 

 

El movimiento de su celular vibrando dentro de su pantalón, despertó a Daenerys. Frunció el ceño mientras abría los ojos y se movía. Su hija estaba dormida en sus brazos, pero Dany no recordaba en que momento ella también se había dormido; le dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos hinchados y seguramente enrojecidos. Se movió, tratando de sacar el teléfono sin despertar a su hija. Al abrirlo, vio que era un mensaje de Arya.

 

_Gendry dijo que quería que habláramos con la familia el día de la boda, ¡para contar lo de nosotros! Estoy tan nerviosa, espero que ni Robb ni Jon lo arruinen… aun así, ¡no puedo esperar! –A_

 

Dany suspiro y trato de sonreír ante la felicidad de Arya.

 

_Estoy muy feliz por ti; no te preocupes, todo va a salir muy bien -D_

 

Se levantó y con cuidado acostó a su hija en la cuna. La pequeña se acurruco a medio lado, mientras abrazaba el peluche de dragón. Dany sonrió con tristeza mientras acariciaba su cabello; su mano se posó en su vientre, donde su pequeño crecía, protegido del mundo exterior, pero sabía que aun ahí, él podía sentir lo que ella sentía.

 

Salió del cuarto de su hija y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Su dolor de cabeza era cada vez más fuerte, y tenía la boca seca. Al entrar, su boca se abrió cuando vio la escena frente a ella. El pastel de que había traído, yacía en el suelo, y sobre él estaba Ghost quien tenía el hocico lleno de chocolate.

 

“Ghost!” grito ella, corriendo hasta llegar a su lado. El perro la miro con los ojos abiertos. Dany se arrodillo a su lado, mientras veía el pastel. “¿Por qué hiciste esto?” le dijo molesta. “sal de la cocina.” Dijo mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia la puerta. Miro de nuevo el piso y las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Perfecto. Ahora lloraba por un simple pastel. Daenerys suspiro mientras limpiaba con rabia su rostro, culpando a las estúpidas hormonas del embazado por hacerla una llorona.

 

Tomo una bolsa y comenzó a botar los trozos de pastel en ella, mientras se lamentaba del gran desperdicio que había sido eso.

 

“parece que no tendremos nuestro postre después de todo pequeño” murmuro mirando su estómago.

 

“Dany…” se giró al escuchar la voz familiar llamándola. Jon estaba apoyado en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la miraba con tristeza. Lo miro sin decirle nada y volvió a girarse para terminar de recoger y limpiar. “amor… por favor, no quiero que estemos así” susurro el, acercándose hasta estar detrás de ella. Dany suspiro y cerro la bolsa

 

“bueno, es algo normal estar así cuando estas molesta… ¿o qué? ¿mi molestia vale menos que la tuya también?” le recrimino agriamente. Jon suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

 

“por favor cariño… sabes que no me refería a eso cuando dije lo de Ygritte. Yo sé que esto fue y sigue siendo duro para ti… nunca quise decir que fuera menos importante” susurro.

 

Dany cerro los ojos e inspiro. Luego de un momento miro a Jon, su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza, lo que hizo que se le rompiera el corazón.

 

“lo se… entiendo lo que querías decir, es solo… me molesta pensar que creas que viví en una `burbuja de felicidad` todo este tiempo,” susurro mirando su rostro. “yo… solo pensé que tu entenderías lo difícil que esto también fue para mí”

 

“yo lo entiendo cariño… créeme que lo entiendo y lo siento mucho” susurro Jon. Trataba de controlarse, pues lo único que quería era abrazarla y reconfortarla. Odiaba verla así.

 

Siguió sus instintos y la envolvió en sus brazos. Pudo sentir como ella se tensó al principio, pero luego dejo salir un suspiro y puso su rostro en su cuello.

 

“perdóname cariño, nunca quise molestarte ni que creyeras que para mí no importan tus sentimientos.” Susurro besando su cabello.

 

Dany no dijo nada. Simplemente lo abrazo más fuerte, disfrutando de la sensación reconfortante que era estar en sus brazos.

 

 

~ ° ~  

 

 

“¿Cómo me veo?” Jon salió del probador y se dio media vuelta, mientras alzaba los brazos. Robb lo miro mientras ponía su mano debajo de su barbilla, comenzó a caminar alrededor de él.

 

“no sé qué ve Dany en ti, sinceramente.” dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jon rodo los ojos y Robb soltó una carcajada, lo abrazo por los hombros mientras golpeaba su pecho. “es una broma, no vayas a ponerte gruñón,” dijo riendo. “te ves como todo un galán.” Lo acerco al espejo y juntos observaron sus reflejos. “pobre Dany, la vamos a opacar con nuestra belleza” susurro. Jon soltó una carcajada y Jon la imito.

 

“créeme, eso ni los dioses pueden hacerlo” susurro Jon. Robb lo miro con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba su espalda.

 

“Dios… eres tan cursi, me vas a hacer vomitar” dijo Robb moviendo la cabeza. Jon volvió a rodas los ojos, se acercó al espejo y arreglo su corbata. “¿estas nervioso por el gran día?” pregunto Robb, reclinado en la pared.

 

Jon se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. “no, la emoción les gana a todos los nervios que pueda tener. He esperado este día por mucho tiempo y.… después de todo lo que ha pasado, solo quiero dar por fin este paso con ella” susurro mirando su reflejo.

 

“estoy muy feliz por ti, en serio.” Robb sonrió a medio lado y le dio una palmada en la espalda. “pero eso no quita que sigas siendo un cursi, no puedo acostumbrarme a eso” volvió a reír.

 

“bueno ya… deja de fastidiarme. Ya quiero verte a ti cuando conozca a una chica que te traiga loco” dijo señalándolo con un dedo. En ese momento, las mejillas de Robb se llenaron de un sonroso. Jon al ver eso soltó una carcajada. “¡no puede ser!” dijo riendo. “¿ya hay alguien? ¿Quién es?”

 

“no es nada serio… solo una chica que conocí en el trabajo” susurro él. Jon alzo una ceja, queriendo saber más. “okey… se llama Margaery, trabaja en mi hospital… solo hemos salido un par de veces, pero… las cosas han ido bien… muy bien para ser exactos,” dijo alzando las cejas, a lo que Jon soltó una carcajada mientras asentía. “como sea, le pregunte si quería acompañarme a la boda y dijo que sí.”

 

“y no es nada” dijo sarcásticamente Jon. Robb rodo los ojos y se quitó la chaqueta.

 

“si bueno, apenas estamos conociéndonos, aún falta mucho” dijo él. Sus mejillas aun tenían un tono rojizo, y Jon lo miro suspicaz, pero no dijo nada. Conocía a su hermano, y sabía muy bien que ahí había algo más.

 

 

Jon cerró la puerta del auto luego de sacar el traje en la bolsa. Entro por la puerta y Ghost llego corriendo a recibirlo. Al ver la gran bolsa negra, comenzó a olfatearla, por lo que Jon la alzo, alejándola de él.

 

“Ghost no” dijo mientras se alejaba. “acabo de traer el traje, y si lo ensucias, Dany me matara.” El perro lo miro con los ojos abiertos, pero luego de un minuto se alejó. “buen chico. Sabes que ella aún sigue molesta por lo del pastel” dijo señalándolo con el dedo. Ghost puso su cabeza en el suelo, mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, dejando salir un bufido de su hocico.

 

Jon rio y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección al cuarto. Tenía que guardar el traje antes de que se arrugara. Al llegar, encontró a Daenerys de pie frente al espejo, tenía en sus manos un vestido blanco, el que supuso debía ser el de la boda. Jon sonrió mientras se reclinaba en la puerta y la veía.

 

Ella miraba el vestido, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus dedos tocaban la tela. Jon no podía esperar para verla con el puesto. Y luego quitárselo.

 

“no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte con ese vestido” dijo sin poder contenerse. Dany soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, mientras se giraba para verlo y ponía el vestido detrás de ella.

 

“¡Jon!” dijo escondiéndolo. “no puedes ver el vestido antes de la boda, ¡es de mala suerte!” murmuro exaltada. “date la vuelta, voy a aguardarlo”

 

Jon rio mientras rodaba los ojos y se acercaba a la cama para poner el traje en esta. Ella aprovecho ese momento y entro al guardarropa y volvió a ponerlo en su bolsa blanca. Se acercó a la cama y miro la bolsa negra.

 

“¿ese es tu traje?” murmuro acariciando su espalda. Jon se giró, tomando sus caderas.

 

“es de mala suerte que la novia vea al novio con su traje.” Repitió él sus palabras. Dany rodo los ojos y empujo su hombro.

 

“muy gracioso Jon Snow” dijo seria, mientras acariciaba su cuello. Jon sonrió y la apretó más a él.

 

“solo sigo su ejemplo, futura señora de Snow” susurro el acariciando su cadera.

 

Dany sonrió mientras miraba pensativa su cuello. No había pensado en que ahora podría tomar el apellido de él. Era algo de lo que no habían hablado, pero que en ese momento parecía justo comentarlo.

 

“sobre eso…” murmuro pensativa.

 

“¿Qué pasa, amor?” susurro el acariciando su barbilla.

 

“quiero conservar mi apellido… sé que de pronto esperabas que lo cambiara, pero yo quiero seguir teniendo el mío” susurro mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

 

Jon no sabía que decir. Había supuesto que como era usual, ella tomara su apellido; nunca había pensado en la otra posibilidad. Aun así, no le molestaba el que ella prefiriera eso.

 

“está bien, cariño. Lo entiendo, no me molesta para nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa” susurro y beso su nariz. Dany sonrió y tomo sus mejillas, besando sus labios lentamente. Luego de un momento, se separó y sonrió.

 

“de igual forma, si seré Targaryen-Snow” susurro ella riendo. “suena algo raro, pero me gusta”

 

“a mí me encanta” susurro el mientras la volvía a besar. “no puedo esperar… y ahora que vi ese vestido, lo único que pienso es en quitártelo por completo” murmuro con voz ronca.

 

Dany sonrió y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión. Anhelaba que llegara por fin el día de su boda. Y si, ella también se moría porque Jon le quitara el vestido.  


	15. Capitulo 15

 

Capítulo 15:

 

 

La cena esa noche fue incomoda. El silencio que estaba en la mesa era solo interrumpido ocasionalmente por los gorgoteos de Lya mientras comía. Pero incluso ella sentía que el ambiente estaba tenso. Dany trataba de no mirar a las otras dos personas que estaban en la mesa, concentrándose solo en darle de comer a su hija y de comer ella misma. A su lado, Jon observaba la escena delante de él, maldiciéndose por los problemas que en tan poco tiempo ya se había causado. Miro a Ygritte, quien jugaba con el tenedor mientras movía la comida en el plato. Jon suspiro y giro el rostro a donde Daenerys estaba, limpiando el puré de la boca de su hija. Al sentir su mirada, ella volteo. Jon la miro con ojos suplicantes mientras inclinaba la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Ygritte. Sabía que debían buscar una forma de llevar esta situación en paz, y el primer paso era aclarando y dejando de lado el percance que tuvieron esta mañana.

 

Dany frunció los labios y desvió la mirada de Jon. Tomo la cuchara de plástico y trato d darle más comida a su hija, pero la pequeña giro la cabeza. Suspiro y dejo de lado el plato, sabiendo que su hija ya había terminado de comer. Se centró en su comida, pero en ese momento sintió la mano de Jon apretar su rodilla. Dany rodo los ojos y puso el tenedor en la mesa.

 

“Ygritte…” murmuro. Ella levando el rostro y la miro con los ojos abiertos. “solo quería decir que siento mucho si algo de lo que dije en la mañana te hirió o to hizo sentir que no comprendo por lo que estás pasando,” dijo Dany, poniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. “así que… espero que me perdones por las cosas que dije en la mañana, en serio no fue mi intención”.

 

Ygritte la miro seriamente por un momento, y luego movió la cabeza. “No fue tu culpa Daenerys, yo… no debí hablarte como lo hice, ni mucho menos tratarte así” miro a Jon y luego a ella. “por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal” murmuro.

 

“está bien, todo está bien. Creo que fue solo un momento de preocupación de ambas por lo que está pasando.” dijo Dany tratando de sonreír. Ygritte no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada otra vez al plato. “espero que mientras estés aquí, podamos tratar de estar tranquilos con todo lo que está pasando”

 

“seguro” murmuro ella.

 

Dany miro a Jon y él le dio una sonrisa suave, tomando su mano y acariciando sus nudillos. Paso el pulgar por donde estaba su anillo y Dany sonrió, girando la mano y apretando la de él.

 

“ya voy a acostarme, esto muy cansada” dijo Ygritte, levantándose abruptamente de la silla.

 

Antes de que pudieran decirle algo, ella ya había salido por la puerta. Jon suspiro y siguió comiendo, mientras que Daenerys miraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Había algo en el comportamiento de Ygritte que aún seguía confundiéndola. No estaba segura si debía confiar en ella, aunque era claro que tenía sus reservas sobre ella, seguía teniendo una extraña sensación.

 

“¿todo bien?” murmuro Jon con la boca llena. Dany dejo de mirar a puerta y lo miro.

 

“si, si… solo estoy un poco cansada también,” dijo moviendo la cabeza. “voy a acostar a Lya” murmuro levantándose y tomando a su hija en brazos.

 

“termino aquí y subo en un minuto.” Dijo Jon señalando su plato. Dany asintió y camino hacia las escaleras.

 

“mami, abajo” murmuro la pequeña, extendiendo sus manos hacia abajo. Dany la puso en el piso y tomo su mano, mientras ambas subían las escaleras. “arriba, arriba, arriba” iba cantando su hija mientras subían. Dany sonrió, imitándola mientras ambas daban pequeños saltos.

 

El tenedor cayo ruidosamente en el plato cuando Jon vio quien lo llamaba. Rápidamente se limpió las manos y contesto su celular.

 

“hasta que por fin apareces” dijo molesto. Pudo escuchar un suspiro del otro lado.

 

“lo sé, siento no haber podido comunicarme contigo. Surgió una emergencia con el presidente y tuve que salir de inmediato.” Gruño Davos, con voz exhausta

 

“¿ya estás en la ciudad?” Jon susurro, mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina. No había nadie del otro lado, así que él se acercó al patio y salió.

 

“aun no. este asunto es más delicado de lo que pensé…”

 

Jon cerro los ojos y los froto con sus dedos. Maldición.

 

“lamento decirte que no es el único asunto delicado de este momento.” Dijo Jon. Sintió a Ghost acostarse sobre sus pies, e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su barriga.

 

“¿Qué paso?” preguntó el preocupado.

 

“es Ygritte. Ella está aquí” murmuro Jon. Pudo escuchar del otro lado a Davos decir un juramento.

 

“¿Cómo diablos te encontró?” preguntó el. Jon suspiro y se inclinó en la silla. “no hay registro de tus datos personales…”

 

“al parecer te estuvo siguiendo por varios días, hasta que viniste a mi casa y así me encontró.”

 

“bueno, al menos eso prueba que en verdad los registros de tu información no contienen nada” bromeo él.

 

“Davos…”

 

“lo se Jon, lo sé.” Murmuro él. “la verdad es que no me sorprende para nada esto. Quiero decir, cuando hable con ella note que su insistencia por saber de ti era bastante.” Jon frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. “pero, aun así, esto necesitamos solucionarlo”

 

“si…” dijo él. Luego de un momento gruño y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. “sé que dijiste que nadie sabe nada de mí, pero aun así Davos, sabes lo peligroso que es esto” dijo Jon serio.

 

“te lo repito, están a salvo” dijo el convencido. Jon sabía que, si no fuera así, Davos no estaría diciéndolo. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse.

 

“¿Qué hacemos ahora?”

 

“en estos momentos lo único que se me ocurre, y que sé que es lo mejor, es dejar todo como esta” dijo Davos. “antes de que digas cualquier cosa, escúchame. Sé que esta situación es muy difícil para ti y tu familia, pero al mismo tiempo sé que ella no estará mejor en otro lugar que no se ahí. Winterfell es un pueblo muy tranquilo, alejado de todo y donde nadie tiene ningún tipo de información. Tengo que confesarte, que uno de mis primeros planes para ayudar a Ygritte a esconderse esta vez, era llevándola a allá.”

 

“¿dejarla aquí? No, Davos sabes que, si algo pasara por muy pequeño que sea… tu sabes lo que eso significaría” dijo Jon. “yo no puedo poner en riesgo a mi familia. No” repitió seriamente.

 

“Jon, sé que no es la mejor opción, pero es la única que tenemos en estos momentos. No podemos confiar en nadie, no sabemos quién podría estar involucrado en esto… sabes tan bien como yo como se mueve este mundo. Sé que lo que te pido es muy difícil para ti, pero… maldición Jon, solo… solo esta vez” dijo Davos. “tú sabes cómo son las cosas, y lo que se necesita para esto… sé que puedes ayudarme”

 

“ahora no estoy solo en esto Davos,” dijo el “se trata de tenerla aquí, en mi casa, junto a mi familia” sentía una impotencia muy grande. Quería ayudarla, pero sabía que, si iba a hacerlo, habría consecuencias, y no estaba preparado para eso.

 

“entonces tal vez debamos dejarla en otro lugar de la ciudad, tal vez con alguna persona de confianza” sugirió el. Otro lugar. Era arriesgado, pero algo que podría ayudar.

 

“si, eso podría ser una solución” murmuro. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, tendrían que tener muchas precauciones y confiar solo en las personas adecuadas.

 

“necesito que me ayudes Jon. Sé que no quieres tener nada que ver en esto, pero desde acá no puedo hacer nada por ella, y entre menos gente sepa de esto, mejor.”

 

Jon cerro los ojos y suspiro. Sintió como Ghost levantaba su cabeza y lo miraba, posiblemente sintiendo la preocupación de su amo. En este momento, lo que más quería era tomar a su familia, e irse lejos; sin mirar atrás ni pensar en nada. Pero sabía que no podía.

 

“está bien,” dijo después de un momento. Sabía que después de eso ya no había marcha atrás. “veré que puedo hacer para ayudarla.”

 

“sé que esto es muy difícil para ti Jon, y en serio lamento que tengas que volver a estar en esta situación.” Murmuro Davos en voz baja. “pero te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase ni a ti ni a tu familia.”

 

“solo me conformo con que ellas estén bien” susurro Jon, luego de un momento.

 

 

 

“otra!” exclamo Lya aplaudiendo. Dany sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el pequeño sofá del cuarto de su hija. Acababa de leerle uno de sus cuentos favoritos para antes de dormir, pero parecía que en los planes de su hija no estaba acostarse tan pronto. Daenerys bostezo y sintió como sus ojos se iban cerrando con el sueño.

 

“ya es hora de dormir cariño, mañana podemos leer todos los cuentos que quieras. Pero ahora, a dormir” dijo cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en la mesa.

 

“no, cuento, cuento” dijo la pequeña bajándose de su regazo y corriendo hacia la pila de libros que estaba del otro lado del cuarto.

 

“Lyanna Snow, no me hagas ir por ti” dijo Dany señalándola. En ese momento escucho una risa que venía de la puerta, al mirar vio que era Jon, quien estaba recostado en esta con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en los labios.

 

“te ves adorable cuando te enojas” dijo el riendo. Dany rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos en su pecho.

 

“papi!” grito la pequeña cuando lo vio. Salió corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas y uno de los libros en las manos. Al llegar frente a él, Jon la levando en brazos.

 

“¿Qué tienes ahí?” pregunto mirando el libro.

 

“cuento, cuento” repetía su hija mostrándole. Vio que la portada era el dibujo de varios perritos. Jon sonrió y se acercó al sofá donde estaba Dany. Se sentó con su hija en el regazo y abrió el cuento.

 

“ya es hora de dormir Lya” repitió ella, tapando su boca con las manos cuando volvió a bostezar.

 

“ve a la cama cariño, yo me quedo con ella un rato más leyendo” dijo Jon acariciando su mejilla. Dany suspiro y asintió. Tenía tanto sueño, que no quería decir nada, simplemente ir a su cama y dormir.

 

 

Después de salir de la ducha, Dany se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero pensó que no había sido por mucho tiempo, cuando una mano acaricio su brazo. Al abrir los ojos encontró a Jon mirándola, sentado en la esquina de la cama.

 

“me quede dormida” murmuro ella. Jon sonrió

 

“si… con todo y toalla” dijo riendo. Dany gruño y abrazo aún más la almohada que tenía a su lado. “vamos, tienes que ponerte un pijama” dijo el tomándola de los brazos y levantándola hasta sentarla. Ella gimió y puso su cabeza en su hombro. Jon tomo la blusa de su pijama y la paso por su cabeza, ayudándola a meter los brazos por las tiras. Sus brazos acariciaron sus costados hasta subir por sus pechos, donde se detuvo frunciendo el ceño.

 

“tus pechos se sienten… diferentes” susurro el sin saber que más decir. Daenerys trato de ocultar la sonrisa que se quería formar en su boca, mientras seguía con su rostro en su pecho. Desde hace varios días, había notado que Jon miraba con más detenimiento, y deseo, sus pechos, y sabía que cuando los tocaba al hacer el amor, se daba cuenta que se sentían diferentes.

 

“¿es una nueva forma de coquetear señor Snow?” murmuro ella juguetonamente, mientras su mano acariciaba su pierna, subiendo lentamente. Jon agarro su muñeca deteniéndola.

 

“creí que tenías mucho sueño” murmuró mirándola con la ceja alzada. Dany sonrió y se sentó en su regazo, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera. Su blusa se subió y Jon aprovecho para acariciar sus piernas.

 

“mmm, tal parece que ya no más” susurro ella con los labios pegados a los suyos. Jon sonrió y se acercó a su encuentro. Su beso comenzó lentamente, y poco a poco sus lenguas se encontraron. Dany gimió y comenzó a mover sus caderas, rozando la entrepierna de Jon y haciendo que este soltada un gruñido. Sonrió y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras lo sentía crecer debajo de ella.

 

En ese momento, Jon los giro a ambos hasta tenerla debajo de él. “estas muy juguetona” susurro besando su cuello y metiendo la mano debajo de su blusa hasta acariciar uno de sus pezones. Dany gimió y echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus pechos estaban más sensibles por el embarazo, y sabía que, si Jon seguía jugando con ella así, no duraría mucho.

 

Daenerys puso sus manos en el cabello de Jon y lo acerco a su pecho. El desanudo la toalla y comenzo a besar su hinchado pecho, una de sus manos se acerco al otro y comenzo a acariciarlo, mientras su boca se volvia mas insistente en su aureola. Dany cerro los ojos con fuera y sollozo al sentir las oleadas de placer que le recorrian el cuerpo. Necesitaba tendenerlo dentro de ella.

 

Tomandolo por sorpresa, giro su cuerpo hasta estar encima de el. Jon abrio los ojos con sorpresa y sonrio. Dany se quito por completo la toalla, y comenzo a desvestirlo. Podia swntir las manos de Jon en su cuerpo, acariciando sus costados y su vientre, mientras ella trataba de quitar sus pantalones. Luego de varios intentos, lanzo un gruñito y alzo la vista.

 

“Estupidos pantalones” susurro. Jon solto una carcajada y con rapidez se los quito, aunque esta murio rapidamente al sentir sus manos acariciandolo. Dany lo acerco a su centro y pomenzo a introducirlo poco a poco en ella. Jon y ella gruñieron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como la llenaba por completo.

Ella comenzo a moverse, sus manos se pusieron en su pecho y sus caderas giraban con frenezi. Los gemidos de placer salian incesantes de su boca, y las uñas comenzaron a clavarse en su piel. Jon estaba sin aliento, la vision de ella montandolo con fuerza hizo que apretada sus dedos en sus caderas, tratando de seguir su ritmo.

 

“Dany… Dany” comenzo a gemir el. Podia sentir como sus paredes comenzaban a apretarse a su alrededor, y sus caderas subian y bajaban con mas fuerza. “dios, cariño, me estas matando” ella lo miro desde arriba y una sonrisa lujuriosa se formo en sus labios, haciendo que Jon gimiera y araueara mas sus caderas.

 

Daenerys sollozo al sentir su orgazmo y su cuerpo comenzo a moverse con cada ola; Jon al verla no tardo en seguirla, gimiendo mientras daba las ultimas estocadas. Ella cayo sobre su pecho, y Jon acaricio su espalda. Sus manos temblaban y podia sentir como el cuerpo de ella tambien se movia.

 

La respiracion de Jon era agitada, y Dany podia escuchar como su corazon latia con fuerza. Una risita salio de sus labios y Jon la miro con una ceja alzada.

 

“¿de que te ries?” Pregunto el. Ella sonrio y acaricio su barba, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas tenian un sonroso adorable.

 

“tu corazon” susurro. Uno de sus dedos acaricio su pecho y su mano se puso sobre este. “late muy fuerte”

 

“Si, bueno… eso pasa cuando tu mujer se vuelve loca y te folla como si no hubiera un mañana” suspiro y apreto mas su cuerpo. “casi me matas…”

 

“¿te estas quejando?” pregunto ella con una ceja alzada. Jon rio y acerco su cabeza a la de ella, besandola con fuerza.

 

“Nunca” susurro. Puso su barbilla en su cabeza y comenzo a acariciar su espalda. Dany sonrio y sintio como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Pronto, Jon se dio cuenta que se habia quedado dormida, y una peaueña risa salio de su cuerpo.

 

~°~

 

 

Ygritte miro una vez mas sobre su hombro al salir por la puerta del patio. Este ya estaba lleno de sillas y mesas para la boda. La maldita boda.

 

Cuando supo que se iban a casar, quiso morirse. Ellos le dieron la notica el dia anterior, y ella tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no ponerse a gritar. La forma como el tomaba su mano, las miradas que se daban el uno al otro. Eso era lo que ella queria, pero la maldita se lo habia arrebatado. Se iban a casar, y para ella eso era casi el final. Casi.

 

Su celular sono de nuevo y ella contesto, se escondio detras de unos arboles, cuidando de que nadie la viera. Luego de asegurarse que estaba sola, respondio.

 

“nunca dijiste nada de una boda” fue lo primero que dijo. Al otro lado, la voz solto un suspiro y ella apreto las manos en un puño.

 

“No creo que eso sea un  problema para ti, ¿o si?” se burlo el hombre. Ygritte sintio deseos de gritar, todo lo ocurrido la ponia de los nervios.

 

“esto no era parte del plan, el no deberia estar con ella, no deberia tener una hija ¡y mucho menls casarse!” Siiseo.

 

“eres una chica lista Ygritte, tu sabras como lograrlo” repitio. “Ni se te ocurra darte por vencida, sabes lo mucho que necesito esto, y tu eres la unica que me puede ayudar” gruño el.

 

“¡ya se! Pero esto solo lo complica todo. Ella lo tiene embobado, hasta el punto que el se pone en contra mio” murmuro molesta. Jon le habia advertido que no se podia meter con Daenerys, y para ella eso habia sido un golpe bajo.

 

“Pues entonces no hagas nada tonto, y deja de meterte en problemas con ella” grito el hombre. “necesito que sigas con el plan. Quiero a Jon de vuelta en la guardia. Todo esto se esta viniendo a abajo sin el, y no voy a dejar que todos estos años se vayan a la basura”

 

“Ya se, Davos, ya se. Te dije que voy a haver aue Jon regrese, no solo a la guardia, sino conmigo”

 

“maldita la hora en que esa mujer tuvo un hijo suyo” dijo el. “ mientras ellos esten, el no va a dejarlos y volver a esto”

 

“no estes tan convencido” dijo ella sonriendo. “Jon se muere por volver a esto. No lo piede negar, yo lo se. Pero le da miedo lo que ella piense.”

 

“Entonces tu trabajo, es convencerlo… haz que desee volver, y despues sera todo mas facil. Ella lo va a dejar, y tu vas a estar a su lado en esos momentos”

 

“tienes que convencerlo de que no me mande lejos” suplico ella.

 

“No te preocupes, ya hablé con el. Tu solo suplicale de que no te mande lejos, estoy segura que el no lo hara” dijo Davos.

 

Despues de colgar, Ygritte se giro y camino a la casa, en ese momento unos grandes ojos la encontraron. El animal la miraba en silencio, moentras su boca se abria, mostrando sus dientes. Comenzo a gruñor, e Ygritte se quedo petrificada. Sus manos temblaban, y el animal seguia mirandola fijamente.

 

“Ghost… ven aqui…” escucho una voz que se acercaba y suspiro. “Ghost... ahi estas” vio como la hermana pelinegra de Jon se acercaba. Al verla, se paro en seco y la miro con una ceja levantada. “¿que haces aqui sola?” Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

 

Solo estaba tomando un poco de aire” dijo ella. Miro una vez mas al perro, y comenzo a caminar hacia la casa. “ya me voy…” murmuro.

 

Pudo escuchar como el perro ladraba, y la mujer trataba de calmarlo, preguntandole que le pasaba. Ella camino mas rapido, hasta llegar a su habitacion. Cerro la puerta y solto un suspiro. Estupido animal.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No puedo creer que ya vamos por el capitulo 16!
> 
> Y para celebrarlo, llego el gran dia de Jon y Dany :D

Capítulo 16: 

 

 

Jon subió a Lyanna en sus hombros y la pequeña rio extasiada. Le encantaba estar tan alto, y mientras caminaban en dirección a la floristería, sus pequeñas manos se agarraron a su cabello, con Jon sosteniéndola de los pies. Al llegar a la puerta, la bajo y tomo su mano para entrar. De inmediato, la pequeña corrió hacia las flores que estaban en el piso, y comenzó a olerlas y tocarlas. 

 

“Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirle?” al girarse vio a una señora acercarse a él, con una sonrisa y cargando un jarrón. 

 

“buenos días, estoy buscando unas rosas azules” dijo él. Vio a Lyanna acercarse a unos cactus, y rápidamente se acercó a ella y la tomo en brazos. “esos no, cariño” dijo él. La niña frunció el ceño, y puso su cabeza en el hombro de él. 

 

“Rosas azules… son muy raras, pero creo que tenemos algunas. Sígame por aquí.” Caminaron hasta la otra habitación y la mujer se acercó a una de las esquinas. “Si, aquí tenemos algunas… ¿cuantas necesita? 

 

“no estoy seguro… es para hacer una corona” dijo él. La mujer sonrió y asintió. Recorto algunas y las envolvió en papel.  

 

“Con estas estoy seguro que alcanzara, y posiblemente sobren algunas” puso las flores en la mesa y sonrió. “si quiere puedo hacerle la corona”  

 

Jon asintió. No tenía idea de cómo se hacía una. Tenía pensado en preguntarle a Sansa si podía ayudarle, pero ya que la señora se ofrecía a hacerla, acepto. Quería sorprender a Dany. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban, y en ella se verían hermosas el día de la boda.  

 

La mujer comenzó a cortar las flores y a mostrarle como se hacían. Jon la miraba atentamente, e incluso la ayudo un poco. A su lado, Lyanna jugaban con las hojas que quedaban, y una vez estuvo terminada, aplaudió al verla. 

 

“¿qué te parece, cariño” dijo el mostrándosela con cuidado. “¿crees que a mami le gustara?” su hija sonrió y aplaudió asintiendo. Jon miro una vez más la corona y tuvo una idea. “creo que necesitamos una más…” murmuro mirando a la señora. “pero un poco más pequeña” susurro guiñando el ojo. La mujer sonrió y asintió.  

 

 

~°~ 

 

 

El olor a flores la despertó. Daenerys abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió la luz del día colándose por la cortina, soltó un bostezo y se sentó, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, y al mirar el otro lado de la cama la encontró vacía. En la almohada yacía un hermoso lirio junto a una carta. Dany sonrió y la tomo, llevándola a su rostro para olerla. Abrió la carta y sonrió al ver la letra de Jon. 

 

_Hoy llego el día que habíamos esperado por tanto tiempo._  

_No podría pensar en una felicidad más grande, que tener como compañera de vida, a la mujer que más amo en el mundo. Mi complemento. Mi todo._  

_Por siempre._  

_Tuyo,_  

_Jon._  

 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras apretaba la carta en su pecho. Por fin había llegado el día. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido de la emoción, que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Estaba a pocas horas de caminar hacia el altar para casarse con Jon. Iban a ser marido y mujer. Todas las cosas que había soñado desde hace tiempo, por fin se estaban haciendo realidad. Y ese era solo el principio, mucho más vendría en el futuro, y ella solo estaba ansiosa y feliz por lo que les depararía este. Después de una montaña rusa de emociones en estos últimos años, por fin Daenerys sentía que solo iba subiendo y subiendo, y estaba segura que la cima era lo mejor.  

 

Se levantó para bañarse y sintió un mareo. Automáticamente se agarró de los postes de la cama y volvió a sentarse. Respiro hondo mientras trataba de calmarse y evitar el vértigo. Luego de unos segundos, puso su mano temblorosa en su vientre. 

 

“hoy no pequeño…” susurro con voz suave. “tienes que portarte bien hoy, no queremos vomitar en nuestra boda” dijo acariciando su vientre, en el que ya podía sentir una pequeña curva. Después de un momento, pareció que su bebe se había calmado, así que con cuidado se levando te la cama y camino hacia el baño.  

 

Habían pasado la noche en casa de los Starks. Como la boda iba a ser en el jardín, decidieron que lo mejor sería quedarse ahí. Era más fácil para arreglarse y además la pequeña Lya tendría con quien quedarse en su noche de bodas. Todos habían llevado sus cosas la tarde anterior para estar listos, aunque los hombres se cambiarían en su casa. Incluso Ygritte estaba ahí. No había querido quererse sola en la casa, y al ser la residencia Stark tan grande, habían decidido que también se quedara ahí por estas noches.  

 

Se sentó en la esquina de la tina, mientras esperaba a que esta se llenara de agua. No había escuchado ningún ruido afuera del cuarto, por lo que supuso que las demás seguían dormidas, incluyendo su hija. Iba a dedicar estos minutos a relajarse y disfrutar de este día.  

 

 

 

Al bajar por las escaleras, escucho a sus cuñadas riendo. Siguió el sonido y entro a la sala, donde ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá, mientras Lyanna caminaba tirando pequeños pétalos de rosa. Su hija reía mientras veía las rosas caer de sus manos.  

 

“¡aquí viene la novia!” dijo Sansa alegremente. Dany sonrió y camino hasta sentarse en una de las sillas.  

 

“buenos días chicas” dijo ella. Su hija al verla se acero y puso un puñado de pétalos en su regazo. “¿y esto cariño? ¿Son para mí?” pregunto tomándolos en sus manos. Lya asintió mientras le daba una gran sonrisa. “vas a ser la niña de las flores más hermosa del mundo” sonrió ella, mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hija y dejaba caer los pétalos sobre ella. La pequeña rio alzando las manos, tratando de atraparlos con sus pequeños dedos.  

   

“que adorable, no puedo esperar para verla en su vestidito” rio Sansa mirando a la niña. Lya aplaudió y volvió a tomar las flores, para meterlas en la pequeña canasta que tenía en sus brazos. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia Sansa, mientras las tiraba en el piso.  

 

“bueno, vamos a relajarnos y a disfrutar tus últimos momentos como soltera” dijo Arya saliendo de la cocina. Dany la miro, alzando una ceja y Arya rio. “técnicamente, aun eres soltera… así que, brindemos” le tendió a ella y a Sansa una copa de champaña. “¡por la soltería!” dijo alzando el brazo. Sansa rio y la imito, tomando de un trago todo el contenido.  

 

“¿no vas a beber?” pregunto ella mirándola. Dany puso su copa en la mesa y sonrió, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.  

 

“la verdad es que estoy tan asustada, que creo que si tomo voy a vomitar” rio nerviosamente ella. Ambas la miraron extrañadas, pero no dijeron nada. Dany agradeció eso, porque si llegaban a decir algo, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar el secreto.  

 

“bueno, lo último que queremos es que vomites en tu vestido, así que mejor no tomes nada” dijo Sansa señalándola con un dedo. Ella esperaba lo mismo, pero sabía que en cualquier momento las náuseas podrían volver. Solo deseaba que no pasara en mitad de la ceremonia. Daenerys rio internamente al pensar en eso. 

  

Se sentía tan diferente en este embarazo. Con Lyanna, todos los días estaban llenos de temor y preocupaciones, y aunque no había tenido las náuseas ni mareos matutinos, lo delicado de su estado, había hecho que se sintiera como en una burbuja, tratando de que su hija llegara hasta el final, a pesar de todo lo que estaba en su contra.  

 

Sabía que su bebe crecía fuerte dentro de ella, y esta vez no tendría que luchar contra el dolor y el duelo, podría disfrutar esta nueva vida que tenía, al lado del hombre que amaba y de su hija. Su pequeño era la nueva bendición, ya lo estaba sintiendo.  

 

El timbre de la puerta el saco de sus pensamientos. Vio como Missy entraba a la sala, quien después de poner su vestido en una de las sillas, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. 

 

“estoy tan feliz por ti Dany” dijo ella. Daenerys sonrió y la abrazo con más fuerza. Se sentía feliz de tener a todas las personas importantes en su vida aquí con ella. “no vayas a llorar, tenemos mucho por hacer y sabes que, si tú lloras, yo lloro” dijo ella riendo cuando se separaron.  

 

Dany sonrió y movió su cabeza, si todo seguía así, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llanto. Tenía muchas emociones en su interior, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sacarlas.  

 

“mami, mira!” escucho decir a su hija. Al mirarla, vio a la pequeña tirar todas las flores en su cabeza. Dany rio y se acercó a ella. Tomándola en brazos, comenzó a llenar su rostro de besos, mientras ella se revolvía de la risa.  

 

“Bueno, es hora de arreglarte. Ya todo está listo en el patio, las flores y las mesas ya están organizadas, la comida llegará en una hora, y el notario estará aquí a las 3, así que manos a la obra.” Dijo Sansa, tomando a Lyanna en brazos. “tu pequeña señorita, tienes que ir a bañarte” la puso en brazos de Arya y la niña comenzó a jugar con su cabello. “tu tía Arya te va a arreglar. Trata por favor de dejarla decente” suplico mirándola. Su hermana rio y llevo a la niña al piso de arriba.  

 

“voy a ayudarla” dijo Missy subiendo las escaleras. En ese momento, Dany se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien en la casa.  

 

“¿Dónde está Ygritte?” pregunto frunciendo el ceño. 

 

“la vi salir muy temprano. Pero cuando le pregunte a donde iba, no me dijo nada” dijo Sansa. “es un poco rara, ¿no crees?” Jon y ella les habían hablado de Ygritte antes de venir. Les comentaron la situación por la que estaba pasando y, además, les pidieron total discreción en el tema.  

 

Dany simplemente encogió los hombros. La verdad era que ella también creía que Ygritte era un poco extraña, pero lo atribuía a la situación por la que estaba pasando.  

 

“bueno, tienes que entenderla. Es normal que no se tan abierta con las personas, dadas las circunstancias.” Dijo Dany.  

 

“como sea, hay algo en ella que no me gusta” dijo Sansa señalándola con un dedo. Daenerys rodo los ojos y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina con Sansa detrás de ella. Tomo unas tostadas y se sirvió un poco de té. “¿solo vas a desayunar eso? Hice huevos revueltos, si quieres” dijo ella sentándose en la silla. Dany frunció la nariz y negó. No quería saber nada de comida. Estaba determinada a no pensar, oler ni comer nada que le diera nauseas. Y parecía que a su pequeño tampoco le gustaban los huevos.  

 

Al mirar por la ventana de la cocina, vio como el patio ya estaba casi listo para la boda. Las mesas estaban distribuidas en una de las esquinas, dejando espacio libre para las sillas, que se alineaban en dos columnas frente a la mesa donde estaría el notario. Dany dejo la taza del té en la mesa y salió al jardín. Comenzó a caminar, mirando los detalles que estaban en cada una de las mesas. Los hermosos lirios estaban distribuidos en todo el lugar, y su aroma la hizo sonreír. Con cuidado, toco una de las flores que estaban en la mesa y se acercó para olerla.  

 

“si ves que falta una flor, es porque Jon robo una esta mañana” dijo burlonamente Sansa, mientras la miraba al llegar a su lado.  

 

Dany rio mirando la flor que tenía al frente. Podía imaginar la escena. Jon tomando a escondidas una de las flores, tratando de que su hermana no lo descubriera, pero fallando en el intento. Aun así, al recordar la sorpresa al verla a su lado cuando se despertó, y las palabras que le había escrito en su carta, hicieron que su corazón de llenar de amor.  

 

“todo se ver hermoso Sansa…” susurro mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella bajo la mirada y Dany pudo ver como sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Sin más, camino hacia su lado y la envolvió en un gran abrazo. Al principio ella no supo que hacer, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos y luego al separarse Dany vio como sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas. “ohh cariño… no llores, me vas a hacer llorar más” susurro con voz rota ella.  

 

Sansa negó con la cabeza y limpio una de las lágrimas que se había escapado por su mejilla. “es solo que estoy muy feliz por ustedes… todo esto llega para recordarnos que siempre hay algo bueno en nuestras vidas” susurro ella. “solo desearía que mama y papa estuvieran aquí”. 

 

Dany cerro los ojos y volvió a abrazarla. Ella también deseaba que estuvieran aquí, al igual que su madre. “lo se cariño…” murmuro llorosa. “yo también los extraño… pero sé que desde donde estén, nos estarán acompañando”  

 

“no puede ser, ya están llorando” se quejó Arya mirándolas desde la puerta. Dany y Sansa se separaron; su cuñada tenia a Lya en brazos, quien estaba envuelta en una gran toalla blanca. Ambas se acercaron y la pequeña alzo sus brazos para que su mama la cargara.  

 

“bueno ya, es hora de arreglarnos” dijo Sansa entrando por la puerta. “Dany, termina tú te para que Missy comience a maquillarte” 

 

Daenerys tomo la taza que estaba en la mesa y se sentó en la silla, con Lyanna en su regazo. “¿Lya ya desayuno?” le pregunto a Sansa. 

 

“Si, Jon le dio de comer antes de salir” dijo ella.  

 

Su hija bostezo y se acurruco en su pecho. Daenerys rio al verla y luego de terminar su bebida se levantó con ella en brazos. “voy a dejarla que duerma un rato, sino, va a estar toda amargada en la ceremonia”  

 

“ven, dámela, yo la cargo mientras te vas arreglando” dijo Arya tomándola en brazos.  

 

“ven Dany, siéntate para comenzar con tu peinado” dijo Missy. Dany se sentó a su lado y dejo que su amiga comenzara a hacer su magia. Missy tenía el don, y ella sabía que en sus manos iba a quedar irreconocible.  

 

 

~ ° ~   

 

 

“¿llevas todos los papeles?” pregunto Robb mientras manejaba. 

 

“si, están todos en la carpeta” respondió Jon, palmeando la carpeta en su regazo. Estaban dentro del auto, conduciendo en dirección a la casa. Jon se movió nervioso en el asiento, mientras acomodaba su corbata, pues sentía que estaba muy apretada. 

 

“¿también los exámenes de sangre que pide el notario?” preguntó el. Jon rodo los ojos y asintió. “¿los anillos?”  

 

“creo que eso te corresponde a ti como padrino” se burló él. “si no los tienes, estas en graves problemas” dijo con una risa.  

 

Robb palmeo el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonrió. “claro que los tengo, era una pregunta capciosa” dijo guiñando el ojo. “soy el mejor padrino que puedas tener, que no se te olvide. Solo me aseguro que tengas todo lo necesario”  

 

“con tantas preguntas, solo haces que me pongas más nervioso. Hasta pareces tú el que se fuera a casar” dijo Jon. Robb soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. 

 

“no por ahora hermanito, no por ahora…” murmuro. “créeme, si llega a faltar algo, Sansa me mata. No sabes, ha estado como loca con todo esto” susurro.  

 

“bueno, esperemos que no falte nada. De lo contrario, será Daenerys la que me va a matar a mi” dijo Jon.  

 

El camino hacia su antiguo hogar se sintió eterno. Jon movía sus dedos en su regazo, mientras miraba por la ventana, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido en estos últimos años; desde que conoció a Dany, la primera vez que salieron juntos, su primer beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor… Jon sentía como si todo eso hubiese sido ayer, como si el tiempo junto a ella corriera más rápido, pero a la vez, cada minuto se volvía lento mientras disfrutaba a su lado. Tanto tiempo había pasado, tantas cosas habían vivido y, aun así, para él era solo el comienzo.  

 

Al llegar a la casa, vieron varios autos ya estaban parqueados en la calle. Robb estaciono la camioneta y al bajarse se dirigió hacia una mujer que estaba esperando al lado de la entrada. Era alta y muy bonita, con el cabello castaño que caía en ondas por su espalda. Jon supuso, al ver la sonrisa boba de su hermano, que se trataba de la chica de la que le había hablado antes. 

 

“Jon, ella es Margaery” dijo Robb una vez se acercó a ellos. “nosotros… emm… trabajamos juntos en el hospital” dijo el un poco nervioso. Jon lo miro alzando una ceja, mientras trataba de ocultar su risa. 

 

“mucho gusto” dijo tendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomo, dándole una sonrisa a medio lado.  

 

“trabajamos juntos… otra forma de decir que estamos saliendo” se burló ella de Robb mientras lo miraba. Este se sonrojo, lo que hizo que ella se riera aún más. “un placer conocerte Jon, y felicidades por tu boda.” Dijo ella.  

 

“bueno… sabes cómo soportar a este tonto. Estarás bien.” 

 

“bueno, ya. Entremos” dijo Robb. Margaery le guiño el ojo y procedió a tomar a Robb por el brazo, mientras ambos entraban a la casa.    

 

Ghost corrió hacia ellos cuando los vio, comenzó a mover su cola, mientras olfateaba a Jon y este acariciaba su pelaje; en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño corbatín atado a su cuello. Jon frunció el ceño al verlo y alzo la vista al ver entrar a su hermana. 

 

“Ghost, aun no termino!” dijo ella saliendo por la puerta.  

 

“¿tú le pusiste esto?” preguntó el alzando una ceja. Arya rio mientras asentía, se acercó al perro y comenzó a peinar su melena.  

 

“no puedes negar que se ve adorable.” 

 

“¿Dónde está Dany?” pregunto nervioso.  

 

“relájate, está arriba.” Rodo los ojos y lo tomo por el brazo. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, donde se sentaron y Arya le dio un trago. “ten, bebe esto”  

 

“mi hermanita me da un trago… como cambian las cosas” murmuro poniendo el vaso en sus labios.  

 

“las circunstancias lo requieren” murmuro ella. Jon asintió y se quedó en silencio unos minutos. “¿en que piensas?” dijo ella poniendo su barbilla en su mano. Él sonrió y comenzó a darle vueltas al vaso.  

 

“en todo lo que ha pasado… como hemos llegado aquí” susurro. Arya asintió y tomo su mano dándole un apretón. 

 

“han sido muchas cosas, pero lo importante es el presente. Lo que por fin está pasando” dijo ella. Jon asintió y palmeo la mano de ella. “eres un hombre afortunado Jon, nunca olvides eso” susurro. Luego de un momento, ambos se levantaron y Arya lo abrazo. “te quiero hermano mayor y estoy muy feliz por ti.”  

 

“yo también te quiero hermanita” susurro y beso su frente. En ese momento escucharon unas risas y al separarse vieron a Lyanna entrar por la puerta. Jon sonrió y la tomo en brazos, la pequeña puso sus manos en su cuello y beso su barba. “mírate, te ves como toda una princesa, mi amor” murmuro besando sus mejillas. Ella sonrió y comenzó a jugar con su corbata. Tenía un hermoso vestido azul, con un gran lazo en la parte de atrás, Jon tomo la corona de rosas de la mesa y la puso sobre su cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña riera. En sus manos había una canasta, que dentro tenía varios pétalos de rosas.  

 

“hemos pasado toda la mañana practicando” dijo Arya haciéndole cosquillas. La pequeña rio y se retorció en brazos de Jon. Momentos después, pidió que la bajaran y salió corriendo a la sala. “debo decir que verla practicar fue muy chistoso” dijo riendo. “cada vez que tiraba uno, lo levantaba en seguida.” Ambos soltaron una carcajada y salieron al patio. Varios de sus invitados estaban ya sentados, y Jon comenzó a saludarlos a todos.  

 

“Sam, Gilly, gracias por venir” dijo Jon al verlos. Sam y él se abrazaron y este le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió. 

 

“no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo” dijo el riendo. Gilly sonrió y le dio un abrazo, con su ahora abultada barriga en medio.  

 

“felicidades Jon” dijo ella sonriendo. Jon los acompaño a las sillas y en ese momento Sansa llego, con un hombre al lado quien supuso era el notario. 

 

“Jon, él es el señor Aryn, el notario.” Dijo ella. Jon asintió y le dio la mano. Juntos caminaron hacia la mesa. “voy a buscar a Dany” dijo ella y entro a la casa.  

 

 

Daenerys sentía como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento. Caminaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto, mientras trataba de contener las náuseas; una mezcla entre los nervios y su pequeño haciéndose notar. Respiro profundamente y se sentó en una de las sillas, con cuidado de no arrugar su vestido; comenzó a acariciar la tela, en un intento por relajarse, aunque sus manos seguían temblando.  

 

“Dany… ya es hora” dijo Sansa abriendo la puerta. Ella alzo la vista y asintió. Con cuidado se levanto de la silla y arreglo su vestido. “te ves hermosa” susurro Sansa mirándola. Dany sonrió y bajo la vista a su vestido. 

 

“Todo gracias a ti” sonrió y la abrazo. Sansa le devolvió el abrazo y luego de unos minutos se separo de ella y la llevo a la mesa. 

 

“Hay una ultima sorpresa” susurro ella. “Ya que Jon no puede verte todavía, me pidió que te diera esto” al mirar Dany sus manos, vio que se trataba de una corona de rosas azules. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con cuidado la tomo, acariciando suavemente los pétalos.  

 

“Sansa… es hermosa” susurro mirándolas. Con cuidado, su cuñada la ayudo a ponerla en su cabeza y luego dio un paso hacia atrás. 

 

“Quien iba a decir que Jon es todo un romántico” dijo ella riendo. Dany sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. “bueno, no mas llanto. Tu futuro esposo te esta esperando, y juro que en cualquier momento le va a dar un ataque”  

 

La tomo del brazo y bajaron por las escaleras. Antes de llegar al patio, Sansa arreglo su vestido y la corona, le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia las sillas. Daenerys se quedo sola en ese momento. Sus manos temblaban y sentía como comenzaban a sudar. Escucho entonces una melodía suave y camino hacia afuera.  

 

 

Su hija caminaba hacia el, tirando los pequeños pétalos en el suelo, y recogiéndolos al mismo tiempo; la pequeña corona de rosas sobre su cabeza, la hacia parecer una princesa. Jon trato de ocultar la risa, pero le era casi imposible. Lyanna jugaba con las flores, oliéndolas y en vez de tirarlas al suelo, se las entregaba a los invitados; en ese momento Sansa se acerco a ella y la ayudo a terminar.  Al llegar junto a el, Jon se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su hija se quedo a su lado y siguió jugando con las flores.  

 

Entonces Jon la vio. Era como una hermosa visión, parecía flotar hacia él, en su hermoso vestido y con la corona de rosas en su cabello. Su sonrisa era igual de hermosa que siempre, pero en esta ocasión brillaba aún más. A medida que se iba acercando, Jon sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. Cuando llego a su lado, no pudo decir palabras; solo se quedo mirándola hipnotizado. 

 

“Jon…” susurro ella. Pudo ver un leve sonroso en sus mejillas y sonrió. 

 

“hola…” murmuro el. Dany rio y eso fue música para sus oídos. 

 

“hola…” repitió ella sonriendo. Escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta y cuando voltearon, vieron al notario mirándolos expectantes. Jon tomo la mano de Dany y se acercaron a el. 

 

“Estamos aquí reunidos hoy, para unir a dos personas en matrimonio” comenzó el. “el amor es la fuerza más grande que posee el hombre. Cuando se une con el de la persona que escoges en tu vida, no hay situación que no puedan enfrentar…”  

 

Jon tomo la mano de Dany y la acerco a sus labios dándole un beso. Ella lo miro y sonrió. Acerco su mano a sus labios y le devolvió el beso. El notario seguía hablando, pero ellos solo tenían ojos para sí.  

 

“...es por eso que hoy unimos la vida de Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen; juntos, han demostrado que su amor vence todo, y así mismo lo sellaran para siempre.” Dijo el. “Los anillos…” murmuro mirándolos. En ese momento Arya se acerco a ellos y dio un chiflido. Vieron entonces como Ghost se acercaba trotando hacia ellos, con su pequeño corbatín y una canasta en su hocico. Jon y Dany rieron y cuando el llego a su lado, lo acariciaron y tomaron la canasta con los anillos.  

 

“llevo días practicando con el” murmuro Arya. Volvió a su silla y se sentó, acariciando el pelaje de Ghost. Jon me dio los anillos al notario y él le entrego el de Dany. 

 

“Repite después de mi” dijo el mirando a Jon y comenzó a repetir los votos. 

 

“Yo Jon Snow…” comenzó a decir el. “te tomo a ti, Daenerys, como mi esposa. Para amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas, salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, desde este día, hasta mis últimos días” finalizo y puso el anillo en su dedo. 

 

“ahora tu Daenerys” dijo el notario dándole el anillo. 

 

“Yo Daenerys Targaryen, te tomo a ti, Jon, como mi esposo. Para amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas, salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, desde este día, hasta mis últimos días” puso el anillo en su dedo y sonrió. Cuando alzo la mirada, vio que los ojos de el estaban llenos de lágrimas, lo que hizo que los suyos también se humedecieran.  

 

“Por el poder legal que me otorga, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia”  

 

Sus labios se unieron entonces. El beso fue suave, pero lleno de amor. Expresaron todo lo que sentían con ellos. Jon la abrazo, acercándola todo lo que podía a su cuerpo, mientras Dany ponía sus manos en su cuello y lo besaba profundamente. Podían escuchar a las personas aplaudir, pero ellos solo se centraron en ellos mismos. Antes de separarse, Jon acaricio su mejilla y le dio un último beso. Se giraron hacia los demás y vieron como todos aplaudían. Sansa tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y a su lado Arya sonreía, mientras unas pocas gotas caían por sus mejillas. Robb le sonrió y alzo los pulgares. Jon tomo la mano de Dany y alzo sus brazos, mientras gritaba ‘por fin’ haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada. Su hija se acerco a ellos y Jon la tomo en brazos. El y Dany la besaron en la mejilla, y la pequeña se retorció riéndose.   

 

Podía sentir el flash de la cámara de Missy, pero el solo tenía ojos para Dany, quien giro el rostro y le dio una sonrisa que ilumino su mundo.  

 

~°~ 

  

 

El pequeño cuerpo de Lyanna se acurruco aún más en brazos de Jon. Él y Dany subieron juntos hasta llegar al cuarto de Sansa, donde su hija pasaría la noche. Con cuidado, la acostó sobre la cama y puso a su alrededor varias almohadas. Dany se sentó en una de las esquinas y acaricio el cabello de su hija, quitando la pequeña corona y poniéndola en la mesa; Jon se sentó a su lado y beso su hombro descubierto por el vestido. 

 

“hora de irnos” susurro. Dany miro por ultima vez a su hija y se inclino para darle un beso. Jon el tomo de la mano y con cuidado bajaron las escaleras, donde estaba Sansa esperándolos. 

 

“No creo que se levante hasta mañana” dijo Dany mirándola. “pero si lo hace, solamente tienes que darle su dragón y en seguida se duerme” miro sobre su hombro a las escaleras “el número del hotel está en la mesa, si pasa algo solo llamen. Vamos a tener el celular encendido todo el tiempo, así que es solo que no llamen y…” 

 

“Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes” dijo Sansa tomando su mano y dándole un apretón. “ustedes váyanse y diviértanse” le guiño el ojo sonriendo. Sintió como la mano de Jon se ponía en su cadera y la acercaba a su cuerpo.  

 

“Gracias por todo hermanita” dijo Jon. Sansa sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  

 

Daenerys no sabia a donde la llevaba Jon. Giro el rostro y vio su perfil mientras conducía; sus manos estaban entrelazadas y uno de sus pulgares acariciaba sus nudillos.  

 

“¿A dónde vamos?” susurro. Jon sonrió y la miro. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, y en las esquinas se formaron unas pequeñas arrugas cuando sonreía. 

 

“Paciencia, amor” susurro el. Dany rodo los ojos y escucho como el soltaba una carcajada. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, y pronto se dio cuenta que estaban saliendo del pueblo. Los arboles empezaron a aparecer, mientras dejaban atrás las luces de las calles y pasaban los edificios. El movimiento de auto comenzaba a hacerla dormitar; puso su mano sobre su vientre y suspiro, sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco. 

 

“Dany… amor, despierta” al abrir los ojos vio a Jon de pie fuera del auto, con la puerta de su lado abierta. En su hombro tenia colgado el bolso con su ropa, Dany miro a su alrededor y vio una gran casa frente a ellos. 

 

“¿Dónde estamos?” pregunto. A su alrededor solo había árboles, y en el parqueadero estaban pocos autos. Jon sonrió y puso uno de sus brazos debajo de su rodilla, con el otro en su cintura mientras la levantaba. Dany soltó un grito de sorpresa y se agarró de su cuello. Jon camino hacia la entrada de la casa. En una de las esquinas, una chimenea estaba encendida, llenando de calidez la recepción. Caminaron hasta donde estaba un hombre de baja estatura, detrás de una mesa, quien los recibió con una sonrisa. 

 

“Bienvenidos a ‘the wall’” los saludo, su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, al verla en brazos de Jon. 

 

“buenas noches” saludo Jon. “hay una reservación para el señor y la señora Snow” dijo guiñándole un ojo a Dany. Ella sonrió sonrojándose, poniendo su mejilla en su hombro. 

 

“claro, claro” dijo el hombre mientras buscaba la llave y se las entregaba. Dany estiro su brazo y la tomo. “síganme por aquí, por favor.” 

 

El lugar tenía varias cabañas en la parte de atrás, todo rodeado de árboles y pequeñas luces. Llegaron a una al final del camino y el señor les sonrió, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la recepción. Jon camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Con cuidado, y aun llevándola en brazos, entraron. El cuarto estaba iluminado solo con la luz de la chimenea, la cual mantenía el calor en la habitación. Había un pequeño sofá al lado de la chimenea, con una mesa al lado que tenía un jarrón con flores y en una de las esquinas estaba la gran cama. 

 

Jon la bajo con cuidado de sus brazos, pero sus manos se quedaron en sus caderas, acercando su cuerpo al de ella hasta que sus frentes se juntaron. 

 

“Jon… es hermoso” susurro Dany acariciando su mejilla. Jon sonrió y toco sus labios con los de ella, en un beso suave y lento. Al separarse, beso su nariz y puso su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.  

 

“Hoy… ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida” susurro acariciando su espalda. Dany lo abrazo con fuerza, sus ojos se humedecieron y beso su hombro. 

 

“Te amo” susurro tomando su rostro en sus manos y acariciando sus labios. Jon sonrió y volvió a besarla. Esta vez, el beso duro más; sus labios se fundieron lentamente, con sus lenguas encontrándose. La mano de Jon acaricio su espalda, con cuidado bajando la cremallera de su vestido. Las manos de Dany le quitaron su chaqueta, y sus dedos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, hasta que la abrió por completo; sus dedos acariciaron su pecho y su boca se alejó para comenzar a besarlo. Jon termino de bajar la cremallera y su vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola solamente con sus tacones y bragas. Jon se separan de ella, mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo haciéndola sonrojar.  

 

“eres tan hermosa que parecer irreal” susurro él. Una de sus manos acaricio sus hombros, mientras la otra recorría su cintura, hasta posarse en su pecho, donde comenzó a acariciar su pezón, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido. Súbitamente, Jon la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, donde la acostó el ella. Su cabello ahora estaba suelto sobre la cama, haciendo que Jon se perdiera en la imagen que veía.  

 

Daenerys sonrió y se sentó, comenzó a quitar su cinturón, mientras Jon se quitaba su camisa. Sintió los labios de ella rozar por encima de sus boxers y un gemido salió de sus labios. Ella sonrió y bajo sus pantalones y boxers de un solo movimiento; sus ojos se encontraron y vio como los de ella se iluminaban y sonreía. Sinario como una de sus manos acariciaba su muslo, acercándose lentamente a su objetivo. Jon se inclinó y la acostó de nuevo en la cama, y con cuidado se puso sobre ella mientras sus labios volvían a reclamarla. Dany gimió al sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, sus manos acariciaron su espalda y movió sus piernas hasta deshacerse de los tacones.  

 

Sintió como Jon le quito las bragas, y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su ya húmedo centro. Su cuerpo se arqueo, y Jon aprovecho para besar su cuello. Los dedos de ella se hundieron en su espalda al sentir como los dedos de Jon se movían con más insistencia. Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación, y los labios de Jon se acercaron a su mejilla. 

 

“mía… mi esposa” murmuraba el a medida que la besaba más. Dany tomo su rostro y lo beso profundamente. Sus dientes se cerraron en su labio y una de sus manos bajo hasta encontrar su miembro. Jon se estremeció al sentir como lo acariciaba, ella abrió aún más sus piernas hasta posicionarlo cerca de donde más lo necesitaba. Jon se posiciono mejor sobre ella y lentamente la penetro.  

 

“Jon…” gimió Dany al sentirlo dentro. Sus movimientos eran lentos, haciendo que la tensión en su vientre creciera poco a poco. Puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo más a él y unió sus labios a los de él. “mi esposo…” susurro sonriendo cuando se alejó. Jon cerro los ojos y gimió, poniendo su frente sobre la de ella y moviéndose aún más. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció y sintió el familiar cosquilleo; sus caderas se arquearon y un gemido de placer salió de sus labios. Jon siguió moviéndose, hasta que sus estocadas se volvieron erráticas y su rostro se escondió en su cuello, gimiendo mientras se derramaba dentro de ella. Dany volvió a la realidad y sus dedos acariciaron los risos de Jon, sintiendo como su cuerpo se seguía estremeciendo.  

 

“te amo” susurro el, sus labios rosando su cuello. Dany sonrió y beso su sien. 

 

“te amo” repitió ella. Jon se alejó de su cuerpo y se acostó a su lado, con un brazo a su alrededor y acercándola a su pecho. Dany acaricio y vientre, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Este día había sido todo lo que ella había soñado, y más. Pero sabía que faltaba algo para hacerlo perfecto.  

 

“Jon…” susurro ella despacio. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente; podía sentí las manos de él acariciando su espalda. “tengo un regalo para ti” murmuro sonriente. Se alejó de él y se recostó en las almohadas. Jon giro su cuerpo y se apoyó en uno de sus hombros mirándola.  

 

“Amor, creo que necesito unos minutos más para recuperarme” murmuro el alzando una ceja. Las mejillas de Dany se sonrojaron y golpeo juguetonamente su estómago. “auch” gimió el. 

 

“No es eso…” susurro. Tomo una de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. “es solo que… tenemos que comenzar a pensar en nombres” dijo lentamente. Jon frunció el ceño. 

 

“¿Nombres?” pregunto confundido. Dany asintió y con cuidado puso su mano sobre su vientre.  

 

“Nombres… para nuestro bebe” susurro. Jon abrió los ojos como plato y se sentó en la cama. Miro la mano que estaba posada en su vientre y luego miro su rostro y vio como ella sonreía. 

 

“Estoy embarazada… vamos a ser papas, Jon” murmuro ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Él se quedó sin palabras, luego de un minuto su rostro se llenó con una sonrisa y la tomo en brazos y besándola profundamente. Dany sonrió pegada a sus labios, mientras sentía sus dedos acariciar su vientre. Al separarse, Jon se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su estómago y su nariz rozo por debajo de su ombligo. 

 

“Hola pequeño…” murmuro. Dany sonrió y acaricio su cabello. “soy tu papa… no sabes lo feliz que estoy pequeñín” poso un beso en su vientre y luego alzo el rostro y se acercó a Dany. “te amor, cariño… esto es… lo mejor del mundo”  

 

“te amo” susurro ella, tomando su rostro y acercándolo para besarlo profundamente.  


	17. Capitulo 17

                             Capítulo 17:   
  
  
Su mente estaba de nuevo en la misión. Podía escuchar los gritos de las personas mientras corrían de un lado a otro; sentía el peso de la pistola en su mano y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. A lo lejos escuchaba los disparos, y en el audífono en su odio las instrucciones de Davos.   
  
“Jon?”   
  
Su brazo se levanto y comenzó a disparar. Pudo ver como sus compañeros caían en el suelo, con las balas atravesando sus cuerpos.   
  
“Jon, estas bien?” no reconocía la voz. Su mente seguía en el lugar donde todo había pasado. no podía dejar de pensar en todas aquellas sensaciones que había vivido en ese momento. Adrenalina, miedo, rabia, emoción. Todo se había unido en esos instantes.   
  
“Jon!” el grito lo saco de su ensoñamiento y giro el rostro para ver a la persona. Ygritte lo miraba confundida desde el otro lado de la habitación. “¿estás bien?” pregunto acercándose a el.   
  
“si… sí, estoy bien” susurro, aun con la mente confundida.   
  
“estas pálido y… oh por Dios tu mano!” gimió ella corriendo hacia él. Jon bajo la mirada a su mano y vio que había sangre; pequeños trozos de cristal estaban tirados en el piso y en su mano. No sabia en que momento había roto el vaso.   
  
“estoy bien, es solo una pequeña cortada” murmuro. Puso los pedazos en el fregadero y tomo una toalla para ponerla en su mano.   
  
“aquí, yo te ayudo” dijo Ygritte tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo a una silla. “creo que hay algunos pedazos enterrados” acerco su mano a su rostro y comenzó a sacarlos con cuidado.   
  
Jon suspiro y la dejo hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y sentía como la ansiedad iba creciendo dentro de el. Los pensamientos de lo que había pasado no lo dejaban tranquilo. Desde hacía días que se despertaba por las noches con los sueños vividos de ese momento. El corazón de latía con fuerza cuando abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de que no estaba ahí, sino en su cuarto; la respiración se le cortaba y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Al mirar a su alrededor y ver la oscuridad de su cuarto, se daba cuenta de que no era real; aun cuando haya sido así, el ya no estaba en medio de los disparos, estaba en su hogar, a salvo, con Dany durmiendo a su lado.   
  
Dany. Desde que volvieron de su noche de bodas, sus sueños se habían vuelto más recurrentes. Semanas antes, ella lo habría consolado, pero ahora, cada vez que se despertaba de una pesadilla, trataba en lo posible de que ella no lo supiera. No quería preocuparla, y menos ahora en su estado. Sabía que ella estaba muy nerviosa por él bebe, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, así que cada vez que se despertaba de sus sueños, simplemente trataba de calmarse y respirar profundo. Luego, se acostaba a su lado, poniéndola contra su pecho y acariciando suavemente su vientre.   
  
“creo que ya son todos” dijo Ygritte después de un momento. Puso unas pequeños curitas que había tomado de la cocina y luego lo miro. “¿Qué te paso, Jon?”   
  
“solo… me perdí en los recuerdos” murmuro débilmente.   
  
“entiendo… me pasa muchas veces” dijo con una risa seca. “cuando crees que todo ya quedo olvidado, pero luego los recuerdos vuelven y te joden”   
  
“exactamente” susurro. Se puso de pie y tiro la toalla llena de sangre en la basura, junto con lo pedazos de cristal que aún seguían ahí.   
  
“creo que esto no ayuda” dijo ella. Jon se giro y la miro con el ceño fruncido, sin saber a que se refería. “digo, estar aquí todo el día, sin tener nada que hacer… es algo que te frustra y, vamos Jon, tu y yo sabemos que necesitas mas”   
  
Jon se quedo en silencio y la miro pensativamente. No iba a negarlo, desde que volvió sentía como la necesidad de ser útil se adueñaba de el. Disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba en casa, junto a Dany y su hija, pero al mismo tiempo, extrañaba ser necesitado. Extrañaba estar en algo que lo sacara de la rutina y lo alejara de la ansiedad que le causaba estar sin hacer nada. Extrañaba… su trabajo.   
  
Pero era algo que no iba a admitir. Sabía que era estúpido, pero Jon siempre amo lo que hacia. La adrenalina, el peligro, la necesidad de proteger a las personas… era algo que no iba a salir de el. Pero tenía que dejarlo atrás, sino se iba a volver loco. El problema era que no sabia como.   
  
“no quiero hablar de eso” dijo girando su cuerpo y dándole la espalda.   
  
“¿Por qué no?” dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a el. “¿me vas a negar que no quieres volver a la guardia?” pregunto ella tocando su hombro. Jon se tenso por unos momentos, pero se alejo hasta sentarse otra vez en una de las sillas.   
  
“eso quedo en el pasado. ahora tengo una familia y no voy a arriesgar mi vida solo por un simple deseo”   
  
“nadie dice que tienes que arriesgar tu vida” dijo ella sonriendo. “estoy segura que Davos te necesita, y hará lo que sea para que vuelvas.”   
  
Jon frunció el ceño y la miro desconcertado. No sabía a qué venia ese interés de ella por el tema, y menos la mención de Davos. Antes de poder preguntarle a que se refería, escuchó risas que se acercaban a la cocina y vio entrar a Dany con Lyanna en brazos. Su hija aplaudía frente a ella, mientras murmuraba a gorgoteos y pequeñas risas. Dany la mecía de un lado a otro, dándole pequeños besos en su rostro.   
  
“buenos días” dijo ella sonriendo al verlos. Ygritte murmuro en voz baja una respuesta y se acercó al fregadero a dejar su plato.   
  
“papi!” la pequeña sonrió al verlo y estiro sus brazos hacia él. Dany se acercó y la sentó en su regazo, pero al ver la su mano cubierta por las curitas, lo miro con los ojos abierto   
  
“¿Qué te paso?” dijo inmediatamente tomando su mano.   
  
“rompí un vaso y me corté. Nada grave, no te preocupes” murmuro forzando una sonrisa. Sintió la mirada de Ygritte en la nuca, pero no dijo nada. Luego de un momento, salió de la cocina dejándolos solos.   
  
“¿estás seguro?” pregunto ella sin percatarse de la mirada que le había lanzado Ygritte. Daenerys seguía mirando su mano y tocándola con cuidado.   
  
“seguro, amor. No te preocupes” se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. “¿Cómo te sientes hoy?” pregunto y tomo su mano.   
  
“bueno… nuestro pequeño aun no me deja retener nada por las mañanas” dijo frunciendo la nariz. Jon la miro preocupada y puso su mano en su vientre.   
  
“¿así fue con Lya?” preguntó preocupado. Dany sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.   
  
“con Lyanna no tuve nada de nauseas, cansancio o mareos… y si al caso, alguno que otro antojo” sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de él. “muy diferente a ahora. Creo que también se debe a las circunstancias en las que estaba antes” susurro. “pero nuestro pequeño parece tener una idea diferente. Juro que no puedo ni levantarme sin marearme” Gimió.   
  
Jon acaricio su mejilla y la acerco a él, hasta sentarla en su regazo, con Lyanna a un lado. Dany rio mientras se acomodaba sobre él y sintió la mano de Jon en su cintura.   
  
“¿Cuándo le diremos a todos?” preguntó el poniendo su barbilla en su hombro. Dany acaricio el cabello de Lya y suspiro.   
  
“quiero esperar un poco más… al menos los primeros meses y… ver que nos dice el medico hoy” susurro. Jon beso el espacio entre su cuello y hombros y la apretó más a él. Sabía que Dany tenía miedo, y la entendía. Después de lo que paso con su embarazo con Lya, ella quería tener todo bajo control.   
  
“bien… será nuestro secreto” susurro. Dany sonrió y se recostó contra él. Lyanna tomo la trenza que caía por su hombro y comenzó a jugar con ella. “¿tampoco a Lya?” pregunto.   
  
“no creo que sepa muy bien que está pasando hasta que se me note” dijo riendo. “si le decimos estoy segura que preguntara donde esta… y posiblemente se le olvide segundos después”   
  
Una carcajada salió de los labios de Jon y Dany lo imito. Su hija los miro confundida, pero siguió jugando con el cabello de Dany.   
  
“creo que ya debemos irnos. La cita es a las cuatro y hay que dejar a Lya con Arya.” Murmuro ella levantándose.   
  
Jon asintió y se levantó con su hija en brazos. Sintió el ardor en su mano, y al bajar la mirada y ver las curitas en ella, la cerro y abrió con cuidado, mientras su mente volvo a jugar con sus recuerdos.   
  
  
~°~   
  
  
“¿La señora Daenerys Targaryen?” una enfermera se acercó a ellos en la sala de espera. Dany alzo la mirada y asintió. “acompáñeme por favor, la doctora la atenderá en unos minutos”   
  
Jon y ella se levantaron de la silla y siguieron a la mujer hasta uno de los cuartos. La habitación era blanca, con una camilla en el centro y un monitor al lado. En una de las paredes había varios afiches sobre embarazo, y en otra, fotos de bebes.   
  
“por favor quítese la ropa y póngase esta bata” la mujer le tendió una bata azul y sonrió “en un momento vendrá la doctora” luego de esto, se alejó y salió por la puerta, dejándolos solos   
  
Con la ayuda de Jon, Dany se quitó la ropa y después se acostó en la camilla. Él se sentó en una pequeña silla a su lado y tomo su mano, acariciando sus nudillos   
  
“¿podremos saber el sexo del bebe?” pregunto Jon. Dany soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.   
  
“es muy pronto aun” susurro acariciando su mejilla. “no es más grande que un frijol, creo” dijo sonriendo. Jon asintió y puso su mano en su vientre, por encima de la bata.   
  
“no tengo ni idea de lo que debo hacer” susurro acariciando la lentamente. “me perdí todo tu embarazo y los primeros meses con Lya… ¿Qué tal si hago algo mal? ¿y si lo arruino?”   
  
Los ojos de Dany se suavizaron al mirarlo. Se sentó en la camilla y tomo su rostro, acariciando su contorno. “no tienes nada de qué preocuparte” murmuro. “eres el mejor papa… nadie nace sabiendo todo esto, digo, la primera vez que tuve a Lyanna en brazos, era tan pequeña que creí que la iba a dejar caer” soltó una carcajada y vio como el rostro de Jon se relajaba un poco. “y ni que decir la primera vez que cambie un pañal, o cuando le daban cólicos o se enfermaba. Estaba tan asustada de que hiciera algo mal… pero poco a poco fui aprendiendo, luego de muchos errores” beso suavemente sus labios y al alejarse limpio con sus dedos los restos de labial que habían quedado en él. “ahora somos dos, y todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes”   
  
Jon asintió y beso su frente. Tenía tanto que aprender, y estaba muy emocionado por poder vivir esta parte con Dany. Siempre se había sentido mal al pensar en todos los momentos que se había perdido, y en la falta que le había hecho a ella, pero ahora, tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir todo de nuevo.   
  
“Buenas tardes, soy la doctora…” ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz que entro por la puerta. Al ver a la mujer, los tres se quedaron sorprendidos. “no puede ser… definitivamente, el mundo es un pañuelo” dijo riendo.   
  
“¿Margaery?” dijo Jon sorprendido. Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta estar a un lado de la camilla.   
  
“¿Cómo están? Que sorpresa verlos aquí” dijo ella. Dany sonrió y apretó la mano de Jon, quien le guiño el ojo.   
  
“Robb nunca nos dijo tu apellido, así que en serio es una gran coincidencia” sonrió Dany. Margaery asintió y se sentó en la silla en frente del monitor, con una carpeta en sus manos.   
  
“bueno, me alegra verlos de nuevo, y más en algo tan importante” dijo señalando el vientre de Dany. Comenzó a leer los papeles dentro de la carpeta y luego de unos momentos la cerro y la puso en la mesa. “primero veamos cómo está todo ahí adentro y después pasamos a mi oficina a hablar de lo demás, ¿les parece?”   
  
Ambos asintieron y Jon volvió a sentarse a su lado, tomando su mano y acariciando su muñeca.   
  
“Daenerys sube por favor las piernas a estos estribillos… exacto, así” dijo ella. tomo varios implementos y se puso frete a ella. Cuando Jon vio el aparato largo y delgado que sostenía ella en las manos, y que estaba llenando con un líquido trasparente, sus ojos se abrieron.   
  
“¿Qué es eso?” pregunto preocupado. Margaery lo miro con el ceño fruncido. “creí que le iban a pasar uno de esos aparatos por el vientre, o algo así”   
  
“es muy pronto aún para eso. Primero vamos a hacerle un ultrasonido tras-vaginal para asegurarnos que todo esté bien” al ver que su rostro seguía mostrando preocupación, sonrió. “no te preocupes, todo es muy seguro para ella y para él bebe. Aunque si vas a sentir un poco de incomodidad” dijo mirando a Dany.   
  
Ella asintió y volvió a tomar la mano de Jon. Cuando Margaery introdujo el aparato dentro de ella, sus ojos se cerraron y apretó la mano de Jon. El comenzó a acariciar su cabello, mientras acercaba su mano a sus labios y lo besaba.   
  
“muy bien, teniendo en cuenta el examen de sangre que te hicieron, y lo que vemos por aquí, tienes unas diez semanas.” Margaery miraba la pantalla, pero Jon solo veía una gran mancha negra. Entonces, el dedo de ella se acercó a un lugar en el centro y señalo. “aquí está su bebe” dijo.   
  
Los ojos de Jon se abrieron, mientras se acercaba a mirar el monitor. No podía distinguir bien donde estaba, pero luego de un minuto, pudo ver una pequeña mancha en el centro. Su corazón comenzó a latir y sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La mano de Dany se apretó más en la de él, y al bajar la vista vio como los ojos de ella también estaban humedecidos.   
  
“y aquí está el latido” dijo Margaery hundiendo un pequeño botón. En ese momento, la habitación se llenó con un ruido rápido y constante. No se parecía a nada que Jon hubiera escuchado antes.   
  
“suena… muy rápido” dijo el sorprendido, sus ojos aun concentrados en la imagen en la pantalla.   
  
“así es, eso significa que su pequeño está muy sano, y muy fuerte” dijo ella sonriendo. Después de un momento, saco el aparato del cuerpo de Dany y lo limpio. “voy a dejar que te cambies, nos vemos en el consultorio.”   
  
Una vez que salió por la puerta, Jon bajo la mirada hacia Dany. Había estado muy callada durante la revisión y su mirada estaba fija en su vientre.   
  
“¿Dany?” susurro Jon acariciando su mejilla. “¿estás bien, amor?”   
  
Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos y Jon vio como las lágrimas lo llenaban. Con cuidado acaricio su mejilla, borrando el rastro de una de las lágrimas que caían por ella.   
  
“vamos a tener un bebe” susurro ella con voz entrecortada. Jon sonrió mientras asentía, y vio como los labios de ella comenzaban a temblar. Sus brazos la envolvieron, poniendo su cabeza entre su cuello; sintió entonces como las lágrimas y los sollozos comenzaban a salir, y la abrazo con más fuerza. “un bebe...” Repetía ella.   
  
  
  
"muy bien, aquí tengo tu historial médico, para así tener mas control sobre este pequeñin" dijo Margaery sacando varios papeles y poniendolos en la mesa.   
  
Instintivamente, la mano de Dany tomo la de Jon la tomo con suavidad y acaricio sus nudillos, reconfortandola, a lo que ella suspiro agradecida.   
  
"tu primer embarazo fue de alto riesgo, te hicieron varios controles durante toda la duración de este para saber que todo estuviera bien..." Dijo ella leyendo el registro. "fue un parto prematuro... tres semanas... pérdida de sangre y de conciencia"   
  
El corazón de Dany comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras sentía las náuseas invadir su cuerpo. sintió como la mano de Jon se apretaba más en la suya, y al girarse para ver su rostro, vio que estaba tenso y con los labios apretados.   
  
"no quiero que te estreses por nada" dijo finalmente Margaery. "hasta el momento todo va muy bien con tu bebe, así que vamos a seguir con los controles regularmente, las vitaminas, nada de esfuerzos o emociones muy fuertes... lo más importante es que estés tranquila, Daenerys" dijo suavemente; luego giro su rostro para ver Jon. "cuídala y consiéntela mucho" le guiño el ojo.   
  
"por supuesto que sí” murmuró el mirando a Dany y guiñándole un ojo.   
  
"muy bien... te voy a dar una receta para las vitaminas, y al salir se ponen de acuerdo con la enfermera para que agendes tu próxima visita" extendió el papel y Dany lo tomo asintiendo.   
  
"hay algo que quería preguntar" dijo Jon repentinamente. "Dany ha estado con muchos mareos y vómitos todo el tiempo... ¿esto es normal? ¿hay alguna forma de que ya no siga pasando?"   
  
Dany giro su rostro y sonrió con ternura al ver a Jon tan preocupado. los últimos días, siempre trataba de buscar formas de que ella no se enfermara, y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía como se angustiaba al pensar que algo malo podía pasar.   
  
"No te preocupes Jon" dijo Margaery sonriendo. "es normal que durante el primer trimestre se experimenten estos síntomas. pueden ser muy molestos, pero con el tiempo van desapareciendo. de igual forma, si para la próxima consulta todavía los sigues presentando, veremos que hacer" dijo mirando a Dany, quien asintió mientras acariciaba la mano de Jon.   
  
"otra pregunta" dijo él. Dany alzo la ceja y lo miro confundida. "podemos... ya sabes... seguir teniendo..."   
  
"Jon!" las mejillas de Dany se enrojecieron al escucharlo. no había que ser un genio para deducir lo que quería decir.   
  
"¿que? hay que estar seguros de todos" o mirándola inocentemente, pero vio un brillo en sus ojos.   
  
"oh por Dios..." Gimió ella. Frente a ellos Margaery rio suavemente.   
  
"no tienes nada de qué preocuparte... Pueden seguir con sus actividades como siempre. las hormonas van a estar a mil, así que estoy segura de que no tendrán problema en ese aspecto" dijo guiñándole el ojo a Jon.   
  
"muy bien, no más preguntas embarazosas" dijo Dany poniéndose de pie. "muchas gracias por todo Dr. Tyrell, nos vemos en la siguiente consulta" extendió su mano hacia ella para despedirse.   
  
"un placer Dany. Nos vemos en la siguiente"   
  
"quisiera por favor que no comentara nada con Robb... queremos esperar, al menos los primeros meses" susurro Dany.   
  
"no te preocupes, de mí no saldrá nada" prometió ella.   
  
  
~°~   
  
  
“debes estar bromeando” murmuro Dany, sosteniendo el teléfono en una mano contra su oreja, mientras que acercaba la cuchara con puré de manzana a la boca de Lyanna. Su hija, ajena a todo, comía felizmente, sentada en su mesa para bebes en la cocina.   
  
“esos son sus términos” murmuro su abogada al otro lado. Dany había decido dejar toda comunicación con Daario y su demanda estrictamente profesional, donde intervinieran solo sus abogados. No quería volver a ver su rostro, porque estaba segura que, si se lo volvía a encontrar, iba a estallar.   
  
Eso fue antes de que ella le dijera los términos que quería el para no demandarla. Volver al contrato con los Lannister.   
  
“ese contrato vale mucho dinero para él, sin agregar la fama que tendrá por la promoción de las fotos más futuras llamadas de otras marcas. Es eso, o pagar lo que exige” murmuro ella.   
  
Dany suspiro mientras se reclinaba en la silla. Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y segundos después entro Ghost corriendo a la cocina. Jon entro después, traía una bolsa con varias cajas de comida y una sonrisa en su rostro. Paso al lado de Lyanna y beso su mejilla llena de puré, pero al ver la mirada de Dany, su sonrisa desapareció.   
  
“¿Qué pasa?” pregunto sentándose a su lado. Dany movió la cabeza y rodo los ojos.   
  
“voy a hablar con Jon y luego te llamo; sea como sea, va a terminar saliéndose con la suya.” Murmuro.   
  
“bien, estaré al tanto” dijo la abogada. Dany suspiro y colgó la llamada. Cuando pensaba que todo iba de maravilla, llegaba otra vez este problema. Sintió la mano de Jon tomar la de ella y darle un apretón, al levantar la vista, vio su mirada preocupada.  
  
“era la abogada. Daario quiere volver al contrato con los Lannister para así no demandarme.” Murmuro.   
  
“¿cuándo será el día que nos libremos de ese tipo?” dijo molesto. Dany asintió y se giró para limpiar el rostro de Lyanna.   
  
“la primera parte de la sesión de fotos será dentro de un par de semanas, y es en Kings Landing… Tyrion me mando el itinerario, además de que la segunda sesión era aquí, pero en un par de meses” murmuro. “no sé qué hacer, lo último que quiero es verle la cara y que este cerca de mi o de Lyanna, pero… la cantidad que pide es mucha, además de lo que eso afectaría al negocio”   
  
“sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyo, amor” susurro Jon acariciando su espalda. Dany cerro los ojos y asintió. Se sentía exhausta, todo parecía estar cayendo y formando una bola de nieve que solo crecía a cada momento. “no dejes que ese tipo logre lo que quiere, solo está buscando una forma de fastidiarnos, pero sea como sea, no lo vamos a dejar. Y si toca que haga las dichosas fotos, pues que así sea. Pero que sepa que no la va a tener fácil” murmuro él. Dany soltó una pequeña risa al verlo así. “¿Qué?” preguntó el frunciendo el ceño.  
  
“te ves chistoso cuando te molestas” murmuro ella riendo. Jon rodo los ojos, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa a medio lado que se formó de su rostro. “tan enfurruñado”   
  
“muy graciosa” murmuro él. “de castigo no tendrás la sorpresa que te traje” susurró acercándose a sus labios y rozándolos. Dany sonrió y lo tomo de las mejillas, dándole un beso profundo.  
  
“¿estás seguro?” susurro, lamiendo su labio inferior y dándole un pequeño mordisco.   
  
“hey… que hay niños y perros presente” dijo el riendo mientras se alejaba de ella. Dany soltó una risa y giro el rostro a donde estaba Lya, ahora en el suelo jugando con Ghost.   
  
“no creo que nos presten mucha atención” murmuro riendo. “dame mi sorpresa” susurro acercándose a él.   
  
Jon soltó una carcajada y movió la cabeza. Sabía que no tenía opción con Dany, así que comenzó a sacar las cajas que tenía en la bolsa y acerco una de esas a ella, abriéndola de par en par.   
  
“sorpresa… al menos puedo cumplir uno de los antojos…” tomo una de las donas y la acerco a su rostro. Dany sonrió y abrió la boca, mordiendo un pedazo y gimiendo al sentir el sabor.  
  
“ohh… te amo” murmuro con la boca llena. Jon rio y dejo la dona en un plato y saco otras cajas  
  
“también traje las vitaminas que te mando Margaery” murmuro. Dany asintió y siguió masticando el postre.   
  
“voy a llamar a Tyrion y a decirle que vuelva a contratar a Daario” dijo ella luego de unos minutos. “pero no quiero decirle nada de la demanda, solo haría más tensas las cosas.”   
  
“aun así van a estar tensas” murmuro Jon. “todos nosotros en un pequeño estudio, fingiendo felicidad y rodeados por extraños” dijo con ironía.   
  
Dany asintió mientras seguía comiendo. Sabía que era la mejor forma de salir de esto, pero, aun así, eso no borraba el hecho de que el simple hecho de pensar en volver a ver a Daario, le causara nauseas. 


	18. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18:

 

  
Correr se había vuelto una rutina durante estas últimas semanas, su mente se despejaba con cada kilómetro que recorría, y el viento en el rostro hacia que se relajara; después de meses sin ejercitarse, su cuerpo se había demorado un poco en volver a la rutina del ejercicio, pero poco a poco iba recuperando su antiguo habito. Jon llego hasta la entrada y tomo un trago de agua de su botella, su corazón latía rápido y su respiración estaba acelerada. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que llevaba más de una hora corriendo, el sol ya había salido por completo, por lo que supuso que Dany ya estaría levantada. Tomo la toalla que estaba en su cuello y se secó el sudor de la frente; entrando por la puerta, espero encontrar a Ghost corriendo hacia el para recibirlo, pero no estaba ahí, en vez de eso, escucho su ladrido que venía de la cocina y camino hasta allá. Daenerys estaba de espaldas a él, mientras picaba una fruta y la ponía en un tazón; su hija estaba sentada en su pequeña silla, y frente a ella jugaba con su peluche, con Ghost acostado a su lado. Al verlo, sonrió mostrando los pocos dientes en sus encías, y movió el dragón de felpa hacia él. Jon se acercó y beso su cabello, luego camino hasta llegar a donde Dany, inclinándose a su lado y mirándola preparar la comida.  
  
“buenos días, amor” susurro el levantando una mano y acariciando su mejilla. Dany sonrió y giro el rostro para mirarlo.  
  
“buen día” respondió ella. “hoy te levantaste más temprano” dijo ella tomando el plato y sentándose en la mesa al lado de Lya. Jon asintió, tomando una taza y sirviéndose un poco de café.  
  
“no pude seguir durmiendo, así que decidí salir a correr antes” murmuro tomando un sorbo de la bebida. “hoy dure más tiempo. Estoy volviendo a retomar la rutina de antes”  
  
Dany asintió y tomo el cubierto para darle de comer a su hija. “yo odio correr” murmuro “recuerdo esa vez que fuimos a un parque a hacer ejercicio, no pude ni mantener tu ritmo por diez minutos” dijo suspirando y rodando los ojos “fue horrible” gruño.  
  
“¡habías dicho que te encanto!” exclamo el con los ojos abiertos. Dany soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.  
  
“no, dije que debíamos volver a repetirlo” dijo ella mirándolo con una ceja alzara. “lo cual nunca volvió a pasar, porque siempre tenía una excusa para no hacerlo” dijo riendo.  
  
Jon sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Frente a el Dany comenzó a darle de comer a Lya, pero la pequeña giraba el rostro cada vez que la cuchara se acercaba a ella.  
  
“vamos Lya, abre” dijo Dany acercando la comida a ella. Su hija volvió a girar el rosto y Dany suspiro “¿Por qué no quieres, cariño? Es de manzana, mira, yummy” acerco la comida a su boca y la probo, mientras sus ojos se abrían y sonreía. Lyanna negó con la cabeza y abrazo a su peluche, mientras hacia un puchero. “mira, papi también quiere” dijo Dany acercando la cuchara al rostro de Jon. El frunció el ceño y la miro.  
  
“sabes que odio las manzanas” dijo mirando con recelo la comida.  
  
“cómela” dijo Dany mirándolo con los labios apretados. Jon rodos los ojos y abrió la boca, dejando que ella metiera el contenido en ella. Trato de ocultar la mueca que quería salir en sus labios, y en vez de eso fingió una sonrisa mientras levantaba los pulgares hacia Lya. Su hija lo miro pensativamente, y luego abrió la boca y dejo que Dany le diera de comer. “¿ves? Te gusta ¿cierto?” dijo ella fingiendo voz de bebe. Jon oculto la risa que quería salir, al verla hablar así, en vez de eso, tomo un trago de café, para borrar el sabor de las manzanas de su boca.  
  
La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entro Ygritte. Se quedó un momento frete a ellos, mirándolos y luego se acercó a una de las sillas, sentándose.  
  
“buenos días, Ygritte” la saludo Dany. Había dejado el tazón de la comida frente a su hija, y la pequeña tomaba la cuchara con sus pequeñas manos y comía sola.  
  
“buenos días” respondió ella.  
  
“¿quieres un poco de café?” pregunto Jon, alzando su taza. Ella asintió y se quedó en silencio, mirando a Lyanna comer. Jon se levantó y sirvió café en una taza, se acercó a ella y lo dejo en la mesa. “voy a bañarme” dijo el, luego de terminar su café.  
  
“¿no vas a desayunar?” pregunto Dany.  
  
“no, el puré de manzana me quito el hambre” dijo el frunciendo la nariz. Dany rodo los ojos y le saco la lengua, a lo que Jon rio y salió por la puerta.  
  
  
“a ti si te gusta verdad, mi amor” dijo ella sonriendo mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hija. la pequeña rio, mientras aplaudía. Al levantar el rostro, encontró a Ygritte mirándolas fijamente. “¿pasa algo?” pregunto Dany. Ella negó con la cabeza y miro el tazo en sus manos. Dany se giró para limpiar la boca de Lya, y luego la miro. “voy a preparar algo de desayunar, ¿quieres?” dijo levantándose y abriendo la nevera.  
  
“si, gracias” murmuró ella. Dany asintió y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno. Opto por hacer crepes con fruta, después de descartar todo aquello que haca que se le revolviera el estómago. Se acercó a la estufa y comenzó a batir la mezcla.  
  
“Ygritte, quería preguntarte… pues, ¿Cómo te has sentido? Digo, aquí en la casa y en general” dijo ella mirándola sobre el hombro. Vio como ella alzaba el rostro y la miraba en silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar.  
  
“bien… considerando todo lo que está pasando. Segura, creo” murmuro. “obviamente estoy en una casa que no es mía, así que no dejo de sentirme como si estorbara o algo así, pero sé que con Jon… ahh!” exclamo al sentir que algo impactaba en su rostro.  
  
Dany se giró de inmediato al escuchar el alarido y abrió los ojos como plato al verla. Su cara estaba llena de puré, y frente a ella, Lyanna tenía las manos llenas de la comida.  
  
“¡Lyanna!” exclamo Dany acercándose a la niña. Su hija la miro sonriente, mientras alzaba las manos y se las mostraba. “lo siento mucho, Ygritte. No sé por qué hizo eso. Ten, límpiate con esto” se disculpó ella, y le extendió unas cuantas servilletas.  
  
El rostro de Ygritte estaba serio, mientras comenzaba a limpiarse los restos de comida de la cara. Frente a ella, Daenerys comenzó a limpiar las manos de su hija, mientras murmuraba una reprimenda.  
  
“perdón, en serio, ella nunca hace eso, no sé por qué lo hizo” dijo ella mirando a su hija.  
  
“voy a bañarme, ahora apesto a comida de bebe” gruño ella, levantándose rápidamente de la silla y tirando la servilleta sucia a la mesa.  
  
Daenerys las vio salir de la cocina y suspiro. Giro el rostro y miro a Lyanna alzar su carita y sonreírle. “mal hecho, no se les tira comida a las personas” dijo ella mirándola. Su hija sonrió y aplaudió, a lo que ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

 

Un par de jeans impactaron en el rostro de Jon al entrar al cuarto. Dio un paso atrás confundido y bajo la mirada a sus manos donde ahora estaba la prenda. Frunció en ceño y camino hasta llegar a la cama y vio a Dany sentada en el piso, vestida solo con su sostén y sus bragas. Miraba hacia el techo, y sus brazos estaba cruzados por debajo de sus senos.  
  
“¿alguien perdió un pantalón?” preguntó el bromeando mientras se acercaba a su lado. Ella no respondió, y Jon frunció el ceño. “¿Qué pasa, amor?” pregunto arrodillándose a su lado.

Dany lo miro y Jon vio que su boca estaba fruncida. “¿Por qué estas sentada en el piso solo con tu ropa interior?”  
  
“porque parece ser que es la única que me viene” gruño ella, soltando un suspiro. “esos estúpidos pantalones ya no me quedan. Dios, ya estoy tan gorda que no puedo usar ni un par de jeans.” Dijo ella molesta. Jon trato de ocultar la risa que quería salir de él, siempre le había parecido adorable la forma en como ella se molestaba, pero sabía que si se lo decía se iba a poner peor.  
  
“¿de que estas hablando?” preguntó él confundido. A sus ojos ella seguía estando tan hermosa como siempre. “estas perfecta, amor” dijo el acariciando su mejilla. Dany frunció el ceño y lo miro molesta, por lo que el suspiro y bajo la mano. Se levantó y extendió los brazos a ella. “ven aquí” dijo. Dany suspiro y dejo que la levantara. Jon camino con ella hasta llegar frente al espejo y se puso detrás suyo. “estas más hermosa que nunca”  
  
“mentiroso” dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Jon no pudo contenerse más y estallo en una carcajada, que solo hizo que ella se enojara más y lo golpeara en el brazo. “¡no te rías!” dijo ella molesta. “mis caderas están enormes, mi trasero también… y mira mis pechos, ¡ya casi no me entra el sostén!” gimió ella.  
  
“amor, no podrías estar más equivocada” susurro abrazándola por detrás. Sus manos se posaron en su vientre y lo acaricio con suavidad, sintiendo la curva que ya se estaba formando. “tus caderas son hermosas, tu trasero está muy, muy bien” susurro roncamente, acariciando cada parte que mencionaba. Se pegó a ella y su miembro rozo su trasero, mientras poco a poco iba creciendo. “y tus pechos…” susurro mientras los tomaba entre sus manos y los acariciaba. “me encanta lo llenos y sensibles que están, y como reaccionan cuando te toco” rozo con sus dedos el borde del encaje y pudo ver a través de la tela como sus pezones se endurecían.  
  
Dany suspiro al sentir la caricia de Jon, y recostó su cabeza a su hombro. Jon sonrió y siguió acariciándola. “no vas a decir eso cuando no pueda ni inclinarme para ponerle los zapatos” murmuro ella con los ojos cerrados. Jon sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
  
“créeme, no hay nada que me excite mas que pensar en ti llevando a mi bebe dentro.” Murmuro en su oído, mientras mordía su lóbulo. “¿no lo ves?” dijo el moviendo las caderas contra su trasero. Dany soltó una carcajada y arqueo más la espalda, rosándolo deliberadamente.  
  
“pues haz algo al respecto, Jon Snow” dijo ella girando el cuerpo y rosando sus labios con los suyos. “porque tu hormonal y calenturienta esposa quiere que se lo demuestres ya” dijo ella con voz ronca. Jon iba a decir algo, pero se quedó perdido en sus labios, que lo reclamaron insistentemente. El gruño al sentir la pasión con que lo besaba, y rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama.

 

  
  
“¿estas segura que no quieres ir?” volvió a preguntarle Dany a Ygritte. Guardaba las cosas de Lyanna en su pañalera, con su hija en una de sus caderas jugando con su cabello.  
  
“si, no soy muy de ir a fiestas y eso. A demás no conozco a nadie, estaría fuera de lugar” dijo ella sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.  
  
“pues es la oportunidad perfecta, así puedes conocer a todos y salir de aquí un rato” sugirió ella sonriendo.  
  
“No quiero” dijo ella rudamente; Dany frunció el ceño al escuchar su tono y vio como sus rasgos se suavizaban “gracias, pero creo que estoy mejor aquí” agrego suavemente.  
  
“está bien” murmuro ella, mirándola confundida. Siguió empacando las cosas de su hija y miro su reloj, iban retrasados una hora. “Jon” grito apurándolo. “es tarde, vámonos”  
  
“Jon dijo que van a viajar en unos días” escucho a Ygritte decir. Dany giro el rostro y la miro mientras asentía.  
  
“si, me dijo que no quisiste quedarte en casa de Sansa y Arya en ese tiempo” dijo ella. Ygritte asintió y no dijo más nada; antes de que Day pudiera decir algo, escucho los pasos de Jon acercándose a la cocina.  
  
“aquí estoy, vámonos” dijo acercándose a ella y tomando a Lya en brazos. “no me hubiera demorado, si alguien no me hubiera distraído” susurro en su oído haciéndola sonrojar. Jon rio y acomodo a su hija en su cadera. “¿segura que no quieres ir?” le pregunto a Ygritte.  
  
“no, Jon, gracias” dijo ella suavemente y sonriendo. Dany frunció el ceño al escuchar la forma tan diferente como había respondido esta vez.  
  
“muy bien, vámonos entonces” tomo la pañalera de Lyanna y salió por la puerta. Dany lo siguió en silencio, aun desconcertada.  
  
“¿pasa algo?” pregunto Jon mirándola de reojo mientras manejaba. Dany alzo la vista y suspiro.  
  
“nada, solo que… se me hizo extraño como te respondió ella” murmuro ella.  
  
“¿extraño?” pregunto confundido. “¿a qué te refieres?”  
  
“cuando yo le pregunte lo mismo, respondió cortante y… ¿rabiosa?... pero a ti te respondió amablemente” dijo ella. “no me hagas caso, tal vez solo estoy imaginándome cosas” dijo ella negando con la cabeza.  
  
“no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito” dijo Jon tomando su mano y acariciándola. Dany asintió y giro el rostro para mirar por la ventana del auto. Extraños pensamientos comenzaron a cruzar por su mente, pero trato de dispersarlos; no tenía sentido, así que no iba a comenzar a maquinar cosas que no eran ciertas.  
  
“si, tal vez” murmuro ella.  
  


~°~

 

  
“¿aún no hay señales de Davos?” Jon alzo la vista de su celular al escuchar la voz de Dany. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza, mientras ponía el teléfono sobre la mesa. Daenerys se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.  
  
“he intentado llamarlo durante días, dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que tratar fuera de la ciudad, pero no creí que estaría incomunicado” murmuro él.  
  
Estaban sentados en la cocina de la casa Stark, donde todos estaban reunidos celebrando el cumpleaños de Sansa; era algo simple, solo los amigos más cercanos, comida, alcohol y música. Su hermana no había celebrado su cumpleaños desde que su padre murió, pero decidió hacerlo esta vez para celebrar no solo un año más de vida, sino el regreso de su hermano. Las fiestas no eran lo suyo, pero después de pasar días ansioso, y perseguido por sus sueños, lo mejor era relajarse por un rato.  
  
“tal vez las cosas se complicaron” murmuro ella acariciando su mano. Jon asintió entrelazo los dedos con los de ella.  
  
“si, es lo más probable” murmuro.  
  
“aun así…” dijo ella pensativa. “tenemos que hacer algo Jon…” no tenía que decir nada más, el sabia a que se refería. Ygritte.  
  
Habían pasado varias semanas desde que ella volvió, y aunque todo había estado normal, no podían quitarse la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo podía pasar. Cada día que pasaba, era un peligro nuevo. La posibilidad de que las personas que la estuvieran buscando la encontraran, era mínima, pero aun así posible.  
  
“lo se… le dije a Davos que no haría nada hasta que el llegara, pero… tenemos que pensar en algo, y cuanto antes mejor.” Dijo él. Antes de que Dany pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, mostrando a una Arya riendo, con dos vasos de plástico en la mano.  
  
“ahí están!” dijo en voz alta. “se están perdiendo toda la fiesta. Robb y Gendry están apostando en el pulso, Margaery y Sansa dicen que va a ganar Gendry, pero Sam aposto por Robb” su voz sonaba más alegre de lo usual, por lo que Jon frunció el ceño.  
  
“¿estas borracha?” pregunto. A su lado Dany soltó una risita, la cual escondió poniendo sus manos sobre su boca.  
  
“tal vez… Sam hizo uno de sus cocteles especiales… estaban muy buenos” extendió los vasos hacia ellos y luego se dio media vuelta para salir. “salga de ahí y vengan a ver como Gendry le patea el trasero a Robb” grito ella saliendo.  
  
Jon rodo los ojos y se levantó, poniendo uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Dany. Tomo uno de los vasos con la otra y probo en líquido, tosiendo inmediatamente al sentir el ardor en su garganta. “Dios, que tiene esta cosa” pregunto frunciendo el ceño y dejándolo en la mesa. Dany rio y negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaban hasta salir a la sala.  
  
Su hermano estaba sentado en el piso, con Gendry frente a él mientras sus brazos hacían fuerza uno sobre el otro en una mesa; los demás estaban sentados alrededor de ellos, riendo y gritando.  
  
“que tan borracho puede estar para hacer eso” pregunto Dany riendo. Jon sonrió y negó con la cabeza, caminaron hasta el sofá donde se sentaron, el cuerpo de Daenerys recostado al suyo, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban y se posaban sobre su vientre.  
  
“¡si!” grito Gendry cuando pudo doblar el brazo de Robb. “mis 20 por favor…” dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él. Robb gruño y saco su billetera, dándole un par de billetes en la mano. “gracias” dijo el guardando el dinero. A su lado, Arya rio mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaba en la mejilla, haciendo que él se sonrojara.  
  
“estoy borracho, hay que repetir cuando este en mis 5 sentidos” gruño Robb inclinándose sobre las piernas de Margaery, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas.  
  
“sí, claro” rio Sansa caminando hacia ello con varias botellas de cerveza en la mano. “los años no pasan en vano, hermano mayor” se burló ella sacando la lengua. Le entrego una cerveza a cada uno, y cuando llego al lado de Dany para ofrecerle una, antes de que ella pudiera negarse, escucho a Robb decir  
  
“ella no puede beber… ¡auch!” gruño al sentir el golpe de la mano de Margaery contra su brazo. Dany y Jon se miraron con los ojos abiertos, podían sentir la mirada de los demás sobre ellos.  
  
“¿no puedes beber? ¿te pasa algo?” pregunto Sansa con voz preocupada. Dany maldijo internamente a su cuñado y giro el rostro mirando a Jon. El solo se encogió de hombros y suspiro.  
  
“se suponía que íbamos a esperar un poco más, pero…” comenzó a decir ella. Sintió la mano de Jon sobre la de ella, y sonrió al bajar la mirada hasta sus dedos entrelazados.  
  
“¡van a tener un bebe!” grito Robb riendo.  
  
“¡ROBB!” Margaery dijo, volvió a golpearlo en su brazo. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos y los miraron sorprendidos. Dany escucho su lado a Jon maldecir a Robb  
  
“gracias, Robb” dijo ella sarcásticamente, a lo que el rio y levanto una botella en su dirección. Ella rodo los ojos y volvió a inclinar su cuerpo contra el de Jon, quien puso sus brazos alrededor suyo protectoramente.  
  
“oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo” gimió Sansa frente a ellos. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo. “estoy tan feliz por ustedes.”  
  
“gracias, cariño” dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo. Después de una ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de los demás, Dany giro el rostro y miro a Margaery con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.  
  
“lo siento tanto, Dany. Te juro que no le dije nada” dijo ella alzando los brazos. “el llego un día a mi consultorio y vio accidentalmente tu expediente. Prometió no decir nada, pero…” frunció el ceño mientras bajaba a mirada a Robb.  
  
“los papeles se cayeron cuando la senté sobre la mesa, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando íbamos a…” la mano de ella se puso sobre la boca de Robb, callando las palabras que iba a decir. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, y Dany no pudo evitar reír.  
  
“está bien, Margaery, no fue tu culpa” dijo guiñándole un ojo. “pero confió en que sabrás como castigar a Robb por su imprudencia” dijo alzando una ceja hacia él.  
  
“no te preocupes, se perfectamente cómo hacerlo sufrir” dijo Margaery cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Robb, quien abrió los ojos y se sentó de inmediato a su lado.  
  
“Marge, no… cariño, perdón” comenzó a decir, tratando de disculparse. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a reír, y Dany recostó su cabeza sobre Jon, con su brazo envolviendo su cintura.  
  
“¿estas molesta porque se arruino la sorpresa?” preguntó Jon mirándola. Dany sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Nunca podría estar molesta por la noticia tan maravillosa que le había pasado, ni, aunque su cuñado hubiera arruinado la sorpresa, aun así, seguía siendo un momento especial.  
  
“bueno, esta fiesta se volvió celebración doble” dijo Arya levantando su cerveza. “por el nuevo integrante de la familia” brindo, los demás alzaron sus botellas y la imitaron. Dany sonrió y levanto la vista a Jon, quien acerco su mano a su vientre y bajo el rostro para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

  
~ ° ~

  
Era media noche cuando Daenerys un cosquilleo en el vientre; frunció el ceño aun medio dormida, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, aún era de noche, la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad; movió lentamente el rostro, y al girar la cabeza hacia la almohada de Jon, vio que estaba vacía. Al intentar levantarse, volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en el vientre, y cuando miro hacia abajo, vio la cabeza de Jon al lado de su cadera, sus manos acariciando lentamente la piel al descubierto de su estómago.  
  
“Jon…” susurro con voz ronca. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar los risos oscuros que caían por su rostro. Sintió como se movió y luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. “¿Qué pasa?” preguntó al ver su rostro tenso.  
  
“Nada, nada…” susurro el alejándose de ella y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Dany frunció el ceño y se sentó, acercándose al hasta estar frente a su espalda. “no quise despertarte, vuelve a dormir.” Dijo él voz baja.  
  
“¿Qué te pasa?” repitió ella, esta vez sus dedos acariciaron su espalda tensa. Jon se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de ella. “¿Jon?”  
  
“voy a tomar un poco de agua” sin más, salió por la puerta y la cerro tras de él. Dany quiso gritar su nombre, pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a despertar a Lyanna y posiblemente a Ygritte. Se levantó de la cama y lo siguió rápidamente, el frio del piso se coló por sus pies descalzos, pero no le importo. No tenía idea de que le pasaba a Jon, y su actitud de rechazo solo hacía que empeorara.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina, lo vio inclinado sobre la mesa; sus brazos estaban apoyados en esta, mientras su cabeza se agachaba hacia su pecho. Ella se quedó un momento observándolo, y luego lentamente se acercó a su lado.  
  
“Jon, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué saliste así?” esta vez no trato de tocarlo, simplemente se quedó a su lado, con los brazos envolviendo su cuerpo. “¿Por qué no me hablas? Di algo” susurro. Jon seguía con la cabeza abajo, sin siquiera mirarla. Los nervios de Daenerys se hicieron más grandes, y de ahí paso a la frustración. “Maldita sea, Jon Snow. ¡di algo!” siseo, esta vez tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.  
  
“no se…” susurro. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, y Dany pudo ver que sus ojos estaban melancólicos, y su mirada no era la misma con la que siempre la veía. Estaba vacía. “ese es el problema, Daenerys. No sé qué me está pasando.”  
  
Ella se quedó paralizada. Nunca había visto a Jon de esta manera, y la preocupación, el miedo y la tristeza se apoderaron de ella. Sin decir nada, se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y su rostro se apretó contra su pecho. Sintió su aroma, y lo abrazo con más fuerza. Al principio, el simplemente se quedó quieto, pero luego, Dany sintió sus brazos envolviéndola fuertemente; su rostro se acercó a su cabello y se quedaron así por varios minutos, simplemente sintiéndose el uno al otro. Dany alzo entonces su rostro y acaricio su barba; sintió como se fue relajando poco a poco ante su caricia.  
  
“vamos a afuera” susurro ella tomándolo de la mano y acercándose a la puerta del patio trasero.  
  
“hace mucho frio… y no tienes puestos tus zapatos” dijo el bajando la mirada a sus pies descalzos.  
  
“está bien… no pasa nada, vamos” dijo ella abriendo la puerta y saliendo junto a él.  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar a las mecedoras que estaban en una de las esquinas y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Jon no dijo nada por un momento, y ella tampoco. Simplemente acerco sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazo, esperando a que el dijera algo.  
  
“No hay una noche que no sueñe con lo que paso” susurro el mirando sus pies. Dany se reclino contra el asiento y lo miro en silencio. “pero… últimamente los sueños se han vuelto más fuertes… me levanto en medio de la noche, como si estuviera ahí, pero… no sé cómo me siento” dijo Jon. “hay algo en mí que quedo en ese día. Aun lo recuerdo, aun siento como todo paso y lo que eso me hizo sentir… no sé cómo dejarlo” finalizo suspirando.  
  
“Jon, eso fue algo muy fuerte… fue una experiencia traumática para ti, lo sueños aun te lo recuerdan, y eso solo hace que sea más difícil superarlo. Tal vez si buscas algún tipo de ayuda profesional…” Dany trato de tomar su mano, pero antes de terminar de hablar, Jon se levantó y la miro, soltando una carcajada.  
  
“No necesito ayuda, Daenerys. Lo único que me dicen estos malditos sueños y recuerdos, es que una parte de mí se quedó ahí, y que otra se muere por volver.” Dijo seriamente. Dany abrió los ojos y bajo las piernas al piso. Sintió como su corazón se paraba al escucharlo.  
  
“¿Qué quieres decir con volver?” pregunto ella levantándose lentamente y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
“eso ha sido mi vida… yo lo construí, crecí en eso y es lo que decidí hacer por el resto de mi vida, y ahora… ahora no tengo nada… yo…” hubo un silencio y luego Jon soltó un gruñido, mientras sus manos tapaban su rostro en frustración y luego paso sus dedos por su cabello.  
  
“quieres volver, ¿es eso? Regresar a ese maldito mundo que casi acaba contigo” dijo ella finalmente. Dany sentía la rabia correr por sus venas, mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
“No, si… yo no sé, Dany. No sé qué me pasa, simplemente es algo que no puedo sacar de mi” dijo el moviéndose de un lado a otro.  
  
“no puedo creer que estés pensando en eso. ¿después de todo lo que pasaste, de todo lo tu familia y yo pasamos?” la rabia salió de ella mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y maldijo a sus hormonas por hacerlas tan sensible.  
  
“Dany, yo no sé… aún no sé qué es lo que en realidad quiero” dijo el suspirando y alejándose de ella. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que al hablar con ella iba a reaccionar así. “es algo que no puedo controlar, esa era mi vida, toda mi vida y se fue así no más” dijo el, tratando de hacerla entender lo que pasaba por su mente. Aun no era claro, solo sabía que sentía un vacío al pensar en todo lo que el construyo y que ahora estaba en la nada.  
  
“¿tu vida? tienes una nueva vida ahora, Jon. No estás solo tú en esto. Me tienes a mí, a Lyanna, a Ghost… maldición Jon, al bebe” dijo ella en voz alta. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle de la ira e impotencia que sentía. Quería entenderlo, pero no sabía cómo podía estar pensando en algo así. ¿después de todo lo que paso? ¿después de todo lo que ella paso?  
  
“¿y crees que no lo sé?” dijo el mirándola con los ojos abiertos. “¿crees que me gusta sentirme así? Después de toda la mierda que tuve que soportar, yo no quiero volver a eso, pero aun así hay algo, algo…” un gruñido de exasperación salió de él mientras se giraba y miraba al césped.  
  
“el Jon que yo conozco sabría escoger sus prioridades.” Murmuro ella finalmente. Jon se giró para tratar de decir algo, pero antes de poder, Dany dio media vuelta y entro a la casa. Jon soltó una maldición y callo sentado en la mecedora, mientras su rostro se escondía en sus manos y un suspiro de cansancio salía de él.

  
  
~ ° ~

  
  
“es hora de irnos” Jon alzo la mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto de Lya y vio a Dany mirándolo. “llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto si no nos vamos ya.” Sin más, se dio media vuelta y salió por el pasillo. Jon maldijo internamente y suspiro. Habían pasado dos días y aún seguían peleados.  
  
Había intentado hablar con ella desde la discusión que tuvieron en el jardín, pero siempre terminaba o con ella ignorando sus palabras, o diciéndole que no quería hablar de eso. Sabía que la había herido, pero ni siquiera el entendía lo que estaba pasando en su mente, y el hecho de estar peleado con ella solo hacía que las cosas empeoraran. Tenían que arreglar las cosas, y con suerte de una buena vez sus propios problemas también encontraran solución.  
  
Jon comenzó a recoger los juguetes de Lyanna y los metió en la caja. Su hija estaba sentada frente a él, con su dragón de peluche en una mano, mientras lo movía frente al rostro de Ghost, quien miraba al animal con recelo. Jon sonrió y se inclinó, tomándola en brazos.  
  
“hora de irnos, cariño” murmuro besando su mejilla. Su hija sonrió y movió el peluche frente a él. “vamos Ghost, tenemos que ir a dejarte donde Arya y Sansa” dijo mientras salía por la puerta. Al entrar a su cuarto para buscar su maleta, Jon vio un pequeño frasco de pastillas sobre la mesa de noche, se acercó y al leer la etiqueta lo guardo en su bolsillo.  
  
Con Lya sobre la cintura, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada, Ghost estaba esperándolo, y al verlo soltó un ladrido y salió en dirección al auto, donde Dany estaba esperando con una de las puertas abiertas, por donde el perro subió y se acomodó en su asiento. Jon se acercó a ella, y sin decirle nada, tomo a Lya en brazos y la sentó en su silla especial; luego de asegurarse que su hija tuviera bien abrochados los cinturones de seguridad, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Jon suspiro y se acercó al baúl, donde guardo la maleta y después de cerrar la cajuela, entro al auto.  
  
“olvidaste tus pastillas” dijo sacando el frasco de su bolsillo y entregándoselo. Dany se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego las tomo sin mirarlo.  
  
“gracias…” susurro, guardándolas en su bolso. Jon no dijo nada, encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar en dirección a la casa de su hermana.

 

   
  
  
“oh maldición...” Jon giro su rostro al escuchar la voz de Daenerys y vio cómo se levantaba rápidamente de la silla y corría por el pasillo. Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación mientras la veía alejarse. Rápidamente, tomo a Lyanna en brazos y camino por la sala de estar del aeropuerto, en dirección a donde ella había ido. Al llegar a la esquina, vio que frente a él estaba el baño de mujeres, y sin titubear abrió la puerta y entro.  
  
“Hey, no puede entrar aquí, es solo de mujeres” dijo una anciana que estaba lavándose las manos. Jon la ignoro y se acercó a los cubículos, todos estaban vacíos excepto uno. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Dany mientras vomitaba.  
  
“Dany, amor ¿estás bien?” dijo tocando la puerta. Del otro lado solo se escuchó la toz de ella, mientras seguía vomitando.  
  
“voy a llamar a seguridad” volvió a decir la mujer, esta vez acercándose a él.  
  
“mi esposa está ahí adentro, no me voy a mover hasta saber que está bien. Si quiere llamar a quien sea, hágalo” dijo molesto mientras miraba a la mujer. Ella vacilo por un instante, y luego de ver a la pequeña niña que estaba en sus brazos, suspiro y salió por la puerta.  
  
Un par de minutos después, Jon escucho el agua del inodoro correr, y luego la puerta se abrió. Dany salió del cubículo con la cara pálida, y camino hacia el lavamanos, donde comenzó a enjuagarse la boca y el rostro. Jon camino hacia ella y acaricio con suavidad su espalda, pero al sentir su cuerpo tensarse, bajo la mano.  
  
“¿estás bien? ¿quieres que te traiga algo?” preguntó el suavemente. Sintió la cabeza de su hija recostarse en su hombro, y sus pequeñas manos agarrar su camisa. “¿un poco de agua?”  
  
Ella paso sus manos por su rostro y asintió sin decir nada. Jon vio como sacaba de su bolso un cepillo de dientes y comenzaba a cepillarse la boca; sin más, suspiro y salió por la puerta en busca de una botella con agua.  
  
Camino por toda la sala de estar y luego de conseguir el agua se dirigió a los baños, pero al pasar por su asiento, vio que Dany ya estaba ahí sentada. Camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, su hija se movió en sus brazos, y al bajar la mirada Jon vio que se había quedado dormida.  
  
“tu agua…” dijo extendiendo el brazo hacia ella. Dany la tomo y murmuro algo entre dientes, abriendo la botella y tragando el líquido. Jon acomodo a Lya en sus brazos, la pequeña tomo su camisa entre sus pequeños dedos y su cabeza se acurruco contra su pecho.  
  
“pasajeros del vuelo A145 con destino a Kings Lansing, favor abordar por la puerta número 3” la voz de la azafata resonó en la sala, y Jon vio a todas las personas dirigirse a la puerta de embargue.  
  
“¿te sientes mejor?” pregunto preocupado mirando a Daenerys. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro. Los abrió y tomo su bolso y se puso de pie. Jon la siguió y caminaron hacia la puerta, por el gran pasillo oscuro, hasta llegar a la puerta del avión.  
  
Una vez en sus lugares, acomodo a una dormida Lyanna en su asiento especial y abrocho su cinturón; sintió a Dany sentarse a su lado y vio como bajaba la persiana de la ventana. Jon sonrió al medio lado, sabiendo que ella le tenía miedo a volar en avión.  
  
Luego de que todas las personas se sentaran, las azafatas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, al llegar una de ellas a sus asientos dijo “por favor suba la persiana, gracias.” Daenerys la miro reacia por un momento, pero luego obedeció. Se reclino contra el asiento y cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente el asiento con sus manos.  
  
El avión comenzó a moverse, y Jon bajo la vista a donde estaban las manos de ella, pálidas agarrando firmemente el asiento; sabia lo mucho que le asustaba volar, así que hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde hace días, tomo su mano entre las suyas y acaricio sus nudillos.  
  
“todo va a estar bien” susurro mirándola. Dany abrió los ojos y giro el rostro para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y asustados, y bajo la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.  
  
“oh, Dios…” lloro ella al sentir como el avión se movía mas rápido, preparándose para despegar. Su cuerpo se acercó al de él, y su rostro se escondió en su cuello, mientras su otra mano se acercaba a su pecho y garraba su camisa con fuerza. El brazo de Jon la rodeo por los hombros, mientras acariciaba los nudillos de sus manos entrelazadas, y dejaba suaves besos sobre su cabello.  



	19. Capitulo 19

 Capitulo 19:

 

 

Kings Landing no era como Daenerys había imaginado. Si, la ciudad era gigante, tenía edificios que se extendían hacia el cielo, calles llenas de almacenes y gente caminando por todos lados. Pero a su vez era ruidosa, calurosa y tenia un olor que la hacia retorcer la nariz; a penas habían bajado del avión, y ya tenia ganas de regresar a Winterfell. No estaba de humor para conocer lugares, ni mucho menos para aguantar ver la cara de Daario por horas, mientras le tomaba fotos a su hija. Quería ir a casa, estar en su cama y dormir en brazos de…

 

Sus labios de apretaron y miro de reojo a su lado. Jon miraba por la ventana del taxi hacia la ciudad, con Lyanna en su regazo. Ambos iban señalando cada edificio, parque o letrero que iban viendo; una sonrisa a medio lado salió de sus labios al ver lo emocionada que estaba su hija con la ciudad, y más cuando pasaron por la playa. Era la primera vez que la pequeña veía el mar, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el agua cristalina y la arena blanca.

 

“¡Mami!” grito la pequeña mirándola, mientras señalaba hacia el mar. Daenerys sonrió y se inclino hacia ella, besando su mejilla y observando por la ventana. Su hombro rozo el pecho de Jon, y sintió el aroma de su colonia entrar por su nariz; instintivamente se alejó, sentándose de nuevo en su lugar y mirando su bolso en sus piernas.

 

Sintió la mirada de Jon sobre ella, pero la ignoro. En vez de eso, saco su celular y reviso sus mensajes. Tyrion Lannister ya le había mandado uno, dándole la bienvenida a la ciudad y enviándole las horas para la sesión de fotos. Luego de leerlo, guardo su celular y se giro para mirar por su ventana. Este viaje se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, y solo quería que terminara ya.

 

“creo que deberíamos ir a la playa” escucho decir a Jon. Dany giro su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. Por un momento se quedaron así, como si con solo sus ojos pudieran decir todo lo que sus palabras no hacían; sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y rápidamente bajo la mirada.

 

“si, claro” murmuro. Pudo escuchar a Jon soltar un suspiro, e instintivamente cerro los ojos; no quería hablar de eso, no ahora, ni mucho menos en un caluroso taxi; necesitaba pensar, poner en orden sus ideas y procesar todo lo que el le había dicho.

 

“Dany…”

 

“Llegamos, hotel” lo interrumpió el chofer. Dany soltó un suspiro de alivio y tomo su bolso, abrió la puerta del auto y salió; el viento caluroso la golpeo en el rostro, tomo sus lentes de sol y se los puso. Detrás de ella salió Jon con Lya, Daenerys se giro y tomo a su hija en brazos, llevando su bolso y la pañalera, Jon tomo la maleta del baúl y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada.

 

 

Dany suspiro al entrar a la habitación. Dejo los bolsos sobre la mesa y camino hacia el balcón, con Lyanna en brazos. Abrió las cortinas y observo en paisaje frente a ella; el mar se extendía frente a ella, como si no tuviera fin, y las palmeras se alzaban a un lado de la carretera.

 

“mira cariño” dijo ella mirando a su hija y señalando frente a ella. “¿te gusta? ¿quieres ir a la playa?” murmuro besando su mejilla.

 

“¡Si!” dijo alegremente la pequeña, mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos el agua azul.

 

“muy bien, cuando terminemos tus fotos, pasaremos todo un día en la playa” murmuro ella, haciéndole cosquillas y recibiendo las risitas de su hija. Luego de darle un último beso, la bajo al suelo y observo como comenzaba a caminar por la habitación, recorriendo cada espacio y mirando todos los muebles que había; Dany se giró y siguió observando la vista, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el frescor de la brisa.

 

Habían pasado dos días desde que hablo con Jon, pero aun así su mente se negaba a encontrar una respuesta a lo que se dijeron dicho. Escucharlo hablar así la había herido, sentía como si él no confiara lo suficientemente en ella para abrirse a lo que estaba sintiendo, y eso le dolía. Creyó que luego de haber pasado por tantas cosas juntos, Jon cambiaria de parecer; ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con su trabajo, y en varias ocasiones se lo había dicho, pero, aun así, la Guardia era su vida, y así como ella hacia parte de el, eso también. Después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían sufrido, en su mente no cabía la idea de que el volviera a eso; no podía concebir la idea de volver a arriesgar su vida.

 

Daenerys suspiro y cerro los ojos, mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro tratando de aclarar su mente. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

 

“voy a bajar a la cafetería por algo de comer para Lya. ¿quieres que te traiga algo?” la voz de Jon la saco de sus pensamientos. Se giro y lo encontró apoyado sobre la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada fijamente sobre ella. Conocía esa mirada, era la que siempre usaba cuando trataba de leer sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo temeroso ante lo que pudiera pasar.

 

“estoy bien. Voy a acostarme un rato, antes de que tengamos que salir” murmuro evadiendo su mirada y caminando hacia el cuarto principal. Se acerco a la gran cama, y se sentó, soltando un suspiro de cansancio; las almohadas suaves la recibieron cuando se acostó en ellas, a penas y se quito los zapatos, cuando sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando.

 

 

 

“Dany…” escuchaba una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, y un bostezo salió de su boca, mientras los abría lentamente. Jon estaba frente a ella, sentado en la esquina de la cama con las manos en su regazo.

 

“¿Qué hora es?” murmuro con voz ronca. Froto sus ojos tratando de despertar completamente y estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza. Su blusa se subió, revelando la curva de su vientre, al mirar a Jon, vio que tenia sus ojos posados sobre su estomago; rápidamente bajo los brazos y se arreglo la ropa. Él desvió la mirada hacia el piso y cerro los ojos.

 

“son casi medio día. Quería saber si quieres ir a comer algo, no has comido desde que salimos de Winterfell” dijo el, su tono mostraba preocupación, y a su vez reproche. Daenerys se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego asintió. “puedo pedir algo de servicio a la habitación, hace mucho calor como para salir” sugirió el.

 

“sí, eso suena bien. No tengo ganas de salir. Tenemos que estar a las tres en el estudio.” murmuro ella levantándose y acercándose a su maleta.

 

“Dany…” dijo Jon caminando hacia ella. Daenerys cerro los ojos y suspiro. Al abrirlos vio que Jon estaba frente a ella, e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando la mano.

 

“ahora no Jon. Solo… quiero comer algo y darme un baño” murmuro con voz rota.

 

“tenemos que hablar” dijo él. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, como si quisiera recordar cada parte de ella, tal vez temiendo que en algún momento fuera a desaparecer. 

 

“lo se Jon” dijo ella exasperada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiro profundamente. “sé que tenemos que hablar, sé que tenemos que solucionar toda esta mierda que está pasando, sé que hay muchas cosas en tu cabeza que no te dejan pensar bien, pero al mismo tiempo también hay muchas cosas en la mía que ahora mismo no me dejan pensar con claridad, así que solo quiero un momento de paz y tranquilidad para poder procesar todo lo que está pasando.” Su voz se alzo, y su respiración se hizo mas rápida al terminar de decir todo. Había más, mucho más, pero Dany sabía que necesitaba controlarse si no quería enloquecer. “solo… solo quiero comer y descansar” sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sintió las lagrimas llenar sus ojos. Jon sintió deseos de abrazarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que olvidara todo lo que había pasado; que fácil parecía todo en su cabeza.

 

“esta bien… yo… iré a pedir la comida” susurro el luego de un minuto. Ella no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación y entro al baño, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su mejilla. Tenía que controlarse, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos comenzaran a jugar contra ella. Se cepillo los dientes y se lavó el rostro; al terminar se miró en el espejo y suspiro. Su rostro se veía cansado y bajo sus ojos había bolsas oscuras que demostraban lo poco que había dormido en estos días; rodo los ojos y suspiro, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de baño.

 

Lyanna estaba sentada en uno de los muebles, jugando con su peluche favorito. Al verla, su hija sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia ella, Dany sonrió y se sentó a su lado, acariciando sus risos oscuros que caían por encima de sus hombros. Sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los de ella, y Daenerys sonrió tomándola en brazos y poniéndola sobre su regazo.

 

"vas a ser la niña más linda en esas fotos, amor" murmuro haciéndole cosquillas. "no lo digo solo porque sea tu madre" dijo riendo, haciendo que la pequeña se riera también. "¿quieres que practiquemos?" Dijo acariciando su mejilla. Dany la bajo al suelo y movió sus manos simulando ser una cámara. "muy bien cariño, sonríe, sonríe para mami" murmuro moviéndose frente a ella, simulando ser la fotógrafa. Lya comenzó a reír, mientras hacía poses con sus pequeñas manos en la cintura. Daenerys no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como su hija se divertía con su pequeño juego.

 

"mírate, toda una modelo, cariño" escucho a Jon decir mientras se acercaba a ellas. Lya sonrió y alzo los brazos, haciendo que él la tomara en brazos y la alzara sobre su cabeza. Daenerys no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, escuchando las risas de ambos mientras Jon le hacía cosquillas a su hija.

 

~°~

 

El edificio de las tiendas Lannister tenía tres pisos, donde los dos primeros eran las tiendas de ropa, mientras que en el ultimo estaban las oficinas principales. Daenerys acomodo a Lyanna en sus brazos, mientras ella y Jon caminaban hacia la entrada. Su hija recostó su rostro en su cuello y el olor a colonia de bebe entro por su nariz.

 

“ahí están los asesores” dijo Jon señalando a una de las esquinas; inconscientemente una de sus manos se poso en su espalda para guiarla, al sentir que ella se alejaba de el, soltó un suspiro y la bajo. “perdón…” murmuro

 

Dany ni dijo nada, simplemente camino hacia el ascensor y entraron. El aparato comenzó a moverse hasta llegar al ultimo piso, donde las puertas se abrieron mostrando un gran pasillo con oficinas a cada lado. Tyrion Lannister estaba esperándolos al final.

 

“Daenerys, Jon, que gusto verlos de nuevo” dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarlos. “y la pequeña Lyanna, tan linda como siempre” sonrió pellizcando la mejilla de ella, haciendo que soltara una carcajada. “síganme por aquí, tomaremos las fotos en el estudio que esta atrás, ya todo el vestuario está listo y Daario llego hace unos minutos, esta preparando el equipo y lo demás”

 

A la mención de Daario, Dany no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Vio como Jon a su lado cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, y su rostro se volvía serio.

 

“y aquí esta, el estudio principal” dijo Tyrion al llegar. El lugar estaba lleno de cámaras y luces, en una de las esquinas estaba un tocador con un espejo y varias sillas, y junto a este la ropa. Había una gran pantalla blanca al fondo, iluminada con varias luces y la cama principal al frente. Dany recorrió la habitación y sus ojos se posaron sobre Daario, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con su cámara colgando en el cuello. Al verlos, se levanto, lanzando una mirada fría hacia Jon, pero luego al verla sus ojos se suavizaron y una sonrisa a medio lado salió de su boca. 

 

“Daenerys…” murmuro sonriendo. Ella asintió saludándolo, sin decir nada. “Jon” dijo seriamente hacia el. Jon no dijo nada tampoco, simplemente se quedó mirándolo serio. Tyrion pareció sentir la tensión entre ellos, y los miro con confusión.

 

“muy bien, Daenerys, Jon, acompáñenme por aquí para que vean la nueva ropa de la marca.” Dijo él. “Daario, ¿ya esta todo listo para las fotos?” le pregunto. Daario se quedo un momento mirando a Daenerys y luego bajo la vista a Tyrion.

 

“si, todo esta listo.” Murmuro asintiendo; sin más, dio media vuelta y se acerco a donde estaban sus cámaras. Dany soltó un suspiro y camino siguiendo a Tyrion, llegaron a donde estaba la ropa que usaría su hija, la niña al verla soltó un grito de alegría, Dany la bajo de sus brazos y observo como se acercaba a tocar las prendas.

 

“bueno, le gusta la ropa. Es buena señal” dijo Tyrion riendo. “los voy a dejar para que la vistan, cada prenda tiene un número, que es el orden en que vamos a tomar las fotos; una vez que terminen se acercan donde esta el tocador para que le hagan los peinados” luego de eso dio media vuelta y se alejó para hablar por teléfono.

 

“este lugar es enorme” murmuro Jon sentándose en una de las sillas. Dany asintió y comenzó a ver la ropa que estaba colgada, buscando el numero de la primera que debía usar su hija.

 

“ven Lya, vamos a ponerte la ropa” murmuro ella acercando a su hija al probador. Comenzó a ponerle las prendas, una blusa de color crema, adornada con pequeñas mariposas en las esquinas y unos pantalones cortos color café; al salir del probador, Lya se acercó a Jon mostrándole la ropa y el sonrió mientras la sentaba en su regazo.

 

“estos son los zapatos” dijo Daenerys extendiéndole un par de zapatillas a Jon. El las tomo y comenzó a ponérselos a su hija.

 

“¡mírate!” exclamo Jon una vez puso a Lyanna frente a él. “te ves hermosa, mi amor” murmuro besando su mejilla y haciéndole cosquillas. Su hija comenzó a reír entre sus brazos y a retorcerse; Dany sonrió al verlos, nunca se cansaba de ver la relación tan estrecha que tenia Jon con su pequeña, verlos juntos siempre hacia que su corazón se derritiera de amor por su pequeña familia. _No tan pequeña ahora._ Murmuro su voz interior y se llevo una mano al vientre.

 

“¿estas bien?” pregunto Jon frente a ella. “¿tienes mareos o algo así?” pregunto preocupado. Dany no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver la preocupación en su rostro. Bajo la mano de su vientre y asintió, se levanto y tomo la mano de su hija.

 

“si, solo estaba pensando” murmuro mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia Daario. Al verlos llegar sonrió en dirección a Daenerys, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y reclinándose a un lado.

 

“mírate, Lyanna, ya eres toda una modelo.” Murmuro inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de su hija y pellizcando su mejilla. Dany sintió a Jon moverse a su lado, para tratar de impedir que Daario tocara a la niña; una de sus manos se puso en su brazo deteniéndolo, y Jon bajo la mirada a ella, encontrándose con los ojos de ella mientras negaba la cabeza y le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

 

“Muy bien, ya podemos comenzar… solo necesito que…” Daario dejo de hablar cuando su mirada cayo en la mano de Dany, al ver el anillo que estaba en su dedo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran. “¿se casaron?” pregunto sorprendido. Ella bajo la mirada hasta su mano y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió los brazos de Jon rodear su cintura.

 

“así es, ahora es _mi_ esposa; nos casamos hace tres semanas” dijo el acercándola a ella y poniendo su otra mano sobre su vientre. Ella frunció el ceño y levando el rostro hacia el mirándolo con los labios apretados.

 

“ya veo…” susurro Daario mirándolos. Luego de unos segundos les dio una sonrisa fingida. “pues felicidades…” murmuro. “vamos Lya, vamos a tomarte las fotos” tomo la mano de su hija y se acerco a donde estaba el telón blanco y varios juguetes en el suelo. Daenerys se alejo el y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus brazos sobre su pecho.

 

“¿Qué fue eso?” pregunto molesta. Jon alzo la ceja mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

 

“¿a que te refieres?” pregunto inocentemente. Ella suspiro y rodo los ojos.

 

“sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. ¿Por qué dijiste eso de _mi esposa_?” pregunto sarcásticamente. Jon sonrió a medio lado y se acerco a ella.

 

“porque eres mi esposa” murmuro. “y yo soy _tu esposo”_ susurro mientras sonreía. Dany rodo los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de mantener la distancia.

 

“solo lo dijiste para poner celoso a Daario, _esposo_ ” dijo con ironía.

 

“pues tarde o temprano se iba a enterar que estamos casados, así que no veo cual es el problema” pregunto el cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. “o que ¿acaso no querías que se enterara”

 

“lo que no quería es que esto se volviera mas incomodo de lo que ya es, de por si toda esta situación es molesta” siseo. Jon rodo los ojos y suspiro. “deja de provocar a Daario, no quiero tener mas problemas en este estúpido viaje.” Sin mas dio media vuelta y se acerco a una de las sillas al lado de las cámaras.

 

 

~°~

 

 

“¿se puede saber dónde mierda has estado? Te he llamado durante días” siseo Ygritte al otro lado del teléfono. Davos suspiro y rodo los ojos mientras apretaba el volante del auto.

 

“buen día, Ygritte. Yo estoy muy bien, y tu como has pasado” dijo sarcásticamente.

 

“déjate de estupideces y responde” dijo ella alzando la voz. “¿Por qué no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas?”

 

“ya te lo dije, tuve que salir de la ciudad y he estado muy ocupado” dijo soltando un suspiro; lo ultimo que necesitaba era escuchar las quejas de ella, suficientes problemas tenia como para preocuparse ahora por los suyos.

 

“¿Cuándo vuelves?” pregunto ella.

 

“un par de días, semanas… aun no se” murmuro pensativo.

 

“pues si no piensas volver, al menos contacta a Jon. Tienes que hablar con el y convencerlo de que me siga ayudando, creo… creo que ya quiere que me vaya… maldita Daenerys, estoy segura que ella es quien le esta diciendo todo eso” gruño del otro lado. Davos rodo los ojos molesto.

 

“si, si, lo llamare. ¿está ahora ahí?” pregunto.

 

“no, se fue de viaje con ella y la mocosa a Kings Landing” dijo ella. “algo así de un trabajo o no se que cosa”

 

“¿Kings Landing?” pregunto Davos. “vaya, que coincidencia. Creo que le hare una visita” murmuro pensativamente.

 

“¿tu estas alla?” pregunto sorprendida.

 

“si, llegue hace un par de noches. Voy a llamarlo, veré si nos podemos encontrar”

 

“bien, necesito que lo convenzas de que me siga ayudando, hasta que se me ocurra algo para que…”

 

“si, ya se Ygritte; me has dicho miles de veces que el es para ti y no sé qué otras tonterías” siseo exasperado. Ella se estaba volviendo un problema, y eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba. “ahora a lo en verdad importante. ¿ya lo convenciste para que vuelva a trabajar conmigo?” pregunto mientras apretaba el volante con mas fuerza.

 

“estoy en eso… creo que ya se esta dando cuenta que es lo que realmente quiere, así que solo es cuestión de…”

 

“escúchame bien, Ygritte. La única razón por la que sigues en esa casa es para que hagas que Jon vuelva a la Guardia, si tu quieres otra cosa, ese es tu problema, pero lo que a mí me importa es que el vuelva ¿entiendes?” gruño al teléfono en voz alta. “te ayude cuando me entere de tu estúpido plan y no dije nada cuando supe que todo lo de que te están persiguiendo y te quieren hacer daño era mentira, así que tienes que cumplir con tu parte”

 

Ella se quedo en silencio por unos minutos y luego escucho como suspiraba. “esta bien, voy a convencerlo de que vuelva, pero… por favor no dejes que me aleje de el” lloro del otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que Davos soltara un suspiro y rodara los ojos.

 

“tu has lo que yo te digo, y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien para ti” sin más, colgó el teléfono y siguió manejando.

 

Maldijo la hora en que decidió ayudarla; al principio le pareció que utilizarla seria una ventaja para lo que necesitaba, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo una carga y un problema. Sus constantes lloriqueos y quejas sobre la familia de Jon, solo hacían que todo se complicara, y a Davos no le gustaban los problemas.

 

Decidió que ya era hora de solucionarlo. Una vez que ella cumpliera su propósito, no iba a necesitarla más.

 

Tomo su celular y marco el teclado. “¿Clegane? Es Davos, necesito que le sigas el rastro a una persona… si, el mismo trabajo de siempre” murmuro. “solo espera a mi señal para que lo hagas, tu sabes bien como me gusta que queden los trabajos.” Sonrió a medio lado y acaricio el volante de su auto. “Ygritte, su nombre es Ygritte, vive ahora en Winterfell. Te enviare todos sus datos para que la mantengas vigilada por ahora.” Sin más colgó el celular y sonrió.

 

Solo necesitaba que ella cumpliera con su parte, luego de eso, ya no iba a ser de utilidad para él.

 


	20. Capitulo 20

Capítulo 20:

 

 

El tiempo para Daenerys fue eterno. No habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que llegaron a la sesión de fotos, pero para ella fueron las más largas; sabía muy bien que no era solo por el tiempo, sino por todo lo que la rodeaba. La presencia de Daario la molestaba, odiaba ver su estúpida sonrisa en todo momento, y más aún el que estuviera cerca de su hija; Dany entendía que era su trabajo, pero solo quería que acabara rápido. Y también estaba Jon.

 

Había tratado de mantener su distancia, pero era casi imposible estando en el mismo lugar y teniendo que aparentar que nada estaba mal. Su mente estaba llena de cosas que quería decir, pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar; aun así, no tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle a Jon cuando por fin hablaran de lo que está sucediendo.

 

Cuando pensaba que nunca iba a terminar, Daario tomo la última foto y se acercó a Tyrion para mostrarle el contenido. Dany vio como Jon tomaba a Lyanna en brazos y comenzaba a darle besos en la mejilla. Juntos caminaron hacia donde estaba ella y su hija extendió los brazos y Dany sonrió tomándola en ellos.

 

“¿te divertiste amor?” le pregunto ella acariciando su cabello. Su hija soltó un bostezo y se acurruco en su cuello, haciendo que Daenerys sonriera y acariciara su espalda. “mi pobre bebe, estas tan cansada. No te preocupes, ya nos vamos” murmuro tomando una de sus manos y acercándola a sus labios.

 

“Jon, Daenerys” escucho como Tyrion los llamaba. Lo vio caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. “las fotos quedaron espectaculares, Lyanna es adorable, y todo lo que buscábamos para la campaña quedo perfecto.”

 

“gracias” sonrió ella.

 

“ya por hoy es todo, vayan a descansar y quizá conocer un poco de la ciudad.” Dijo el guiñándoles el ojo. “a este paso creo que para mañana estará todo listo, luego de eso haremos una pausa por unos meses y la próxima sesión seria en Winterfell, tal y como lo acordamos”

 

“sí será en unos meses, es mejor que sea allá” dijo Jon. “para ese entonces no creo que podamos viajar” Dany giro su rostro y lo miro con una ceja alzada, Jon simplemente la ignoro y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura; en ese momento, ella vio que Daario se estaba acercado hasta ellos y comprendió todo.

 

“para ya” murmuro ella a Jon. Sintió como su brazo se tensaba alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a el, hasta que lo único que los separaba era el cuerpo dormido de Lyanna.

 

“Estamos esperando un bebe, así que para entonces no creo que sea conveniente que ella viaje” dijo él. Vio como Tyrion sonreía y a su lado Daario miraba su vientre fijamente. Su rostro estaba serio, y sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una línea delgada.

 

“bueno, pues felicidades!” exclamo Tyrion a ambos. Dany sonrió y asintió.

 

“muchas gracias.” Dijo ella. “voy a acostar a Lyanna en su coche para irnos, si me disculpan” se alejó de los brazos de Jon, y camino hasta la mesa donde estaban sus cosas.

 

“ven cariño, vamos a quitarte esa ropa y a acostarte en el coche” murmuro ella a su hija. Después de varios intentos por que permaneciera despierta mientras le ponía su ropa, Dany la recostó sobre el coche y le abrocho el cinturón; se disponía a guardar las cosas en la pañalera, cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

 

“creo que aún no te he felicitado” escucho a Daario decir. Daenerys suspiro y rodo los ojos ignorándolo y continúo guardando las cosas de su hija, tal vez así entendiera la indirecta y dejara de hablarle. “y pensar que ese bebe…” no termino la frase, pero su voz tenía un tono que a Daenerys no le gusto. Soltó un suspiro y se giró hasta estar frente a él.

 

“lo que quieras decir dilo y ya, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar contigo” dijo cortante.

 

“solo quería felicitarte, es todo” dijo el sonriendo. “definitivamente es cierto eso que dicen sobre las mujeres embarazadas, se vuelven más hermosas, en tu caso parece imposible ser más bella, pero créeme, lo es” dijo con una sonrisa. Daenerys rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos frente a ella, Daario la exasperaba, y lo único que le provocaba eran nauseas. “solo lamento que no pudiéramos estar juntos por más tiempo, quien sabe… hasta podría haber sido yo el padre…”

 

Los ojos de ella se abrieron indignada, una de sus manos se posó sobreprotectoramente sobre su vientre, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

 

“déjame dejarte algo muy en claro Daario” dijo ella furiosa. “entre nosotros nunca paso, ni pasara nada. Nada, ¿te queda claro? Para mí solo eras un amigo más, y si, aunque sabía que tu buscabas más, nunca se iba a dar. Te agradezco que olvides y pares todos esos intentos de querer algo conmigo, porque no va a ocurrir, punto. Tal vez en algún punto…” antes de seguir, se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Jon, quien tenía el rostro serio, y los puños de las manos tan apretados que estaban blancos.

 

“La próxima vez que digas algo así, no vas a vivir para contarlo. No te quiero ver cerca a mi familia, imbécil” dijo Jon “Parece que no te basto con la última vez para que lo entendieras” gruño poniéndose frente a él.

 

Dany maldijo entre dientes y tomo a Jon del brazo, tratando de separarlo de Daario.

 

“basta, Jon. La gente nos está viendo” murmuro ella.

 

“parece que es la única forma en como sabes arreglar una situación” dijo Daario. “a los golpes, como un bruto. ¿Qué? ¿el tiempo que pasaste con los de tu clase no te enseño a que hay otras formas?” se burló él.

 

Jon maldijo entre dientes e hizo el intento de acercarse a él, pero los brazos de Dany lo impidieron.

 

“maldición, basta los dos.” Dijo ella mirándolos. “lárgate de aquí Daario, si no quieres que sea yo misma la que te borre esa sonrisa de la cara” dijo poniéndose frente a Jon. Sus manos aún estaban sobre las de él, impidiendo que se acercaran a Daario, así que las tomo y con cuidado las puso sobre la leve curva de su vientre; sabía que eso tranquilizaría a Jon, y suspiro internamente al sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba un poco.

 

“solo estaba hablando contigo, querida.” Dijo el cruzando los brazos. “no es mi culpa que tu novio… em perdón, tu esposo, no deje que hables con otros hombres” su sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido, y Daenerys apretó sus manos contra las de Jon.

 

“lárgate” gruño mirándolo. Daario la miro por un momento, luego sus ojos fueron a Jon desafiante, antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Daenerys cerró los ojos y froto su entrecejo con sus dedos tratando de borrar la tensión que sentía. Suspiro y se alejó de los brazos de Jon; su cuerpo sintió inmediatamente la falta de calor que este le proporcionaba.

 

“Dany…” escucho a Jon murmurar. Ella suspiro y solo negó con la cabeza.

 

“vámonos de aquí” murmuro girando y tomando el coche de Lyanna con una mano, mientras ponía su bolso en su hombro. Lo último que quería era hacer una escena en medio de toda esta gente; estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza, y solo quería ir a su casa y dormir.

 

“pediré el taxi” susurro el mientras se acercaban al elevador y sacaba su celular.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

“muy bien, hablemos” Daenerys se recostó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a Jon leer un libro. El levanto la vista y la miro con los ojos abiertos; se quito los lentes y los dejo junto al libro sobre la mesa, su cabello estaba despeinado, y solo tenia puesto sus pantalones de pijama.

 

“okay…” murmuro sin saber que decir. Tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar de aquí en adelante; sabía que la había herido, y tenia que esperar a que ella expusiera sus pensamientos y sentimientos para así saber que hacer después. Solo quería arreglar las cosas, la extrañaba, quería volver a estar a su lado, besarla, abrazarla mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que nada podía entrometerse en sus vidas.

 

Daenerys se acerco lentamente hasta el y se sentó en una de las sillas, a Jon no le paso desapercibido que prefirió esta, a estar junto a el en el sofá, pero no dijo nada. Lo entendía, Daenerys necesitaba espacio para procesar lo que estaba por suceder, y Jon sabia que si la tenia cerca, solo iba a tomarla en brazos y a no dejarla escapar nunca de ellos.

 

“la primera vez que me contaste sobre tu trabajo, me asuste mucho” comenzó ella mientras jugaba con el borde de su blusa. Su vientre ya comenzaba a notarse, la pequeña curva apretaba contra la tela, revelando el pequeño milagro que crecía en su interior. “tu hablabas de todas esas misiones tan emocionado, el como salvar vidas y proteger a los demás era algo importante para ti…” susurro. Sus rodillas se alzaron hasta quedar pegadas frente a su pecho, y las abrazo con las manos mientras ponía su barbilla en ellas. “yo lo entendía, y admiraba la labor que hacías al proteger a los demás, pero… ¿y quién te protegería a ti?” su voz se rompió y Jon sintió como su corazón se encogía.

 

“Dany…” comenzó a decir, pero ella alzo una mano deteniéndolo.

 

“No… solo… deja que termine, por favor” murmuro ella. Jon asintió y junto sus manos mientras suspiraba. “yo sabía que todos ustedes eran profesionales, y que tenían protección y todo eso al momento de hacer una misión, pero aun así…” suspiro y negó con la cabeza. “la primera vez que resultaste herido, creí que iba a morirme.” Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y recordando.

 

Jon vio como una lagrima corría por una de sus mejillas y se maldijo internamente. Recordaba lo que ella se refería. Había sucedido varios años atrás, en una de las misiones mas importantes de la agencia; debieron ir a las costas de sur para desmantelar una banda dedicada al microtráfico de estupefacientes, fue un viaje de casi una semana, y cuando estaban en el operativo, uno de los implicados había tratado de escapar, Jon logro detenerlo, pero no sin antes recibir un cuchillo en su estómago.

 

“Davos me llamo en la madrugada y me dijo lo que había pasado. ‘ _Está fuera de peligro, ahora’_ Me dijo ‘ _los doctores dijeron que el cuchillo no perforo ningún órgano’_ el estaba tan tranquilo, sabia que era para que yo no me preocupara, pero no funciono. Casi me vuelvo loca al pensar que pudiste haber muerto, y luego… luego lo que paso…” esta vez su voz se rompió y tuvo que poner las manos en su boca para evitar el llanto que quería salir de sus labios. Jon maldijo entre dientes y escondió su rostro en sus manos; se sentía como una basura en estos momentos; que estúpido fue al no recordar todo lo que había pasado, y todo por lo que ella había pasado, solo pensó en él, y se odio por eso.

 

“no lo hare de nuevo” murmuro alzando el rostro. Daenerys seco las lagrimas en sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza.

 

“yo no te estoy diciendo que hacer o no con tu vida, Jon.” Murmuro suavemente. “eres tu quien tiene que tomar la decisión, no yo. No se que esta pasando por tu cabeza, ni porque quieres volver a ese mundo, pero entiendo que fue algo importante para ti” suspiro y bajo las piernas de su pecho. “siempre que hablabas de lo mucho que amabas tu trabajo, y de como ver que con el salvabas vidas, me emocionaba; yo se lo difícil que debe haber sido dejar todo eso atrás, pero también se que ahora tienes una nueva vida Jon. No eres solo tú” susurro. “enterarme de que estaba esperando un hijo de la persona amaba y que había muerto ese mismo día, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que me han pasado. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir; no quiero que otra vez mi bebe crezca sin un padre, y que Lyanna se pregunte que paso con el suyo. No quiero volver a tener que enterrar un cajón vacío, porque ni siquiera tu cuerpo esta para velarlo” el vacío que vio en sus ojos, rompió el corazón de Jon. Se sintió como la escoria mas grande de la vida, y supo en ese entonces que nada ni nadie podría separarlo de su familia.

 

Con cuidado, se levantó del sofá y camino despacio hacia ella. Daenerys lo miro con los ojos abiertos, pero sin decir nada. Jon se arrodillo frente a ella y con cuidado tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

 

“nunca me alejare de ustedes” susurro pasando su pulgar por los nudillos de ella. “desde que volví, sentía que una parte de mi se había quedado en eso, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía dejarte para seguir viviendo así. Nunca, por nada del mundo” una de sus manos se acerco a su mejilla y borro una lagrima que caía por ella; Dany simplemente lo miro sin decir nada, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas pálidas y mojadas. “sinceramente no se que es lo que quiero con respecto a mi antiguo trabajo, pero lo que, si se es que no quiero temer el despertar un día lejos de ustedes, y pensar que puede ser la ultima vez que las vea.”

 

“yo tampoco quiero eso” susurro ella bajando la vista. “pero tampoco quiero que estés con nosotras, queriendo estar en otro lado”

 

“no quiero estar en otro lado” dijo el con firmeza. “la guardia de la noche es importante para mí, pero mi familia lo es más” tomo el rostro de ella con suavidad, levantándose con cuidado hasta estar frente a ella. “se que quiero volver, pero no a estar en misiones, donde pueda morir y dejarlas a ustedes. Puedo hablar con Davos, y estoy seguro que el entenderá. Parte de trabajar en la agencia es investigar los casos, y ayudar a planear las operaciones, mi vida puede seguir como siempre, sin el peligro de ir y enfrentarme frente a frente con ellos; y así seguiré apoyándolos y ayudando”

 

“¿no mas misiones?” susurro Dany mientras una de sus manos se levantaba y tocaba con suavidad la barba de Jon. Al sentir su contacto, Jon suspiro; había extrañado la suavidad de su piel contra la de él, y el sentir que las cosas ya se habían aclarado, le daba una felicidad que no podía describir.

 

“no más” murmuro mirándola a los ojos. Daenerys asintió y se acercó más a él, hasta que su rostro se escondió en su cuello, sus manos apretándose con fuerza a él, mientras que Jon inhalaba el aroma de su cabello y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

 

“te amo, y no permitiré que nada me separe de ti otra vez” murmuro el contra su cabello, mientras sentía como ella lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

 


	21. Capitulo 21

Capítulo 21

 

 

El olor a antiséptico y alcohol llenaba la sala de espera de la clínica. Irónicamente, Daenerys sentía ese olor relajante, a diferencia de los otros, este no le provocaba nauseas ni ganas de vomitar. Parecía que su bebe solo soportaba ese tipo de olores, porque para los demás siempre tenía una opinión diferente; lo que desencadenaba en ella vomitando y mareándose.

 

“¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?” le pregunto Jon a su lado, sus labios estaban levantados en una media sonrisa, mientras la miraba con confusión, pero fallando en el intento. Sus ojos estaban brillantes de felicidad, y una de sus manos se acerco a su rostro para poner un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

 

“solo pensando en lo extraño que es que este olor no me de ganas de vomitar” dijo ella recostándose en la silla. El rostro de Jon mostro de inmediato un gesto de preocupación, por lo que Dany rio con mas ganas mientras negaba con la cabeza. “no te preocupes, todo esta bien. Solo me pareció chistoso, es eso”

 

Jon asintió, pero siguió mirándola pensativo mientras ponía una mano sobre su vientre. Ya comenzaba a notarse, curvándose sobre el vestido que ella traía. Sintió la cabeza de ella posarse sobre su hombro, mientras su mano se posaba sobre la de él.

 

“¿nunca has pensado en lo increíble que es el embarazo?” murmuro el dibujando círculos sobre su vientre. Dany soltó una risa y asintió. “digo, como de algo tan pequeño se forma algo tan perfecto como un bebe, y si, la ciencia explica como se forma el embrión y eso, pero, aun así, es increíble pensar en como algo tan minúsculo, llega a crecer y desarrollarse por si mismo hasta convertirse en un bebe”

 

“el milagro de la vida” dijo ella sonriendo.

 

“así lo es en realidad.” Asintió él. “sí piensas en todos los obstáculos que tiene que sortear para desarrollarse, y llegar sano y salvo a este mundo”

 

“y luego cuando quieres ver, ya creció” murmuro ella pensativamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban la rodilla de él. “en un momento están en tus brazos, aprendiendo a gatear, y al siguiente ya van al colegio y se gradúan…”

 

“hey…” dijo el alejándose y tomando su mentón en sus dedos para alzar su rostro. “¿estas llorando?” murmuro al ver sus ojos húmedos.

 

“lo siento… es solo que pienso en Lya, y cuanto ha crecido, y ahora él bebe…” comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro mientras movía la cabeza. “es tu culpa.”

 

“¿mía? ¿y ahora que hice?” dijo el riéndose.

 

“te pusiste a filosofar y hablar de todo eso de la vida, y el paso del tiempo, y no sé qué más” dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. “estoy hormonal, no puedo aguantar tantos pensamientos y emociones”

 

Jon no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada, mientras Dany lo miraba seria y negando con el rostro. A su alrededor otras personas lo miraron, preguntándose que le había pasado. El simplemente escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras su cuerpo se mecía con las carcajadas, y sus brazos la apretaban contra él.

 

“¿señora Targaryen?” una enfermera apareció por el pasillo, con una carpeta en las manos. Daenerys miro por última vez a Jon, mientras negaba con la cabeza, y se levantó acercándose a la mujer. “acompáñeme por favor, la doctora la atenderá en un minuto.”

 

Dany asintió y tomo su bolso de la silla, Jon puso su mano en su cintura y comenzaron a caminar hacia el consultorio; podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía por la risa, así que un dio su codo en sus costillas para hacerlo callar.

 

“auch” se quejó el.

 

“eso es para que dejes de burlarte de tu esposa” susurro ella abriendo la puerta. Jon sonrió poniéndose detrás de ella y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

 

“jamás me burlaría de ti cariño” dijo el besándole la mejilla.

 

“ha, ha, muy gracioso” dijo ella rodando los ojos. “ayúdame a subir” dijo mientras se ponía frente a la camilla. Jon la tomo por la cintura y la subió hasta estar sentada sobre esta. Se sentó entonces en una de las sillas que estaba al lado y tomo su mano acariciándola suavemente; siempre se emocionaba ante la expectativa de ver a su bebe, creciendo dentro de ella. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y vieron entrar a Margaery.

 

“Dany, Jon, que gusto verlos” dijo sonriendo.

 

“Marge, ¿Cómo has estado?” dijo Dany mientras ambas se abrazaban.

 

“muy bien, y veo que tu vas de maravilla. Ya comienza a notarse nuestro pequeño bebe” sonrió ella, señalando el vientre de Daenerys.

 

“todo pasa muy rápido, pero a la vez tan lento” dijo Jon. Dany rio mientras se acostaba en la camilla y levantaba su vestido.

 

“Jon esta molesto porque aun no puede sentir al bebe” murmuro Dany a Margaery. Esta ultima rio mientras se ponía los guantes y prendía el monitor.

 

“bueno, aun es muy pronto, pero estoy segura en unas semanas podrás sentir a tu bebe” dijo ella mirando a Jon.

 

“ni siquiera yo lo he sentido aun” dijo Dany negando con la cabeza. Giro el rostro hacia Jon y pellizco su mejilla juguetonamente. “nada de refunfuñar” dijo ella. Jon rodo los ojos, pero sonrió.

 

“muy bien par de tortolitos, veamos a nuestro pequeño” murmuro Margaery poniendo un liquido transparente sobre el vientre de Dany, y a continuación presionándolo con el sensor. En la pantalla se comenzaron a ver formas de color gris, negra y blanca, y segundos después un sonido rítmico lleno la habitación. “ahí esta el latido…” murmuro ella. “y por aquí… esta el bebe” su dedo señalo a la pantalla, donde se veía una pequeña forma blanca. “ya se puede apreciar más la forma…”

 

“mira amor, se está moviendo” susurro Jon inclinándose a ver mas de cerca. Sintió la mano de Dany apretar la suya y sonrió,

 

“¿Quién es el que llora ahora?” murmuro ella sonriendo la ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Jon rio y paso sus dedos por ellos para borrar las lágrimas; sonrió y levanto su mano hasta rosar sus labios contra su palma.

 

“ustedes son adorables” murmuro Margaery riendo. “muy bien Dany, estas de unas 18 semanas, todo va en orden. Cuando terminemos programaremos la fecha aproximada del parto… oh, miren, se dio la vuelta” Margaery presiono el aparato contra Dany para ver mejor la imagen. “parece que alguien quiere hacerse notar” sonrió ella mirando la imagen más detenidamente “¿quieren saber el sexo del bebe?” pregunto mirándolos con una sonrisa.

 

“si”

 

“no”

 

Jon y Dany se miraron cuando escucharon la respuesta del otro.

 

“¿Por qué no quieres saber?” pregunto ella mirándolo sorprendida.

 

“pues pensé que seria mejor que fuera sorpresa” dijo él. “así como lo fue con Lyanna” le recordó el.

 

“pero así podremos decorar el cuarto y comenzar a comprar las cosas” dijo ella sonriendo.

 

“podemos hacerlo de un color neutro… además, eso de colores de niña y de niño es algo que no tiene sentido” apunto el mirándola con la ceja alzada. Dany rodo los ojos y sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho.

 

“bueno, teniendo en cuenta que yo lo llevare durante unos meses más, y además tendré que dar a luz” recalco ella. “quiero saber que será, prometo no decirte” dijo alzando la mano y poniendo la otra sobre el corazón.

 

“¿y crees que podrás guardar el secreto durante estos meses?” pregunto el cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándola desconfiadamente.

 

“por supuesto!” exclamo riendo. Jon negó con la cabeza y se reclino en la silla.

 

Miro como su esposa sonreía a medio lado, y supo perfectamente que ella sabía que no podría guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo. Mentir no era algo que se le diera muy fácil, recordó Jon.

 

“Dany…”

 

“Jon…” replico ella imitando su tono de voz.

 

“creo que tengo la solución” dijo Margaery rompiendo el silencio. “que tal si ambos averiguan el sexo del bebe el tu babyshower; mucha gente lo hace así, y utilizan globos o confeti y esas cosas del color del bebe”

 

“ohh, eso me gusta” dijo Dany sonriendo. “vamos Jon, será divertido. Hasta podemos hacerlo con pasteles” dijo emocionada. “imagínate, pequeños cupcakes que tengan de relleno el color” tomo su brazo y comenzó a mecerlo de un lado a otro. “anda Jon, yo sé que tú quieres saber tanto como yo. Di que sí”

 

Jon no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los pucheros que Dany le hacía. La verdad era que no importaba mucho el genero del bebe, solo que estuviera sano; la expectativa del no saber que iba ser lo emocionaba, pero luego de pensarlo decidió que no podía pasar tanto tiempo en la incertidumbre, y aunque no lo iba a reconocer frente a ella, él también quería conocer el resultado.

 

“bien…” dijo luego de un minuto. “hagamos esa idea”

 

Dany sonrió y lo tomo del rostro dándole un beso, a lo que el respondió riendo.

 

“muy bien tortolitos, solo díganme a quien tengo que decirle para que hagan la sorpresa” dijo Margaery limpiando el aparato y pasándole una toalla de papel a Dany para que se limpiara el vientre.

 

“por ahora a nadie, es muy pronto para una fiesta” dijo ella mirando a Jon. “vamos a esperar”

 

Jon sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

 

 

~ ° ~ 

 

 

“debo decir que no me sorprende tu decisión” dijo Davos con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

 

Jon no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con una sonrisa incomoda a medio lado y tomo un trago. La música llenaba el pub a esa hora, aunque era temprano, el lugar se estaba llenando poco a poco de personas que iban a tomar un viernes por la tarde. Solía frecuentar con Davos y algunos compañeros de la guardia este sitio anteriormente, pero no había regresado desde el secuestro.

 

“solo será para apoyarte en alguno que otro caso, nada de trabajo de campo aun” le recordó el.

 

“si, claro, por supuesto” dijo Davos sonriendo y levantando la copa. Jon frunció un poco el ceño al ver su actitud. Sabia que Davos lo necesitaba en el lugar, pero no había esperado una reacción tan efusiva de su parte.

 

“quiero comenzar con la situación de Ygritte” dijo Jon reclinándose en el asiento y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. “con la llegada del nuevo bebe, mas que nunca debemos solucionar esto. No puedo permitir que corramos mas peligro”

 

“claro, tienes toda la razón” asintió Davos. “seré honesto contigo, Jon, y es que no tenemos muchas pistas de quien puede estar detrás de esto.” Dijo el mirando la copa. “a decir verdad, no tenemos pistas.”

 

“¿Cómo que no tienen pistas?” exclamo Jon. “¿Qué hay de esos que la tenían secuestrada?” pregunto. “aquellos que atraparon” no podía creer que ninguno de esos tipos tuviera algo que ver o cualquier información.

 

“la mayoría están muertos, Jon.” Señalo Davos. “aquellos que quedaron aseguran no saber nada. Eran simples peones al mando de los jefes de la organización; sucias ratas que solo hacían lo que les mandaban.”

 

“debe haber algo…” murmuro Jon frotando su frente.

 

“nuestro conocimiento solo esta en esa organización, aun no profundizamos en el pasado de ella”

 

“¿a que te refieres?”

 

“Ygritte no siempre fue un dulce ángel, Jon.” Dijo Davos lanzándole una mirada. “no sé si sabias esto, pero al comienzo ella estuvo por su propia voluntad como dama de compañía de todos esos magnates… después se le complicaron las cosas, y fue cuando no pudo salir de ese mundo; pero ciertamente ella tiene su pasado y una historia en todo eso”

 

“¿Qué?” exclamo Jon.

 

“no te lo había dicho antes porque pensé que ella había sido honesta contigo, pero ya veo que no. A demás está el hecho que ella necesitaba tu ayuda, y si lo sabias…”

 

“sabes que esto lo cambia todo, Davos” dijo Jon furioso. Sus puños se apretaron sobre la mesa, mientras sentía la rabia crecer dentro de él. No podía creer lo que el le estaba diciendo, siempre había pensado que Ygritte había sido honesta con él, todo de lo que habían hablado ahora era solo una mentira, y no sabia ya en que o quien creer.

 

“piensa que eso fue en el pasado” le recordó Davos. “eso no cambia el hecho de que lo que le paso fue algo malo.”

 

“eso lo sé” exclamo él. “pero no puedo creer que ella me haya mentido todo este tiempo”

 

“ahora que vuelvas a trabajar, podremos ver que es lo que está pasando detrás de todo esto” dijo Davos seriamente.

 

Jon asintió pensativamente, su mano se cerró sobre la cerveza y volvió a darle un trago, esta vez mas largo, mientras se cuestionaba todo aquello que Ygritte le había contado de su pasado, analizando y buscando una razón por la cual ella le hubiese mentido, pero aun así no encontraba una explicación.

 

“así será” dijo Jon bajando la cerveza. “voy a llegar hasta el fondo de esto. Hasta entonces no quiero que nadie lo sepa, en especial ella. Quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar”

 

“claro que, si” dijo Davos levantando su copa y tomando un trago, mientras ocultaba la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios.

 

 

 

~ ° ~ 

 

 

 

“años viviendo aquí y aun no me acostumbro a este clima” murmuro Dany reclinándose en el asiento del auto, mientras trataba de abrigarse mas en su chaqueta. A su lado Jon rio mientras encendía el parabrisas, limpiando las gotas que empañaban el vidrio. “es como si solo existiera la nieve y la lluvia helada” suspiro rodando los ojos y se giro para mirar el asiento de atrás, donde Lyanna jugaba con su peluche; Daenerys acerco una de las mantas a ella y la cubrió del frio.

 

“estamos a mitad de verano, falta mucho aun para el verdadero invierno” dijo Jon riendo.

 

“¡exactamente!” exclamo ella lamentándose, mientras suspiraba y miraba las gotas de lluvia caer por la calle. “no me sorprendería que en pleno verano caigan copos de nieve.” Se quedo un momento en silencio y luego soltó una carcajada.

 

“¿Qué?” preguntó Jon girando el rostro y mirándola.

 

“solo pensaba en esa palabra y en tu apellido” murmuro ella llevando su mano a la curva de su vientre. “y en el hecho que habrá otro Snow en la familia… ya sabes, como copo de nieve” giro el rostro y le sonrió, como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

 

Jon soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza y acercaba su mano hacia el vientre de ella. “muy ocurrente…” murmuro riendo. Dany se inclino hasta besar su mejilla y luego se alejó cruzando los brazos.

 

“ya que no quieres saber el sexo del bebe, debemos encontrar una forma para llamarle. Digo, debemos comenzar a referirnos a el o ella con algún nombre o apodo” acaricio su mentón pensativamente y luego asintió. “copo de nieve, me gusta, ¿a ti no?”

 

“me encanta. Aunque también debemos comenzar a pensar en nombres”

 

“ugh, odio pensar en nombres, aun falta mucho, y créeme mi mente esta llena de posibles nombres; pero a la vez ninguno me gusta” se lamento ella. “por eso debemos saber que será, así es mas fácil” dijo ella alzando las cejas.

 

“no funcionara…” murmuro el acercando el auto a la entrada. “nada de saber hasta el babyshower”

 

“aguafiestas” murmuro ella desabrochando su cinturón. “solo hay un paragua, baja primero a Lya” dijo ella sacándolo de la parte de atrás.

 

Jon lo tomo y salió del auto, acercándose a la parte de atrás donde saco a una sonriente Lyanna, quien de inmediato se abrazo a su cuello.

 

“¿a ti si te gusta la lluvia?” le pregunto mirándola. Su hija le sonrió mientras una de sus manos se extendía hasta tocar los bordes del paragua.

 

Jon entro a la casa con ella y la dejo en su coche, camino de nuevo al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto donde estaba Dany. La lluvia se volvió más fuerte, y se apretó contra el cuerpo de Jon, para evitar que las gotas cayeran sobre ella, ambos resguardándose debajo del paraguas, mientras caminaban hacia la casa. El frio se colaba por su abrigo, y no pudo evitar temblar al sentirlo; Winterfell se caracterizaba por sus lloviznas y nevadas, que hacían que solo quisiera estar en casa frente a la chimenea. 

 

“casi llegamos” murmuro Jon apretándola junto a él. Agarro con fuerza su cintura mientras subían los pequeños escalones mojados de la entrada, cuidando de que no se resbalara.

 

Daenerys soltó un suspiro de aliento al entrar al calor de su casa, se quito el abrigo y tomo a Lyanna en brazos de la silla.

 

“voy a preparar un baño caliente, sino me congelare.” Murmuro desabrochando la chaqueta se su hija y colgándola junto a la puerta.

 

“subiré en un minuto” murmuro Jon mirando su celular.

 

“vamos cariño, un baño caliente nos quitara este frio” le dijo a su hija besando sus mejillas regordetas. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y puso a correr el agua en la bañera. “esto es a lo que me refiero” murmuro tocando el agua caliente. Lyanna camino por el baño con los pies descalzos, y Daenerys sonrió levantándose y tomando un par de toallas. “definitivamente saliste a tu padre” murmuro sentándola en una de las sillas y desabrochando su blusa. “¿te encanta el frio, ¿verdad?” murmuro rozando su nariz contra la de ella. Lyanna soltó una carcajada mientras sus manos se posaban sobre las mejillas de su madre, y repetía el movimiento.

 

 

Lo primero que escucho Jon al entrar al cuarto fue la voz de Dany cantando. Sonrió mientras ponía su chaqueta en la cama y se acercaba al baño, de donde provenía la melodía. Al entrar al baño encontró a Dany y a Lya en la bañera; la pequeña jugaba con un patito amarillo, mientras su esposa tarareaba una melodía que él no reconoció.

 

“¿Cómo se llama la canción?” pregunto el mientras se sentaba en el borde su tomaba uno de los patitos.

 

“no lo recuerdo… solo se que mama la cantaba cuando era pequeña” murmuro ella, su mano acaricio la mejilla de Lyanna, secando unas cuantas gotas de agua y espuma. “ _la niña de ojos brillantes, la luna saldrá al fin… recuerda que donde estés, siempre estaré ahí”_ tarareo de nuevo ella.

Jon sonrió y beso su mejilla, haciendo que ella sonriera y le devolviera el beso. Su hija entonces bostezo y sus manos frotaron sus ojos.

 

“dámela, yo la llevo al cuarto” dijo el levantándose y tomando una toalla para envolverla.

 

“ven cuando termines” murmuro ella reclinándose en la bañera y cerrando los ojos. El calor del agua la hizo relajarse y olvidar el frio del exterior. Sus manos se acercaron a su vientre, y lo acaricio con cuidado, mientras pensaba en su bebe.

 

“copo de nieve…” susurro sonriendo. Entre mas pensaba en el nombre, mas le encantaba. Recordó la primera vez que había visto uno, y como ver la nieve caer, a pesar del frio, la había emocionado. Jon la había llevado al cine ese día, y cuando salieron, se encontraron con las calles blancas y la nieve cayendo del cielo. El la había abrazado por detrás, mientras ella cerro los ojos y alzaba el rostro para sentirlos caer en sus mejillas.

 

“¿soñando despierta?” escucho la voz de Jon y abrió los ojos sonriendo y asintiendo. “a puesto a que era conmigo, ¿verdad?” dijo guiñándole un ojo.

 

Dany soltó una carcajada y se sentó en la bañera, el agua le llegaba ahora por debajo de los senos, y la espuma comenzaba a disolverse. Jon se acercó y se sentó en el borde, acerco su mano a su rostro y puso un mechón de cabello húmedo por detrás de su oreja.

 

“ven aquí” susurro ella acercando su mano a su camisa y desabrochando los botones. Jon sonrió y se levantó, desvistiéndose y entrando a la bañera detrás de ella. Dany sonrió y se apoyo en su pecho, suspiro y cerro los ojos, sintiendo sus brazos rodearla y posar sus manos sobre su vientre. “a esto me refería” murmuro con un suspiro.

 

Jon rio mientras besaba su sien, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la curva del vientre de Dany. Nada de lo que había soñado o planear alguna vez con ella se comparaba a la realidad que tenían ahora. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el tiempo tan duro que habían vivido, se sentía completo y feliz con la familia que tenía, con como a pesar que todo lo que sucedió, lograron seguir adelante y recuperar con mas fuerza aquello que siempre los unió.

 

“ohh” escucho a Dany exclamar.

 

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?” pregunto Jon rápidamente. Ella simplemente puso su dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la posaba en su vientre. Jon de inmediato supo que pasaba y contuvo la respiración esperando.

 

“ahí… ¿lo sentiste?” susurro ella mirándolo con una sonrisa. Jon frunció el ceño y trato de concentrarse solo en su mano y en cualquier sensación que sintiera. Después de un momento se dio por vencido, y negando con la cabeza volvió a reclinarse en la bañera.

 

“no, aun no lo siento.”

 

Dany le dio una sonrisa triste mientras se giraba hasta estar frente a él. Puso sus manos en sus hombros, sintiendo las de el en su cintura, y se acerco hasta darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

“muy pronto” murmuro pasando sus dedos por su barba y luego posando su cabeza en su cuello y besando su clavícula.

 

“muy pronto”


	22. Capitulo 22

Capítulo 22:

 

La espalda de Jon fue lo primero que sintió Daenerys al despertar por la mañana; con los ojos aun cerrados, se acerco mas a su cuerpo, apretándose a su espalda, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban. La luz del sol aun no se colaba por la ventana, por lo que supuso que era demasiado pronto para despertarse; suspirando, se acurruco más contra el cuello de Jon. Sintió como el murmuraba entre sueños y se movía mas cerca de ella, por lo que sonrió y beso su hombro.

 

“duerme” murmuro suavemente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía sus oscuros risos acariciar su frente. Una de las manos de Jon comenzó a acariciar las de ella y sonrió. “pensé que estabas dormido” susurro.

 

“desperté hace poco” dijo el aun con los ojos cerrados. “no pude seguir durmiendo.”

 

“¿estas emocionado?” pregunto ella suavemente, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho. Sintió las cicatrices debajo de sus dedos y cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras su rostro se acurrucaba mas en su espalda. _No pienses en eso. No hoy._

 

Jon pareció oír sus pensamientos, porque puso su mano sobre la de ella y acaricio sus nudillos. “mas bien ansioso. Muchas emociones mezcladas.” Murmuro.

 

“todo saldrá bien” dijo ella, aunque una parte dentro de sí tenía ganas de atarlo a la cama y no dejarlo salir.  “aunque voy a extrañarte” susurro cerca a su oído. Vio como Jon sonreía, haciendo que se formaran pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, cosa que adoraba.

 

“solo serán unas pocas horas,” Murmuro el girando su cuerpo hasta estar sobre su espalda. Su mano alrededor de su cintura comenzó a hacer pequeños y suaves círculos.

 

“aun así…”

 

“¿Qué harás en mi ausencia?” pregunto él tratando de cambiar el tema; no quería que ella se preocupara más. Dany se levantó sobre su codo hasta que su rostro quedo sobre el de él.

 

“¿quieres decir a demás de extrañarte mucho?” pregunto con una ceja alzada. Jon rio mientras asentía. “Missy y yo estamos trabajando en una nueva receta, así que pasare casi toda la mañana haciendo pruebas.”

 

“suena divertido” murmuro. Dany sonrió y rodo los ojos. Sabia por experiencia que podía ser frustrante hacer pruebas de recetas, y más cuando no salían bien.

 

“algo así” dijo ella riendo. “aunque con este paladar que tengo últimamente, no te sorprendas si mezclo pepinillos con mantequilla de maní”

 

Jon abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharla y Dany no pudo evitar reír. “asqueroso” dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

 

“no lo juzgues hasta que lo pruebes” su cuerpo se volvió a acostar sobre las almohadas, y esta vez Jon fue quien se acurruco a su lado.

 

“voy a estar bien, ¿lo sabes?” murmuro acariciando la curva de su vientre. Dany cerro los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro y asentía.

 

“lo sé” dijo suavemente. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa ante la expectativa de él volviendo al trabajo; pensamientos acerca de el no regresando inundaban su mente, y por mas que quisiera, no podía dejarlos atrás. Sabia que era una locura, solamente iba a ayudar en los casos, no había nada de misiones de campo, ni salidas peligrosas, pero aun así…

 

“hey…” murmuro el alzando el rostro y rozando su mejilla con sus dedos. Dany suspiro al sentirlos en su piel, pero no abrió los ojos. “mírame, amor”

 

Ella abrió sus ojos y se encontraron los de él; su mirada le transmitió toda la confianza que necesitaba, y vio la seguridad en esos ojos oscuros que tanto amaba.

 

“todo va a estar bien” Jon rozo sus labios con los de ella, sellando la promesa. Dany asintió y paso sus brazos por su cuello, mientras lo besaba profundamente; sus labios reclamaban la vida que había en él, y todo aquello que aún tenían por delante. Jon rodeo su cintura con su brazo, mientras la besaba con fuerza, y se apretaba contra su cuerpo.

 

“todo va a estar bien” repitió ella mientras sentía sus labios en el cuello, y sus manos trazando la curva de su espalda. Cerro los ojos sintiendo cada movimiento, cada caricia y cada roce, dejando que los pensamientos se fueran alejando, y así, con las manos y los labios de el sobre su cuerpo, dejo de lado todo temor y miedo, pensando solo en lo bien que la hacía sentir.

 

Soltando un gemido, acerco a Jon a su cuerpo hasta que estuvo sobre ella, con cuidado de no poner mucho peso sobre su vientre. Dany sonrió al ver su cara de satisfacción, y mordió su labio inferior, mientras su mano bajaba por su abdomen, hasta encontrar su miembro.

 

“Dany” lo escucho gruñir, e involuntariamente apretó su mano a su alrededor, haciendo que temblara un poco. Jon siseo, y una de sus manos se acerco a su cadera, apretándola con fuerza mientras separaba sus rodillas. Trataba de hacer espacio entre sus muslos, pero su vientre volvía la tarea complicada; Dany soltó un suspiro y sorprendiendo a Jon, le dio la vuelta, hasta estar sobre él.

 

“mi turno de estar a cargo” murmuro frente a sus labios, haciendo que Jon sonriera y mordiera su labio inferior. “por unos cuantos meses yo estaré a cargo” sus labios comenzaron a trazar su garganta, dejando pequeños mordiscos en su camino.

 

“sabes que lo amo” dijo Jon gimiendo al sentir su mano estocándolo de nuevo. “aunque se me ocurren unas cuantas posiciones que se que te gustan.”

 

Dany sonrió al pensar en el tomándola desde atrás, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba, y no iba a negar que se humedecía al pensarlo, mas aun sabiendo que él se volvía loco al hacerlo, dejando de lado la ternura y tomándola fuerte y rápido.

 

“yo se que si” murmuro ella pasando su lengua por su abdomen. “pero por ahora…” susurro alzando el rostro y mirándolo con una sonrisa a medio lado. “estoy a cargo”

 

“Dany” el gemido de placer salió de los labios de Jon al sentir los de ella sobre él. Era demasiado, y lo único que pudo hacer para no perder el control fue cerrar los ojos y apretar con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. Era demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo no. Podía sentir la sonrisa de satisfacción de Daenerys, y una de sus manos se acerco a su cabello, no supo si para alejarla o acercarla más a él; solo podía sentir la suavidad y humedad de su boca sobre su miembro, mientras de su boca salían gemidos, gruñidos y maldiciones,

 

“¿Qué fue eso?” escuchó preguntar a Daenerys mientras lo sacaba de su boca. Su mente estaba en blanco, mientras sus ojos trataban de focalizarse en ella.

 

“¿Qué?” pregunto desconcertado, no tenia claridad de nada, solo de lo cerca que estaba del límite. Las manos de ella en su cadera, y sus codos se apoyaron sobre la cama, levantándola un poco.

 

“ese ruido” dijo mirando alrededor del cuarto. “me pareció oír algo…” murmuro escrudiñando la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron entonces al ver la puerta entre abierta; rápidamente se levanto y acerco a ella, asomándose y mirando por el pasillo, que estaba oscuro. Negó con el rostro mientras la cerraba con firmeza y le ponía seguro.

 

“me pareció oír algo” murmuro acercándose a la cama.

 

 “posiblemente era yo muriendo por lo que me estabas haciendo.” Bromeo Jon sonriendo. Dany rodo los ojos y volvió a subir a la cama, dispuesta a terminar lo que había comenzado, pero los fuertes brazos de Jon la acercaron a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios reclamaban los suyos en un beso fuerte.

 

“suficiente de eso” dijo rozando su humedad. Dany sonrió y gimió al sentir como entraba en ella, sus brazos rodeándola y manteniéndola unida a él. Lentamente comenzó a moverse debajo de ella, cada estocada enviaba una nota de placer por su cuerpo, rozando ese espacio dentro de ella que la hacía volver loca.

 

“Jon…” sus gemidos se hacían cada vez mas fuerte, mientras sus propias caderas tomaban posesión de ella, tratando de alcanzar la dulce liberación. Los brazos de el apretaron su cintura, haciendo que suavizara sus movimientos. Dany soltó un gruñido, mientras sus manos apretaban sus hombros. “rápido… rápido, Jon” suplico moviéndose sobre él y apretándolo dentro de ella.

 

“para…” gruño el sintiendo lo cerca que estaba de su clímax. “no durare mucho si sigues así…”

 

“bien… tómame, Jon. Hazlo” su cuerpo también estaba al borde del abismo, y necesitaba que el la llevara más allá. Jon soltó un gemido al escucharla, y sus manos se aferraron mas a su cadera, mientras su pelvis se levantaba y la penetraba con fuerza, haciéndola llorar de placer. El cuerpo de Dany se arqueo para recibirlo, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en sus hombros buscando estabilidad. El cuerpo de Jon se movía con fuerza, llevándola al borde poco a poco, su cuerpo de arqueo, ofreciéndole sus pechos en una invitación que el no rechazo, tomándolos en sus labios y haciendo que Daenerys gimiera con mas fuerza.

 

Pronto, sus movimientos de volvieron erráticos, y pudo sentir como el se acercaba, sus dedos entonces se acercaron a su pequeño nudo, frotándolo hasta que los dedos de sus pies se encogieron por el placer. Sintió su semilla caliente dentro de ella, mientras su nombre salía como una plegaria de sus labios, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ella también se tensó sobre él, gimiendo su nombre y moviendo las caderas, mientras lo montaba con fuerza.

 

“que buena forma de comenzar el primer día de trabajo.” Murmuro momentos después, mientras ambos trataban de recobrar la respiración, y de desacelerar el ritmo de sus corazones.

 

“estamos para complacer” susurro ella riendo, mientras su rostro descansaba en su hombro. “así tendrás algo en que pensar todo el día”

 

“te aseguro que así será”

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

El ceño fruncido de Lyanna hizo que Daenerys soltara una carcajada. La pequeña puso sus manos sobre su boca, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

“mmm, bueno, una mas que esta descartada.” Dijo Dany tachando de la lista una de las recetas. Puso el lapicero sobre el cuaderno y dejo a un lado el par de cupcakes que estaban sobre la mesa; su hija estaba sentada sobre esta, con un pequeño mantel rosa protegiendo su ropa, aunque Daenerys sabia por experiencia que eso no impediría que su hija terminara toda sucia. Volvió a tomar el cuaderno y leyó la próxima receta, tal vez esta si tuviera un buen resultado, al fin de cuentas llevaba chocolate. Al alzar el rostro vio a Ygritte de pie en la puerta de la cocina, miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, tal vez pensando en el desastre de utensilios y comida en la cocina.

 

“Ygritte, hola” la saludo con una sonrisa.

 

“buen día” dijo ella acercándose a tomar un vaso de agua.

 

“la cocina esta vuelta un desastre, pero es porque estoy probando nuevas recetas para la pastelería” se disculpó Dany. “hay desayuno en la estufa, por si quieres” le ofreció. Ygritte asintió y tomo el plato, llevándolo hasta una de las esquinas de la mesa que no estuviera llena de cosas.

 

“gracias, esta delicioso” dijo mientras masticaba. Dany sonrió y siguió leyendo las recetas, se preguntaba si tal vez agregando un poco de vainilla, el sabor seria menos intenso. “¿Dónde esta Jon?”

 

“hoy volvió al trabajo, va a ayudar a Davos en algunos casos”

 

“imagino que debe estar deseoso por volver” señalo Ygritte mientras masticaba. Dany forzó una sonrisa y se movió a un lado de la mesa para tomar unas galletas de trigo.

 

“no quiere volver al campo, si eso es a lo que te refieres” dijo ella. “solo ayudara a Davos en unos casos, es todo.” 

 

“aun así, estoy segura que no pasara mucho antes de que quiera volver a la acción” Ygritte movía su tenedor sobre la comida, mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro. “el no es un hombre que este diseñado para estar entre cuatro paredes”

 

Daenerys sintió un escalofrió al escuchar eso, pero decidió ignorarla. No iba a dejar que las dudas y el miedo se volvieran a apoderar de ella. Sabía que Jon estaría bien, y debía confiar y apoyarlo en todo.

 

“tienes razón, no lo es” dijo sonriendo. “pero estoy segura que este donde este, amara su trabajo y el bien que esta haciendo.” Abrió el paquete de galletas y saco una, metiéndosela a la boca y masticándola con calma. Si no comía esto cada 15 minutos, sabia que las nauseas iban a volver, así que procuraba siempre de tenerlas a la mano. Lyanna extendió sus brazos hacia ella, y Dany sonrió mientras sacaba otra y se la daba en las manos. “se que te encantan, ¿verdad, mi amor?” murmuro haciéndole cosquillas.

 

Cuando alzo la vista, Ygritte tenia los ojos puestos en ellas; su mirada parecía perdida, y Daenerys vio en ella algo que quizá antes no había notado. “¿pasa algo?”

 

Ygritte parpadeo rápidamente y volvió a enfocar la vista en ella, por un momento su rostro se relajó, haciéndola lucir más joven y menos dura, pero rápidamente volvió a la frialdad que la caracterizaba. “no, solo estaba pensando despierta.”

 

Daenerys sonrió entendiendo, y luego de unos segundos de pensarlo le pregunto. “¿has pensado alguna vez en tener alguno?” le pregunto un tanto nerviosa. Sabia que no tenia la suficiente confianza con ella como para indagar en esos asuntos, pero, aun así, sentía algo de lastima.

 

“¿a que te refieres?” pregunto nerviosa mientras sus ojos evadían los de ella.

 

“hijos…”

 

Los labios de Ygritte se juntaron hasta formas una línea delgada, y Daenerys se maldijo internamente. Sabia que no debía hondar en esos asuntos, pero antes de que pudiera retractarse, ella le respondió.

 

“no puedo tenerlos” dijo en voz baja. “yo… estando en ese lugar… ellos no quieren lidiar con esos problemas, así que te…” sus ojos se cerraron mientras trataba de mostrar la imagen dura y fría que quería. “te esterilizan” dijo al final.

 

Daenerys ahogo el sonido de pesar que quería salir de su boca, mientras inconscientemente ponía una mano sobre su vientre. En ese momento entendió lo que ella sentía, y sintió compasión por su dolor. Ella misma lo había sentido por muchos años, y sabia lo duro que podía llegar a ser.

 

“lo lamento tanto” murmuro ella. “y comprendo perfectamente por lo que estas pasando.”

 

“dudo mucho que así sea” dijo ella con una risa sarcástica mientras señalaba a Lya y a su vientre.

 

Dany sonrió con melancolía y asintió. “aunque no lo creas, dure casi toda mi vida creyendo que no podía tener hijos, y fue algo con lo que tuve que luchar por mucho tiempo. Aun después de tener a Lyanna, las posibilidades eran mínimas, y eso me mortificaba” suspiro y comenzó a jugar con la punta de la hoja del cuaderno. “dure mucho tiempo sufriendo por eso, así que créeme que se por lo que estas pasando. Al final la vida se encargo de demostrarme lo contrario”

 

“la vida, y Jon” murmuro Ygritte.

 

“si… Jon” dijo Dany sonriendo, sin alzar la vista. “el tenia más certezas que yo, eso es cierto”

 

“bueno,” Ygritte se levanto y puso el plato en el lavavajillas, “no todos tenemos la suerte de tener a un Jon en nuestras vidas” sin darle tiempo para responder, se giró y salió por la puerta.

 

Daenerys se quedo desconcertada, mientras sus cejas se fruncían y suspiraba negando la cabeza.

 

“y ahí va nuestro momento de amistad” Miro a Lyanna quien estaba entretenía con los tarros de colores y sonrió inclinándose a besar su mejilla. “y yo que pensaba que ya comenzaba a caerle bien” murmuro dándole mordiscos a la mejilla de su hija.

 

 

 

La mañana paso rápido al estar enfrascada en las recetas que tenía que terminar, cuando miro el reloj de la cocina, vio que faltaba poco para que fuera medio día; Daenerys miro a Lyanna quien jugaba en el suelo con Ghost, y luego el desastre de comida y utensilios que estaban sobre la mesa, y soltando un suspiro comenzó a limpiarla. La mayoría de las nuevas recetas eran deliciosas, y sabía que se venderían muy bien en la pastelería, tendría que hablar con Missy y decidir cuales escogerían.

 

“buen día!”

 

Dany alzo la vista y sonrió al ver a Arya y Sansa entrar por la cocina. Sus cuñadas traían varias bolsas y cajas en las manos, lo que extraño a Dany.

 

“¿Dónde esta mi hermosa sobrina?” pregunto Sansa mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa. Lyanna sonrió y corrió a los brazos de ella, haciéndola reír y darle besos en las mejillas.

 

“¿no hay saludo para mí?” le pregunto Arya cruzando los dedos. Ghost pareció aludido, porque de inmediato se acerco a ella y comenzó a ladrar para llamar su atención. “ohh, tú también eres mi favorito” murmuro ella sonriendo y acariciando su pelaje.

 

“hoy Lyanna es toda mía” murmuro Sansa con el rostro en el cuello de la pequeña, mientras se sentaba en la silla y seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

 

“¿Cómo han estado, chicas?” le pregunto Dany mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 

“de maravilla” comento Arya. “vamos, Sansa, cuéntale a Dany”

 

“¿contarme qué?”

 

“bueno… pues he estado pensando mucho en las veces que hemos hablado acerca de abrir mi propio taller, y pues… voy a hacerlo” sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras en su rostro se formo una sonrisa. Dany se tapo la boca con las manos para callar el grito de emoción que quería salir, en vez de eso se acerco y abrazo a Sansa.

 

“cariño, eso es asombroso!” exclamo. “estoy muy feliz por ti,”

 

“bueno, por ahora será solo por pedidos y eso, aun no voy a abrir un local o algo tan grande; será como una prueba a ver como me va” dijo ella

 

“estoy segura que será un éxito, ya verás” le aseguro Dany apretando su mano.

 

“¿Qué estabas haciendo?” pregunto Arya mirando a su alrededor. La mesa ya estaba limpia, pero sin duda había la cocina aun tenia rastros de sus aventuras culinarias.

 

“probando nuevas recetas” dijo Dany.

 

“espero que me hayas guardado algunas” Arya apunto con su dedo y entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que Dany riera asintiendo.

 

“claro que sí,” se levando y tomo un par de cupcakes y los acerco a ellas. “a ver que tal están” puso su codo en la mesa y recostó su rostro en sus manos, mientras miraba la reacción de ellas al probarlos. Al ver que abrían sus ojos y la miraban, Dany sonrió. “tomare eso como un sí.” Dijo riendo.

 

“están deliciosos” dijo Sansa limpiándose la comisura de la boca. Arya asintió igualmente, mientras seguía devorando su pastelillo. “y hablando de comida, trajimos el almuerzo” comenzó a abrir las cajas. “un pajarito nos dijo que ibas a estar toda la mañana en esto, así que supusimos que seria bueno traer el almuerzo y comer juntas.”

 

Dany sonrió y negó con la cabeza. “pues ese pajarito se las vera conmigo cuando llegue, estoy perfectamente bien, no necesito niñeras… aunque sean las mejores del mundo” dijo riendo al ver sus caras.

 

“como sea, también queríamos ver como estabas y visitarte un rato, además, aun no nos han dicho que les dijo que medico sobre el sexo del bebe” Arya se inclino hacia ella con el mentón en sus manos, “anda, quiero saber!”

 

“pues… por el momento no sabremos” Dany les dio una sonrisa de disculpa al ver sus rostros. “Jon y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que nos enteraremos en el baby shower, así que aún falta un tiempo para saber”

 

“que raros son ustedes, en serio” dijo Arya bufando.

 

“a mi me parece muy tierno,” Sansa dijo acurrucando a Lya contra ella. “ya me imagino los globos y el confeti del color”

 

“de hecho habíamos pensado en que fuera en los cupcakes” dijo Dany abriendo la caja de la comida y sonriendo al ver la pasta. “ya saben, con el relleno del color y eso” se metió un bocado de comida y suspiro al sentir el delicioso sabor. “esto esta muy bueno” murmuro.

 

“ohh, me encanta la idea.” Exclamo Sansa tomando las manos de Lyanna y alzándolas; la pequeña rio y comenzó a moverse en su regazo.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

Si bien Jon había estado en la compañía desde el principio, volver luego de tanto tiempo se sentía extraño. Nuevas y conocidas caras lo recibieron al entrar al edificio, y aunque no hablo mucho con ellos, mas que un simple saludo cordial, Jon se sentía fuera de lugar.

 

“te acostumbraras, es solo cuestión de tiempo” le había dicho Davos cuando lo dejo en su antigua oficina.

 

Jon suspiro y se reclino en el asiento, mirando a su alrededor. Sus cuadros aun estaban colgados, y casi nada había cambiado de las cuatro paredes; misma silla, misma mesa, misma ventana que daba a la concurrida avenida, pero, aun así, el ya no era el mismo. Y parecía que eso era el problema.

 

Negando con la cabeza saco un portarretratos de su maletín y lo puso sobre la mesa. Era una foto de Dany, Lya y el, sentados en el césped del parque donde solían llevarla a jugar. Sonrió al ver el rostro sonriente de Dany reclinado sobre su hombro, mientras sostenía a Lyanna en su regazo, quien, ajena a la fotografía, miraba su cono de helado, que goteaba por su mano, mientras Jon abrazaba por los hombros a su esposa y extendía la mano para sacar la fotografía.

 

El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír, así que decidió dejar de lado el sentimiento de pesadez que sentía, y comenzó a revisar los folders de los casos que le había traído Davos.

 

“toc, toc” escucho la voz en la puerta. Al alzar la vista vio a Sam sonriendo. “si no lo veo no lo creo” bromeo acercándose a él.

 

Jon sonrió y lo abrazo, dándole una palmada en el hombro, y luego invitándolo a sentar.

 

“créeme, yo aun no lo creo” murmuro.

 

Sam asintió y miro los papeles sobre su escritorio. “sí, debe ser extraño volver” murmuro. “pero no te preocupes, todo va a salir muy bien”

 

“eso espero” murmuro mirando los papeles frente a él. Tal vez cuando se metiera de lleno en los casos, volvería a sentir eso que una vez sintió, y no tan perdido como ahora.

 

“¿en que estas trabajando?” pregunto Sam inclinándose sobre la mesa. Jon acerco los papeles hacia él, y este abrió los ojos. “¿es en serio?” pregunto el “creí que todo había terminado una vez que desmantelamos a la organización”

 

“pues tal parece que no.” Gruño Jon. “Ygritte no sabe quién puede estar detrás de las amenazas, pero parece ser que es alguno de ellos” se quedo en silencio durante un momento, tratando de decidir si debía contarle a Sam lo que había hablado con Davos. “ehh, ¿Sam?”

 

Este murmuro algo y levanto el rostro expectante.

 

“¿Qué tanto sabes sobre ella?” le pregunto Jon.

 

Sam frunció el rostro pensativo, mientras trataba de recordar la información obtenida del antiguo caso. “bueno, no hay mucho en realidad, su expediente mostraba alguno que otro robo menor, antes de ser embaucada por la organización, pero aparte de eso, nada”

 

Jon asintió pensativamente; esa misma información era la que estaba ahí, pero lo que le parecía extraño, era el hecho de que nada de lo que había hablado con Davos estaba ahí.

 

“¿y no hay nada sobre su estadía en ese lugar? Contactos con esas personas o algo así”

 

“pues no que yo sepa… ¿pasa algo, Jon?”

 

Jon suspiro y decidió que, si quería terminar con esto de una vez, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Así que decidió contarle a Sam aquello que había hablado con Davos hace unos días. Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, no tenia idea que iba a hacer con toda esa información, y menos si tenia algo que ver con el caso y con lo que estaba pasando.

 

“vaya, esto si es completamente inesperado” murmuro el luego de un minuto. Y si, así se había sentido cuando lo escucho.

 

“en este punto, no se que hacer. Sam, esto cambia muchas cosas. Ella me ha estado mintiendo. ¿Qué otras cosas no serán mentira?” pregunto el levantándose de la silla y caminando por la oficina. Se sentía enjaulado. Toda esta situación no hacia mas que empeorar.

 

“tranquilízate, Jon” dijo Sam tomando los papeles en las manos y leyéndolos. “mira, vamos a investigar a profundidad, y ya veras como encontraremos algo que antes no estaba ahí.”

 

“solo quiero que se termine de una vez por todas. No puedo estar tranquilo con esta situación, y menos ahora con el nuevo bebe” murmuro poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

 

“te entiendo, y créeme que voy a hacer todo para ayudarte.”

 

Jon sonrió mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro. En ese momento, se sintió menos extraño en ese lugar; recordó los viejos momentos trabajando con su mejor amigo, y supo que, aunque llevara tiempo, iba a acostumbrarse a estar de regreso aquí.

 

“bueno, comencemos entonces” murmuro sentándose en la silla e inclinándose sobre los documentos.

 

Iba a ser un largo día.

 

~ ° ~

 

Era ya de noche cuando llego a casa; Jon sentía que sus ojos se cerraban con cada paso que daba hacia la entrada, y supo que, si no fuera sido por el café que había tomado toda la tarde, seguramente estaría ahora durmiendo en su despacho. Soltó un bostezo y entro por la puerta, frunció el ceño al ver las luces de la cocina encendidas, Ghost alzo su rostro desde donde estaba recostado en una esquina y movió la cola saludándolo. Jon se inclinó para rascarle detrás de las orejas, y luego camino hacia donde provenía la luz.

 

“Ygritte?” pregunto extrañado al verla. Ella soltó una exclamación y lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, lo que hizo que Jon frunciera el ceño. “¿estas bien?” pregunto

 

Ella sonrió y comenzó a asentir, mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. “si, estoy bien. Solo me asustaste. Es todo” murmuro.

 

Jon la miro por un momento y luego camino hacia la nevera para sacar un vaso con agua. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en la situación de Ygritte, en todo lo que ella le había mentido. Estaba cansado de vivir en la incertidumbre de que era lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando. No podía seguir. Así que, levado por el impulso, le pregunto.

 

“¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?”

 

Vio como el rostro de ella palidecía y supo que la había atrapado. Su boca se abrió tratando de decir algo, pero no salió nada.

 

“yo… no se de que estas hablando, Jon” murmuro ella bajando la mirada. El apretó sus manos en el vaso y se acerco lentamente hasta la mesa.

 

“lo se todo, Ygritte” murmuro despacio. Vio como los ojos de ella se humedecían, y sus labios comenzaban a temblar.

 

“quien… ¿Quién te lo dijo?” pregunto sin mirarlo.

 

“Davos”

 

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, y Jon pudo jurar que soltó una maldición ahogada.

 

“el no tenia por que decirte nada, teníamos un trato, el no tenia por que decirle nada” murmuraba ella, levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

 

“¿creíste que no me iba a enterar?” pregunto el incrédulo. “por Dios, Ygritte. Esto es serio, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? Me mentiste”

 

En ese momento, Ygritte miraba fijamente por la ventana, pero entonces su ceño se frunció al comprender que Jon se refería a algo más. _No sabe esto… es otra cosa._ Pensó soltando un suspiro interno. Pero, ¿Qué era? Davos no le hablo sobre eso… ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

 

“¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Siempre hablabas de ser honestos, maldición, todo este tiempo y ¡jamás me contaste la verdadera razón por la que llegaste a ese lugar!” exclamo él. 

 

Entonces lo entendió todo. Y fue ahí donde juro que Davos le iba a pagar muy caro por haberle dicho a Jon eso.

 

“¿Por qué?” pregunto el mas calmado.

 

Ygritte sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y una de estas salió rodando por su mejilla. Despacio, giro su cuerpo hasta estar frente a él.

 

“no quería que me vieras de otra forma” susurro.

 

Jon maldijo entre dientes y se alejó, mientras su mano se pasaba por su cabello en un acto de desesperación.

 

“creí que, si sabias porque estaba ahí, pensarías que era por mi propia voluntad!” gimió ella suplicante, esta vez las lagrimas mojando sus mejillas.

 

“¿y no fue así?” le pregunto el alzando una ceja. “no entraste en ese lugar por cuenta propia?”

 

Ella se quedo en silencio, mientras sus ojos bajaban hasta sus zapatos. Se sentía acorralada, y no sabia como salir de esto. Así que lo decidido. Era ahora o nunca.

 

“no quería perderte” susurro.

 

Jon se giro y la miro sorprendido, “¿perderme?”

 

“no quería que pensaras lo peor de mí, Jon. Ya era suficiente con todo lo que me había pasado, no quería que pensaras que yo era una… una…” su voz se rompió, así que puso sus manos en sus mejillas, tratando de acallar los sollozos. Jon suspiro y se paso las manos por el rostro tratando de calmarse.

 

“no quería que nada cambiara entre nosotros” murmuro ella. Levanto el rostro lleno de lagrimas y camino hacia él. “lo que teníamos era perfecto, Jon. Nada podía cambiarlo” murmuro.

 

Jon frunció el ceño al ver como se acercaba, y como sus ojos adquirían un matiz diferente.

 

“Y así fue hasta que decidiste irte” dijo por fin.

 

“de que rayos estas hablando”

 

“lo sabes muy bien, Jon. Tu lo sentías, pero por un estúpido capricho decidiste dejarlo todo, para volver a aquí”

 

“voy a detenerte aquí, porque claramente estas delirando” dijo el tomándola por los brazos, en un intento por volver a sentarla sobre la silla. Ella se resistió, y en cambio se acercó más a él,

 

“Jon, ¿no lo ves?” dijo. “yo te amo” murmuro.

 

El maldijo en su interior y se alejo de ella. “pero de que estas hablando” exclamo. “tu no me amas Ygritte, y lo sabes”

 

“¡no me digas lo que yo siento!” exclamo. “yo te amo, Jon… y se que podemos ser felices juntos.” Murmuro suavemente, “vámonos… vámonos lejos de aquí… solos tu y yo donde no tengamos que escondernos de nadie que nos quiera hacer daño”

 

“estas demente” murmuro negando con la cabeza. “yo tengo una vida aquí, Ygritte. Una esposa, una hija, un bebe que esta por nacer”

 

“¿y si quiera estas seguro que son tuyos?” pregunto amargamente. “por lo que se, Daenerys estuvo saliendo con el fotógrafo ese… quien sabe si la niña es hija de él. ¡Tú te fuiste antes de que ella supiera que estaba embarazada… e incluso con este! Puede ser…”

 

“basta!” exclamo furioso. Ygritte abrió los ojos al ver que el la tomaba de los brazos y la acercaba a él. “no te voy a permitir que hables así de ella” susurro peligrosamente.

 

“tu y yo, Jon, tenemos algo y lo sabes. Compartimos muchas cosas, y eso no será fácil de borrarlo. Lo sabes”

 

“lo que se,” dijo el despacio. “es que no te quiero mas en mi casa. Mañana mismo recoges tus cosas y te vas”

 

Sin más, y dejando a Ygritte con los ojos abiertos, se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras.

 

 

Al llegar al cuarto, vio la figura de Daenerys acostada en la cama, sin hacer mucho ruido, entro al baño y cerro la puerta. Ahí maldijo internamente, mientras su puño chocaba contra la pared.

 

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Confió ciegamente en ella, creyó en todo lo que le había dicho y al final, fueron puras mentiras. El solo quería ayudarla, pero después de todo, no quería volver a ver su rostro nunca más.

 

Luego de mojar su rostro con agua para calmarse, Jon se quito la ropa y se puso sus pantalones de dormir. Se acerco con cuidado a la cama y al acostarse rodeo la cintura de Dany, pegando su pecho a su espalda y poniendo su mano sobre la curva de su vientre.

 

“mmm, llegaste tarde” murmuro ella adormilada. Jon suspiro y beso su cuello.

 

“el trabajo estuvo largo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?”

 

“cansada…” Murmuro ella, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y soltó un suspiro

 

“duerme” susurro Jon cerrando los ojos y acercándose mas a ella.

 

Fue en ese momento donde lo sintió. Justo debajo de su mano. Un pequeño movimiento como las alas batiendo de una mariposa. Su bebe se había movido, y Jon quería saltar de alegría.

 

En vez de eso, cerro sus ojos concentrándose en el pequeño movimiento, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.


	23. Capitulo 23

Capítulo 23:

 

 “así que ya no va a vivir con nosotros…” Daenerys estaba recostada en la cama, con varias almohadas en su espalda, desde hace semanas era la única forma que encontraba para estar cómoda en una sola posición. “no lo entiendo, dijiste que no tenia a donde ir, y aun no han encontrado a quienes le mandaron esa amenaza” Dany murmuro acariciando su vientre en círculos. Él bebe no paraba de moverse, dando patadas contra la parte izquierda de su barriga.

 

Jon se quedo quieto mientras sacaba una camisa del closet; esta mañana cuando despertaron, le había dicho que Ygritte ya no viviría mas con ellos; aunque no le había contado todos los detalles de la discusión que tuvo con ella la noche anterior.

 

“lo sé, aun no encontramos pistas de quien puede estar detrás de las amenazas hacia ella, pero para ser honestos en este momento es lo mejor. No quiero que ustedes corran peligro, y menos ahora con el bebe.” Murmuro el mirándola sobre el hombro. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Dany y su mirada de desconfianza, aparto la vista. “fue su decisión, así que…no hay nada mas que hacer. Ahora la integraremos a un programa especial de protección y estará viviendo en uno de los apartamentos encubiertos de la unidad”

 

“Jon…” murmuro Dany con los brazos cruzados. El suspiro y saco la ropa del closet, caminando hacia la cama y poniéndola sobre esta. “¿pasa algo más?”

 

“todo esta bien, amor” dijo el acostándose a su lado y besando su mejilla. “no te preocupes por nada.” Dany asintió pensativa, mientras sentía a Jon acercándose a ella. “¿aun te duele la espalda?” pregunto el alzando la vista.

 

“un poco, creo que no dormí muy bien” murmuro ella. 

 

Jon asintió, puso su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerro los ojos, mientras sentía los dedos de ella acariciar su cabello. Jon poso una de sus manos sobre su vientre y sonrió al sentir a su bebe moviéndose. “no puedo creer que por fin lo pueda sentir.” Sonrió mientras susurraba las palabras, temeroso de asustar al bebe y que dejara de moverse.

 

Dany rio y beso su frente. “hoy ha estado muy activo. Tal vez ahora que puedes sentirlo, quiere que su papa le preste toda la atención”

 

“justo como su madre” murmuro bromeando. Dany lo pincho en el hombro y Jon rio. “auch…” dijo mirándola con una sonrisa a medio lado.

 

Daenerys negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos, sintiendo las suaves caricias de Jon en su vientre, y el aire fresco de la mañana entrar por la ventana. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero el saber que Ygritte ya no viviría con ellos la tranquilizaba. El hecho que hubiera personas detrás de ella la tenia en una constante paranoia y miedo, su instinto de madre le decía que no podía dejar de estar alerta, y la presencia de ella hacia que en todo momento temiera que pasara algo. Así que si, se alegraba de que ya no estuviera en la casa; aunque casi nunca la veía, y pocas veces cruzaron palabras.

 

Ahora podía enfocarse en su familia y su nuevo bebe.

 

Daenerys sintió un pinchazo en la parte baja de la espalda y frunció el rostro, mientras arqueaba la espalda en busca de una mejor posición. El movimiento del bebe y los dolores que sentía desde la mañana estaba comenzando a ser mas incomodos, pero lo atribuyo al haber pasado tanto tiempo de pie el día anterior, mientras trabajaba en las nuevas recetas.

 

Soltó un suspiro y se movió nuevamente en la cama, alzándose mas sobre las almohadas.

 

“todo bien?” preguntó Jon sentándose. Dany asintió, mientras bajaba los pies de la cama y se levantaba, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de ir al baño.

 

“sí, solo que nuestro copo de nieve está muy activo, y parece que está muy cómodo contra mi riñón.” Gruño mientras arqueaba la espalda y ponía sus manos contra ella, caminando hacia el baño.

 

Jon asintió y se levantó de la cama, estirándose, “voy a ver si Ygritte ya empaco todo.” Vio como Dany asentía antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Jon se puso una de sus camisas y salió del cuarto; antes de bajar, se asomo en el cuarto de Lyanna y la encontró aun dormida, acurrucada a un lado mientras abrazaba a su dragón de peluche. Jon sonrió y cerro de nuevo la puerta, caminando hasta bajar las escaleras.

 

Todo estaba en silencio, lo que le hico fruncir el ceño. La sala estaba vacía, así que camino a la cocina esperando encontrarla ahí. Al igual que la anterior, esta estaba sola; sintió a Ghost caminar detrás de él, haciendo que Jon se inclinara y lo acariciara detrás de las orejas.

 

“¿Dónde esta Ygritte, amigo?” murmuro mientras recorría la habitación con los ojos. Al llegar a la mesa, vio que había un sobre sobre esta.

 

Se levanto y se acerco hasta que la tomo de las manos, abriéndola, solo encontró una frase.

 

“Lo lamento. -Ygritte”

 

Jon suspiro mientras arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba a la basura. Desde el monitor de bebe que estaba en la cocina, escucho como Lya se despertaba y comenzaba a llamarlos, así que camino hasta las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

 

“hey, miren quien despertó” murmuro mientras se acercaba a la cuna y encontraba a su hija sentada, abrazando a su peluche. Al verlo, la pequeña extendió los brazos hacia él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

“papi, papi” exclamaba. Jon rio y la tomo en brazos, alzándola sobre su cabeza, a lo que su hija rio extasiada.

 

“mi hermosa niña” murmuro Jon comenzando a besar sus mejillas, haciendo que Lyanna se retorciera en sus brazos. “¿quieres ayudar a papi con el desayuno?”

 

“sii” exclamo ella aplaudiendo.

 

Al bajar las escaleras, Jon encontró a Daenerys sentada en una de las sillas mientras miraba su celular, Lyanna al verla corrió hacia ella, haciendo que Dany girara el rostro y sonriera, mientras la alzaba y comenzaba a darle besos.

 

“mi pequeña, ¿Cómo amaneciste?” le pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello, revueltos risos oscuros iguales a los de su padre.

 

“¿tienes hambre?” dijo Jon abriendo el refrigerador e inspeccionando que podía preparar de desayuno.

 

“muero del hambre” gruño Dany, haciendo que Jon soltara una carcajada. Luego miro a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño pregunto. “¿Ygritte aun no despierta?”

 

Jon suspiro y camino hacia la encimera, mientras ponía los ingredientes sobre esta. “ella ya se fue”

 

Dany abrió los ojos y lo miro sorprendida. “¿Qué?, pero, ¿en qué momento?… ¿Por qué no dijo nada?” estaba confundida ante lo que la había dicho Jon. Sabía que no le agradaba tanto a Ygritte, pero se le hacia muy extraño que se hubiese ido sin despedirse de ellos.

 

“pues sí, se fue así no más” murmuro Jon tratando de evitar sus ojos. Dany frunció en ceño y se reclino en la silla; Lyanna ajena a todo no dejaba de acariciar su vientre, sintiendo las patadas del bebe.

 

“Jon… te conozco, se que hay algo que no me estas diciendo.” Dany lo miro expectante, y confirmo sus sospechas cuando el rehuyó de su mirada.  “Jon…”

 

“bien, esta bien,” suspiro el sentándose a su lado. “solo digamos que no se tomo muy bien el hecho de que se tenia que ir, y pues, las cosas terminaron un poco tensas” le dijo tratando de no revelar tanta información de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

 

“¿Qué tan mal?” fue lo único que Dany pregunto mientras fruncía los labios.

 

“pues no se despidió, así que…” Jon alzo los hombros y luego suspiro. “como sea, estoy seguro que ella estará bien”

 

“pues si, tal vez. A pesar de todo, me daba un poco de lastima por lo que estaba pasando”

 

“¿a pesar de todo?”

 

“vamos, Jon, no me digas que no te diste cuenta que estaba loca por ti” Dany alzo una ceja y rio al ver el rostro sorprendido de él. “hay que estar ciego para no notar que ella estaba enamorada de ti, no la culpo, todo ese tiempo al lado tuyo…”

 

“Dany… yo nunca” se sentía como un tonto tratando de explicar las cosas, aunque no hubiera nada que explicar en realidad.

 

Daenerys soltó una carcajada, mientras miraba como el trataba de excusarse. “yo lo sé, tonto” dijo riendo. “nosotros ya hablamos de esto, y se perfectamente que tu no estuviste ni estas interesado en ella.” Dany bajo el rostro y acaricio el cabello oscuro de su hija, quien ahora estaba recostada contra su pecho. “eso no cambia el hecho de que ella si está enamorada de ti; aunque no te lo haya dicho, así es. Imagino que debe ser duro el ya no sentir que cuenta con tu protección…” Lyanna se movió en sus brazos, así que Dany la bajo de su regazo. “como sea, espero que este bien.”

 

“si, estoy seguro que así será. Estoy trabajando con Sam en eso.” Jon encendió la estufa, mientras revolvía varios huevos y luego procedía a ponerlos al sartén; la tostadora tenia los panes ya en su lugar, Jon tomo entonces dos vasos y llenándolos de jugo natural, “ten, mientras esta el desayuno” dijo poniéndolo en frente de ella y besando su mejilla.

 

 El celular de Dany volvió a sonar y ella lo tomo, mientras le daba un trago al jugo. “tu hermana es una mujer muy persistente” dijo negando con la cabeza.

 

“¿Cuál de todas?” pregunto Jon soltando un suspiro, “aunque bueno, ambas lo son.”

 

Dany soltó una carcajada mientras asentía. “en este caso son las dos. Quieren que le diga a Margaery que les de el sobre con la información del bebe, para que ellas hagan los cupcakes y el relleno del color. Pero, ¿desde cuando ellas saben hornear?” Dany pregunto, sin poder evitar reír.

 

“Dios, harán cualquier cosa por saber, ¿no es así?” gruño Jon, revolviendo los huevos.

 

“pobre Missy, ella es quien los va a hacer, y presiento que recaerá toda la ira de las Stark sobre ella por conocer la noticia primero” comenzó a teclear en su celular,

 

Lo siento, cariño, pero Missy los hará.

 

Missy puede necesitar ayuda, Arya y yo estamos mas que encantadas de colaborar xoxo

 

Dany comenzó a reír, y se levantó, acercándose a Jon para mostrarle la conversación. El negó con la cabeza y lo tomo en sus manos, mientras comenzaba a teclear la respuesta.

 

No pasara, dejen de ser tan intensas. Jon.

 

“oye!” dijo Dany abriendo los ojos al ver el mensaje. “grosero” le saco la lengua y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

 

“¿Qué?” dijo el inocentemente, llevando los platos a la mesa y poniendo uno frente a ella. “créeme, si no las detenemos, nadie lo hará”

 

Dany rodo los ojos y miro la comida frente a ella, sonriendo al ver que no había nauseas, tomo el tenedor y comenzó a comer con ganas. Jon sonrió al verla y tomo a Lyanna en brazos, sentándola en su regazo y mientras le daba de comer.

 

“como sea, se que Missy no caerá en las intimidaciones que puedan hacerle Sansa y Arya.” Mordió una tostada y tomo su celular para enviarle un mensaje a su amiga. “tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que dudo que tenga tiempo de hablar con ellas”

 

“tómalo con calma” murmuro Jon

 

“¿Qué cosa?” pregunto ella alzando la vista del celular.

 

“el trabajo, amor. No te sobrecargues mucho, ya me di cuenta que andas de un lado a otro, recuerda que no puedes excederte.”

 

Dany alzo una ceja, poniendo el celular sobre la mesa y cruzando los brazos. “no me ‘excedo’” dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos. “solo hago mi trabajo, es todo. Además, tengo que aprovechar antes de que este tan gorda que no pueda ni ponerme de pie” señalo su ya abultado vientre.

 

“como sea, no excesos” dijo Jon, señalándola con un dedo.

 

“no me excedo” suspiro ella, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Sabía que si se estaba excediendo un poco con las cargas en la pastelería, pero era simplemente porque estaban ampliándose cada vez más, y eso le demandaba tiempo; tiempo que sabía que en unos cuantos meses no iba a tener. “como sea, hablemos de tu día ayer.” Dany extendió su mano sobre la mesa, hasta tocar las suyas. “¿Cómo estuvo todo?”

 

Jon suspiro y se reclino en la silla, entendiendo como ella buscaba cambiar de tema; su hija aun comia su desayuno, y mientras acerco la taza de café a sus labios, dijo “al principio fue un poco extraño volver; muchas caras nuevas y otras conocidas, por alguna razón todo se sentía diferente, o probablemente era yo,” Dany sonrió melancólica mientras asentía al escucharlo. “hasta mi oficina se sentía diferente. Pero después llego Sam y fue como si nada hubiera cambiado”

 

Dany sonrió y apretó su mano reconfortándolo. “ya veras como todo va a ir mejorando. Solo dale tiempo,” susurro. Jon asintió y acaricio sus nudillos. “Sam estuvo contigo desde el principio, estoy segura que a medida que vayan trabajando juntos todo se volverá a sentir como antes.”

 

“sí, sé que así será. Por el momento nos estamos enfocando en esto de Ygritte, buscar alguna pista que nos lleve al culpable”

 

“solo recuerda que no debes hacerlo todo tu solo, Jon” dijo Dany mirándolo seriamente. “te conozco, y se que te gusta ser el héroe, pero ahora mismo debes tomar todo con calma, ir paso a paso con la ayuda de Sam” se levanto de su silla y se acercó a él, “promételo” dijo mirándolo desde arriba con los brazos cruzados.

 

Jon rodo los ojos mientras sonreía a medio lado, a lo que Dany respondió palmeando su hombro.

 

“promételo” repitió ella, alzando una ceja.

 

“lo prometo” dijo el volviendo a rodar los ojos, Dany suspiro y se inclino a tomar a su hija, quien ya había terminado de comer, en brazos.

 

Todo paso muy rápido. En un momento tenia a Lyanna alzada en brazos, y al siguiente sintió una punzada en la espalda, haciéndola gemir, e inconscientemente soltar a la bebe nuevamente en el regazo de Jon.

 

“Dany!” exclamo el al verla sujetándose de la mesa, mientras su mano iba a su espalda, donde el dolor seguía punzando.

 

“estoy bien, estoy bien” le aseguro mientras lo veía levantarse de la silla. “fue un mal movimiento eso es todo.

 

Jon no la escucho, simplemente puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la acerco a la silla para que se sentara. Aun sostenía a Lyanna en brazos, quien, confundida con lo que había pasado, comenzó a llorar.

 

“siéntate” le ordeno él. Dany suspiro y se sentó con cuidado en la silla, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor se iba desvaneciendo. “iré por un poco de hielo” antes de que se girara, Daenerys lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo.

 

“estoy bien, Jon. Ya esta pasando” le aseguro.

 

“no importa, voy por un poco de hielo”

 

“Dame a Lya” murmuro ella extendiendo sus brazos a una Lyanna quien seguía llorando, en brazos de Jon; al ver a su madre, trato de ir a ella, pero Jon la detuvo, acercándola a él.

 

“no creo que debas cargarla ahora,” dijo el negando con la cabeza. “te puedes volver a lastimar.”

 

Dany rodo los ojos “ya te dije que estoy bien, además estoy sentada.” Repitió. Extendió los brazos de nuevo y esta vez tomo a la niña en ellos, acurrucándola contra su pecho, mientras murmuraba palabras de consuelo. “lo siento, cariño, mami no quería asustarte” le susurro mientras besaba su cabello. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con los aun preocupados ojos de Jon, y suspirando dijo. “anda, ve por el hielo.”

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

Los papeles se amontonaban sobre su escritorio, haciendo que Jon soltara un suspiro y frotara sus ojos cansados. Frente a él, Sam seguía leyendo algunos documentos que habían encontrado, aunque sabía que no contenían ninguna información que les seria útil.

 

“esto es inútil” gruño exasperado, mientras se levantaba de la silla y estiraba lo brazos sobre su cabeza. “llevamos horas, y aun no encontramos nada que nos de alguna pista, o lo que sea” su frustración se hacia cada vez mayor, el solo ver los papeles sobre la mesa, y que ninguno tuviera la respuesta a su pregunta, lo hacía sentir molesto.

 

“lo sé,” dijo Sam, dejando de leer y quitándose las gafas, mientras frotaba sus cansados ojos. “estos solo cubren los inicios de la organización, aun nos quedan otras carpetas que revisar. No te des por vencido.”

 

Jon suspiro mientras se acercaba a su celular y lo desbloqueaba; esperaba ver algún mensaje de Daenerys, pero no había nada. No había querido dejarla sola en la casa, y menos después del incidente en la cocina, pero la terquedad de ella fue mayor a sus quejas, asegurándole que ya se sentía mejor, y que tenia varios pendientes que hacer en la tienda. Jon negó con la cabeza, recordando que no podía argumentar con ella y su terquedad, pero manteniéndose firme en que no debía excederse en el trabajo, a lo que ella, a regañadientes, accedió.

 

“lo sé, aun nos falta mucho. No me estoy dando por vencido es solo que…” se detuvo al observar por la ventana de su oficina el cabello rojo conocido. Sin más, salió por la puerta y trato de alcanzarla. “Ygritte!” la llamo. Ella giro sorprendida, pero no se acercó a él. Jon camino hacia ella y vio entonces que estaba al lado de Davos. “no sabía que estabas aquí”

 

“Ygritte vino a firmar unos papeles para la nueva custodia en la que estará a partir de ahora.” Respondió en su lugar Davos. Jon asintió y volvió a mirarla,

 

“estoy seguro que te sentirás mucho mas segura en ese lugar”

 

“tu sabes lo que pienso de eso” respondió ella cortante. Jon suspiro internamente y asintió.

 

“lo sé, pero aun así…”

 

“Jon!”

 

Al escuchar el llamado de Sam, se giro y vio a su amigo correr hacia el con el rostro preocupado y su celular en una mano. Sin detenerse a preguntar quien era, Jon lo tomo en seguida.

 

“¿sí?” pregunto expectante.

 

“Jon, soy Missy.” Instintivamente, su piel se erizo al escuchar la voz temblorosa de ella. “es Dany, estamos en el hospital…”

 

Su mente de inmediato se puso en blanco, y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hasta su oficina para tomar sus cosas y salir rápido de ahí.

 

“Jon!” escucho que lo llamaban desde atrás, pero no se detuvo a ver quien era. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no se debió haber ido esa mañana, no debió dejar sola a Dany, y menos después de lo que había pasado.

 

Condujo lo más rápido que puso en su auto, mientras suplicaba que todo estuviera bien.

 

 

 

Ygritte cerro con fuerza la puerta de la oficina de Davos, haciendo que este saltara sorprendido al verla.

 

“Ygritte, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí.” La saludo falsamente. Ella no perdió tiempo y se acerco a su escritorio, golpeándolo con las manos mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

 

“todo se arruino” murmuro con rabia; sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez no fueron de tristeza, como la noche anterior, sino de ira acumulada.

 

Davos alzo una ceja y la miro con el rostro inclinado. “no entiendo a que te refieres.”

 

“¿no lo entiendes?” soltó una carcajada seca. “¡Jon me echo de la casa!” exclamo, “¿si entiendes eso? ¿o tengo que dibujarlo para ti?”

 

Davos suspiro y cruzo los brazos mientras la miraba seriamente. “¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?”

 

Ella abrió los ojos y cayo sobre la silla, apretando el borde de su vestido. “no hice nada, el solo enloqueció y me echo de su casa!”

 

El negó con la cabeza y se levanto de la silla, mientras caminaba por la oficina. “el no pudo sacarte así no más, Jon nunca haría algo como eso. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste”

 

Ygritte sintió como su labio inferior temblaba, y procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado; unas pocas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y ella trato de secarlas con sus dedos. Al terminar el relato, escucho como Davos reía a sus espaldas.

 

“¿se puede saber que te hace gracia?” exclamo ella molesta.

 

“no puedes ser mas estúpida,” dijo el negando con la cabeza. “solo a ti se te ocurre declararle tu amor, y mas insinuar esas cosas sobre su esposa” rodo los ojos y se sentó nuevamente, esta vez acercando la taza de café a sus labios.

 

“tenia que hacerlo, era mi única oportunidad para que el entendiera”

 

“y creíste que el mágicamente dejaría a su familia para irse contigo?” al ver el rostro de ella, volvió a soltar una carcajada, “me equivoque, eres más estúpida de lo que esperaba”

 

“no me insultes, Davos!” exclamo ella.

 

“¡y tu no juegues con mi tiempo!” grito el molesto. “estoy harto de tus estupideces que solo entorpecen mi situación. No es mi culpa que seas una idiota que no puede hacer nada bien, así que ahora no vengas a lloriquear a mí, porque no fuiste capaz de hacer las cosas bien.”

 

“pero Davos… tu… tu tienes que ayudarme.”

 

Davos suspiro molesto y cerro los ojos. Cada día que pasaba más, se convencía que ella era solo un estorbo, y no podía esperar para deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas.

 

 “vas a ir a una casa protegida, mientras mantenemos la farsa, y ahí vas a pensar en como solucionar tu problema con Jon.” Sin mas se levanto y la tomo de un brazo, sacándola de la oficina y arrastrándola por el pasillo.

 

“Ygritte!” al girarse, vio a Jon salir de su oficina y mirarlos sorprendido. “no sabía que estabas aquí”

 

“Ygritte vino a firmar unos papeles para la nueva custodia en la que estará a partir de ahora.” Dijo Davos. A su lado Ygritte se movió, alejando su brazo de su agarre.

 

“estoy seguro que te sentirás mucho más segura en ese lugar” contesto Jon mirándola.

 

“tú sabes lo que pienso de eso” respondió ella cortante; por un momento sintió deseos de correr hacia él, pero se detuvo en su lugar.

 

“lo sé, pero aun así…”

 

“Jon!”

 

Todos giraron al ver a Sam correr hacia ellos, al verlo, Jon tomo el celular que traía en las manos.

 

“¿sí?”

 

Antes de poder procesar que había pasado, Ygritte vio como Jon salía corriendo, y sin poder evitarlo lo llamo.

 

“Jon!” exclamo, trato de ir hacia él, pero los dedos de Davos se cerraron sobre su brazo nuevamente. “suéltame!”

 

“tu te vas ya mismo, y no quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí” sin más, volvió a arrastrarla por el pasillo, hasta que ambos entraron al elevador y las puertas se cerraron.

 

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

El corazón de Jon latía con fuerza, mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital. En cuanto escucho la voz de Missy, la sangre se le congelo en las venas, y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en llegar rápidamente al lado de su esposa. El recorrido en auto fue eterno, y a penas estaciono en la entrada del hospital, fue de inmediato a la sala de espera, donde Missy le dijo que se encontraba.

 

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a su hija sentada en una de las sillas de la sala, la pequeña sonrió al percatarse que su padre había llegado, y de inmediato salto del asiento para correr a su lado. Jon suspiro de alivio al sentir los brazos de su hija alrededor de su cuello, el pequeño cuerpo de ella abrazándolo.

 

Al levantar la vista se encontró con Missy frente a él, sus ojos demostraban la preocupación, e instintivamente Jon apretó a su hija contra él.

 

“Missy, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Dany?” pregunto rápidamente, deseando saber de una vez por todas como estaba ella.

 

“Jon… estábamos en la tienda solucionando algunos problemas con unos proveedores, y Dany dijo que desde la mañana tenia dolor en la espalda, yo le dije que terminara y regresara a la casa, pero antes de irse fue al baño y cuando salió me dijo que tenia un poco de sangrado, así que la traje a urgencias. Margaery no estaba, así que la esta atendiendo otro doctor, pero de igual forma la llame para que supiera lo que paso, y dijo que estaría aquí lo mas pronto posible”

 

Jon suspiro mientras se sentaba en la silla. Sus dedos apretaron el puente de su nariz, en un intento por tranquilizarse; “le dije que tomara las cosas con calma. Margaery dijo que no debía esforzarse mucho. Dios…” sus ojos se cerraron, y escondió su rostro en el cabello de Lyanna. Sintió las manos de Missy sobre su hombro.

 

“sabes como es ella, Jon. Daenerys siempre ha sido muy independiente, y se que le cuesta un poco desentenderse de ciertas cosas, en especial cuando no estabas y ella tuvo que estar sola, ante todo.” Ella suspiro y palmeo de nuevo su espalda. “pero ahora estas aquí, y lo mas importante es que pueda estar tranquila” le sonrió tratando de confortarlo, y Jon asintió.

 

“¿puedo verla?” pregunto, ansioso por saber como estaba.

 

“si, acabo de estar con ella hace unos minutos, pero salí para recibirte cuando llegaras.” Extendió los brazos hacia Lyanna y la tomo, “a mano izquierda, la tercera puerta. Me quedare aquí con ella para que puedan hablar tranquilos.” Jon asintió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su hija, y luego camino por el pasillo en busca del cuarto.

 

Vio a una enfermera salir por la puerta, y al entrar tuvo que detenerse, al ver los monitores al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Daenerys; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al verla acostada, el vientre descubierto y varios aparatos sobre este. Camino con cuidado hasta estar frente a ella, los ojos húmedos, pero tratando de no soltar las lágrimas que querían salir.

 

Los ojos de ella se abrieron al sentir su presencia, y una sonrisa cansada cruzo sus labios; de inmediato, Jon camino hasta su lado y tomo su mano.

 

“estoy bien…” susurro ella, tratando de sonreír. “estamos bien.” Acerco la mano de el hasta su vientre, posándola donde los aparatos no estuvieran.

 

“Dios, amor, casi muero cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí.” Gimió el cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el suave movimiento de su bebe; a lo lejos podía escuchar las palpitaciones en el monitor, y a pesar de la angustia, el sonido logro reconfortarlo.

 

“estamos bien” repitió ella, acariciando su cabello y luego su mejilla. “el doctor dijo que todo parecía normal, pero van a dejarme en observación esta noche para estar seguros que todo esta bien”

 

Jon acerco su rostro a ella, hasta que sus frentes estuvieron una contra la otra. Sintió como ella soltaba un suspiro. “lo siento…” sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y su voz se rompía; de inmediato, Jon se alejo de ella y tomo su rostro en sus manos, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

 

“hey… todo va a estar bien, amor” susurro besando sus lágrimas. Ella asintió, pero aun así escondió su rostro en su cuello, apretando con fuerza su camisa.

 

“lo sé, es solo que… cuando vi la… sangre… recordé las veces que estuve a punto de perder a Lya, y yo solo…” su voz ahora sollozaba; Dany había tratado de no preocuparse, ni preocuparlo a él más que nada, pero al verlo, ya después de tener tiempo de procesar y de pensar en lo que había pasado, no pudo seguir manteniéndose fuerte; Jon la tomo entonces en sus brazos, mientras susurraba palabras de aliento en su sien

 

“esta bien… todo va a estar bien” tenia que ser fuerte para ella, aunque por dentro la preocupación lo estuviese matando. El solo pensar en que algo le podía pasar a su bebe, hacía que su corazón se encogiera del dolor. 

 

Dany asintió, mientras recordaba las palabras del doctor, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, y que permanecería en el hospital para estar mas tranquilos. Aun así, las memorias de su anterior embarazo con Lyanna, y las constantes entradas al hospital para proteger la vida de su hija que aun no nacía, la hacían sentir miedo. Se sentía aterrada de lo que podía pasar, el solo pensar en lo peor, hacía que quisiera morir.

 

 

“lo siento” susurro momentos después. Jon estaba ahora sentado a su lado en la cama, con cuidado de no tocar algún cable o aparato importante; al principio se había negado, prefiriendo la silla a su lado, para así no incomodarla, pero Dany necesitaba sentirlo cerca a ella, esta vez no estaba sola, tenia a su esposo a su lado, y eso la hacia sentir mas tranquila.

 

“no debí trabajar tanto… si algo pasara…”

 

“shhh” la callo Jon mientras acariciaba y besaba su cabello. “no es tu culpa. No lo es” susurro abrazándola con fuerza. Dany tembló un poco y escondió su rostro en su cuello, mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba solo en sus caricias. “todo esta bien ahora, es lo importante” Daenerys asintió, los ojos aun cerrados y esta vez un poco adormitada. Las caricias de Jon hicieron rápido efecto, y no tardo mucho hasta quedarse dormida.

 

_El color rojo sangre fue lo primero que Daenerys vio al abrir los ojos en la bañera. El agua se teñía entre la espuma del jabón, y de inmediato la puso en alerta. Se irguió rápidamente hasta quedar sentada, y bajo una temblorosa mano hasta su entrepierna. Al alzar los dedos, estos estaban manchados de rojos, lo que hizo que soltara un sollozo. Su otra mano cubrió protectoramente su vientre, apenas visible con tan solo tres meses, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas._

_Con cuidado se levantó y salió de la bañera, sosteniéndose de la pared mientras miraba hacia abajo, donde sus muslos conservaban el rastro de sangre, lo que hizo que otro sollozo saliera de su boca. Tomo la toalla y se envolvió en ella, mientras que, con otra hacia presión, no sabiendo muy bien si eso detendría él sangrado. Salió del baño y tomo su celular con manos temblorosas; con el celular entre su oreja y cuello, espero a que alguien le contestara, mientras buscaba algo de ropa para ponerse; una maldición salió de sus labios al no recibir respuesta, y volvió a intentar marcar, esta vez a otro número._

_“hola?” un sollozo de alivio salió de ella al escuchar la voz conocida._

_“Robb, soy Daenerys” dijo temblorosamente. Ahora estaba sentada en la cama, mientras se vestía._

_“Dany, ¿Qué pasa?” pregunto el de inmediato al escuchar su voz._

_“tengo un sangrado… yo… trate de llamar a Sansa, pero no responde… Robb mi bebe” cerro de nuevo los ojos, mientras tapaba su boca con las manos._

_“tranquila Dany, todo va a estar bien” dijo rápidamente. “¿Dónde estás?”_

_“estoy en casa…” había tomado su bolso, y estaba caminando hacia la puerta. “voy… voy a tomar un taxi, no creo que pueda manejar…”_

_“bien, bien, haz eso. El hospital no esta lejos de tu casa, estarás aquí en pocos minutos. Yo estoy aquí, voy a esperarte en la entrada.”_

_“bien…” susurro. El frio de la noche golpeo su rostro mientras salía de su casa; por suerte no era tan tarde y pudo conseguir un taxi fácilmente. Dándole la dirección, y suplicándole que se diera prisa, Daenerys cerro los ojos y toco su vientre. “ya voy en camino…”_

_“necesito que me respondas algunas cosas” dijo Robb. “¿sientes dolor o presión en el vientre?”_

_“no”_

_“muy bien, ¿hace cuánto comenzó el sangrado?”_

_“unos minutos, aunque creo que ya paro” susurro. Ya podía ver el edificio blanco frente a ella, y suspiro de alivio. “ya estamos aquí…”_

_“la buena noticia es que él bebe está bien” Daenerys sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar a la doctora. A su lado Robb tomo su mano y la apretó, sonriéndole confortadoramente. “los exámenes salieron bien, no hay amenaza de aborto.”_

_Dany asintió posando la mano sobre su vientre, pero luego miro a la doctora con preocupación. “¿y la mala noticia?” pregunto mordiendo su labio inferior._

_“tendrás que estar en reposo absoluto por los próximos dos meses. Absoluto.” Recalco ella. “el primer trimestre es el más riesgoso, pero para ti y tu bebe necesitamos que todo este muy bien por los próximos meses, así que necesitas reposo total.”_

_Dany asintió de inmediato, suspirando de alivio al saber que no era algo peor. “claro, reposo absoluto. Así será”_

_La doctora asintió y luego de darle algunas otras indicaciones, salió de la habitación. Robb la siguió para preguntar otras cosas, dejando a Dany en la habitación. Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre, los ojos llenos de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, tratando de controlar los sollozos que querían salir._

 

Su cuerpo se movió en la cama, mientras sus ojos se abrían rápidamente. Sintió a Jon a su lado, y de inmediato alzo la vista, necesitando estar segura de que él estaba realmente ahí,

 

“hey… todo esta bien…” dijo el rápidamente al verla exaltada. Dany suspiro y se recostó en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón todavía latía rápidamente. “¿mal sueño?” susurro Jon.

 

“mal recuerdo” dijo sin abrir los ojos. Sintió los brazos de Jon tensarse y suspiro. “estoy bien, no te preocupes” susurro acariciando su pecho.

 

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una enfermera, quien, al ver a Jon acostado junto a ella, frunció el ceño. “señor, no puede estar en la cama de la paciente” dijo de inmediato. Jon suspiro y bajo de esta, sentándose al lado de Dany y tomando su mano. La enfermera asintió y comenzó a revisar los aparatos, anotando los resultados. “¿Cómo se siente? ¿tiene algún dolor o molesta?”

 

“no, en absoluto”

 

Ella asintió y luego alzo la vista sonriente. “todo esta muy bien, mas tarde vendrá el médico y hablará con ustedes, pero tranquila, su hijo se encuentra muy bien”

 

Los ojos de Daenerys se abrieron al escucharla, y sintió a Jon apretar su mano fuertemente. “¿hijo?” pregunto en voz baja.

 

La enfermera pareció percatarse de su error, y de inmediato palideció mientras los miraba a ambos. “oh, perdón!” exclamo. “no sabia que ustedes no lo sabían… yo… lo siento mucho”

 

“esta bien,” fue lo único que pudo susurrar Dany, mientras miraba su vientre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sintió en que momento la enfermera salió, pero al girar el rostro, encontró a Jon mirando también su vientre, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El pareció sentir su mirada, porque alzo la vista hacia ella, y Dany no pudo evitar derretirse de amor al ver lo brillantes que estaban sus ojos.

 

“un niño” susurro él. Dany asintió, y entonces Jon comenzó a reír, haciendo que ella lo imitara, mientras la tomaba en brazos y le besaba el rostro. Pasaron varios minutos, en los que no se apartaron el uno del otro, riendo mientras procesaban la noticia que acababan de recibir; no importaba que no fuera la forma en que lo iban a saber, lo único que pensaban era en la felicidad de que su hijo estaba sano y salvo.


	24. Capitulo 24

Capítulo 24:

 

 El cielo se teñía de azul oscuro, previniéndolos de la lluvia que estaba por llegar. Jon encendió en parabrisas al ver las primeras gotas caer, mientras detenía el auto en un semáforo; su mirada fue hacia Daenerys, quien estaba acurrucada en el asiento del copiloto, con una frazada cubriendo su cuerpo, la mirada perdida hacia la vista a su lado. Jon acerco una de sus manos hasta su rodilla, apretándola suavemente. Ella no se giró, sin embargo, una de sus manos salió de la comodidad de su abrigo y la poso sobre la de él, un gesto haciéndole saber que seguía ahí con él.

 

“¿tienes frio?” pregunto Jon alzando la vista para ver si el semáforo había cambiado, “¿quieres que encienda la calefacción?”

 

Daenerys cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la ventana, asintiendo suavemente. De inmediato Jon encendió la calefacción, haciendo que el auto se calentara, impidiendo que el frio de la lluvia los molestara. Pudo notar como Dany tembló ante el cambio de temperatura, así que de inmediato paso las manos por su brazo, tratando de que entrara en calor.

 

La luz de la calle cambio, haciendo que de inmediato Jon siguiera conduciendo, camino a casa.

 

Habían pasado la noche en el hospital, y para él había sido una de las más difíciles de su vida. Luego de la alegría de saber que su bebe era un niño, vino la preocupación por el sangrado y los dolores que había tenido Dany; la noche transcurrió con enfermeras entrando y saliendo del cuarto, revisando y monitoreando cada cambio que podían tener ella o él bebe, lo que hizo que dormir fuera casi imposible, aunque Jon sabía que sin importar eso, no iba a poder pasar una noche tranquila.

 

Por más que tratara de estar tranquilo y no preocuparse, era muy difícil. Trataba de darle ánimos a Dany en esta situación, asegurándole que todo estaría bien y que nada era su culpa, pero por más de que tratara, no había nada que pudiera hacer para consolarla.

 

Nunca la había visto así. Al principio ella trato de mostrarse fuerte, y cuando supo la noticia del sexo del bebe, por un instante fue como si todo se olvidara y el dolor pasara a un lado; pero así de rápido como vino, así se fue. Daenerys paso la noche ensimismada, si no lloraba, se quedaba mirando al vacío, con las manos sobre su vientre protectoramente, o sobre las de Jon, asegurándose que el en verdad estaba junto a ella. Eso le rompía el corazón. Saber que no hace mucho ella paso por algo similar, pero que esa vez no lo tenía a él.

 

Pero ahora era diferente. Él estaba ahí con ella.

 

Jon suspiro internamente cuando llegaron a la casa; estaciono el auto en la entrada del garaje y salió de este, caminando hasta estar frente a la puerta del copiloto,

 

“muy bien, con cuidado” susurró, tomando del brazo a Daenerys, mientras la ayudaba a bajar. Una vez que estuvo de pie sobre el pavimento, Jon acomodo su abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo, para después inclinarse y tomarla en brazos. Ella no protesto, simplemente cerro los ojos y escondió su rostro entre su cuello, mientras su brazo se curvaba alrededor de sus hombros.

 

Antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió, revelando a Sansa quien los recibía en la entrada. Jon la saludo asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de que comenzara a subir las escalaras, la mano de Dany se posó sobre su pecho.

 

“el sofá…” susurro ella. Jon la miro dubitativo, pues las indicaciones eran que ella estuviera en cama. “solo por un minuto”

 

Jon asintió reacio, y camino hasta la sala, depositándola con cuidado sobre el sofá, para después arrodillarse a su lado, “¿quieres algo de tomar?” murmuro acariciando su pálida mejilla.

 

“un poco de agua”

 

Jon asintió, levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina. Al pasar por el lado de Sansa, sus miradas se encontraron, y su hermana poso su mano sobre su brazo, apretándolo confortantemente, para luego caminar hacia donde estaba Dany.

 

El ver como ella se sentaba a su lado, y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, para después abrazarla, hizo que Jon cerrara los ojos para contener las lágrimas que querían salir. Camino hacia la cocina y cerró la puerta tras de él, reclinándose sobre la mesa y apretándola con fuerza.

 

 

“dijo que tengo que estar en reposo absoluto, por lo menos las próximas dos semanas, de lo contrario…” Daenerys cerró los ojos al sentir la nueva oleada de lágrimas invadirla. Sansa apretó su mano reconfortándola,

 

“hey… todo va a estar bien, es solo una precaución,” susurro Sansa abrazándola.

 

“lo se… es solo que…” suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y recostaba su cabeza contra los cojines. Se sentía exhausta, no solo física, sino también emocionalmente. La noche anterior había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, pero más que eso, se sentía culpable y aterrorizada por lo que podría llegar a suceder; esta había sido una advertencia, pero lo que más temía era que se volviera realidad.

 

El doctor les había asegurado que todo estaba bien, pero la recomendación fue que ella se mantuviera en cama por las próximas semanas, nada de esfuerzos ni tensiones. Pero, aun así, el permanecer ese tiempo en reposo, solo hacía que su preocupación incrementara. Si todo estuviera bien, no tendría por qué estarlo.

 

Pero ella sabía que no estaba todo bien.

 

“Dany, tienes que enfocarte en descansar y recuperarte, eso es todo” le recordó Sansa, “entiendo que estés aterrorizada, y más porque sé que te recuerda a lo que viviste con Lya,” los ojos de Dany se cerraron y asintió, “pero ahora es diferente, lo lograste antes, y lo volverás a hacer ahora.” Sansa sonrió y posos su mano sobre su vientre. “ahora Jon está aquí; apóyate en él, Dany, yo sé que así será más fácil llevar esto”

 

A pesar de todo, Dany no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él. Si, ahora ya no estaba sola, lo tenía a él, y sabía que era uno de los mayores apoyos que tenía.

 

“no estás sola, todos estamos aquí.” Dany sonrió al escucharla, sus ojos se humedecieron, “Dany… no llores, me vas a hacer llorar a mí también” sollozo Sansa, a lo que Dany no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

 

“gracias, lo necesitaba…”

 

Sansa asintió y se levantó, camino hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Jon. Al verlo sentado sobre la silla, con los brazos reclinados sobre la mesa, mientras sus manos tapaban su rostro, no pudo evitar que su corazón volviese a encogerse; camino hacia él y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

 

Jon suspiro frotando sus dedos contra su rostro, el cansancio acumulado ya notorio; “gracias por pasar la noche aquí con Lya” susurro.

 

“sabes que lo hago con gusto,” respondió ella sentándose frente a él.

 

“lo sé, ella te adora.” Dijo Jon tratando de sonreír.

 

“ella es un encanto; estaba un poco asustada por lo que había pasado, pero luego la pudimos calmar. Arya esta arriba con ella ahora, pensé que lo mejor era que llegaran y Dany descansara un momento antes de verla.”

 

Jon asintió, levantándose a tomar un vaso y llenarlo con agua para Dany.

 

“sí, necesita descansar”

 

“y tú también, para ti también fue algo difícil” Sansa se levantó y camino hasta estar frente a él; su mirada compasiva hizo que Jon soltara un suspiro.

 

“es solo… no sé qué hacer, estoy aterrorizado y no quiero que ella me vea así” su rostro cayo, mientras un suspiro volvía a salir de él.

 

“solo tienes que estar ahí para ella” fue lo único que dijo, pero para Jon era lo único que necesitaba.

 

Al salir de la cocina, encontró a Dany aun recostada en el sofá, se sentó a su lado y le extendió el vaso, a lo que ella le sonrió suavemente, tomándolo y sentándose con cuidado.

 

“¿lista para subir?” le pregunto él una vez que ella termino.

 

“un baño, primero” murmuro. Jon asintió y la tomo en brazos, caminando con cuidado hacia las escaleras. Frente a ellos, Sansa los adelanto, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y luego la del baño, donde Jon entro con ella en brazos, sentándola luego sobre el asiento del retrete.

 

“¿necesitan algo?” pregunto Sansa desde la puerta, Dany sonrió y negó con la cabeza. “muy bien, estaré en la cocina por si me necesitan.

 

“gracias por todo, cariño” dijo Dany. Sansa sonrió y salió por la puerta, dejándolos solos.

 

“muy bien, voy a llenar la tina,” Dany tomo las manos de Jon, deteniéndolo cuando intento levantarse.

 

“solo una ducha; si me meto en esa tina creo que me quedare dormida.” Bromeo ella, Jon sonrió al escuchar su suave risa y asintió; la ayudo a quitarse la ropa mientras se ponían de pie, y luego a entrar en la ducha, abriendo la llave para dejar salir el agua caliente.

 

Daenerys suspiro mientras sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo; cerro los ojos y disfruto del momento, pero luego los avió al sentir a Jon entrar tras de ella. Los brazos de él la rodearon, y Dany cerro los ojos, recostándose contra en, sintiendo como su mejilla se posaba sobre su cabeza.

 

“te amo” susurro Jon, Dany no pudo evitarlo, y soltó un sollozo al escucharlo; giro su cuerpo hasta encontrarse frente a él, y con cuidado de no molestar al bebe, se apretó contra él, abrazando su cintura y escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello; Jon la abrazo, reconfortándola con suaves caricias y palabras dulces, mientras dejaba que llorara, y sintiendo como unas cuantas lagrimas también salían de él.

 

“te amo” dijo ella después de un momento, levanto su rostro y Jon pudo ver sus brillantes ojos, mientras que con una mano rozaba sus sonrosadas mejillas. Los labios de ella se acercaron a los suyos en un beso corto, pero suave y lleno de significado.

 

 

“¿así está bien? ¿o quieres más almohadas?” pregunto Jon mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, acomodando las almohadas detrás de su espalda y a su alrededor.

 

“sí tengo más a mi alrededor, me hundiré” dijo Dany, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y acariciaba sus mejillas suavemente. Jon sonrió y beso su mejilla, aún estaba suave por la ducha que acababan de darse,

 

“muy bien, voy a bajar por algo de comer y ya regreso.”

 

“primero ve por Lya, no la he visto desde ayer…” Jon iba a protestar, pero Dany le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, haciendo que el suspirara y asintiera.

 

No paso mucho cuando escucho los pasos de él nuevamente, tenía a su hija en brazos, y la pequeña al verla soltó un grito de emoción e intento bajar de los brazos de Jon.

 

“Lyanna, ¿Qué habíamos hablado?” le recordó Jon, tratando de impedir que ella se bajara y corriera hasta Dany. Su hija lo miro con los ojos abiertos, y apoyo su rostro en su hombro.

 

“Jon…” dijo Dany mirándolo.

 

“no puede correr hacia ti, puede lastimarlos.” Se sentó a su lado de la cama, poniendo a Lyanna entre ellos. La pequeña miro a Dany y esta sonrió reconfortándola, tomándola en brazos y acercándola a su pecho.

 

“mi bebe, te extrañe mucho ¿lo sabias?” comenzó a llenar de besos su pequeño rostro, a lo que su hija respondió riendo y abrazándola.

 

“con cuidado” murmuro Jon al ver que uno de sus pies se acercaba a su vientre; “cuidado con mami, cariño”

 

Daenerys lo ignoro, centrándose en su hija y sus brazos que la rodeaban; a pesar de estar prevenido de los movimientos de su hija, Jon no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas. La pequeña acariciaba el rostro de Dany, mientras que su esposa le sonreía y le susurraba.

 

Jon se acostó a su lado, posando su cabeza sobre los hombros de ella, Lyanna sonrió al verlo y se inclinó sobre su estómago. Su cabello estaba suelto en oscuros risos que rodeaban su rostro, haciendo que Jon soltara una carcajada.

 

“igual que tu” murmuro Dany a su lado, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello de su hija, en un intento por apaciguar los salvajes mechones. “¿a quién crees que se parecerá él bebe?” la mente de Dany trataba de apaciguar los pensamientos que la atormentaban; necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuera todo lo que había pasado

 

“igual a ti” susurro Jon; la pequeña mano de Lya estaba sobre el vientre de ella, así que Jon acerco la suya igualmente. “eso sería muy gracioso,” Dany lo miro sin entender, así que Jon explico, “una niña igual a mí, y un niño igual a ti”

 

Dany negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, su mano fue directo a la de ellos sobre su vientre, y soltando un suspiro de alivio al sentir al bebe moverse dijo, “creo que será igual que tú,” Jon alzo la mirada y sonrió mientras pasaba los dedos por sus mejillas. “una pequeña versión de ti”

 

El soltó una carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza y le daba un casto beso en los labios. “hagamos una apuesta entonces”

 

“mhmm, ¿Qué se lleva el ganador?” bromeo ella, siguiéndole la corriente.

 

“tengo algunas ideas en mente”

 

Dany sonrió y volvió a recostar su cabeza en su hombro; su hija acomodo su pequeño cuerpo contra sus costillas, y Daenerys envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella; sin poder evitarlo soltó un bostezo, sus ojos cerrándose al sentir los dedos de Jon acariciando su brazo.

 

“duerme” dijo el en voz baja; Dany asintió, volviendo a bostezar y acomodando su cuerpo en una posición más cómoda. “voy a llevar a Lya a su cuarto, para que puedas descansar”

 

“déjala, ya está profunda” murmuro ella sin abrir los ojos, “tú también tienes que dormir, pasaste toda la noche despierto”

 

Jon murmuro algo, pero Dany no lo escucho, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba, dándole la bienvenida a el sueño tan necesitado.

 

 

 

Un movimiento al lado de su cama la despertó. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada apologética de Arya. Su cuñada tenia a una despierta Lyanna en sus brazos, mientras que en otra mano llevaba un vaso con agua. “lo siento, no quise despertarte.” Susurro ella.

 

Dany estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza, girando el rostro hacia la mesa de noche y viendo la hora en su celular, “descuida, dormí más de lo que esperaba” murmuro con voz ronca. Su mirada fue entonces al otro lado de la cama, pero esta estaba vacía. “¿Jon?” pregunto

 

“se despertó hace un momento, Margaery llego, esta abajo hablando con ella.” Daenerys sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pero trato de ocultar su nerviosismo, inhalando aire y sentándose en la cama.

 

Los ojos de Arya se suavizaron al verla, y, bajando a Lyanna, se sentó a su lado en la cama, “recuerdo cuando nos dijiste que estabas embarazada,” comenzó ella, “la primera vez”

 

Daenerys suspiro al recordar aquel día, había sido una montaña rusa de emociones; el peor y el mejor día de su vida.

 

“recuerdo que estaba en el campus, cuando Robb me llamo,” continuo ella, “sabía que algo estaba mal, su tono de voz era diferente, el solo me dijo que regresara a casa de inmediato” su voz se rompió, y Dany instintivamente tomo su mano entre las suyas, “lo siento, en vez de animarte solo esto volviendo las cosas peor” murmuro ella, limpiando una solitaria lagrima que se escapó de sus ojos.

 

Dany sonrió suavemente y movió la cabeza “está bien,”

 

Arya suspiro y continuo, “lo que quiero decir es, luego de que… paso lo que paso, y después cuando te llevamos al hospital, yo solo… no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando.” Soltó un suspiro y prosiguió, “cuando Sansa y yo entramos a la habitación, tú estabas llorando, y fue en ese momento en que comprendí que todo era real, y no algún tipo de sueño o broma de mal gusto. Supe que en realidad él se había ido… pero entonces tu nos miraste, y lo que vi en tus ojos nunca se me va a olvidar” soltó una risa y apretó su mano, “nunca, ni en un millón de años, había soñado que una noticia así llegara en un momento tan oscuro.”

 

Daenerys asintió, recordando aquel día, y todas las emociones que se mezclaron en su interior.

 

“más tarde, recuerdo que estaba en la sala de espera. Fue ahí cuando Robb me dijo lo delicado de tu condición, y todo volvió a ponerse gris. Esto nunca lo supiste, porque te habían sedado para calmarte y estabas muy dormida, pero cuando estuve ahí en el cuarto, recuerdo que mire hacia el techo, y aunque no soy muy creyente, le dije a quien sea que estuviera arriba: ‘ya te lo llevaste a Jon, no puedes llevarte a lo que queda de él’” soltó una carcajada y movió la cabeza. “yo no podría soportarlo, y sabía que tú te devastarías si algo llegara a sucederle al bebe… fue lo único que pude hacer, rezar para que todo saliera bien. Tu más que nadie te lo merecías, era un pequeño milagro, algo de felicidad en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La vida no podía ser tan cruel como para ilusionarnos y luego arrebatárnoslo”

 

Para ese punto, el rostro de Daenerys estaba lleno de lágrimas, sentía como bajaban por su cuello, mojando su clavícula; con una mano siguió apretando la de Arya, mientras que la otra bajo hasta cubrir protectoramente su pequeño retoño.

 

“oh, por favor no llores” susurro ella con voz ronca, “se suponía que iba a animarte, no a ponerte más triste”

 

Dany sonrió, secando con los dedos las lágrimas que seguían corriendo, “son de felicidad, tranquila” susurro.

 

Arya sonrió y asintió, “lo que quiero decir, es… soy muy mala con esto de las palabras, pero a lo que me refiero es que… a veces cuando todo parece oscuro, hay algo que nos devuelve la fe de nuevo.”

 

Dany asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que ella buscaba decirle con todo esto. Lo necesitaba. No era la lastima usual que otros podían sentir por ella en esta situación, era la reivindicación de la fortaleza que necesitaba para entender todo por lo que ya habían pasado, y como a pesar de eso, las cosas habían resultado ser.

 

Los brazos de Dany se cerraron alrededor de los de Arya, en un abrazo que buscaba darle a entender lo agradecida que se sentía por sus palabras, por tenerla de apoyo desde siempre. Su cuñada apretó los brazos a su alrededor, y Daenerys pudo sentir unas cuantas lagrimas caer de ella, pero no dijo nada.

 

“oh por Dios, Arya. ¿La estás haciendo llorar de nuevo?” la voz de Jon se escuchó desde la puerta, haciendo que ambas se separaran riendo. “es todo, eres oficialmente la peor para animar a alguien” el negó con la cabeza, caminando hasta llegar a su lado.

 

“todo lo contrario” murmuro Dany, acariciando la mejilla de ella. Sintió al bebe dar una patada y, sonriendo, tomo la mano de Arya para que sintiera, “vez, nuestro bebe también está de acuerdo”

 

Arya rio y acerco su rostro a su vientre, “hola mi precioso sobrino o sobrina” murmuro ella. Dany alzo los ojos y se encontró con la mirada cómplice de Jon. “tienes suerte de tener una tía tan genial como yo,” los ojos de Jon se rodaron al escucharla,

 

“bien, bien, señorita genial está siendo solicitada por la tía numero dos abajo, algo de pelar papas ¿me pareció oír?” se burló Jon. Arya le saco la lengua, y luego de sonreírle a Dany, camino hacia la puerta, tomando de la mano a su sobrina y saludando a Margaery a su paso.

 

“¿todo bien?” pregunto Jon. Dany sonrió y asintió, apretando su mano reconfortadoramente. “bien. Marge está aquí”

 

Ella entro, dándole a Dany un abrazo cuando estuvo a su lado, y sentándose frente a ella. “¿Cómo te has sentido?”

 

“mucho mejor”

 

“me alegro” sonrió ella, palmeando su mano. “perdón por no haber estado anoche cuando llegaste al hospital, tuve que atender un parto,” sus ojos tenían ojeras, y Dany pudo notar el cansancio en su voz.

 

“tranquila, el doctor Barton me atendió y fue muy amable.”

 

Margaery sonrió y asintió, “hable con el antes de venir, me entrego tu expediente y todas las anotaciones necesarias. Supongo que ya él les hablo de las indicaciones a seguir” ambos asintieron y ella continuo, “muy bien. Esto es solo por precaución, pero además para que nuestro pequeño llegue a un buen término. Lo más preocupante ahora es que él bebe se adelante, y es lo que menos queremos en este momento. La prevención es hasta los seis meses, así que por eso tendrás que pasar estas dos semanas en cama, necesitamos que él bebe y tu estén lo más cómodos posible, para que así todo salga bien,”

 

Daenerys asintió, mientras la mano de Jon apretaba la suya. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con sus ojos, trasmitiéndole la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

 

“lo que sea, con tal de que mi pequeño este bien” susurro ella. Margaery asintió y le sonrió.

 

“así será, descuida” saco su libreta y comenzó a escribir algunas indicaciones. “trata de solo levantarte para ir al baño, del resto reposo total la primera semana. En la segunda puedes dar caminatas cortas por la casa, pero nada de estar mucho tiempo de pie, ni mucho menos hacer esfuerzos. Puede que sientas algunas molestias en la parte baja de tu espalda, de pronto alguno que otro calambre, pero si son muy fuertes, de inmediato al hospital; igual si hay algún sangrado o presión en el vientre, ¿listo?” al ver que asentía, sonrió, “lo más importante es que estés tranquila, sé que estas preocupada, pero todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo?”

 

“gracias” susurro Dany; su brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura de Jon, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en él.

 

“cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en llamar.” Arranco el papel de la libreta y se lo extendió a Jon. “unas cuantas indicaciones adicionales,” explico.

 

“gracias, Margaery” dijo Jon leyendo las anotaciones de ella.

 

“bueno, te dejo para que descanses; debo volver al hospital” abrazo a Dany suavemente y luego a Jon. “ya saben, no duden en llamar”

 

Una vez estuvieron solos, Dany se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Jon; sus brazos la rodearon protectoramente, mientras los dedos de él trazaban círculos contra la parte baja de la espalda.

 

“¿Cómo te sientes?” le pregunto suavemente.

 

“mucho mejor ahora que estoy en casa” murmuro ella. “odio los hospitales” gruño mirándolo a los ojos, mientras hacia un puchero.

 

Jon asintió, besando suavemente su entrecejo fruncido. “yo también. No más hospitales hasta que nuestro pequeño nazca”

 

Por un momento, ella se quedó pensativa, imaginando el día en que por fin tuviese a su pequeño en brazos. La espera parecía interminable, y sabía que iba a ser más larga durante las próximas semanas.

 

En ese momento, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, haciéndola reevaluar el tiempo que faltaba para dar a luz. “¿Jon?”

 

“mmhmm?” murmuro el con los ojos cerrados. Dany alzo el rostro y acaricio su mejilla, haciendo que el los abriera para verla.

 

“no quiero un baby-shower” susurro suavemente.

 

El frunció el cejo, mirándola detenidamente, mientras su dedo acariciaba la curvatura de su rostro. Luego de un minuto, asintió, “te entiendo” dijo suavemente, haciendo que el corazón de Daenerys se encogiera. “si eso te hace sentir cómoda, lo que tú quieras, amor” murmuro.

 

Ella escondió el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. En ese momento, al ver que el entendía sus preocupaciones y su decisión, solo hizo que se enamorara más de él.

 

 

 

“solo tardare un par de horas en lo que recojo los documentos que necesito. Daenerys esta dormida, no creo que se despierte en lo que yo me voy; igual le deje una nota al lado de la cama.” Jon tomo sus llaves y su teléfono, abriendo la puerta de la casa, se giró. “solo serán un par de horas, no me demoro”

 

“relájate, estaremos bien.” Dijo Arya rodando los ojos. Jon asintió y salió por la puerta.

 

De camino a la oficina, llamo a Sam para decirle que tomaría algunos de los documentos del caso para trabajar desde casa. Ya había hablado con Davos sobre eso en la mañana, y, aunque al principio le pareció que este estaba reacio ante la idea, al final logro que lo dejara trabajar desde casa por las próximas semanas. La reacción inicial lo había sorprendido, confundiéndolo un poco ante la negativa de Davos porque se tomará ese tiempo. Pero no le importo.

 

Necesitaba estar esos días junto a Dany. Por más de que sus hermanas lo ayudaran con algunas cosas de la casa, él tenía que estar a su lado, además, ellas no estarían todo el tiempo, y él debía hacerse cargo del cuidado de su esposa en ese tiempo, además de atender a Lyanna.

 

El edificio apareció frente a él, y Jon estaciono el auto en la entrada. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que a esta hora casi todos habrían terminado, y solo unos pocos estarían en la oficina. Subió hacia su piso y luego de entrar, comenzó a guardar los documentos que necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando recordó que algunos de estos estaban en la oficina de Davos, así que camino hacia esta, rogando porque estuviese abierta.

 

Suspiro de alivio al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, así que entro y se dirigió de inmediato al archivador, abriéndolo y sacando los documentos que necesitaba; iba a ser una tarea complicada trasladar todo de la oficina a su casa, pero no importaba, tenía que estar con Daenerys en esos momentos.

 

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la archivadora, un folder llamo su atención. Tenía su nombre. Frunciendo el ceño, Jon lo tomo y abrió.

 

Eran cuantas bancarias de la empresa.

 

Desconcertado, Jon lo guardo junto a la pila de documentos que llevaba y salió de la oficina. Lo devolvería mañana temprano, pero antes necesitaba dar un vistazo a esos documentos.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

Jon escucho el timbre de la puerta y de inmediato soltó un suspiro. Gruño mientas trataba de apagar la estufa, el olor a quemado inundaba la estancia, lo que hizo que maldijera internamente mientras trataba de ventilarla con un trapo.

 

“Lyanna Snow, no voy a repetirlo de nuevo” grito el, buscando a la pequeña niña que había salido corriendo. Escucho una risa del otro lado de la sala, y soltó un suspiro. A su lado, Ghost ladro, moviendo la cola, mientras comenzaba a correr por la sala.

 

“Jon?” escucho que Daenerys lo llamaba desde arriba. “¿Qué es ese olor?” volvió a maldecir mientras salía de la cocina y miraba arriba de las escaleras.

 

“nada, cariño.” Grito. “solo un poco de arroz quemado, es todo” cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras movía la cabeza. _Unos pocos días, solo unos pocos días._

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, exaltándolo, “¡ya voy!” grito con frustración, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Antes de llegar, vio un destello de risos oscuros detrás del sofá, así que se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al encontrar a Lyanna. “te tengo.”

 

La pequeña soltó un grito al ser levantada, y comenzó a llorar. Los alaridos se hacían más fuertes, mientras se retorcía en sus brazos tratando de liberarse.

 

“suficiente señorita,” le dijo mirándola seriamente. El rostro lloroso de su hija se encontró con el de él, mientras sus pequeñas manos empujaban su pecho.

 

El timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez Jon no pudo contenerse. “¡que ya va!” grito por sobre los alaridos de su hija, y los ladridos de Ghost que ahora la acompañaban.

 

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Robb frente a él; su hermano alzo la ceja mirando la escena frente a él, y tratando de contener la risa, mientras veía el rostro a punto de explotar de Jon.

 

“wow, y eso que solo han pasado unos cuantos días” se burló mientras entraba. Jon rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta tras de él.

 

“cállate”

 

Lyanna seguía llorando con fuerza, y Jon apretó el puente de su nariz, comenzaba a sentir como su cabeza pulsaba.

 

“¿Qué paso, mi pequeña?” dijo Robb en tono de bebe dirigiéndose a la niña. Lya al verlo extendió los brazos hacia él, haciendo que Robb la tomara en ellos y acurrucándose en su cuello. “¿papa está molestándote otra vez?” le pregunto de nuevo. Jon suspiro y camino hacia la cocina, seguido por su hermano, quien seguía hablando con su hija.

 

El olor de hace unos minutos seguía ahí, así que Jon abrió la puerta del patio. “por Dios, ¿Qué paso aquí?” pregunto Robb, mirando a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño. “¿papa quiso darte comida quemada?”  miro a la pequeña, quien seguía derramando grandes lágrimas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos.

 

“el arroz se quemó, cuanto salí en busca de esta chiquilla de aquí,” señalo Jon. “luego de que se bajara de la mesa mientras le estaba dando de comer.” Robb se sentó en la silla y miro la comida frente a él; la mesa estaba salpicada de una macha verde que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

 

“¿Qué es esto?” pregunto levantando la cuchara del plato, haciendo que la espesa masa cayera pesadamente.

 

“es un puré de vegetales.” Respondió Jon, acercándose al lavaplatos y llenando la olla de agua.

 

“por Dios, Jon, ¿intentas matarla?” dijo Robb arrugando el rostro. “esto sabe horrible”

 

“claro que no, son vegetales, a Lya le encantan. Tu eres médico, deberías saber que es importante.”

 

Robb rodo los ojos y comenzó a hace le cosquillas a Lyanna, tratando de hacerla reír, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, pues la pequeña soltó un grito y siguió llorando.

 

“umm, okay, no más cosquillas.” Dijo Robb alzando la vista hacia Jon.

 

“tengo que llevarle esto a Dany, vigílala un segundo, ¿sí? Y si puedes hacer que coma el puré, mucho mejor.”

 

Subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, encontrando a Daenerys sentada en la cama, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, mientras ella tomaba el plato en sus manos.

 

“gracias, amor.” Dijo ella. Jon se recostó a su lado, suspirando al sentir la suavidad de las almohadas en su espalda. “¿Quién tocaba la puerta?” pregunto Daenerys masticando,

 

“Robb, se quedó abajo con Lyanna”

 

“¿ya la encontraste?” se burló Dany mirándolo de reojo. Jon negó con la cabeza, y suspiro. “hasta acá arriba escuche tus gritos.”

 

“salió corriendo de la cocina, luego de tirarme el puré verde en la camisa” dijo Jon frotando su frente.

 

“Jon, ese puré es asqueroso. No puedes darle eso” dijo Dany negando con la cabeza.

 

“sí, ya me di cuenta.” Gruño el, levantándose de la cama.

 

“tráela aquí, yo me quedo con ella un rato, antes de que venga Sam a trabajar. Ya casi es hora de la siesta”

 

Jon asintió, y antes de salir del cuarto, escucho como ella decía, “y trae un puré de manzana esta vez!”

 

Al entrar de nuevo a la cocina, encontró a su hija sentada en su silla, comiendo lo que parecía ser el puré de manzana.

 

“lo encontré en la nevera, y mira, le encanta” dijo Robb. Jon rodo los ojos y se sentó al lado de su hija. La pequeña tenía los ojos rojos, pero ya no lloraba. Al parecer tampoco seguía molesta con Jon, pues acerco su pequeña cuchara a su boca, ofreciéndole un poco de puré.

 

“gracias cariño,” dijo Jon sonriéndole.

 

“tío Robb al rescate”

 

Jon rodo los ojos y se levanto de la mesa, tomando el plato vacío de comida y llevándolo al fregadero, “vamos cariño,” le dijo a Lya. “hora de ir con mami mientras papi trabaja” la tomo en brazos y camino hacia su cuarto, bajándola cuando llegaron. Su hija de inmediato corrió a la cama junto a Dany, subiendo lentamente a esta; una vez arriba se acurruco a su lado.

 

“muy bien mis dos chicas, es hora de la siesta” bromeo Jon, guiñándole un ojo a Dany, mientras se inclinaba y besaba su mejilla. Luego bajo su rostro hasta estar a la altura de su vientre. “tu también, pequeñín. Tienes que dejar que mami descanse” volvió a mirar a Dany, quien tenia la vista puesta en una ya dormida Lyanna, mientras acariciaba su oscuro cabello.

 

“duerme.” Susurro Jon contra los labios de Dany. Ella sonrió al separarse de el y se acomodo en la cama, una de sus almohadas bajo sus rodillas, mientras el cuerpo de su hija se apretaba contra su estómago, dándole soporte. Vio como Jon salía por la puerta, y no duro mucho hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

 

 

 

“muy bien, aquí están los demás documentos.” Jon dejo sobre la mesa varios folders, frente a él, Sam comenzó a leerlos, mostrando poco a poco un ceño fruncido. Robb estaba a su lado, mirando con curiosidad los documentos.

 

“¿Qué son?” pregunto él.

 

Jon suspiro y se sentó a su lado; le había dicho a Robb que se quedara hasta que Sam llegara, tenia que ponerlo al tanto de lo que habían descubierto, y sabía que él podía ayudarlos.

 

“el día que fui a buscar los documentos que necesitábamos para trabajar en el caso de Ygritte, encontré este folder con mi nombre en la oficina de Davos; no se me hizo extraño, pero cuando lo abrí, vi que eran varios estados de cuenta que no eran familiares. Se que tu estuviste a cargo de todo lo relacionado a mí y a mi vinculo con la Guardia cuando yo no estuve, por eso pensé que debías saber también de esto. Sea lo que sea”

 

“muy bien, entiendo” respondió Robb asintiendo

 

“hey, Jon, mira esto” dijo Sam alzando la vista hacia él. Jon se acerco a su lado, “mira este código que esta aquí, se repite en varias partes.”

 

“si, ya veo” murmuro el tomando los papeles y observándolos

 

“y mira esto,” exclamo Sam, esta vez con un folder azul en sus manos, “esos números, son los mismos que están aquí” dijo señalando, “este es el folder de la organización donde estaba Ygritte.”

 

De inmediato, Jon tomo ambos papeles. Así era. Los números coincidían, lo que hizo que mas preguntas se formaran en su cabeza. Pero hasta el momento, no había respuestas. ¿Por qué sus documentos coincidían con los de Ygritte?

 

“muy bien, estoy perdido. ¿Qué son esos números? ¿Qué pasa si están en ambos documentos?” pregunto Robb confundido.

 

“son cuentas bancarias” murmuro Jon luego de un minuto. Pudo escuchar como Sam murmuraba algo en voz baja, y, alzando la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Robb. “los números son cuentas bancarias, y al parecer están vinculadas con las de esa organización.”

 

“mierda”

 

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

“¿listo?” pregunto Dany alzando la vista hacia Jon. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, y una sonrisa formada en sus labios hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Jon rio, mientras asentía y giraba su cuerpo en la cama, hasta estar de lado mirándola de frente.

 

Hacia varias horas que Sam y Robb se habían ido, luego de buscar sin éxito algo que explicara lo que acababan de encontrar en los documentos. Sam decidido que sería más fácil y más productivo buscar en la base de datos de la empresa, por lo que iba a pasar los siguientes días averiguando pistas sobre lo que habían encontrado.

 

A pesar de la confusión y el desconocimiento de que podía haber detrás de todo eso, Jon decidido no pensar en estos momentos en aquello. Quería olvidarse de todo mientras disfrutaba su tiempo con Dany, y mucho mas sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas hasta que Sam fuera a la empresa.

 

“listo” le respondió a Dany mirando la hoja en su mano.

 

“muy bien, tu primero”

 

“okay, este me gusta, me recuerda a esas películas antiguas” comenzó, haciendo que Dany soltara una carcajada, “muy bien, aquí va, ‘Nathaniel’” extendió sus brazos al momento de pronunciarlo, haciendo que ella se riera aún más fuerte.

 

“oh, por Dios” dijo ella riendo. “¿Qué edad tiene? ¿60?” exclamo ella negando con la cabeza.

 

“hey, es uno bueno… aunque si, puede que tengas razón” murmuro luego de pensarlo por un minuto. Tomo el lápiz y tacho el nombre de la lista. “muy bien señorita ingeniosa, a ver tú que tienes”

 

“muy bien, ¿Qué tal Steve?”

 

“¿Steve?” dijo Jon frunciendo el ceño.

 

“si, como el de la película de Chris Evans,” dijo ella. “ohh, tengo otro, ‘Chris’”

 

“Dios, no” gruño el negando con la cabeza. “nueva regla, nada de nombres inspirados en famosos”

 

Ella rodo los ojos y suspiro, “bien… eso elimina casi la mitad de mi lista” murmuro tachando los nombres. Jon soltó una carcajada mientras espiaba su lista, a lo que Daenerys soltó una exclamación y la alejo de él. “para!” exclamo ella.

 

“¿y si intercambiamos listas?” dijo el, Dany rodo los ojos y extendió la suya, tomando a su vez la de él.

 

Luego de un minuto de leerlas, Jon escucho como Dany exclamaba y llevaba su mano a su boca. “cariño, ¿Qué pasa?” pregunto de inmediato al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 

“lo amo” dijo ella sonriendo y alzando la vista, sus ojos húmedos de la emoción, hicieron que Jon dejara de preocuparse.

 

El puso su cabeza sobre su cuello, mirando el nombre que ella señalaba, y de inmediato sonrió. “perfecto” susurro alzando la vista y encontrándose con sus ojos. Dany alzo una mano y toco suavemente su barba, para luego acercarse a sus labios y besarlo.


	25. Capitulo 25

Capítulo 25:

 

Daenerys se consideraba una persona muy perspicaz cuando se trataba de leer a los demás. Desde pequeña, siempre supo cuando alguien estaba molesto sin siquiera mostrarlo, expectante ante nuevas noticias, o mintiendo. Por esa razón, al comenzar a notar el extraño comportamiento de su esposo, no dudo ni un segundo en notar que él estaba ocultando algo.

 

Todo comenzó cuando hace dos semanas, cuando tuvo que permanecer en cama por el embarazo; desde que Jon había vuelto a trabajar, su tiempo juntos se había reducido considerablemente, pero ahora que el se quedo ese tiempo con ella para cuidarla, era inevitable no notar que algo sucedía, así que, decidida a encontrar que era lo que pasaba, Dany comenzó a analizar a su esposo.

 

Lastimosamente, no había podido descifrar que era lo que sucedía. Eso, hasta que una mañana, luego de quince días en reposo absoluto, y cuando por fin pudo dejar su habitación y unirse a su familia en la cocina, el teléfono de Jon sonó.

 

“dime que tienes buenas noticias” rogó Jon al contestar su celular. Frente a él, Daenerys alzo una ceja, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con un plato de cereal; el negó con la cabeza, y señalo su teléfono, mientras murmuraba ‘Sam’; ella asintió, sentándose en la mesa, sin quitarle la vista.

 

“encontré algo, pero no es bueno” murmuro Sam al otro lado de la línea. Jon cerro los ojos y suspiro. Luego de mirar a Dany, se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina; llevaba semanas esperando a que Sam encontrara algo de información, pero todo hasta ahora había sido en vano. No solo era una tarea difícil, por no decir imposible, infiltrarse en los archivos que necesitaban, sino que además tenían que hacerlo solo contando con ellos dos. después de lo que había encontrado, Jon dudaba de Davos; para el nada de esto tenía sentido, y la sola sospecha de que su mentor tuviera algo que ver en todo esto, solo lo volvía peor. Tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando, y rápido; antes de que lo que más temía se volviera realidad.

 

“lo que sea es mejor que estar sin ninguna pista” dijo Jon entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

 

“los números efectivamente son de una cuenta bancaria, es un paraíso fiscal en las Bahamas, el nombre es falso, pero logre rastrearlo; ‘Ramsay Bolton’, ¿te suena familiar?”

 

“claro que sí, pero creí que estaba muerto”

 

“así es; fue dado de baja hace dos años, pero tal parece que tiene a alguien más manejando sus cuentas, y prepárate para esto, una gran cantidad de dinero fue agregada a tu cuenta de la empresa, luego de que te dieran por muerto. La otra noticia es que ese dinero no aparece en los registros bancarios a tu nombre”

 

“o sea que usaron mi cuenta como un desvío, para entregar el dinero al verdadero postor.”

 

“así es, ese dinero desapareció, en su lugar quedo el verdadero monto que correspondía a tu cuenta, más la indemnización por daños, todo eso corresponde a lo que se le entrego a Robb cuando él se hizo cargo de tus cuentas.”

 

“justo cuando no se podía poner peor” gruño el, apretando el puente de su nariz.

 

“lamentablemente es así. He tratado de conseguir el nombre o la cuenta a donde fue transferido ese dinero, pero no hay rastro de nada. Lo siento.”

 

“no es tu culpa, Sam; hiciste todo lo que podías. Mañana hablamos con más calma de esto. Nos vemos”

 

Tal como había sospechado años antes, había un infiltrado en la Guardia. pensó que luego de desmantelar la banda iban a acabar con todo, pero tal parecía que no fue así.

 

Un carraspeo se escuchó en la puerta; al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Daenerys, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su vientre;

 

“Cariño… ¿por qué no me llamaste para que te ayudara a subir?” dijo inmediatamente, acercándose a ella.

 

“ya pasaron las dos semanas, Jon. puedo moverme como antes, no estoy invalida” dijo seriamente ella.

 

“aun así debiste avisarme para que te ayudara”

 

“¿es por eso por lo que te escondías aquí arriba?” el sarcasmo en su voz hizo que Jon maldijera por dentro. “¿para qué no subiera?”

 

“no me estaba escondiendo”

 

“claro que sí, y como según tu yo no puedo subir escaleras ni nada de eso, decidiste que el mejor lugar para esconderte y que yo no me enterara de lo que está sucediendo, era aquí arriba. ¿o me equivoco?” dijo ella alzando la ceja, mientras sus labios se fruncían apretadamente. “¿qué está pasando, Jon? me estas ocultando algo, ¿no es así?”

 

Jon suspiro, girándose hasta que sus ojos se escondieron a los de ella, odiaba toda esta situación, y más tener que ocultarle sus sospechas de lo que estaba pasando.

 

“me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando o no?” cuestiono ella tras de él. “Jon… nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros… porque… ¿porque estas así?”

 

Luego de estar en silencio, Jon maldijo internamente. Ella tenía razón, aun cuando algo dentro de él le dijera que tenía que protegerla y dejarla de lado a todo esto, no podía. “tienes que prometerme que no vas a preocuparte, yo lo tengo todo bajo control.” susurro.

 

“dime”

 

Y así, Jon procedió a contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo; había cosas que aun el desconocía, otras que no tenían sentido, y unas que lo preocupaban. Daenerys lo escuchó atentamente, su rostro firme y sin mostrar nada. Y tal como lo presentía, Jon le había ocultado algo, solo que nunca se habría imaginado que podría ser algo relacionado a ese pasado que tanto quería dejar atrás.

 

“¿has hablado con Davos sobre esto?” fue lo primero que pregunto ella cuando Jon termino. El suspiro mientras negaba, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

 

“solo Sam lo sabe… esto es muy extraño y entre más personas sepan…”

 

“Jon, conoces a Davos hace años, si alguien puede ayudar es el… a menos que… ¿desconfías de Davos?”

 

Jon gruño y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama. Apretó el puente de su nariz mientras sentía un dolor punzando su cabeza.

 

“Jon…” susurro Dany poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

 

“no lo sé, amor… todo esto es muy complicado, y hay veces en las que no se ni que pensar” suspiro, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada cálida de su esposa. Dany se acostó a su lado, tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

 

“¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?” susurro ella.

 

“quiero investigar hasta llegar al fondo de todo esto.” Su tono de voz había sido uno que Daenerys rara vez había escuchado, y que hacia que su piel se erizara.

 

 

*-*

 

 

“¿no crees que es algo pequeño?” Jon levanto el pequeño mameluco frente a el y lo examino con ojo crítico, mientras analizaba si su pequeño hijo entraría en él.

 

“ese tamaño esta bien, por lo menos para las primeras semanas. Crecen muy rápido” dijo Dany acariciando las telas de la ropita de bebe y sonriendo. “aunque cuando nacen si son muy pequeños,” agrego ella. “bueno, Lya lo fue un poco mas de lo normal, por lo que nació antes, pero usualmente son pequeños” escucho los balbuceos de su hija, quien miraba todo desde su coche.

 

“no puedo creer que ya en unas cuantas semanas habrá otra personita en la familia” su mirada fue a un pequeño oso de peluche, disfrazado con una lupa y una pequeña boina café. “esto es lo más tierno que he visto” le dijo a Dany moviéndolo frente a ella.

 

Daenerys rio, tomando el peluche en sus manos “es como una mini versión de ti… bueno, si usaras lupa y gorro” dijo riendo. “hay que comprarte unos, estoy seguro que a Sam y Davos les encantaría”

 

El rodo los ojos y le quito el muñeco, agregándolo a la canasta que cargaba con las nuevas cosas del bebe. La espera se volvía cada vez mas real, y muchos sentimientos se aglomeraban dentro de él; felicidad, ansiedad, miedo de equivocarse, pero aun así le aliviaba el hecho de saber que en esta nueva etapa no iba a estar solo, y sabia que al igual que él, Dany sentida lo mismo. Pero estaban juntos para apoyarse, uno al otro.

 

 

Daenerys soltó un suspiro al caer sobre el sofá de su casa, “por Dios, estoy muerta. Había olvidado lo cansado que es ir de compras con esta barriga” cerro los ojos y alzo las piernas en el sofá. Jon bajo a su hija de los brazos, y vio como la pequeña corría a saludar a Ghost, quien estaba acostado en la sala.

 

“¿baño?” pregunto a Dany, inclinándose sobre el sofá.

 

“te amo” dijo ella sonriendo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo. Jon rio y subió las escaleras, comenzó a llenar la ducha y mientras esperaba, reviso su celular. Un mensaje de un numero desconocido llamo su atención, al abrirlo, su rostro se contrajo, mientras lo leía.

 

‘tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas -Y’

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y en serio apreciaría si dejaran algún comentario sobre lo que opinan y demás, eso me haría muy muy feliz.


End file.
